Un tiempo para nosotros
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Me enamoré de él siendo sólo un niño y no pude evitar encontrarlo ahora, convertido en un irresistible hombre.
1. Distancia

Hatake Kakashi recorria las calles solitarias de Konoha, tratando de no tropezar con algun aldeano debido a su insensante mania de leer Icha Icha Paradise en todo momento

**Aclaro que por desgracia no tengo la patente legal que alegue mi posesión de los personajes del Manga/Animé Naruto. **

**Este es mi nuevo fic. Acontece tres años después del inicio de Shippuuden. En esencia es un SHIKATEMA aunque pueda sugerir ShikaIno.**

**Advertencia: La lectura de este capítulo menciona ciertos hechos que sólo han acontecido en el manga. En el caso de que alguien requiera una versión sin estos detalles, envíenme un mensaje y con gusto les hago llegar una copia actualizada. **

**Espero disfrute su lectura**

CAPÍTULO 1. DISTANCIA

Nara Shikamaru recorría las calles solitarias de Konoha, tratando de no tropezar con algún aldeano debido a su incesante naturalidad despreocupada. Caminaba siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando deliberadamente las nubes que se esparcían como pompas de algodón bajo un cielo azul intenso.

Caminaba con destino a su despacho. En estos últimos tres años había madurado mucho, aunque siempre fue miembro del grupo de descodificadores especializados de la Hoja, no fue sino hasta que se convirtió en Jounin que le encomendaron la labor de Consejero de la Aldea y eso con sólo 18 años. No tenía de que quejarse, sin embargo quería tener el tiempo libre del cual disfrutaban sus compañeros. Él no podía darse ese lujo, cuando terminaba cada misión debía regresar rápidamente a sus oficinas para resolver los innumerables papeles que tenía frente a sí. Se sentía estresado, pero le gustaba lo que hacía, "usar la cabeza" era su especialidad, como él mismo decía.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada a su oficina se tropezó con la inescrutable mirada del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, quien ahora hacía las veces de Sexto Hokage de la Aldea junto a la Quinta, Tsunade. Esa decisión la habían tomado los ancianos al ver como el peso del dolor de perder un segundo amor habían amainado las aspiraciones de la Quinta en la Aldea.

-_Kakashi-Sama._ -Shikamaru le miró curioso. La verdad era que siempre había admirado al hombre que tenía frente a sí, sobretodo después de haberse ofrecido como parte del grupo que iría a vengar su Sensei Asuma. Era increíble como una persona con su talento, destreza y fuerza le había cedido el paso a él para que fuera el líder de esa misión, sin siquiera arruinar sus planes, no lo hizo ni una vez. Eso denotaba la entereza y gran capacidad de trabajo en equipo que tenía Kakashi. Ese era él, sin lugar a dudas, el ninja más respetado por el Nara.

Era increíble que aun ha sus 33 anos y con sus nuevas funciones, Kakashi no había cambiado sus costumbre de niño. El mismo corte de pelo, la misma forma de hablar, la mano derecha sosteniendo el famoso libro que escribiera su fenecido amigo Jiraiya, la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Mirada directa, penetrante. Semblante tranquilo, como si nada le importara.

_-Yo! Shikamaru……__-_Shikamaru sonrió al darse cuenta que Kakashi nunca usaba apelativos ni con él ni con los que consideraba cercanos, sólo con Tsunade y alguna que otra luminaria de la aldea. -¿_Puedo pasar a conversar contigo un minuto?_

Shikamaru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_-__¡Claro!, Kakashi Sensei_.-dijo un joven de no más de 18 anos sentado tras un gigantesco escritorio. Con su aspecto juvenil y despreocupado, su pelo recogido en una coleta y un cigarrillo en la boca, parecía un niño jugando a imitar a su padre Shikaku Nara.

Kakashi siempre consideró que Tsunade hizo una gran elección con ese joven ninja, había puesto una increíble confianza sobre ese chico y no era para menos, era el cerebro tras la Hokage. Kakashi se sentó en una de las butacas que quedaban frente al escritorio del Nara y luego prefirió levantarse y hablarle de pies. Era imposible mirarle a la cara con esa pila de papeles en frente.

-_Shikamaru, necesito comunicarte una noticia que quizás no te agrade tanto. Se ha decidido realizar una convención con un representante de cada Aldea del País del Fuego. Cada Aldea tiene la responsabilidad de elegir una persona que pueda aportar ideas estratégicas para la eliminación de Akatsuki. _

Shikamaru se levantó de su escritorio y miró fijamente al Sexto. Ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-_Yo quería enviar a tu padre o algún otro estratega con menos trabajo, porque se la cantidad de pendientes que tienes, pero no hay más remedio son órdenes de la "la jefa que SIEMPRE debe obedecerse"._ –Esto último dicho con sorna. Despacio se giró de espaldas hacia la puerta de salida, sabía a ciencia cierta que Shikamaru no se quedaría sin rechistar.

_-Pero yo…………._

_-Es necesario que salgas inmediatamente a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. No tienes opción. Ve y empaca tus cosas, te quedaras unos quince días allá por lo menos. Tengo fe en que lo harás excelentemente bien, tu capacidad es superior a cualquier emisario de otra aldea. Además de que todo el consejo, los ancianos y la Quinta depositaron toda su confianza en ti._

-_Mendokusai………..-_Luego de esa maraña de palabrerías, Shikamaru no tuvo opción que tragarse los comentarios ociosos que pensaba expresarle a Kakashi.

Kakashi salió de la oficina del joven Nara y se limitó a sonreír. Como siempre, conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Shikamaru empacó las cosas que consideraba necesaria y emprendió su viaje hacia la Aldea de la Cascada. El viaje se le hizo muy placentero ya que Choji, Ino y Konohamaru iban a una misión muy cerca de ahí y le acompañaron casi todo el trayecto.

Temari decidió dar un paseo por el lugar en que se alojaría las próximas semanas. Las calles estaban oscuras y solitarias, muy diferente a la Arena que a estas horas debería estar poblada de aldeanos disfrutando del frescor que ofrecía la noche.

El viaje le pareció un alivio a las tensiones a las que era sometida últimamente. Era embajadora y kunoichi de la Arena a tiempo completo. Sus cuestiones personales eran muy limitadas y el sexo de ocasión era lo que más le acomodaba. Se había negado el derecho a enamorarse otra vez para no correr el riesgo de no ser correspondida.

_Otra vez……_pensó. Nunca hubiera creído que se enamoraría de un hombre, menos de un niño. Su amigo. Nara Shikamaru. Lo conoció hacia ya 7 años, cuando visitó la Aldea de la Hoja con el fin de obtener su título de Genin. El fue su contrincante y, por chocante que pareciera, se rindió cuando ella se dio por vencida. Ese niñito tuvo las agallas de decirles a todos que ya había calculado las posibles opciones que tenía y que sabía que iba a perder, por lo que decidió rendirse. ¡Que cojones!

Desde ese momento y para su perdición, cayó rendida a sus pies. El ir y venir de una aldea otra, afianzó su amistad. Se encontraban siempre que podían, platicaban de todo, miraban las nubes, gozaban de sus presencias. Cuando el apuesto chico cumplió los 16 años, ella se dirigió a Konoha para felicitarlo en la fiesta que ofrecían sus amigos. En realidad era una excusa para declararle abiertamente su obsesión por él. No tenía opción, el amor la estaba consumiendo y ella lo sabía, así que prefería morir en el intento.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos. Ella ya lo había olvidado. El muy estúpido siempre la buscaba y ella sacaba sus garras en conversaciones frías y con falta de interés. Shikamaru notó su cambio de actitud inmediatamente, pero por mucho que le pidiera saber el motivo, ella jamás se lo diría. Era humillante. Prefería morir a demostrarle celos por la escenita que le había tocado presenciar.

La figura alta que aparecía en la puerta de la Aldea de la Cascada, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Temari se había paralizado completamente, era él, no cabía duda. El mismo niño que la había hecho sufrir hacia ya tres años, ahora era el hombre que tenía a sólo unos pasos.

-¡Temari!-lo oyó gritar su nombre con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Sus negativas, frialdad y odio no habían logrado aminorar el cariño que el joven le tenía.

Temari intentó decir algo pero no pudo. El hombre venía hacia ella. Intentó huir y disimular que le había visto, pero sus piernas ahora temblorosas y el puso acelerado no la ayudó en nada. Era muy alto, mucho más de lo que ella lo recordaba. Los ojos negros parecían aun más oscuros si eso era posible y el marco recto de sus cejas le daba cierto aire de arrogancia.

Temari se aclaró la garganta, pero la voz le salía ronca e indecisa.

-Hola………..niñito………

-Temari – volvió a repetir su nombre que en sus masculinos labios, sonaban a cielo. La voz grave y aterciopelada la dominó y su irresistible mirada le congeló el alma y se la rompió en pedazos transportándola al pasado, un pasado que prefería olvidar.

**Espero les guste, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Su longitud dependerá de que tanto sea del agrado de ustedes.**

**Arigato Gonzaimasu….**


	2. Ino

CAPITULO 2

**Gracias por sus reviews. Ustedes son lo mejor de todo. ¡Dattebayo!**

**CAPITULO 2. Ino **

Shikamaru parecía mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lo vio. Tendría ahora 18 años, ella 21. Sin embargo parecía mucho más maduro por su conducta hosca. Su presencia silenciosa e introvertida terminaba aturdiendo los sentidos de Temari. Pero este preciso día, pareció cambiar de personalidad radicalmente.

-_Temari_-volvió a repetir Shikamaru-¡_Otra vez con esa cara! Ya no me hablas, no me miras siquiera. ¿Es que ya no somos amigos?._

_-Quizás una vez lo fuimos, pero……pero….ya no me apetece. Tengo otras cosas en que_ _pensar_. –Temari era un manejo de nervios y su voz sonaba a mentira.

_-¿Porqué diablos?_

………_._

_-Habla……..sea lo que sea dilo._

Temari necesitaba sacar de donde ya no tenía fuerzas. Era ahora o nunca. Debía alejarlo de ella o acabaría con robarle el último vestigio de orgullo que le quedaba.

_-Pienso que quizás somos muy diferentes como para ser amigos. Aún eres un niño y no entiendes de estas cosas. Estas acostumbrado a aferrarte a la gente que te rodea, yo no. Prefiero vivir mi vida libre de amigos fastidiosos y ataduras_.-Respondió fingiendo altanería.

_-¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso_?-Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían, a ella no le importó el tono autoritario y sereno de su voz.

-_A eso me refería niño, jamás me entenderías. Tú ya me has expresado tus conceptos sobre la amistad hasta la muerte y tus románticas historias de vida: tener una esposa, dos hijos, bla bla bla. Escuchame…………………. esas cosas no me interesan, no quiero amigos de por vida, ni un marido que me joda, mucho menos bastardos que me griten. No queremos las mismas cosas, así que porqué perder el tiempo el uno con el otro_.-diciendo eso le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Temari percibía el silencio que dejaba tras esa "confesión." La luz de un poste la iluminó súbitamente y pudo comprobar con alivio que guardaba ya una distancia prudente del Nara, fue entonces cuando sintió la parálisis corporal que ya conocía. Las sombras se movían como espectros alrededor de su cuerpo inmóvil. Cuando la hubieron cubierto completa, notó la cercanía física de Shikamaru.

_-¿Y que se supone que debo entender? Las cosas que he escuchado de ti, no son muy agradables y por tu respuesta, parece ser que sean ciertas.-_Shikamaru hablaba calmado, casi susurrando en su oído. Respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada, le costaba respirar, mucho más decirle lo que pensaba y le dolía-_Los amigos fastidiosos, como yo, somos los que estarán a tu lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas y, respecto a las ataduras, acostarte con un hombre por que estés ovulando no te hace una mejor shinobi, ni una mejor mujer a los ojos de los demás._

_-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. _

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Shikamaru se sentía iracundo tras la actitud de ella hacia él.

_-Debo confesarte mi indignación, Temari._

_-Mira niño, estoy muy ocupada para conservar amigos, eso debes entenderlo perfectamente. Crecí sola, sin nadie más que mis hermanos, que no sirven de mucha compañía. Por otro lado, me criaron para creer en el amor libre. Si me siento sola, simplemente salgo con un amigo especial y prefiero que no sea más de dos veces para no crear lazos. ¿Es eso muy difícil de entender en tu infantil cabecita?_

Suspirando, Shikamaru se pasó la mano por el pelo.

_-No es que no lo entienda, Temari. Es que me niego a creer que seas tú. Y ya deja de llamarme niño._

Temari notó como las sombras empezaron a liberar su cuerpo inerte. Se atrevió a encararlo.

-_Si mi actitud te ofende, lo siento mucho. Pero me da igual lo que pienses, siempre que dejes de meterte conmigo_. –Temari se cruzó de brazos, mostró una sonrisa de triunfo y lo miró airadamente.

En fracciones de segundos, Shikamaru la tomó entre sus ahora poderosos brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella intentó escaparse pero al final la venció el deseo de seguir un minuto más sintiendo el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos. Él bajó la boca y le recorrió la delicada superficie de los labios de ella, indagando en la humedad de Temari con la decisión imparable de su lengua.

Temari se sintió morir y volver a nacer. No era esto lo que ella se esperaba. Sabía que no debía dejar que la besara, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder a su cabeza. Sus sentidos estaban contra ella, controlados por él.

El corazón de la kunoichi palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado. Notó de pronto como él se separaba de ella bruscamente.

_-Esto no está bien…………lo siento, Temari. No es buena idea………_

_-Ves la mierda de la amistad. Si no me consideraras tu amiga, nos iríamos a mi habitación y tendríamos sexo como animales, sin rencores.-_Ni Temari misma se creía sus palabras.

_-Temari odio que me mientan, prefiero la gente sincera. Estás mintiendo y lo sabes, esa no eres tú_.

_-Extraña actitud para alguien que acaba de besar una mujer que no es su novia.__ ¿A donde se fue tu sinceridad, Niño? ¿A tu otra cabeza?_-Esto último dicho burlonamente mientras miraba la creciente erección del pantalón del joven ninja.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Shikamaru. ¿Novia? –_No seas vulgar, Temari_.-escuchó por respuesta de él, quien avergonzado le dio la espalda.

-_Eso no es vulgaridad, niñato. Es sinceridad. ¿Acaso no estoy siendo sincera contigo al decirte que sé que me deseas? ¡Acabas de tener una erección con solo besarme! Eso lo entiendo por tu inexperiencia. No tienes porque avergonzarte, pero no es razón para que me tildes de vulgar. _

_-No me refiero a eso, sino a la forma en que lo dices y creo que tienes razón. No soy lo suficientemente maduro como para "controlar" lo que siento por ti. Yo sólo quería expresarte mi ……_-Shikamaru prefirió ahorrarse la confesión de amor que tenía años repasando en su cabeza, ella no era la mujer de la cual se había enamorado. Era preferible alejarse de ella y lo mejor era terminar con esa conversación o acabaría con él.-_ Quizás mi inmadurez me impida ver que no podríamos llevar una relación._

_-¿Una relación dices? ¡A eso quería llegar, por fin lo has entendido! Escucha, niñito. Tú y yo nos veremos diariamente por un par de semanas aquí y queramos o no se formaría un vínculo entre nosotros. Y…..en fin, digamos que no me interesa forma una relación seria con nadie.._

_-__Te entiendo. Gracias por no partirme la cara._ –pero sí mi corazón, pensó.

_-Pero yo no a ti. Así que déjame aclarar las cosas un poco, yo si deseo acostarme contigo, no me malinterpretes, pero sin compromisos, sin ataduras, ni niñerías. _–Temari quería desde el fondo de su ser que él aceptara ese reto. Una noche de pasión bastaría para hacerla feliz.

_-No…………….así no_.-Shikamaru hubiese aceptado esa oferta con cualquier otra mujer, excepto con ella. De hecho ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. A pesar de su corta edad, muchas mujeres habían pasado por su vida sin dejar rastros. Pero este no era el caso, estaba seguro que amaba a Temari y si se acostaba con ella estaría perdido.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco confusa. Es evidente que nos gustamos, ¡Nos deseamos! Sé hombre y admite que acabas de sentir el cielo en mi boca.

-_Ahora olvidas que soy un "niño".-_Shikamaru le retó con la mirada.-_Temari yo no puedo separar las cosas como tú. _

_-En realidad separar las cosas no es posible. Yo soy yo, tú eres tú. Es por esta misma razón que creo que es absurdo querer complicar más las cosas._

-_Si eso es lo que quieres, me parece bien entonces_.-Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

_-Estupendo, sígueme…….-_pero una mano la retuvo por el hombro_._

_-Ahora eres tú la que no entiendes, yo no he cambiado de pensar, Temari, simplemente te estoy aceptando como eres__. Estoy loco al rechazar tu oferta, pero soy muy "niño" y no deseo salir herido._-Temari inclinó la cabeza a un lado, tratando de entender el significado de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Nunca se imaginó que la expresión "derrumbarse el mundo" fuera tan cierta- _Adiós, Temari, nos veremos estos días_

-_Adiós, Shikamaru._-lo vio directo a la cara, y le partió el alma al sentir el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero ella no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, debía dar el golpe final-_Ah y dale mis saludos a Ino._

Shikamaru la dejó sola con un amargo sabor en la boca. Temari no supo cuanto tiempo le tomó a él alejarse de ella, pero le pareció una eternidad. Cuando él se hubo alejado lo suficiente, ella se abrazó fuertemente y se convenció asimisma de que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora él la consideraba una cualquiera, el daño estaba hecho y eso era lo mejor.

_-Lo siento tanto…………__Espero que me odies con toda tu alma, mi amor. Si me desprecias, acabaras matando lo que siento por ti._

Los recuerdos volvieron a asfixiar su alma sintiendo un fuego en su corazón como lava ardiente. El recuerdo de la mujer que le había robado el sueño aún retumbaba dentro de su cabeza Yamanaka Ino.

FLASHBACK

Temari llegó muy tarde a la fiesta que le habían ofrecido a Shikamaru. Se había encontrado con los ninjas que más se había relacionado anteriormente, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji y Rock Lee. Hablaban tonterías de la vida diaria, mientras engullían alcohol como agua. Temari miraba nerviosa a su alrededor preguntándose donde se había metido el festejado.

_-__Y bien, cuando aparecerá el festejado._

-_Llegó hace dos horas. Hace 15 minutos estaba hablando ahí-_Sakura le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde lo había visto.

Temari aprovechó que los vasos estaban a medio vaciar.

_-Bueno, voy a buscar más cóctel y a cargarlo con un poco más de Sake. ¿Les parece?_

-_Hurra por Temari_-gritó Sakura. Rock Lee y Choji sonreían y asentían muy contentos.

Temari se dirigió al sitio donde se encontraban las bebidas. Miró hacia el lugar donde minutos antes habían visto a Shikamaru. Él la alcanzó a ver y corrió hacia ella en un gesto infantil pero infalible para el corazón de ella. Corría hacia ella……..con el pelo suelto, camisa azul pálida que contrastaba con su piel morena con las mangas largas abiertas en los puños, quizás por la poca costumbre al uso de la misma. Un pantalón de mezclilla a medio ajustar. Toda una tentación viviente se acercaba a ella a pasos demasiado rápidos como para reaccionar.

_-¡Temari!_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, niñito!_

_-Gracias, "mujer"_

_-Estás muy feliz hoy y eso me alegra._

-_Lo estoy._ –sonrió levemente, le tomó la mano derecha con la suya y se acercó peligrosamente a su oído-_quiero decirte algo._

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. En segundos su mano se puso fría y resbalosa por el sudor.

_-¿Ahora?_

_-No, dame una hora, ¿quieres? No voy a dejar a todo el mundo aquí en mi propia fiesta._-Sonrió de medio lado, de la misma forma con las que tantas veces hizo temblar a Temari-

_-Sí, claro, te espero._

-_Por cierto, te ves increíble con ese vestido rojo_. –La miró de arriba abajo sin pudor absoluto, al parecer el alcohol estaba haciendo sus efectos y a Temari le encantaba el nuevo Shikamaru que tenía frente a ella.

-_Creo que has tomado mucho_-sonrió divertida.

_-No lo suficiente_-rió a boca abierta mostrándole sus perfectos marfiles-_Otra razón por la que necesito tiempo. Aún me falta mucho para sacar el valor para lo que voy a decirte_.

Y sin más la dejó parada y expectante. _No seré yo quien se me lo diga, me lo dirá él y es_ _perfecto_. Pensó para si misma.

Temari tomó las cuatro bebidas con ambas manos y se dirigió feliz hacia su grupo de amigos. Esa era su noche.

Una hora más tarde empezaron a disiparse los amigos. Hacía rato que no encontraba a su adorado tormento. Pidió excusas a sus amigos y se armó de valor para buscarlo. Si él le decía lo que ella esperaba, se lo comería a besos. Si no, ella se lo diría a él. Pero de esa noche no pasaba. Había esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir una oportunidad así.

Buscó en los cuartos posibles de la enorme vivienda de los Akimichi, donde se celebraba el encuentro. Se decidió a tomar un poco de aire, la cantidad de personas y la búsqueda desesperada le habían dado mucho calor. Fue entonces cuando notó una sala espaciosa a medio iluminar en la parte lateral izquierda de la casa. Parecía más bien una terraza.

Temari se aventuró a abrir la puerta sin preguntar. Algo le decía que allí estaba él. Pero sus sentidos no estaban preavisados para lo que vio y sintió.

-_Shikamaru, creo que encontré lo que buscabas_.-Escuchó decir a una esbelta mujer que se dirigía hacia ella. Temari se colocó tras una cortina de gruesa tela que tendía de un ventanal. La mujer pareció notar su presencia pero no dio muestras de ello. Cerró la puerta con el pie y se acercó al joven que venía tras ella.

-_Ino,……….¿Que haces?-_preguntó Shikamaru al sentir los labios de ella posarse sobre los suyos.

-¿_Tú que crees?-_contestó seductoramente la rubia y se apretó contra él. Lo besaba desesperadamente.

Shikamaru tropezó contra el mueble que estaba detrás de él y cayó en éste quedando inmovilizado entre el hermoso cuerpo que apretaba el suyo y el mueble de terciopelo negro de la sala. Ino comenzó a acariciarlo crudamente. Llevaba una falda y blusa tan pequeñas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Comenzó a restregar sus caderas contra el sexo masculino enloqueciéndolo.

_-Ino……Ino….__Basta o acabaré aquí y ahora-_Ella sonrió triunfante.

Shikamaru se bajó la cremallera del pantalón en gesto desesperado, y le abrió las pantaletas a Ino con fuerza neardental. Se apoderó de las caderas de la Yamanaka y las volvió a friccionar contra sus sexos ahora desnudos. Ella se frotaba contra él con el mismo fervor y arrancó su camisa de un tirón apoderándose de su pecho con su lengua juguetona.

El Nara sacó protección de su cartera y se lo colocó con increíble agilidad. Él dejó escapar un bramido mientras la embistió abruptamente. El mueble se movía acompasándolos, haciendo crujir la madera del piso. Los gemidos guturales de Ino llenaron la habitación acallando los sollozos de la mujer que miraba destrozada como se entregaba a otra el hombre que ella amaba.

Jamás pudo borrar esa escena de su mente. Jamás pudo acallar los gemidos de Ino que latían en sus sienes en cada intento de olvido. Jamás olvidó la sonrisa en los labios de Ino cuando miró fijamente hacia donde ella se encontraba mientras galopaba sobre su hombre. Jamás pudo silenciar el suspiro de satisfacción de Shikamaru cuando llegó al clímax. Ni cuando éste sonrió satisfecho y susurró algo al oído de Ino, que ella nunca escuchó. Quizás fue mejor así. Le pidió al cielo que ella no la viera, porque no iba a permitir que la vieran derrotada. Si la descubrían se derrumbaría el mundo para ella. Jamás se perdonó haber sido tan ingenua como para enamorarse y se juró a si misma que nunca lo haría.

FLASBACK END.

Temari parpadeó y volvió al presente. Ya no se abrazaba, era algo más. Había adoptado la posición fetal en cuclillas sobre la acera desértica. Lloró hasta hartarse. Nunca imaginó que una vieja herida pudiera abrirse y sangrar exprimiéndole el alma hasta vaciarse por completo.

**Disculpen si existen errores de readacción, verso u ortografía. Debo admitir que no me dio tiempo a revisar este capítulo antes de irme, me voy a Cabarete y no regreso sino hasta el sábado en la noche. Prometo postear ese día**** y revisar los desastres que haya dejado en éste palabra de fan fic autora jejeje**


	3. Ayer

Mmr comments

**Ayer**

Shikamaru se había dirigido a su habitación, tenía la mente en blanco y no sabía que pensar.

¿Que le había pasado a Temari? Su actitud le asustada demasiado. Desde siempre había sido agresiva, testaruda, rabiosa, boca dura pero había cosas en ella cuando estaba con él que no contrastaban con esa imagen. Su sonrisa era dulce, seductoramente dulce. Sus ojos inquietos, de niña caprichosa, tratando de conocerlo, entenderlo, de saber más. Sus gesticulaciones con las manos eran deliciosas. Shikamaru podría descifrar lo que iba a decirle con sólo verla mover las manos. Su andar cambiada de audaz, a sereno. Si le hubiesen pedido que definiera a Temari en una palabra, hubiese elegido Mujer.

La mujer con la que había hablado, ¿o debería llamarlo enfrentado?, hace sólo unos minutos era una mujer triste, cansada, vulgar………….¿amargada? Sí, definitivamente esa era la palabra que mejor le iba. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Shikamaru siempre había pensado que era él el aguafiestas, no ella; si él miraba las nubes, ella le reprochaba su holgazanería y lo incitaba a entrenar; si él quería dormir, ella le hacía cosquillas hasta despertarlo. Eran esas partes de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado perdidamente de la kunoichi de la Arena. Le tomó mucho tiempo sopesar esa palabra, pero un día sin más lo entendió. Todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, eran pasatiempos, mujeres de una noche, quizás menos que eso.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a desvestirse. Caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha, la necesitaba con urgencia. El calor de la conversación anterior junto a las innumerables vueltas que daba su cabeza tratando de descifrar la locura en Temari le estaba carcomiendo los sentidos y la piel.

Se detuvo frente al espejo para reírse de sí mismo, estaba tan desnudo como trataba inútilmente de desnudar su alma junto a la única mujer que había amado y quien ahora lo odiaba.

Sólo existían dos mujeres que habían cambiado sus hábitos de arrebato sexual momentáneos: Ino y Temari. Ino representaba la frescura de un primer amor, su primera experiencia sexual, con ella aprendió todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento del cuerpo de una mujer. Ella salía con Kiba y en un momento de celos contra Hinata, acudió a los brazos de su amigo y lo inició en el acto de amar. Jamás se pidieron explicaciones ni mucho menos.

Ino y Shikamaru habían comenzado juntos desde los 14 años y aún a la fecha mantenían su extraña relación. Si ella lo deseaba, lo buscaba. Si él la deseaba, la buscaba. Ese había sido siempre su acuerdo sin palabras.

De Temari, guardaba la ternura de la cual no pudo disfrutar con ninguna otra mujer. Ser amiga, compañera de lucha y despertar en él los mejores sentimientos que había conocido. Podía ser mejor de lo que todos esperaban si estaba junto a ella. Ella fue su primer y único amor. Hacía tres años que se había armado de valor para decírselo, pero al final el destino se obstinó en separarlos. No recordaba bien los hechos, pero cuando se dispuso a buscar a Temari, no la encontró, ni en la fiesta, ni en el hotel, ni en toda Konoha. Había partido sola hacia la Arena en la madrugada. ¡Que cojones tenía esa mujer! No podía ser menos, para que él estuviera completamente loco por ella.

Giró el grifo y el agua fría le congeló las sienes. Colocó ambas manos en la pared a la altura de sus hombros, las piernas separadas, la cabeza baja dejándose hacer por el agua, los cabellos le caían a ambos lados de la cara ocultando la desconcertada expresión de su mirada. Parecería una pose calculada para una toma fotográfica de una revista porno, pero no lo era. Él era tan masculino y sensual como Dios lo hizo y punto ()

Abruptamente levantó la cabeza y se aclaró la mirada echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

¿Ino….? ¿Por qué demonios Temari la había mencionado? ¿Cómo se había enterado de su relación con Ino? Realmente Ino y él nunca ocultaron su atípica relación, pero tampoco lo había hablado con Temari. Tenían sexo, pero no se daban muestras de cariño ni lo comentaban con nadie. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ino en todo esto? Tenía que enterarse de las razones pero en este preciso momento no eran las más importantes.

No quiso secar su cuerpo. Necesita relajarse para poder pensar con lucidez. Se paró frente al balcón, se colocó en cuclillas con los dedos en forma de plato, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a pensar.

Un minuto después abrió los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante. Si Temari quería un amante de ocasión, lo tendría. Pero pagaría un precio por ello. Él la haría enamorarse, poco a poco, paso a paso, hasta hacerla perder la cabeza completamente por él. Si ella quería sexo, lo tendría, pero juraba por los ancestros de los Nara que la haría clamar por más, la haría perderse en su deseo por él y tragarse la palabra niño. De eso estaba seguro. Jamás, ni remotamente, lo llamaría niño otra vez. Sólo así la haría cambiar de opinión, porque ella iba a pertenecerle a él costara lo que le costara, inclusive su propia razón de ser.

Cuando Temari recobró la compostura, se levantó del suelo dejando la posición en que se encontraba y se maldijo así misma por ser tan débil.

Caminó hasta su apartamento, tomaría un baño y se relajaría. Entró, se despejó del Yucatán rápidamente, no le importaría romperlo si fuera necesario.

Se dirigió a la tina y abrió el grifo para que tomara el agua, necesitaba relajarse además de bañarse. Fue hacia la tetera que había en la habitación y se preparó una infusión de tilo y manzanilla. Se calmaría aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. La tetera sonó y se dirigió hacia el baño nuevamente. Echó sales y espuma y se sumergió en el agua tibia sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

_¡Mierda__, Temari!-_dijo en voz alta regañándose asimisma-_Mira como actuaste, carajo Sólo hiciste verlo y caíste como una colegiala. Y yo que me vanaglorio de muy experimentada mujer, ¡Ja! En que mierda me convertiste Nara. Maldita sea la hora en que te conocí. Y estoy segura que sufriré estos días teniendo tan cerca……..Kuso….._

Fueron las últimas palabras que mencionó antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse acariciar por las pequeñas burbujas producidas por las sales que cosquilleaban su piel. Recordó las expresiones antes y después de su encuentro: primero verlo feliz corriendo hacia ella como un niño hacia un helado, al final verle caminar despacio con la amargura de la derrotada pintada en su rostro como un anciano que a perdido las fueras para seguir viviendo.

Se sintió maldita pero tenía que defenderse asímisma. Si bien era cierto que ya no era una virgen inexperta, en realidad no era el tipo de mujer libertina que quiso dejarle a entender a él. Su primer amor fue su amigo de infancia en la arena, su intento de sexo con él, si era correcto llamarle así, fue un completo desastre. Luego de él, un ninja de estirpe como ella, Nanjiroh Ibu. Fue su primer encuentro con el placer sexual, ella lo quería y necesitaba, pero Nanjiroh siempre se traía cosas entre manos que ella nunca pudo aclarar con él, su vida privada era un total cuestionamiento para Temari. Hasta que un día se enteró de lo inevitable y acabó con la relación de ambos.

Temari sintió mucha rabia de enterarse de que no era la única en la vida de Nanjiroh, peor aún ella hacía las veces de amante. Se enteró por casualidad en una misión que hizo a la Aldea de la Cascada, donde lo encontró besando a una bellísima mujer. Cuando él la vio, fingió no conocerla. Dos días después y luego de todas las lágrimas del mundo derramadas en las almohadas de Temari, Nanjiroh apareció clamando perdón y pidiéndole que continuaran juntos. Temari lo echó de su casa sin vacilar, él trató y consiguió forzar su encuentro. Dejó a Temari triste, violada y llorosa en su cama. Jamás ella imaginó que pudiera existir un dolor así. Su humillación fue tal que no volvió a ser tocada por hombre alguno.

Sin embargo, al volver a encontrarse con Shikamaru, la vida tomó un color rosa pálido. Estaba completamente traumada por un hombre y jamás pensó que otro, su amor de infancia, quisiera sacarla de ese oscuro vacío en el que se encontraba. Pero ella no iba a permitir que ningún hombre la hiciera sufrir otra vez.

Temari se dejó arropar por el agua unos instantes deslizándose por la bañera hasta que sintió que no podía respirar. Sacó la cabeza del agua precipitadamente sintiendo claustrofobia. Sin saber cómo ni cuando, había empezado a llorar. Estaba llorando la rabia contenida desde aquella noche en que lo vio con Ino. _Maldición y a pesar de estar determinada a no sufrir, quiero tenerte conmigo, sigo amándote a pesar de que me engañaste y me hiciste pensar que me amabas tambien, ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué aún te sigo amando?_

Ella misma no se explicaba su reacción. Amaba a Shikamaru y ese amor la atormentaba desde aquel día en Konoha, cuando fugazmente Shikamaru la besó en los labios.

FLASHBACK

_-Oe, Temari. Estás escapando de una reunión._

Temari se asustó al oír la voz, aunque la conocía perfectamente. Miró hacia el techo y ahí estaba él, recostado, mirando sus preciosas nubes.

_-Shikamaru-kun……_

-_Pareces preocupada, mujer. Pero tengo la solución a tu problema_-dijo al momento que le tendía una mano para que subiera al techo con él-_ven, mira las nubes conmigo, sólo te tomará un segundo relajarte._

Ella rió solicita y asió la mano que gentilmente le era tendida. Un error de cálculos la hizo trastabillar, y Shikamaru le pasó la mano por el primer miembro que encontró a su paso para no dejarla caer, se dio cuenta que había tomado uno de sus muslos que yacían desnudos por efecto de la gravedad. El joven agarró con fuerza el muslo y la mano que tenía con él y se arqueó hacia atrás de modo que la gravedad misma hiciera su efecto y cayeran sobre el piso inclinado. Ella notó como todos los músculos del cuerpo del joven se tensaron al sentirla tan cerca de él. Eso era normal, era apenas un niño de 15 años.

-_Disculpa el hecho, Temari, pero no soy culpable de que los arquitectos de la Hoja gusten de los techos inclinados_.-sonrió para ella. Shikamaru notó que aún seguía abrazado a ese cuerpo sensual-_Tienes………….tienes una piel muy suave, no pareces una ninja_-su voz se había tornado profunda y viril.

Temari estaba acostumbrada al que en esos días era su novio, su primer novio, en una relación tan carente de deseo que se había olvidado de que los hombres podían encontrarla atractiva. Sobretodo el que tenía en frente, tenía tres años conociéndole y sabía que le gustaba demasiado como para ser normal.

-_No deberíamos……………cualquiera que pase podría pensar mal_.-finalmente dijo el joven y Temari se dio cuenta que aún estaba sobre él.

-_Sssss………hay algo que debo saber, Shikamaru_-ella le tapó los labios con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

_-¿Curiosidad?_ –Shikamaru sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no iba a arruinar el momento que se le había presentado.

Temari asintió indecisa. Curiosidad………….sí, eso era lo que sentía, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad y saborear los labios de ese hombre que le mortificaba sus sentidos. El tiempo se detuvo cuando él, con asombrosa agilidad, agarró con la mano derecha un poste que anteriormente le servía de espaldar, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y los hizo voltearse hacia el otro lado del techo, donde sólo se veía una ventana. Él había quedado encima de ella.

-_Es mi oficina_-le dijo señalando la ventana que se veía detrás de ellos, quizás tratando de hacerle saber que no serían vistos por nadie.

_-Ah!, pero si sólo tienes 15_

_-Sí, pero desde pequeño trabajo para la Hokage de investigación. Lamento no poderte dar más detalles.__  
_

-_No hay problema alguno, lo entiendo_.-Lo que realmente Temari no entendía era porque le estaba permitiendo apretarla contra él.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir cuando él se apoderó de sus labios en una danza seductora de caricias. Ella no se lo creía. Los labios de él acariciaban los de ella y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa incalculable sensación.

_-Ah………_

-_Grandioso…………-_lo escuchó decir. Shikamaru había aprovechado su suspiro para arremeter con su lengua al interior de su boca, llenándola por completo.

Cuando se separó de ella, Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban con asombro._-Que me has hecho, Shikamaru_

-_Lo siento_-contestó Shikamaru con la barítona susurrante-_Tu novio………. tú……… yo….. lo siento….._

Shikamaru volvió a besarla de una manera tan inesperada que Temari sintió que el techo se movía debajo de ella. Ella se tensó durante unos segundos pensando en que engañaba a su novio, pero a medida que Shikamaru fue profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más apasionado, exhaló profundamente y fundió su lengua con la de él, totalmente rendida. Ella le agarró con fuerza la cintura y deslizó las manos para colocárselas sobre su espalda. Tumbados así como estaban, la vital masculinidad de él rozaba con malicia su sexualidad. Temari comenzó a acariciar de manera compulsiva la espalda del shinobi y respirar entrecortadamente en su boca.

Shikamaru se levantó y miró a Temari a los ojos. Temari lo miraba perpleja, no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual ni deseo tan fuerte como el que había sentido en esos segundos.

_-Temari no debí haberte besado. No es correcto, no lo es……….._

_-Está bien, Shikamaru…..yo………debemos regresar a………_

-Sí_, está bien, es lo mejor. Yo voy a subir por donde mismo bajé_.-Le dijo señalando la ventana de su oficina.-_¿Necesitas ayuda?_-continuó ofreciéndole su mano.

-_No. Gracias_-Temari esquivó la mano que le tendían y se paró de prisa.

Jamás ninguno de los dos mencionó ese suceso, ni tampoco por muchas cosas que probaran pudieron olvidar las sensaciones que les acompañaron en lo adelante y arrasaron con la tranquilidad de cada una de sus noches.

FLAHBACK END

La imagen de ese grato recuerdo la hizo comparar la realidad. Temari acarició la imagen de hombre que Shikamaru ahora tenía. Eso la hacía menos inmune a él. Estaba precioso, no había otras palabras para describirlo. Había aumentado en tamaño y musculatura. Su voz se había tornado más profunda y viril. Sus ojos de aspecto cansado y dubitativo junto a la seductora media sonrisa contrastaban con sus rasgos faciales fuertes. Su pecho ahora era mucho más ancho, quizás había adoptado también la costumbre de levantar pesas de su sensei, Asuma.

Ella no lo pudo evitar. Las burbujas y el agua tibia no ayudaban a controlar su vulnerabilidad ante ese hombre tan sensual. Con una mano acarició su pecho izquierdo, la otra se dirigía a su zona sur y se tocó. Estaba húmeda y decidió dar rienda suelta al deseo que le provocaba ese hombre y su recuerdo. Tres toques a su puerta la sacaron de concentración.

-_Kusooooooo……………..¡voy!._ –Gritó fuerte para poder ser escuchada y tomó una toalla blanca gigante e hizo un círculo con ella alrededor de su cuerpo. Decidió abrir descalza.

Deslizó un poco la puerta para mirar quien la importunaba. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como podía.

-_Shikamaru…………..-_ahí estaba él, apoyando el codo en el marco de la puerta de modo que la mano le sirviera de soporte a la cabeza. Mirándola con sus ojos profundos y Temari no pudo evitar mirar su reflejo en ellos.

_-Estás mojando toda la alfombra. Tardaste demasiado en abrir. Me temía que tendrías a alguien aquí._

_-¿Importa?_

_-No. No creo que tengas a nadie. Tú cara muestra tensión en vez de satisfacción._

Quiso abofetearlo pero se contuvo. No podía mostrarse débil. Pero la verdad era que se sentía asustada del cambio de actitud del Nara.

-_Temari, me equivoqué y lo admito. Voy a aceptar tu oferta_.-Temari no podía creerle lo que estaba escuchando ni la tranquilidad reflejada en la voz del ninja-_pero lo haremos a mi manera también. Daremos riendas sueltas a nuestros deseos, pero permaneceremos juntos en relación como pareja. No será difícil, son sólo dos semanas. Te prometo que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena._

Temari se estremeció contra su revelación_.-Entra, no quiero que me vean medio desnuda hablando con un crío en la puerta de mi habitación_.

_-Mendokusai….. _

-_Siéntate, regreso en un minuto_. –Temari siguió hablando desde su habitación, era mucho más fácil así. - _Interesante…………yo te reto, tú me retas_.-Ella nunca pensó que él aceptaría su oferta, por eso se lo propuso, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. –_Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero sigo pensando que es una receta para el desastre, las relaciones y yo….._

_-Cualquier duda que albergues al respecto desaparecerá en unos instantes._

_-¡Ja! Entonces estás dando por sentado que voy a aceptar ese plan disparatado.-¿_En unos instantes? ¿Acaso pensaba hacerle el amor ahora?

_-No sólo lo doy por supuesto, cuento con ello. __En lo adelante tendré tu cuerpo y me ganaré tu corazón. ¿qué dices?_

Ella contuvo toda su ira y humillación y se dio la vuelta. Se alegró de que estuviera sentado para poder mirarlo desde arriba. ¿Desde cuando había crecido tanto? Ellos nunca habían tenido una diferencia tan amplia de estatura y hacía que se sintiera diminuta a su lado.

Sintió unos brazos que la asían con fuerza descomunal por su espalda. El calor que transmitía ese cuerpo pegado al suyo la volvía loca. Shikamaru acercó su boca al oído para susurrarle.

-_Quiero que me enseñes a sentirte, pero quiero hacerlo cada día a cada hora. No me va a bastar con una pasión de media hora. Por lo menos, concédeme el derecho de llamarme tu amante en estos días. Tú me poseerás a tu manera y yo a ti a la mía. Voy a enseñarte lo bueno de despertar a mi lado en estos días, de saberte amada y respetada, tú me enseñarás a sentir el dulzor de una amante de ocasión. De hecho, creo que sería genial que en un futuro, la mujer que elija como mi esposa, sea mi amante cuando le venga en ganas._

-_Estás enfermo, Shikamaru_ –Le dijo al momento que se separaba de él. Necesitaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión o él terminaría por volverla loca. Gracias a Dios que ya estaba vestida.

-_Muy al contrario, cuando intento poner como excusa mi salud para no hacer algo, la Quinta insiste en que estoy colmado de salud y en plena forma._

Temari evitó mirar el cuerpo musculoso que tenía delante de ella. Se notaba el esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo crecer como shinobi. Era increíble que Kankuro tuviera dos años más que él, pero Shikamaru parecía muchos más maduro mental y físicamente.

Shikamaru notó el resplandor de lujuria en los ojos de ella cuando le examinó el torso. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión por como volaba su mente y se preguntó cuantos hombres en realidad habían poseído a esa mujer.

–_Puedo pensármelo. No creo que vaya a morir por unos días, digamos que serán las perfectas vacaciones. Además de que tu esfuerzo teatral te ha valido el premio Oscar._

_-Mendokusai, Temari, Ya basta de chácharas ¿aceptas el reto o no?_

_-Por supuesto_……….-añadiendo despacio y acercándose a él-…_mi amado amante_.

**() ¡Sufran mujeres! No pude evitar dejarles esta traumática imagen. No soy la única que debe sufrir por mi mente pervertida. Así que sean consideradas y acompáñenme en mi eterno sufrimiento por él.**** El verlo en el Manga 406 cuando guiña el ojo me trastornó total e irreparablemente. ¡Ja!**

**Disculpen el tantos comentarios, pero necesito que entiendan mejor el tema. ¿De acuerdo? Les prometo postear mañana.**

**Besos y gracias por leer**


	4. Deseo

-Por supuesto………

**Perdónenme por cambiarle el título pero me surgieron nuevas ideas y extenderé este fic mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Ojalá y no me maten por ello, sé que muchas personas les desagradan los fics largos……… Gomen Nasai…Sumimaze…**

**Debido a la sugerencia de un lector, los pensamientos de los personajes que intervienen en este relato, se colocarán entre comillas. **

**DESEO**

_-Por supuesto_……….-añadiendo despacio y acercándose a él-…_mi amado amante._

Temari le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y lo miró fijo. Estaba decidida a compartir esos días con él aunque le costase su propia felicidad.

-¿_En verdad quieres intentarlo, Temari?_

_-No tengo opción. Yo acepto los retos sin rechistar._-A él no le pareció agradable escuchar esas palabras, las oía de su boca, pero no eran dichas por ella.

-_Ya aprenderás a no escudarte en la mentira para ser feliz, Temari._

¿Es que acaso ya había notado que ella le mentía? Esperaba que no fuera verdad, porque sin ella estaría indefensa. Antes de poder defenderse, él volvió a besarla lentamente para que ella fuera consintiendo su intromisión. Separó los labios por milésimas y le susurró en la boca.

-_Me muero de ganas de tocarte y de que me toques_-las manos temblorosas en la cintura de la cadera confirmaban esa verdad-_ pero quiero que te sientas que me quieres, ¿De acuerdo?_

-_No me presiones, Shikamaru.-_La seguridad que le transmitía su voz y **sus hermosos ojos negros **la alcanzaron en un rincón que ella pensaba había sellado hace ya tres años.

-_Cuando te digo que podamos estar juntos de una forma que nos satisfaga a los dos, es porque podemos. Tú misma me lo dijiste aquella vez bajo la cascada, tú y yo somos dos en uno._

Temari sonrió y recordó aquel momento. ¿Por qué el destino estaba en contra de ella? Si hubiesen sido más sinceros, aún estarían juntos, sólo él y ella. Se sintió tan pequeña entre sus brazos que aún no soltaban su cintura. Le entraron unas irreversibles ganas de llorar y se giró para disimular las dos gotas traslúcidas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-_Yo……….no sé como complacerte, Shikamaru…………yo no he aprendido a……_

A Shikamaru le costaba creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_No se trata de complacerme a mí, Temari, se trata de complacernos los dos y te aseguro que tendremos éxito._

_-De acuerdo-_susurró ella-_voy a tratar de…..._

_-Lo harás-_puntualizó el Nara haciendo dote de su cualidad de hombre posesivo-_ahora quiero que te vistas para salir y te quites esa camiseta_-sonrió para añadir-_Te invito a cenar._

Temari se giró hacia él, pero lo vio irse hacia la pequeña salita de la habitación, tomando una revista entre sus manos. Él no estaba aceptando un no, daba por echo que saldrían juntos. A ella le estaba gustando demasiado esa cercanía, pero el temor a caer la invadía. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de él.

-_Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, me pareciste linda pero una marimacho je!je!_

-¡_Gracias! –_dijo Temari con sarcasmo levantando una ceja.

_-Pero cuando te vi sermonearme en la sala de espera cuando nos ayudaron con los del sonido, me recordaste a mi madre………cuando lo hace con mi padre._

Eso fue muy dulce para la atormentada alma de ella. A Temari la asustaba muchísimo. Hablando desde su salita, parecería como si ellos fueran…………era mejor ni pensarlo.

-_No se si te fijaste. Pero cuando levanté la vista hacia ti y te vi cruzar las piernas, te deseé._

Ella se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar esa expresión de su boca. Lo recordaba perfectamente, era sólo un niño de unos 12 ó 13 años, ¿y ya la había deseado? Kami Sama……..

-_Pero sabía que no había logrado una buena impresióni……..estaba llorando frente a ti, mi padre, la Hokage, Shizune……pero no pude evitarlo, eran mis amigos los que estaban en peligro y por mi genial culpa._-A Temari le parecía enternecedor escucharlo hablar abiertamente de esa época. Fue hacia él y le tocó el hombro-¿_Estás lista, Cenicienta? Tengo un hambre atroz_.

-¡_Lista!_

Temari apareció ataviada con un Kimono perla con un obi verde esmeralda que contrastaba con sus ojos. Shikamaru no pudo ocultar su asombro.

_-Eres una mujer endiabladamente hermosa._-Él se acercó hacia ella y le tomó la cara con ambas manos haciendo que ella le viera directamente a los ojos. Él se acercó peligrosamente a su boca entreabierta, tan cerca que ni su dedo meñique cabría entre ese espacio. Shikamaru inhaló su aliento como si deseara aspirar su alma. El tiempo se detuvo para ella y todo, excepto el deseo de que esos suaves labios tocaran los de ella, dejó de existir.-_No me puedo creer que vayas a ser mía._

Temari se sintió al borde de un precipicio y sin nada que pudiese suspender su desplome. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y sus brazos caían inertes a ambos lados de su cadera. Él se separó un milímetro más de sus labios y continuó su rumbo hacia su cuello y, por fin, la besó abiertamente en el delicioso triangulo que conforman su cuello y clavícula.

Las piernas le fallaron, creía que se desvanecería en sus brazos. Se encontraba incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Shikamaru se separó despacio de ella, estaba sonriendo.

-_Podrás prestarme tu baño un segundo, necesito refrescarme la cara antes de partir._

_-Claro, úsalo. Es todo tuyo-_respondió una confundida Temari. Con la experiencia que tenía, sabía que él estaba loco por ella. Pero, ¿por qué no era como Nanjiroh y simplemente terminaban en su cama ahora?, ¿Era acaso que él no la deseaba igual y ella estaba confundida por sus sentimientos? O ¿Era acaso que realmente pensaba enamorarla? "Kami Sama ayúdame"

Shikamaru regresó del baño. Tratando de buscar formalidad a su atuendo frente al de Temari, se había quitado la coleta y peinado su pelo hacia atrás, se retiró el chaleco que traía y se dejó el polo negro de mangas largas que traía puesto debajo.

-_Te ves muy bien con el pelo así_-Terminó diciendo Temari luego de alucinar sobre la excitante combinación azabache que traía desde la hebra de su cabello hasta la punta de los pies, contrastando con su pálida piel, era una mixtura arrebatadora.

Shikamaru le tendió la mano derecha y con la izquierda abrió la puerta de la habitación, cediendo luego el paso a la joven belleza. Al bajar al lobby, muchas personas admiraron la joven pareja.

A Temari le pareció una idea genial salir a cenar fuera desde un principio, estaba harta del ramen instantáneo. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando entraron al restaurante que Shikamaru había elegido, el restaurante estaba prácticamente a oscuras, cada mesa era alumbrada por sus propias velas y la luz de los pasillos era sumamente tenue. Ella volvió a impresionarse cuando Shikamaru había hecho una reservación previa. "Entonces sabía que yo aceptaría, eres un chico listo Nara." El mesero los guió hacia la mesa para dos en una esquina aún más tranquila, les pasó las cartas y los dejó para que eligieran lo que compartirían en la cena.

El mesonero regresó a los 10 minutos con unos tragos para los jóvenes y recibir las órdenes.

-_Gomen Nasai, caballero, dama….. Había olvidado felicitarles_. – Dijo el mesonero luego de entregarles a cada uno un trago.

-_Disculpas aceptadas._-añadió Shikamaru tendiendo su mano hacia el mesero-_ Dos misos para entrada, para el plato fuerte yo pediré el shabu-shabu y el Sukiyaki para la joven-_Temari lo miró confundida, tanto por la bebida que les habían servido como de que Shikamaru recordase su comida favorita.-_Ah y, por favor, unos ramunes cuando hayamos terminado para mi princesa.()_

-_¿Porqué el Iwai( y las felicitaciones)?_-Preguntó Temari mirando al mesonero y a Shikamaru simultáneamente.

-_¿A qué te refieres con eso, mi amor? Es nuestro compromiso y hay que celebrarlo.-_ El mesonero sonrió e hizo una reverencia para retirarse. –_ Les dije que nos habíamos comprometidos para que nos dieran una mesa, hoy estaban todas ocupadas.-_Se detuvo un segundo, respiró profundamente y añadió-_Además no creo que exista motivo más especial que el hecho de que serás mía._

Temari no podía calmar los latidos de su corazón. Era muy duro tener que resistir la belleza de esas palabras, peor aún estarlas escuchando del hombre que amaba sentado justo en frente de ella a la luz de una vela. Estaba perdida y lo sabía. Comenzaba a creerle. Temari estaba completamente ausente y callada durante toda la comida. Se preguntaba si Shikamaru se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo y disfrutaba con ello. Ella sabía que él pertenecía a otra mujer y, humillantemente, había aceptado ser "la otra" por el simple hecho de desearlo junto a ella aunque fuese unos días. Él nunca mencionó que estaba con alguien, pero Temari imaginaba que lo hacía por respeto a Ino y por que de ninguna manera ella se iba a enterar.

También pensó en que Shikamaru le había dicho que quería hacerla sentirse amada y a ella le encantaba el hombre que se estaba revelando ante sus ojos, demasiado como para poder dejarlo ir. Por fin, cedió a su silencio cuando Shikamaru le habló.

-_Te cambio mi salario de un año, por lo que estás pensando ahora mismo.-_Le dijo él sonriendo.

_-Gracias, Shikamaru, hacia un buen tiempo que no disfrutaba de una exquisita cena como ésta._-dijo ella para cambiar el tema.

_-Ni yo de una exquisita compañía.-_Luego añadió en un tono más serio -_Sabaku no Temari, nunca me agradezcas por lo que tienes derecho. Estamos juntos y tienes derecho a ser feliz conmigo, no lo olvides. Por otro lado, ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que estás esta noche?_

Temari se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y asintió con la cabeza baja.

-¿_Te parece si tomamos un café en la terraza?, hoy le pregunté a un ninja y me dijo que la vista era asombrosa._

Temari se levantó y sentía como las piernas le fallaban. Esa noche era mágica y tenía miedo de que se acabara el encantamiento. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía admirada y deseada. Caminaron de la mano hasta la terraza y ella sintió la brisa fresca de la noche golpearle en la cara y suavizarle el ceño. Giró tratando de encontrar sus ojos y se maravilló al verlo sumergido en la vista del lago que tenían ante ellos. El agua se reflejaba como un rastro brillante en sus ojos. Ella dudó un instante y finalmente lo tomó de la mano.

Shikamaru no dejó de ver el paisaje y le pasó el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, sintiéndose incapaz de resistirse a la idea de abrazarla. Se encontró respirando el aroma de su pelo y cerró los ojos tratando de grabar el contacto de su piel de seda en su memoria para siempre.

-_Me pregunto si mi memoria no estará equivocada_-Temari levantó la cabeza para buscar su mirada-_pero creo que de tu boca recibí una lección increíble hace cuatro años ya, una mezcla de deseo y ternura, tan dulce y con tanto fuego, que aún no he podido olvidar su sabor._

Temari no se lo podía creer. El también recordaba aquel beso y ese recuerdo le sonó a confesión, pero no podía albergar falsas esperanzas. Al final de las reuniones, el volvería a Konoha, con ella……… pero sus palabras, parecían tan reales, tan profundas, como si salieran de su corazón.

-_Shikamaru, yo……….también te he deseado._

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y se resbaló sus dedos por su melena.

_-No es sólo deseo, Temari. Pero siéndote sincero, también estoy harto de sacrificios entonces. He pasado los últimos cinco años pensando en la mejor forma de tenernos y, ya que no existe manera en que coincidan nuestras vidas, no nos neguemos el derecho de amarnos sin reservas durante este tiempo._

Temari no supo cuando había empezado a devorar esa boca, callando la sublimidad que emitía. La oscuridad, el deseo y la proximidad de ese hombre eran tan embriagadores que perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Comenzó a recorrer con ambas manos la espalda masculina con frenesí. Sabía que lo mejor era gozar el momento y no dejarse llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos, la pasión la estaba segando al igual que aquella vez en un techo en Konoha.

Temari acalló un gemido tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano. Shikamaru le había abierto un poco el escote y le tocaba los senos desnudos. Ella estrechó su piel contra las manos cuatreras que recorrían su pecho. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando sintió el aire caliente sobre los pezones, ya erectos de placer. Cuando el dejó la lengua y comenzó a succionarla, Temari lanzó un grito lascivo. Él bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a recorrerle las piernas en seductor vaivén que la hizo temblar.

-_No……..basta…….onegai….—_La súplica de Temari fue escuchada por el Nara quien sonreía triunfante.

_-Eres tan receptiva, cariño, que la locura se apoderó de mi, estaba al punto de tomarte aquí y ahora. –_Suspiró tratando de conseguir la compostura-_Larguémonos de aquí._

Temari se limitó a asentir y le extendió la mano. Sabía perfectamente que no caminaría erguida sin ayuda. Shikamaru miró una farmacia frente a ellos.

_-¿Tú o yo?_

_-¿Qué dices……….no entiendo?_

_-¿Quién prefieres que se proteja, tú o yo?_

-_Yo lo hago hace un tiempo ya, Shikamaru.-_se ahorró el decirle que lo hacia por problemas hormonales y no por protección sexual.

Shikamaru pareció no darle importancia a su último comentario, pero su mente vagó celosa por escenas de ella con otros. Apretó los puños y respiró profundamente. Se detuvo y la besó y sus miedos y preocupaciones se perdieron en sus labios.

Llegaron al hotel, tan rápido como los besos a medias en todo el camino les permitieron. El ascensor que daba acceso a las habitaciones estaba copado de gente. Temari quedó de espaldas a él y Shikamaru no perdió la oportunidad para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla posesivo, demostrándole el estado febril en que se encontraba. Su erección le dolía y tuvo que hacerse de incalculable acoplo para no alcanzar su orgasmo con los involuntarios roces del trasero femenino en su entrepierna.

Abrieron la puerta cual animales en celo. Besándose con rabia, rasgándose la piel. Al sentirse seguros en la intimidad de la habitación, él la alzó en brazos y la acostó sobre la cama. Tomó una de las manos de ella y comenzó a succionarle los dedos mientras con la otra, la rescataba de la prisión de sus ropas. Tomó su camiseta, sacándola de un tirón de izquierda a derecha, despeinando su pelo, haciéndolo más sensual si era posible. Temari lo arrastró hacia ella movida por la necesidad de sentir su torso desnudo. Él le mordió los labios, le lamía el cuello y el pecho con insaciable deseo. Ella se frotaba contra él como si con ello pudiera conseguir saciar su urgencia de ser poseída.

Shikamaru no sabía como era posible que una mujer tan "experimentada" reaccionara de la misma forma que Temari lo estaba haciendo. Parecería que estaba descubriendo con él, los placeres de su carne. Ella estaba gimiendo y restregándose contra él como si no fuera consiente del efecto arrebatador de esos gestos.

-_Shikamaru, hazlo ya, Onegai….entra en mí._

_-Temari……….mi amor……….Yo no necesito penetrarte para hacerte mía……... Tengo mil formas para amarte y pienso enseñártelas todas. Relájate y déjate llevar por lo que te dicte el deseo._

Separó los labios de los de ella para dirigirlos a su zona sur. Apartó los labios vaginales con delicadeza y admiro la exquisitez de su sexo húmedo y caliente. Con increíble precisión, pasó su lengua lentamente sobre su clítoris en intervalos cortos para relajarla, paseándose por su abertura y sus labios, saboreándola.

Shikamaru elevó la mirada y la imagen que le fue devuelta lo hizo sentir completo. Temari le miraba con ojos anhelantes, temblorosa y sin pudor, sin miedo y sudorosa, era la viva imagen de una mujer al punto de convulsionar de placer y deseosa de que acabaran con ese suplicio. Él le concedió su deseo.

-_Shikamaru……._

-_No, Temari, necesito saborearte un poco más…_

Volvió a su tortuosa tarea, pero esta vez dejó de lamer y tomó y succionó con avidez mientras Temari empezó a mover sus caderas con furor. Shikamaru pudo sentir como Temari se quedaba quieta y tensa por dos segundos, se arqueó hacia él profundizando la intromisión de su lengua dentro de ella y él acepto la provocación entrando y sacando su lengua, lamiéndola con fuerza hasta que escuchó un gemido difuso y sediento y sintió en su lengua las convulsiones que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Él siguió lamiendo con deleite hasta acabar con todo el flujo emanado de su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella recorriéndola con la boca por su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello y finalmente sus labios fríos producto del orgasmo. Por experiencia, él sabía que ella estaba lo suficientemente sensible para seguir gozando de él. Ella separó los labios para besarlo y él introdujo la lengua con una embestida profunda y posesiva. Ella se arqueó hacia él presa de la lujuria.

Temari dirigió sus manos hacia la zona sur masculina, desbrochó y tiró bruscamente de sus pantalones. Sus manos hambrientas de ese sexo le tomaron sin piedad. Ella notó la gota que mojaba el extremo del miembro sexual del Nara y la rozó con el pulgar y lo sintió temblar con un leve espasmo. Ese hecho la invitó a continuar para satisfacerlo y comenzó a mover sus manos con increíble agilidad.

Shikamaru sabía que estaba perdido, que bastarían segundos para alcanzar el clímax. Alargó su mano hacia el clítoris inflamado y lo acarició delicadamente una y otra vez. Ella elevó las caderas y apuró el vaivén de su miembro erecto. Preso de su propio sentir, Shikamaru presionó con fuerzas sus dedos sobre la pequeña protuberancia y luego los deslizó por su entrada una y otra vez con arrebato primitivo.

Shikamaru ya no la besaba, jadeaba en su cuello. El sonido de su amante fuera de control, la aniquiló. No supo cuando ni donde comenzó a gemir con él.

-_Más rápido, Temari, más…….más…….kami…_

Shikamaru movió sus caderas hacia ella como si la estuviera poseyendo, mientras ella le masturbaba violentamente. Temari no pudo más; los sensuales movimientos de su amante, sus sollozos apasionados, el aliento caliente en su cuello, la respiración entrecortada y los dedos intrusos en ella, todo en él la transportó al paraíso, alcanzando otro orgasmo fulminante.

No supo cuanto tiempo le tomó respirar nuevamente. Abrió los ojos y vio el desorden de pelo negro en su pecho, los brazos masculinos apoyando su cuerpo para no dejarse caer vencido hacia ella. Sintió la tibieza del líquido que resbalaba curioso por su vientre y su propia humedad entre las piernas que llegaba hasta las sábanas ya mojadas de sudor.

A ella no le importó nada. Le tomó de las hombros y lo obligó a caer sobre ella.-_No es nada, no me pesas, me sentiré feliz si lo haces-_Él cedió sin oponerse, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, ella lo amaría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

**() ****Sukiyaki**** - mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake. ****Shabu-shabu**** - tallarines, verduras y camarones o delgadas lonchas de vacuno hervidos en caldo suave. Se mojan en salsa de soja o de sésamo antes de comerse. **_**Ramune**_** - Caramelos que se derriten en la boca.**

**() "sake de celebración", se utiliza para brindar o celebrar ocasiones importantes.**

**Amiga, viste tu frase en negrita, ¿no? **

**Gracias por leer, espero vernos en el próximo capítulo. A los que me envian reviews y mensajitos, gracias del alma. Los acepto todos, de verdad. Los reviews de felicitaciones nutren mi ego y me incitan a seguir escribiendo, los de corrección me ayudan a crecer como posible escritora. Gracias de nuevo.**


	5. Pasión de Dos

Lo sintió moverse y dirigir su boca hacia ella

**Capítulo 5. Pasión de Dos.**

Temari despertó sintiéndose raramente feliz. No quería abrir los ojos por temor a que lo vivido la noche anterior fuera producto de sus fantasías. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, provocado por el movimiento involuntario del matojo de cabellos negros que descansaba sobre ella. Sonrió feliz, no era un sueño. Ahí, justo a su lado, estaba él.

Se decidió por abrirlos. Pestañó dos veces y la neblina cesó, estaba piel contra piel junto al hombre de su sueño, que descansaba perezoso sobre ella. El brazo masculino la rodeaba por encima de su cintura, la mano descansando sin malicia sobre su seno derecho. Sobre la totalidad longitud de su columna vertebral completa descansaba el torso masculino. La pierna mestiza atravesando desde sus caderas, su muslo izquierdo, su rodilla, su pierna y finalmente el tobillo en su pie.

Sin poder contenerse, tomó su mano derecha y rozó el reverso de la de Shikamaru con un dedo.

-_Aún no………por favor_-lo oyó decir y el calor de su aliento en el cuello le confirmó lo que ya sabía, estaba loca por él-_quédate aquí conmigo_, Temari, aún es muy temprano.

_-Debemos reunirnos a las ocho y ya van a ser las siete de la mañana. Voy a bañarme y luego tú, así descansas otro poco._

-_Mendokusai….._

-_Eso no es mi problema_ –dijo en tono burlón y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras sí. Era delicioso estar así con él, increíblemente delicioso.

Salió del baño. Lo encontró con una tasa de té en la mano, completamente desnudo, mirando por la ventana.

-_Cuidado si te resfrías_.-dijo sarcásticamente.

_-Estás asimilando muy bien, temes que me enferme y no pueda hacerte el amor, ¿no?._ Temari lo miró con una cara entre sorpresa y malicia.

_-¡Pues que creído me ha salido el crío!_

-_No lo niegues, si ayer suspirabas en mis brazos_.-dijo encaminándose hacia el baño. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta del baño, comenzó a gritar tratando de imitar la voz de Temari-_Ay, Shikamaru, sí, mi amor, sigue así, ah ah ah_.

_-¡Baka!_

Cuando Shikamaru salió del baño, Temari estaba mirando por la ventana, la toalla alrededor de ella, tomándose la tasa de té que él había dejado encima de la mesa. Era una mañana muy hermosa, tranquila……….verde.

-_No sé si pensabas tomarte esta también, pero yo ya lo hice.-_le dijo a Shikamaru girando para verlo.

_-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?...¿Es que aún no captas, Temari?...estamos juntos. Acostúmbrate a la idea de que en el tiempo que te decidas a quedarte conmigo, no habrá un tú o un yo, sino un nosotros. Si hago té lo hago para los dos, no para mí. _

Temari no contestó, sólo le sonrió amargamente. Shikamaru quería analizar lo que pasaba por la mente de Temari, pero le era imposible. Esa mujer era demasiado problemática…….."Mendokusai"………..

-_Temari……………que te sucede_-su voz se escuchaba suave casi un susurro.

_-No pasa nada……….ven aquí y abrázame, ¿quieres?_

Shikamaru caminó hacia ella dubitativo. No entendía la velada tristeza en su mirada. Estaba seguro que no era por él, porque sólo unos minutos antes ella se veía muy feliz.

Él nunca se imaginaría cuan equivocado estaba. Él era el causante de su tristeza. Temari nunca se había sentido tan afortunada en su vida, pero esa fortuna le duraría sólo unos días y eso la amargaba. Todo en ello era perfecto y tenía que terminar. Él era perfecto, el sexo era de ensueño.

Se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo de pies a la cabeza. El pelo mojado sobre sus hombros, la toalla a la cadera totalmente al descuido y sus penetrantes y bellísimos ojos negros que invitan a perderse en ellos. La contextura de él siempre había sido delgada, pero tenía un hermoso y definido cuerpo. Su pecho desnudo y mostrando la humedad de un cuerpo recién bañado, era una delicia. Seguido por ochos tonificados cuadritos abdominales y al final el triángulo formado por su cadera llegando justo a la gloria.

Él sabía que ella lo estaba admirando y le fascinaba.

Pasaron uno segundos en silencio y Shikamaru llegó hasta Temari, la tomó de los cabellos echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

_-Por segunda vez, mujer, ¿Te pasa algo?-_preguntó-_tienes que decirme que te pasa. Si te parecido pesado con la bromita anterior, perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir_.

-_Eso no me importa_-consiguió responder ella-_de hecho me agrada_.

_-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te disgusta?_

-_No entiendo lo que me ha pasado_.-Ella cerró más la toalla que cubría su cuerpo en un gesto defensivo.-_anoche yo………._

-¿_A qué te refieres exactamente?-_Las dudas asaltaban quedamente a Shikamaru_-¿Acaso te arrepientes, Temari?_

-_No, para nada, es que…….fue aterrador_.-Él la miró fijamente.-_Sentí como si muriera y volviera a nacer, como si mi cuerpo se contrajera completa e involuntariamente, fue…..fue increíble……y aún lo recuerdo tan vívidamente que…..y tú ni siquiera entraste en mí._

_-No tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada de haber recibido placer, si es eso lo que te pasa._

-_No podemos hablar de otra cosa_-Temari deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Sin embargo, el hablaba como si desconociera el significado de sus palabras.

-_No_. –Shikamaru cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos y las manos sobre su pecho. La toalla, ahora libre, amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.-_Me parece que el estar conmigo va a parecerte muy distinto a tus pasadas relaciones. Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que te había dicho que para mi no era necesario entrar en ti, Temari. Lo será en su momento, te lo aseguro, pero ahora no.._

-_Eres imposible…….-_e irritada le contestó-_ y….¡Ya deja de mirarme así!_

_-¿Te molesta que te mire?, disculpa pero creo tener derecho a mirar lo que me pertenece si me apetece._

_-Discúlpame tú a mí, pero te recuerdo que no hemos hecho……_

_-Y yo te recuerdo que…….Mendokusai……la penetración no es la única forma de hacer el amor._

Él le había dejado eso bien claro la noche anterior, pero ella no quería seguirle demostrando debilidad. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar una réplica adecuada.

_-Por favor, niño, tu inocencia queda siempre de manifiesto ante mí._

Él estaba demasiado cerca de ella y la alteraba. Para colmo se estaba riendo. No le creía su estúpido argumento.

-_Me parece…._-se acercó a su boca rozándole los labios_-…..que tu argumento_…-le mordisqueó el labio inferior-…._es muy pobre_…-la besó más impulsivamente succionándole ambos labios-…_aparentemente, la ingenua aquí eres tú_ y….-volvió a besarla con un toque de labios-…_te aseguro que en unos instantes voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre y a pedir por más, mujer._

_-Shikamaru……._

Temari abrió su boca poniéndola a disposición de él. La empujó un poca hacia atrás haciéndola caer en la cama. La besó por tanto tiempo que Temari creyó que se le adormecerían los labios, tanta pasión desbordaba esa boca hambrienta que la llevó a un punto donde le permitiría que hiciera a su antojo. Él le estaba demostrando que en la cama, mandaba él.

Shikamaru abrió la toalla de ella. Tomó ambos pechos en sus manos, rozando cada pezón con sus pulgares, sin dejar de besarla. Ella gemía sobre los labios de él, el sonreía complacido tratando de mostrar tranquilidad, cuando en realidad le estaba costando la vida mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Temari no quiso quedarse atrás esta vez y comenzó a explorar su espalda desnuda. La gruesa toalla no pudo ocultar su erección y ella decidió liberar su miembro de esa prisión. Shikamaru apartó la boca de la de ella para gemir al notar que ella le estaba tocando su sexo con frenesí.

_-Para, Temari……….tengo un límite y estoy al punto de colapsar y no quiero perder mi record contigo así que necesito que te detengas ahora._

_-¿Tu record conmigo? ¿Pretendes darme dos orgasmos otra vez? Debes estar loco, sabes que debemos irnos a la reunión._-replicó aunque le encantaba la idea_-y ¿porqué no puedes hacerlo tú también?_

_-Me moriría por ello, pero soy un hombre, no tengo tu velocidad de recuperación._

_-Admites debilidad entonces…..-_dijo ella seductoramente.

-¿_Ante ti? Siempre_.-Temari apartó la mano de su miembro erecto-_Gracias, amor, no vas a arrepentirte, te lo juro._

Shikamaru bajó por el cuello de Temari, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo con su boca, mientras sus manos continuaban su tortuosa acción. Cuando llegó lamiendo hasta sus senos, levantó la vista para mirarlos mientras los tocaba.

_-Perfectos………_

Ella abrió los ojos cuan grandes y miró hacia un lado ocultando su vergüenza. Bajó por su vientre plano trazando una perfecta línea recta con la lengua. Sus manos estaban posadas sobre la cadera femenina, atrayéndola hacia él. Temari mantenía las piernas cerradas y el decidió atormentarla para que sola cediera a él. La besó en sus muslos lo suficientemente cerca de su sexo como para acabar con la paciencia femenina. Temari comenzó a ceder concentrada en no desmayarse de puro placer.

Shikamaru terminó de separarle las piernas y se hincó frente a ella para admirarla. Temari se mordía el dorso de la mano ante tal desinhibición, era casi un ultraje y ella lo estaba permitiendo gozosa. Shikamaru tomó los pliegues vaginales entre sus dedos, pulgar e índice, dejando al desnudo su clítoris erecto. La lamió sin piedad, hasta que ella clamó compasión.

_-Shika……_

_-¿qué quieres, mujer? Estoy ocupado._

_-Más, quiero más_

-_No seas impaciente, recién acabo de empezar, mujer_- ella incontrolable e inconsciente levantó sus caderas hacia él para buscar el contacto ardiente de su lengua. Ella lo llamó por su nombre una y otra vez y le atrapó la cabeza con las piernas. Él entendió su urgencia y metió las manos debajo de sus nalgas, ayudándola a estrecharse más contra su boca. Le lamió la abertura e introdujo su lengua en ella.

-_No puedo más, Shika, por favor……-_el shinobi tomó el clítoris endurecido entre sus dientes, lo succionó con malicia y Temari colapsó.

-_Dios……..Shikamaru………eres un amante delicioso_.-le dijo ella entrecortadamente.

_-¿Ah, sí?...Shss…me siento…….Mendokusai….endiabladamente orgulloso de hacerte sentir bien_-terminó sonriendo-……._por cierto, no hemos terminado aún……._

_-¿Nani?_

_-Lo que oyes._

_-Eres un hombre muy arrogante._

_-Eso…..hemos progresado……..muy bien, soy tu hombre y tu amante, excelente._

Shikamaru se irguió sobre ella exponiendo toda su masculinidad, ante la mirada atónita de la kunoishi.

_-Ya veo……._

Shikamaru sonrió y se colocó sobre ella, rozando sus sexos, despertando en ella nuevamente el placer que creía haber agotado. Temari subió las piernas hasta las caderas del shinobi, completamente expuesta para hacer más profunda la fricción entre ellos.

-_Me estás matando, mujer_-gimió.

_-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada_

_-Crees que es poco, sentir tu sexo y poder mojarme contigo con tus jugos calientes…….eres tan deliciosa……_

-_Soy mucho mejor que eso_-dijo Temari y apretando a su hombre con las piernas lo giró tumbándolo a la cama, ahora ella sobre él. Primero masajeó su sexo con las manos para luego colocarse sobre el a horcajadas.

_-Temari………..no…._

_-Déjame a mi……yo quiero amarte….ya te lo permití a ti._

Ella comenzó a balancearse, friccionando sus sexos, haciéndolo perder el control. Shikamaru la agarró de las nalgas empujándola más fuerte, haciendo que el sexo de la kunoichi resbalara travieso sobre su miembro erecto.

_-Temari, arquéate hacia atrás, onegai…_

Y ella obedeció gustosa, creyendo que Shikamaru lo hacía para su deleite visual, sin imaginarse cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Con una mano siguió moviéndola sobre él, con la otra le rozaba el clítoris.

La visión que Shikamaru tenía ante él era increíble. Temari se restregaba contra él, con su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre, sus senos al aire saltaban desafiando la gravedad, su vientre reflejaba la ansiedad de todo su ser, marcando el ritmo de su anhelo en provocativas contorsiones.

-_Temari, no puedo más……..-_pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba gritando su nombre incoherentemente.

Temari se tensó por cinco agónicos segundos…………sintió desfallecer en la sexta convulsión. Abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre el pecho de su hombre, en su vientre reposaba el reflejo líquido del orgasmo de él.

Alzó la mirada y vio la cabeza del Nara echada hacia atrás. La boca abierta jadeante, buscando el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones. Su cuerpo temblando aún convulso.

_-Temari………….te amo._

Ella no estaba preparada para esa confesión. Le estaba abriendo su corazón y ella no quería creerlo….no podía creerlo. Lo sintió levantar la cabeza y dirigir su boca hacia ella. La besó en los labios y Temari comenzó a llorar. Shikamaru se desconcertó, no entendía la actitud de ella. La rodeó con los brazos y la levantó hacia él de modo que lo mirara a los ojos. Temari se estremeció sollozando abiertamente.

_-Sshhhh…..no llores, amor…….soy yo y te amo……..no tienes de que preocuparte._

Temari se preguntaba en su mente como era posible que él se empeñara en despertar esperanzas en el corazón de ella. No era justo, él era tan perfecto, pero no era de ella. Anhelar algo con todo el corazón, es el mejor aliado para hacerte añicos el alma y ella lo sabía de sobra. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía.

-_No entiendes…Shika…no me entiendes_

_-Tú eres la que no entiendes, o no quieres entender. Yo te amo y pretendo demostrártelo cada día a cada instante. ¿Porque no abres tu corazón a mi? Déjate querer._

_-No puedo……..yo se que nunca estaremos juntos……esto no está bien…..y me gusta maldición, me gusta tanto tenerte….._

_-Porque te empeñas en rechazar lo que sentimos. Sé bien lo que sientes y no es pasión y deseo solamente. Podrás seguir poniendo mentiras en tus labios, pero como podrás probar que lo que pasa entre nosotros no es real. Sino explícame lo que está pasando aquí, no pueden mentirme tus ojos, ni tus labios, ni tu cuerpo. Tú también me amas._

Temari se escapó de su prisión, se levantó y se dirigió al baño sin más con la toalla cubriéndose el cuerpo y con una mano el rostro.

Shikamaru perplejo se levantó, tomó la toalla y se la colocó en el cuerpo. "¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?" No lo sabía, quería intentar encontrar la razón de su llanto, de su tristeza y de su incipiente deseo de estar sola. "Temari, que demonios?"

Temari se miró en el espejo del baño. Tenía el rostro descompuesto del cansancio tras ser amada con tanta vehemencia y el derroche de dolor y lágrimas. Abrió el grifo y pensó en todos los momentos que había compartido con él. Tantas risas, tantas lágrimas, tanta pasión, tantos besos, tanto amor……….¿Porqué demonios tenía que renunciar?, ¿por qué era tan cobarde?

-_Se acabó, Temari. Si tanto lo amas, lucha por él y deja de auto compadecerte. Nadie es mejor que tú y si lo amas tanto, de seguro que lo harás feliz._-Se dijo y salió dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Tenía varios días que no fumaba, pero necesitaba calmar la ansiedad del momento. Caminó lerdo hacia la ventana y fue entonces cuando vio la figura varonil que reposaba en el tronco de un árbol frente a su ventana. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y aparentemente cantaba una canción.

_-Nanhiroj………………_-vio a Temari que se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios-_Temari, porque no pudiste ser sincera conmigo, cuando yo lo he sido contigo._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Cámbiate y larguémonos de aquí, se nos hace tarde._-se giró para que ella no notara su cara compungida.

"Es él y siempre ha sido él"…….-pensó para si mismo-"¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de tu mente….por qué?

**Inner: Como te gusta complicar las cosas, todo iba muy bien….**

**Rose: Es mi fic….¿capice?**

**Inner: ¡No capice!**

**Rose: Aguantate y te advierto que no será el único problema……**

**Inner: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Ya que mi inner se desmayó, aprovecho para agradecerles los reviews, mensajes via email o Messenger, el apoyo y seguimiento, y todas las cosas que hacen de ustedes unos fans estupendos.**

**(Besos)n.**


	6. Miedos

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**** MIEDOS**

"Es él y siempre ha sido él"…….-pensó para si mismo-"¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de tu mente….por qué?

Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la habitación. Abrió la cerradura y le cedió el paso a Temari que lo miraba con curiosidad.

_**-¿Te pasa algo, Romeo?**_

_**-Nada, ……..tengo sueño,……….eso es todo.**_

Temari se encontró sonriendo por primera vez en varias semanas. El sol colgaba del cielo como un pendiente precioso bajo un cielo de un increíble azul.

-¡_**Que sol más brillante, Shika**_!-murmuró, preguntándose si él estaría admirando la misma imagen que ella. Shikamaru no contestó, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Estaban justo frente a la puerta del edificio donde se reunían los elegidos de las aldeas y los sabios.

-_**Entre Karasui y yo no hay ninguna diferencia**_-escuchó que decía su amado. Temari se giró extraña por la comparación de él con la marioneta de su hermano y notó la profunda tristeza que había en su rostro.

"De seguro le hacen faltas sus nubes", pensó.

Erróneamente ella no notó el sarcasmo en lo dicho por el Nara.

"Soy una maldita marioneta de ella. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego todo este tiempo?, no es por mí quien sufría, no es por mi culpa que no quería estar a mi lado, era el recuerdo de él…..siempre ha sido él"

A pesar de todo, Shikamaru le tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta que daba al encuentro de las aldeas. " De seguro que hoy mismo me saca de su vida y vuelve con él."

La reunión había comenzado hacía unos minutos ya.

-_**Llegan tardes, representantes de Konoha y Suna**_.-El viejo de barba gris los reprendió paseándose en su bastón gastado por el tiempo-_**espero que tengan buenos motivos**_-increpó y sin darles oportunidad de pedir excusas siguió hablando con los demás. Shikamaru agradeció el gesto.

-_**Bien, ninjas, hoy tendremos una agenda muy apretada, pero para vuestra satisfacción, tendremos una cena cóctel de bienvenida para nuestros amigos de la aldea de la Roca, quienes han venido a reforzar nuestras estrategias de ataque. Es un placer para nosotros que nos acompañe el señor…………**_

Temari lo reconoció de inmediato. Sus facciones masculinas, sus profundos ojos azul cielo, la anchura de sus hombros, el pelo dorado.

_**-Nanjiroh Ibu.**_

El destino le estaba gastando una broma muy pesada a Temari. La kunoichi se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a sudar copiosamente. En todos esos años había buscado en vano el modo de controlar sus emociones frente a Nanjiroh, pero no le era posible. El daño emocional que le había hecho era demasiado para ella.

_**-¿Porqué te sorprendes?...de seguro te avisó que vendría**_.-Se notaba claramente el tono malintencionado de la pregunta que Shikamaru le hacía.

Por respuesta, Temari se levantó de su asiento, se excusó y salió de la reunión. El hecho le rompió el corazón al heredero del Clan Nara.

"¿Porqué?... ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en amargar mi existencia? ¿Por qué demonios aún se me acelera el pulso? ¿Por qué sudo como loca? ¿Por qué?"

Temari se detuvo frente a un árbol de copiosas ramas, quizás tratando de que ocultaran su miedo. Se cruzó de brazos y notó que temblaba de pies a cabezas. Los ojos estaban abiertos y miraban hacia todos lados. El sudor había mojado todas sus ropas. Las piernas le fallaban y se dejó caer de rodillas en el fresco pasto verde del lugar.

Inmediatamente rememoró cada detalle de lo ocurrido con él aquella tarde. La había violado sin escuchar su llanto, ni súplicas.

FLASHBACK

Estaba acostada leyendo una novela romántica en su habitación donde el protagonista era igual a su amigo Shikamaru de la Aldea de la Hoja. Ella lo supo desde un principio, le gustaba su amigo.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida. Nanjiroh entró en la habitación y tocó la mejilla de su novia y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-_**Shikamaru………….-**_susurró.

Temari abrió los ojos al notar que le faltaba el aire. Nanjiroh le apretaba fuertemente de la garganta y decía palabras incoherentes en su oído.

_**-¿Quién es el otro?**_-gritó colérico.

_**-De que hablas, Nanji, me estás asustando.**_-Nanjiroh siempre había sido un hombre ecuánime y amoroso y ella no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos y su cuerpo estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

_**-No me mientas, perra, ¿quién es?**_

_**-Nanjiroh……………suéltame………**_

El calor de un golpe en su costado derecho la dejó sin aire y abrió la boca en busca de ventilación para sus pulmones. Lo miró, se había quitado el pantalón y abría sin piedad sus piernas con sus rodillas.

Temari trataba en vano de pelear por su dignidad. Él era demasiado fuerte y la magullaba en puntos estratégicos que le hacían perder todas sus fuerzas, cada vez peor, hasta quedar casi inconciente.

_**-No…………….así, no…………**_

_**-Vas a aprender que a mí, a Nanjiroh Ibu, se me respeta.**_

Nanjiroh había aplicado su técnica preferida Nemurihane cuidando de que ella no cayera en la inconciencia. Temari veía horrorizada como el hombre que ella creía amar, tomaba su cuerpo sin piedad y sin capacidad para luchar por su vergüenza. La penetró seca, en cuerpo y alma. Temari dejó escapar un grito ahogado por la mano que aún le apretaba la garganta.

_**-Ven, dile a tu noviecito que te salve de ésta.**_-le dijo mientras arremetía frenéticamente sobre ella.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dejó caer a su lado y le susurró al oído-_**Dale mis saludos a Shikamaru-**_

La dejó sobre la cama, sucia, sola y vacía.

Temari trató de enterrar sus recuerdos por sí misma. Lo hizo porque sí. Nunca denunció ese abuso al que fue sometida. Nunca. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que el silencio no era la mejor solución, ya que el daño emocional estaba hecho. Pero cada vez que le veía, todos esos recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente y la ansiedad la embargaba.

FLASHBACKEND

Shikamaru no sabía como sentirse después de descubrir que todos sus esfuerzos en darle una oportunidad al amor de su vida se habían esfumado en un segundo. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Temari le informó que había conocido al amor de su vida y aún le afectaba los oídos. Para ella ese hombre era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Se sentía enfermo, especialmente al darse cuenta de que aún después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella lo seguía amando.

"Debo ser fuerte, por él…".

Temari tenía un nuevo miedo al que enfrentar. El miedo de perder al hombre que amaba, pero ella sobrellevaría ese miedo, tenía que hacerlo. Casi una hora después, Temari se levantó del árbol y respiró profundamente varias veces y se dirigió a la reunión.

_**-¿Se encuentra bien, Sabaku no Temari?-**_El hombre de la barba gris tomó la palabra mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

El salón completo se giró para ver a Temari, quien fingió no darle importancia al hecho de que había salido corriendo como loca de allí hacia una hora.

-_**Por favor………..acepten mis disculpas. Me siento mal de estómago es todo.-**_Fin de la humillación.

_**-Espero que se mejore para esta noche, contamos con su agradable presencia.**_

La kunoichi se dirigió despacio hacia el lugar que momentos antes había ocupado. Shikamaru la miraba interrogante. Vio que apretaba los labios, furioso, pero después de hacer un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, se giró hacia el charlista.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**_Le escuchó decir.

_**-Sí……-**_contestó Temari dubitativa.

Él no dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio durante todo lo que restó de la tarde. Temari cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, manteniendo la fingida calma.

Al terminar el encuentro, se dirigieron al hotel, uno al lado del otro, afónicos. Ella vio como el sol se ocultaba deprisa en el horizonte, ya no era la hermosa piedra dorada de la mañana, sólo era un reflejo sin forma. Igual como se sentía ella.

Diez pasos más y la puerta de roble macizo les daría la entrada al hotel. Subieron las escaleras aprisa, tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible con la situación. Segundos después, Shikamaru la invitó a pasar a la habitación, más no entró con ella.

-_**Temari……….yo me iré a mi habitación.-**_replicó él irritado-_**si quieres puedo pasarte a recoger en veinte minutos..**_

Era una hermosa idea, pero Temari necesitaba tiempo para encontrarse nuevamente con ella misma, recuperar la ilusión de vivir y enfrentarse a su realidad. Estaría compartiendo con Nanjiroh esos días y sus estúpidos miedos no acabarían con la hermosa relación que había comenzado.

-_**No será necesario…..-**_Temari suspiró para luego añadir_**-¿nos vemos allá?**_

Shikamaru la miró atónito y más que enfadado, "Todo terminó…."

Pensó para sí y se alejó de ella sin responderle.

**Por favor, no me maten, no es mi estilo la violación ni mucho menos, es una situación desagradable y no me nace escribir sobre ella. Hay quienes lo hacen magistralmente,**** pero no me sale, lo siento, pero tenía que darle forma a la historia. Mañana posteo, promesa ninja.**


	7. Seducción de Dos Partes

Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7. SEDUCCIÓN DE DOS PARTES**

A Temari le tomó menos de una hora arreglarse y llegar al cóctel. Se sentía lo suficientemente enferma como para molestarse con percatas minutas. Sin embargo, su ego femenino le indicaba que no debía dejarse ver vencida por el monstruo que una vez fue su novio.

Tomó una ducha a toda prisa. Se colocó un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes con pronunciado escote en V en su pecho y en su espalda. Tacones muy altos. "Casi estaré a su estatura" se dijo pensando en la diferencia de estatura con Shikamaru.

Temari se giró frente al espejo. No estaba nada mal. Quizá el vestido fuera demasiado corto y dejara gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto. "Bien, Shikamaru, trata de respirar mientras me veas", sonrió, tiró un beso al espejo y se marchó.

Temari llegó al salón donde se realizaba la cena/cóctel. Buscó por todos lados a su amado shinobi, pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo, sintió como un par de ojos azules la miraban inescrupulosamente.

Nanjiroh se acercaba hacia ella. Esbozando una sonrisa cruel. A su lado, una hermosa morena de proporciones perfectas, larga cabellera y bellísima fisonomía. Estaba ataviada con un Tomesode con el escudo de dos clanes, uno de ellos el Clan Ibu, era obvio que el segundo era el de su familia.

Temari pensó que había superado su trauma, pero no era cierto. Ira, tristeza, odio……en realidad no podía explicar lo que sentía. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la preciosa pareja que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa hacia ella.

_**-¡Temari!-**_le habló Nanjiroh.

_**-Nanjiroh, ……..¿qué tal?**_

_**-Como voy a estar, estoy rendido a los pies de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ella es Mio, mi prometida. Nos casaremos el próximo mes. Debes admitir que es muy hermosa.**_

-_**Lo es….-**_y mirando a Mio-_**soy Sabaku No Temari.**_

-_**Soy Mio..casi Ibu**_-dijo evocando una sonrisa amplia-_**ya te conocía por Nanjiroh que nunca se cansa de hablar de ti. No se quedó corto al decir que eres muy bella.**_

-_**Así es, siempre he tenido predilección por las mujeres bellas**_. -Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo impúdicamente-_**Por cierto, a ti que te ha pasado últimamente, luces horrenda, cansada, con esas ojeras y……….**_

-_**Yo…….bueno…-**_Temari lo miró fijamente deseando poder decir lo mismo sobre él o su acompañante, pero no podía.

_**-Mío, cariño, podrías buscarnos unos tragos, por favor**_. –Temari presentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante, la cercanía con ese hombre y la forma en que la estaba tratando era descabellada.

El ninja se acercó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo derecho y lo llevó hasta su espalda provocándole dolor y sumisión.

-_**Nanjiroh…-**_movió sus labios sin que sonido alguno saliera de su garganta. Su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. El ritmo de su corazón seguía aumentando. "Lucha contra él"……"No te rindas" se decía mientras trataba en vano de soltarse de él.

-Me _**pregunto como ha sido tu vida después de mí. Dime algo…….los hombres con los que has estado….comparados conmigo, ¿cómo te hacían sentir?, ¿Se movían bien dentro de ti? ¿Qué tal su miembro, eran mejor dotados que yo?**_

-¡_**Ya basta!-**_se tapó los oídos con las dos manos y los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que un día quisiera semejante bastardo? Hizo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se alejó unos centímetros de Nanjiroh.

Sintió que se le nubló la vista, pero fue atrapada por unos brazos fuertes que la atrajeron.

-_**Mi amor, ¿donde has estado?-**_y sin previo aviso, Shikamaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente ante la mirada atónita de todo ser en la fiesta. –_**Jamás se te ocurra dejarme solo en la cama nuevamente, ¿lo has entendido?**_

Temari agradeció al cielo por sus súplicas. Alzó los brazos hacia Shikamaru y le rodeó el cuello susurrándole de modo que sólo él la escuchara-_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…….**_

_**-**__**¡Ya regresé con las bebidas**_! –anunció la deidad.

Shikamaru vio la bellísima mujer que estaba frente a él ofreciéndole un vaso.

_**-Hola.**_

_**-Hola y ¿quien es este apuesto galán, Temari-san?-**_dijo la morena de forma provocativa mirando a Shikamaru de arriba hacia abajo.

Fue entonces que Temari se dio cuenta que aun pendía del cuello de su amado. Lo soltó despacio deslizando ambas manos por su pecho y lo vio a los ojos. Él pudo notar su angustia y le devolvió una sonrisa. Shikamaru le tendió la mano a la joven y Mio y luego a Nanjiroh.

_**-Nara Shikamaru de la Aldea de la Hoja.**_

-_**Shikamaru, ¿eh? Creo que había escuchado tu nombre**_-sonrió sarcástico.-_**Yo soy Ibu Nanjiroh, del Clan Ibu, segundo en posición para jefe de Clan y ella es mi hermosa prometida Mio.**_

Temari pudo analizar despacio al hombre que tenía a su lado. Estaba aterradoramente exquisito. Traía una camisa blanca con los puños recogidos hasta el antebrazo y el cuello abierto. Los dos botones finales se abrían mostrando la ancha correa en sus vaqueros. ¿Era el deseo por él lo que la hacía aferrarse a su cuerpo justo en ese momento? Su mundo se había reducido al ámbito de un cuerpo. Su cuerpo. Su mirada tomó el rumbo de sus labios, mientras articulaban palabras que ella no podía escuchar. Estaba sumida en el embeleso de esos labios, expertos amantes, su tez centrina y esos ojos que la volvían loca, oscuros y brillantes, quienes en cada momento posible se volteaban a mirarla con amor.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Fue entonces cuando ella notó que todos sus miedos y frustraciones se habían ido desde que Shikamaru hizo su presencia. Tenía que haber algún tipo de explicación. A pesar de que la razón le decía que no había explicación alguna, excepto la que saltaba a la vista, su mente se negaba a admitirlo.

_**-La cena está servida, pueden pasar al salón**_-se oyó una voz que anunciaba el comienzo del festín.

-_**Es un honor conocerles……**_ -y tomando a Temari por la cintura-_**creo que debemos pasar allí.**_

_**-Oh, no, no…….no creo que sea necesario. Temari y Mio pueden buscarnos las comidas y nosotros las esperamos aquí mientras aprovechamos en conocernos mejor.**_

-_**Temari……..-**_Temari le miró rogándole con la mirada a que se fuera con ella. Shikamaru sabía que ella no estaba bien y temía dejarla sola. Quizás estaba sufriendo mucho, quizás tanto como él.

_**-No te preocupes por ella, nada le pasará. Es bueno que nos conozcamos tú y yo, ya que por lo visto, tenemos algo en común**_-dijo esto último mirando a Temari fijamente.

_**-¡Vamos, Temari!-**_le dijo Mio, quien parecía no darse cuenta de la comprometedora situación-_**la fila está aumentando**_.

Temari caminó despacio no sin antes darle una mirada que pedía perdón a su novio. Shikamaru le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

_**-Shikamaru………ya había oído hablar de ti.**_

_**-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.**_

_**-Ah, ¿no?..¡Que extraño, siendo yo su primer amante y su único en tantos años!….-**_Shikamaru contuvo las ganas de hacerle tragar sus palabras con el puño_**-….Temari es una amante deliciosa, ¿no lo crees?**_

En muy pocas ocasiones había sentido Shikamaru tanta cólera como en aquel momento. Empezó a sentir que le temblaban las manos.

_**-Los hombres de mi estirpe, no hablamos de las mujeres **__**en esos tonos. Lo consideramos una falta de respeto.**_

_**-¡Por favor, si estamos entre hombres**__** jóvenes!...o, ¿es lo que creo?... ¿Aún no te la llevas a la cama?**_

-_**Shsshhhhhhh….Mendokusai…… no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, te repito**_-luego recordó las palabras que había escuchado justo al llegar-_**Pero ya que estamos hablando entre hombres y ya que también fuiste su amante, de seguro sabrás que le crea las ojeras a Temari.**_

Nanjiroh apretó los puños y dejó a un lado los pensamientos asesinos que tenía para el joven que estaba frente a él y se detuvo a mirar las mujeres que venían hacia ellos. Repasó detenidamente a Temari con una mirada cargada de lujuria y odio……..la misma que había usado aquella noche.

Temari se sintió presa del miedo y apuró el paso para llegar a los brazos protectores de Shikamaru.

-_**Shikamaru, ¿tienes mucha hambre?-**_preguntó ella.

_**-Un poco….¿ Porqué la pregunta?**_

-_**Larguémonos de aquí**_.-Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, ella con actitud desafiante, se acercó hasta su boca y lo besó en los labios.

"Quiere darle celos", pensó el ninja mientras le correspondía el beso entrelazando sus manos en su pelo. Temari no podía hacer nada más que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y rogar por que no parara nunca.

_**-¡Kami!..**__**Shikamaru…...Vamonos.-**_luego se dirigió a la pareja que los acompañaba quienes le miraban con recelo

_**-Lo sentimos mucho pero debemos irnos, espero que podamos continuar con nuestra plática luego, Ibu.**_-Continuó Shikamaru mirándolo con su cautivadora media sonrisa para provocarlo.

_**-Por supuesto**_-respondió Nanjiroh, quien se pasó la lengua por los labios tratando de calmar la resequedad que los cubría.

Shikamaru tomó a Temari de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se encaminaban hacia la puerta cuando notó que ella se detuvo un instante. "Oh, no…….Temari………no lo veas otra vez". Sintió como ella se giraba para darle la cara a Nanjiroh quien aún les veía fijamente las espaldas.

-_**Nanjiroh, disculpa no haberte respondido las tres preguntas de hace un rato………**_ -le sonrió con malicia para luego agregar-_**Las respuestas son muy simples: en el cielo, excelente y mucho más**_.

Mio y Shikamaru se miraron tratando de entender las respuesta. Nanjiroh la miró con odio y Temari sonrió nuevamente, se giró hacia delante y dejó caer su mano derecha sobre la espalda inferior del Nara.

Shikamaru no quiso pensar en nada más de lo que había pasado esa noche. El alcohol se había apoderado de su cabeza y sólo quería saciar su hambre por esa mujer. Llegaron al edificio donde se hospedaban y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en el ascensor. La besaba en la boca y a lo largo del cuello. Shikamaru dejó escapar un grito de placer al sentir cómo ella se estremecía por él.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y Temari sacó su llave y la giró para abrir al mismo tiempo que se colocó de frente a él para besarlo nuevamente.

-_**Temari, espera…….-**_Shikamaru trataba de poner en orden sus ideas pero el arrebato sexual se lo impedía. Entendía que ella lo había invitado para darle celos a Nanjiroh y no le gustaba la idea de sentirse utilizado. Pero el deseo comandaba su cabeza_**-…..no se si deba estar contigo aquí esta noche…quizás necesitas tiempo para …..**_

_**-Yo si estoy segura de lo que quiero y eres tú, aquí y ahora.**_

Lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza haciendo que bajara su boca hacia ella y se apretó contra su cuerpo provocándole oleadas de placer. Esto acabó con el autocontrol que el Nara tenía hasta ese momento y comenzó a recorrer su vestido con las manos desenfrenadamente.

Temari alzó su pierna derecha encajándola en la cadera masculina y Shikamaru aprovechó para recorrerle el muslo expuesto hasta sus nalgas. Se abrió paso entre las bragas femeninas hasta su sexo húmedo, acariciándolo con frenesí. Temari se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando y semidesnuda en el pasillo del hotel y que si su hombre continuaba la tortuosa tarea de tocarla, llegaría al orgasmo en pocos segundos. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, gracias a Dios que él la tenía sujeta de la cintura, porque de lo contrario, abría caído.

Con una mano abrió la puerta y con la otra le tomó del cuello de la camisa para besarlo frenéticamente. Se sentía loca de placer y le mordía los labios. Shikamaru la levantó por las nalgas hacia él y cerró la puerta con un pie, sin dejar de besarla.

-_**Temari……...-**_le susurró al oído mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en el frío piso de la salita de la habitación

Ella lo miró con los ojos incendiados del calor que le producía el contacto con su cuerpo. Lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que la mirara.

_**-Shikamaru……por favor…..no me hagas esto…..**_

_**-**__** Hoy no tengo fuerzas para controlarme así que quiero que me contestes con sinceridad. ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Quieres que me vaya? **_

Temari no podía articular palabra alguna.

_**-Temari contéstame……me estás torturando y no puedo más, te juro que no puedo más con esta agonía.**_

Estaba demasiado aturdida. Es que acaso el no sentía lo mismo? Ella se moría por tenerlo dentro. Se limitó a separar las piernas para él a modo de invitación.

_**-Kami…..Temari……..**__**Qué hago, dime?**_

_**-No te vayas, por favor, no……..**_

Shikamaru se quitó la camisa de un tirón y se acostó a su lado, sin quitar la mano del sexo de Temari. Luego bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y los hizo rodar por sus piernas con la ayuda de sus pies. Se colocó encima de ella sin tocarla para quitarle la ropa y ella lo detuvo.

-_**Aún tienes mucha ropa**_-le dijo mirando fija y directamente la grandeza de su erección que se manifestaba por los interiores.

Por respuesta, el se quitó los interiores mostrándose desnudo ante ella. Se dirigió a quitarle la ropa a ella y sintió que las delicadas manos femeninas le detenían.

_**-Déjame hacerlo yo, para ti……..sólo quédate ahí.**_

Dicho esto, acostada sobre el frío piso, arqueó su espalda para permitirse bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Bajó por sus hombros uno a uno, los tiros del vestido. Levantó su cadera e hizo que el vestido resbalara por su cuerpo. Colocó ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas y se quitó las braguitas lenta y deliciosamente.

_**-Termina ya…..**_

_**-No te gusta ver como me desnudo para ti?**_

_**-Si, pero Kami, Temari….. Temari……te deseo tanto que duele.**_

Shikamaru alcanzó el pantalón que traía y sacó un preservativo de la cartera, arrojándolo luego sin miramientos. Sintió que necesitaba tomarla en ese momento, quería posponer más pero no le era posible, si lo hacía podía jurar que se volvería loco.

-_**Temari…..-**_le susurró hundiendo sus dedos en ella_**-……Mi amor………**_

Temari le agarró la muñeca con ambas manos y la apretó mientras hacía que los dedos del Nara se introdujeran completamente en ella.

-_**Basta…..Shika…….Ya….Hazlo……-**_le suplicó sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de ella.

Dejando escapar un gemido que no quiso ni pudo controlar, Shikamaru se hundió en ella y tembló mientras le arropa la espalda con sus brazos. Él se movía dentro de ella con fascinación. Recordó entonces, lo que Nanjiroh le había dicho, ellos habían sido amantes por mucho tiempo y ese hecho le hizo emitir un sollozo de furia y comenzó a embestir con fuerza, completamente fuera de control.

-_**Shikamaru…….-**_gritó Temari sintiendo como ese hombre asaltaba su cuerpo sin control y ella respondía jadeando rendida ante él.

_**-Temari……perdón………**__**¿.te estoy haciendo daño?**_

Por respuesta escuchó su nombre a gritos una y otra vez como si de un eco se tratase. Ella estaba llegando al orgasmo y él miró al cielo agradecido por este hecho, porque sabía que no aguantaría un minuto más. Le levantó los muslos y las caderas hacia él para que ella le demostrara su necesidad forzándola a moverse con él más rápido. Luego la vio echar su cabeza hacia atrás y abrir aún más las piernas para dejarse arrastrar por el placer.

La rendición de ella acabó por llevarlo al orgasmo que le pareció interminable debido a las convulsiones de Temari que apretaban las paredes vaginales, haciéndolo sentir aún más.

Shikamaru nunca imaginó que pudiera considerar algo similar. El placer fue tan intenso que sintió que su mundo se renovaba a partir de cada succión.

"Yo lo sacaré de tu mente…….Temari y serás mía hasta que muera", fue lo último que pensó el Nara.

Jadeantes y convulsos se quedaron así abrazados por tanto tiempo que no notaron cuando se dejaron llevar por el sueño…….juntos……

**Jeeeeeee, ya estaba bueno de jueguitos para estos dos, ¿verdad? **

**Pero las cosas no terminaran tan fáciles…..creanme.**

**Si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia, queja, flores, comentario, aniquilación o venenito que quieran enviarme, usen los reviews o los MP.**

**Besitos,**

**Rose**


	8. Verdades y Mentiras Reveladas

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**** Verdades y Mentiras.**

"Yo lo sacaré de tu mente…….Temari y serás mía hasta que muera", fue lo último que pensó el Nara.

Jadeantes y convulsos se quedaron así abrazados por tanto tiempo que no notaron cuando se dejaron llevar por el sueño…….juntos……

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquella habitación a oscuras, sola, indefensa, mientras el monstruo que creía su novio la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Ella trataba de escapar, pero nada le era posible. Trataba de correr y las piernas no le respondían. Trataba de gritar su nombre y su voz era inaudible _Nanjiroh.. Nanjiroh…Nanjiroh……….._

Al despertarse, Shikamaru sintió el frío adormecedor en su espalda, a su lado yacía Temari en brazos de Morfeo. Abrió los ojos y miró el pantalón que estaba tirado al descuido en el piso. Lo haló hacia él y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió, miró al techo y por su mente empezaron a pasar escenas de todo lo que allí había sucedido.

Había ocurrido. Habían hecho el amor de la forma más deliciosa que alguien hubiera imaginado. Consciente del amor que él sentía y de la enorme atracción física que siempre había existido entre ellos, era inevitable. Sin embargo, no era lo que había planeado, quería llevarla al límite para que suplicara por él, pero la pasión fue más fuerte y se dejó arrastrar.

Tras aquel estallido de placer, se sentía maravillosamente bien.

El cigarrillo le quemó los dedos. "Demonios". No traía más. Tenía que mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera el cuerpo que tenía a su lado, pero……….

Se apoyó sobre los codos para mirarla más de cerca. La miró dormida, aún más hermosa que despierta. El pelo le caía en la espalda y sus apetecibles labios estaban sonrosados, entreabiertos, insinuantes….. y de repente la escuchó.

**-…**_** Nanjiroh..Nanjiroh…Nanjiroh**__-_Al hacerlo, una ráfaga de pensamientos contradictorios sacudió la mente del Nara.

El nombre de su rival se escuchaba como un eco en su cabeza. No podía evitarlo. Acababa de hacer el amor con ella, cansada se había dormido y susurraba el nombre de su amante en sueños. Eso no era posible. No en esta vida.

Aquello había sucedido sin que tuviera la oportunidad de dictaminar su condición, comenzó a llorar despacio. ¿Acaso no era capaz de mantener el control? Se estaba ahogando, pero ella no debía escucharlo llorar. Trataba en vano de controlar la respiración para no sollozar. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo primero, era salir de allí lo antes posible.

La sintió moverse, estaba girándose hacia él, debía salir de allí ahora, pero su sistema nervioso había colapsado. Temari abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Shikamaru no respiraba. Ella parpadeó varias veces, haciendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y lo miró detenidamente. Estaba temblando, parecía un animalito que, ante una fiera, no sabe cómo escapar.

-_**Shikamaru…….-**_le susurró elevando una mano hacia él para que se acercara.

El shinobi retrocedió dos pasos usando sus rodillas.

-_**Shikamaru…….-**_volvió a llamarle

-_**Shika……-**_Él se levantó del lugar y, prácticamente, había salido corriendo hacia la habitación.

La oscuridad estaba a favor de Temari. Su abanico reposaba en el piso y Shikamaru trastabilló cayendo de bruces.

-_**¿Pero que te pasa?, Shikamaru…….porqué pienso que estás huyendo de mi**_.-La voz de Temari había subido dos tonos, estaba comenzando a impacientarse ante la actitud del hombre.

-_**¿Es que no piensas contestarme?...Shikamaru……..¿Qué demonios**_..-encendió la luz de la lámpara y notó los ligeros espasmos descontrolados en los hombros del shinobi que estaba de rodillas y apoyado en sus puños-_**. ….¿Amor……..qué sucede?**_

Se acercó a él preocupada.-_**Háblame……-**_Por respuesta su silencio. Estaba llorando. De eso no había dudas. La duda era el porqué. Se acercó a él y se hinco detrás y le rodeó el pecho con sus femeniles manos.

-_**Cariño……..mi amor……-**_Temari estaba realmente preocupada. Le había dicho por vez primera que lo amaba, aunque no era la forma que pensaba hacerlo.

-¿_**Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?...-**_su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, desmochada y en su tono, desdén.-_**¿Cómo…..?**_

_**-Disculpa, quizás este no sea el momento, pero tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que te amo y que……**_-Ella confundió su enfado.

_**-Mierda, Temari no me mientas así……cómo puedes ser tan fría y usarme a tu voluntad……..eres……eres…….**_-No quería pronunciar palabras que al final, sabía que le dolerían más a él.

_**-Aún no acabo de entender todo esto y no me agrada lo que dices……..**_

_**-Yo te adoraba en silencio mientras dormías y tu boca…..tus labios traicionaron mi cariño…..me estás diciendo que me amas, pero no fue a mi a quien llamabas en sueños.**_

_**-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que he dicho? Lo último que recuerdo es mencionar tu nombre repetidas veces mientras me amabas………..**_

_**-Kami, Temari……**_

_**-¿Qué he dicho que te duela tanto?...**_

_**-Nanjiroh……..**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Mencionaste su nombre mientras dormías**_

_**-No tengo porqué y………**_

_**-Temari……….sincérate……..me enteré de lo de ustedes desde un principio, ahora no vengas a negarlo.**_

-_**No niego nuestro pasado, pero no tengo ningún presente ni futuro con él, porque……**_

_**-No se trata de eso………..es que lo amas……..sino es así dame una razón por la que, después de hacer el amor, lloraste aquella mañana, ¡Yo lo vi frente a tu ventana!, dime porqué huiste de la reunión, porque él estaba presente, dime porqué te encontré así en la fiesta, eran celos, rabia o nervios….¡qué se yo!...**_

_**-Estás tan equivocado, Shikamaru…….**_

_**-Por eso te rescaté en la fiesta, porque vi cuanto daño te hacía verlo con otra y, …..ahora……te hago el amor y mencionas su nombre……..es mucho para mí….yo no puedo pretender estar bien cuando no lo estoy.**_

_**-Shikamaru……**_

_**-Déjame terminar, Temari **_

-_**¡NO**_! –Ella gritó y comenzó a llorar de manera desgarrante.

-_**Tú no sabes nada y pretendes venir a juzgarme con tus perfectas convicciones. Te recuerdo que aceptaste un pacto conmigo. Seríamos amantes. Pero te empeñaste en enseñarme a amarte y, ¿sabes qué? Aprendí…….Aprendí a amarte con locura y no me creíste o pretendiste no creerme por tus estúpidos e infundados celos. Yo nunca había sentido algo similar a lo que siento por ti o lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.**_

_**-Pero explícame entonces porque te pones así cuando lo ves, cuando estás con él….porqué susurraste su nombre en sueños.**_-Terminó Shikamaru con la voz dolida.

_**-Me duele tanto que no se si seré capaz de decírtelo, pero no dudaré en hacerlo si eso te hará confiar en mí. Lo único que te pido es que lo que se diga aquí será un secreto entre nosotros.**_

_**-Te escucho**_.-dijo Shikamaru tranquilo aún sin levantar la cabeza.

-_**Tampoco quiero que tomes represalias contra Nanjiroh. Recuerda que es un secreto entre los dos, lo pasado quiero enterrarlo y comenzar una vida nueva….contigo si me dejas…**_….-entonces notó como volvieron los temblores a atacar a la kunoichi-…_**debes jurarme que nunca le dirás…debes jurarme que**_…..

Shikamaru se limpió el rostro con la camisa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior y se sentó frente a frente a ella muy serio. Luego le tomó de las manos para agregar – _**Trataré**_

_**-No debes tratar…….debes prometerme que lo harás….**_

Shikamaru decidió dejarse llevar por su corazón y no su cabeza y escucharla. _**-Te lo prometo**_.

_**-Yo…….yo………te amé desde siempre, pero no fue hasta hace unos años que lo supe. Te relacionaba con cuantas cosas me pasaban y eso no era normal. En ese entonces, salía con Nanjiroh…….no puedo negarte que lo quería mucho……pero era una atracción física y nada más. Consideraba que no era apropiado enamorarme de ti**_-omitió la parte del encuentro con Ino-_**una noche él llegó a mi habitación y………….**_

Temari se desahogó arrojando todo cuanto tenía en el alma, todos los horrendos recuerdos se escaparon de su garganta, lloraba, muchas veces gritaba. Shikamaru la veía horrorizado.

_**-Luego se fue y me dejó en la habitación. No volví a salir durante varios días. Traté siempre de evitarlo, pero él gozaba de verme indefensa ante él y se jactaba de ello**__**… Aún lo hace, como lo está haciendo ahora.**_

_**-Temari………..**_

-_**Te agradeceré que no sientas lástima por mí**_.-dijo en tono orgulloso, secando las lágrimas con las manos.

-_**Respeto, no lástima, Temari.**_ –Shikamaru le pasó la mano por el pelo y con la otra le tomó la de ella y se la llevó al pectoral izquierdo y ella pudo sentir su corazón palpitar intranquilo-_**Te imploro que me perdones, no quiero justificarme por mi conducta, más te pido que en lo adelante, sepas que somos dos en uno, tal y como lo dijiste una vez, **_

_**No tengas miedo de lo pasado, yo soy tu presente y espero me permitas ser tu futuro.**_

Temari retiró su mano del corazón de él y se arrojó a sus brazos. –_**Con esto quiero que entiendas que yo seré para ti lo que tú quieras que sea. Ya no tendrás que sufrir más, porque yo estaré ahí para ti.**_

-_**Lo sé**_-dijo ella tranquila-_**desde que me permití amarte, mi alma está en paz.**_

_**-Te amo, Temari.**_

_**-Y yo te amo, Shikamaru………**_

Él se abrió paso entre la piel de la faz femenina con su boca, hasta llegar a sus labios y la besó. Con ternura y delicadez.

-_**Shikamaru…………..ámame otra vez………-**_Le ordenó anhelante.

_**-Ésta y las veces**__** que quieras, Temari. **_

Ella cerró los ojos y separó los labios en cuanto él presionó un poco, dándole paso a la lengua que buscaba la suya. Shikamaru la estrechó contra sí y la dureza de su erección le pareció una evidencia, absoluta y embriagadora de su potencia.

La necesidad irreprimible que ella sentía fue evidente cuando sintió la humedad entre sus muslos que aumentaba al ritmo de los movimientos sensuales de esa lengua. Shikamaru se tumbó en el piso y ella lo miró con deseo, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su sexo erecto y listo para ella.

_**-Ven, túmbate encima de mí.**_

La concreta orden hizo que ella temblara de pies a cabeza ante la idea del contacto de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Temari colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del shinobi y se dejó caer lánguida y delicada sobre el pecho y el vientre de él. Shikamaru volvió a besarla.

-_**Relájate, Temari**_ –le pidió en tono burlón con su sexy media sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos ante su atrevimiento. El shinobi la había tomado por las caderas e hizo que se deslizara por toda la extensión de su virilidad.

_**-¿Es esto lo que buscas…..**__** amor?-**_La voz grave se escuchaba irresistiblemente sensual en los oídos de la kunoichi.

_**-Si…….Si……es lo que quiero.**_

_**Tómalo entonces.**_

Por respuesta, Shikamaru recibió la voraz boca de Temari que se detenía por segundos para jadear. Tomó el miembro erecto entre las manos y la colocó en su entrada. Y se hundió en él. Lo cabalgaba tan profundamente que no supo dónde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el suyo.

En un arrebato de ansiedad, se dejó caer sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo acercando su cara hasta sus senos y con la otra le tomó del hombro y lo empujó hacia ella.

La desbordante liberación fue una revelación para ella.

-_**Ah……Ah…….Ah…….-**_Lo sintió alcanzar la cima del placer primero que ella y, con ello, la satisfacción enorme al comprobar que podía llevarlo hasta ese punto.

Toda la fuerza y la pasión que explotó dentro de ella, sentir su semen caliente bañarle las paredes de su interior, la arrojó de bruces al abismo mágico del placer saciado.

Ella aún convulsionaba cuando lo sintió rodearle con un brazo delicadamente y con el otro se ayudó a levantarlos.

_**-Si paso un segundo más**__** en el piso, me dormiré ahí hasta mañana**_-le dijo sonriendo al oído-_**creo que hemos tenido demasiadas emociones para una noche**_.

La colocó despacio sobre la cama, buscó una sabana y se tiró a su lado y él la estrechó de espaldas contra sí posesivamente.

_**-¿Estás cómoda?**_

Temari contuvo un escalofrío cuando él posó la mano en su vientre. Él sintió el escalofrío de ella.

-_**Duérmete ya, mujer……..me sacaste de la fiesta sin cenar y mis reservas de energía se han agotado y**_-a este punto no pudo contener la risa-_**aún no se dirigir mi chakra, específicamente a……..**_

_**-¡Baka!**_ –Temari también sonrió.-_**y**_ _**que se supone que estoy sintiendo en mi espalda**_.

_**-¡Hey, amigo! A dormir, enfermo!-**_ambos rieron relajados.

Temari miró el reflejo de la luna en el techo mientras acariciaba los brazos que descansaban en su cuerpo. Era un momento que había esperado por años. Años en que había reprimido la idea del amor. Volteó a ver al hombre que fingía dormir a su lado y sus labios formaron dos palabras: _**Te amo, Nara Shikamaru**_.

Shikamaru no había imaginado lo que Temari había sufrido pero la iba a recompensar. Ella había estado esperándolo durante todos esos años y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa espera con todo el amor que fuera capaz de dar. Cuando la escuchó pronunciar casi dormida, dulce y plácidamente, esas dos dulces palabras, le pasó los dedos entre el pelo y buscó la seguridad de su calor. _**Y yo a ti, Sabaku No Temari**_.

"En cuanto a ti, Ibu Nanjiroh, encontraré la forma en que me pagues la que me has hecho".-Pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**Heyyyyyy ya empezaron a entenderse estos dos. Aún quedan piedras en el camino, pero el Shikatema todo lo puede, no es cierto?**


	9. Amor Vs Responsabilidad

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**** Amor vs. Responsabilidad.**

"_Estoy soñando con él……."_ Temari sentía una presión fascinante en su entrepierna; se imaginaba haciendo el amor con él, lo que le resultaba especialmente penoso, porque sólo hacia unas horas que habían estado juntos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero era tan placentero que prefería seguir sintiendo a dejar de hacerlo por abrir los ojos.

_**- ¡Vaya! Parece que la princesa ha despertado de su letargo**__**(1)**_.- dijo irónicamente Shikamaru mientras ella se revolvía deseo sobre su mano -_**Si abrieras los ojos sería fabuloso………..cuando los tienes cerrados no se lo que sientes, aunque tus casi inaudibles jadeos me digan que te gusta……**_-Era su voz, no cabía duda, entonces no era sueño era él.

-_**Shikamaru……….-**_Se aventuró a decir.

-_**Mujer problemática………despierta…..no te hagas de rogar….-**_Sintió la sonrisa que acompañaba esas palabras, si quería jugar, entonces jugarían.

_**-¿Para qué?-**_sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y sensualmente añadió-_**así la estoy pasando muy bien.**_

-_**Estupendo, porque me encanta tocarte y sentirte humedecer en mis dedos….-**_El muy maldito continuaba con su martirio entre las piernas de la kunoichi, así no se ganaban los juegos, eso era trampa.

_**-¡Pervertido!**_

-_**Bien, si así lo quieres, me dormiré de nuevo, aún es temprano, podría dormir una hora más y**_…-Shikamaru retiró la presión del clítoris de Temari. Ella se quedó atónica al verlo llevarse los dedos a la boca y saborear su esencia.

_**-Shikamaru**__**……..eres un………, no te atrevas, trae esa mano a donde pertenece, ¡Ahora!**_-Terminó Temari por reír abiertamente.

_**-Mendokusai, mujer**_

-_**Por favor, hazme el amor, otra vez**_-suplicó anhelante, volteándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Shikamaru le giró la cabeza nuevamente, obligándola a mantenerse de espaldas.

_**-A sus pies, **__**mi querida reina.**_

Deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de Temari y desde allí, subió hasta sus pechos, que acarició a flor de piel. El gemido de placer de Temari no hizo sino excitarlo todavía más. Cuanto más la acariciaba más la deseaba. Shikamaru no podía apartar sus manos ni su boca que deslizaba por su cuello, hombros y espalda.

Shikamaru sintió que le faltaba la respiración, no podía más, se moría por estar dentro de ella, por sentirse uno con ella, en cuerpo y alma.

Jamás había necesitado nada parecido, jamás había amado de aquella manera.

El Nara se colocó encima de la espalda de Temari y la tomó de las caderas, elevándola hacia él. Ella ahora estaba de rodillas y el ninja aprovechó para separarle aún más las piernas con las de él y se colocó en medio. Tomó su miembro con una mano y lo llevó hacia ella.

-_**Temari**_……..-le dijo mientras penetraba en su cuerpo lentamente-_**…..Te quiero.**_

Ella se aferró a las sábanas que vestían la cama, mientras sentía como el ninja comenzaba a moverse en el interior de su cuerpo. Lentamente al principio, arrancando de su garganta jadeos e incoherencias.

-_**Shikamaru, por favor…..**_-rogó Temari con la voz borracha, mientras él se movía cada vez más rápido.

Shikamaru no quería soltarle las caderas, necesitaba algo sólido a que agarrarse. Pero se llenó de fuerzas y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Diez segundos después la halaba del pelo y se acercó al oído de su amante..

_**-**__**A ver, cariño, explícate mejor…..¿Quieres más o ya quieres hacerlo?...-**_le preguntó el ninja seductoramente mientras aprovechaba el ángulo de su cuerpo para hacer la embestida más fuerte, penetrándola hasta lugares que ella pensó jamás explorarían. Temari no podía hablar, sólo jadeaba.

-_**Contesta, mujer…..o voy a pensar que no te gusta y pararé.**_-¡Eso era demasiado!, si se atrevía a parar ahora……

-_**No te atrevas……..no pares……..quiero más…….más……-**_esas palabras y gemidos le sonaron a gloria a Shikamaru quien ya ardía por terminar su agonía.

Shikamaru aferró sus manos a los senos de la kunoichi, apretándolos con fuerza descomunal, sirviéndoles de apoyo para atraerla una y otra vez hacia él. Sentía el sudor entre su espalda y, al contacto con el pecho de él, producía un sonido grotesco.

Shikamaru sabía que su tiempo estaba por terminar y se ayudó en la tarea. Con la mano derecha, le dio por jugar con el clítoris de Temari.

La fricción de su mano en ella junto al vaivén de las caderas de él era demasiado, ella pensó que moriría de placer en ese mismo instante. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó sobre la almohada y con ella su amante, quien a pesar de esto no paró en su ardua tarea de sacarle la vida con cada arremete.

Shikamaru separó las rodillas y las introdujo entre los muslos femeninos, obligándola a levantar un poco la cadera y presentarse enteramente abierta para recibirlo. Volvió a arremeter con fuerza primitiva, brutal. Temari gritaba con cada embiste.

_**-**__**Perdón si te hago daño…..Temari…….yo no puedo parar……me estás volviendo loco- **_Shikamaru no podía contenerse a pesar de que creía estarle haciendo daño, el placer era demasiado.

Por respuesta sintió las manos de la kunoichi asiéndose de la cadera de su amante, ayudándolo a sumergirse en ella mucho más fuerte. Shikamaru siguió moviéndose cada vez más fuerte y más aprisa. La sintió arquearse, gritar su nombre, girar su cabeza hacia atrás, quedarse estática……. y temblar, mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo.

Su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada y se dejó caer vencido sobre la espalda de su mujer.

Jamás se había sentido más completo que con ella y, por primera vez, la saciedad llegó. Era feliz y lo sabía.

-_**No te atrevas a moverte de ahí**_-le dijo Temari cuando hizo amago de quitarse de encima de ella-_**me gusta tenerte dentro**_.

_**-¿No te peso?**_

_**-No………me encuentro muy a gusto contigo así.**_

_**-Yo jamás me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien**_-sonrió Shikamaru-_**Ha sido increíble. **_-luego vio como Temari arrugaba el ceño y levantaba los labios juntos, jugando a estar molesta.-_**¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**-Bueno, estoy un poco preocupada porque**_….-contestó Temari-_**No sé si te va a apetecer repetirlo hoy.**_

-_**No tienes nada de que preocuparte**_-sonrió Shikamaru-_**recuerda que soy "un niño"-**_esto último con tono de burla-_**por lo tanto, mis reservas son muy buenas.**_

-_**Bien, me alegro, porque inmediatamente regreses de la jodida reunión esa, me apetece repetir muchas veces**_-rió Temari, comenzando a mover su trasero, rozando el sexo del shinobi.

-_**A este ritmo, posiblemente me mates, pero no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir que en tus brazos**_.-Terminó besándola en la mejilla para luego levantarse a tomar un baño.

Temari no se dio cuenta, cuando Shikamaru salió de la habitación del hotel. El cansancio generado por los continuos encuentros sexuales con él, estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

Shikamaru decidió salir rápido del hotel, si permanecía un minuto más se echaría a dormir con Temari. Se giró un segundo antes de salir para mirarla una vez más. Parecía una niña mientras dormía, tuvo que contener las ganas de regresar y hacerle el amor, también podía disfrutar mirándola. Gravó la imagen en su cabeza………."Regresaré pronto, cariño"

Gracias al cielo, era domingo y las calles estaban tranquilas, ya que el comercio mermaba los fines de semana. Tomó un cigarrillo en los labios y miró hacia arriba….que belleza, el cielo tan azul y las nubes tan blancas se movían juguetonas con la brisa…. "pronto lloverá."

El edificio se alzaba ante sus ojos, a Shikamaru le parecía horroroso, casi grotesco. Las paredes gigantescas de colores toscos y sombríos. En la entrada un dragón con fuego rojo en la boca……….._que asco._

_-__**Ohayou Gonzaimasu**_-saludó cortésmente.

Los viejos, quienes ya le admiraban por sus excelentes habilidades, lo saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Sin quererlo, lo buscó con los ojos. En la esquina inferior izquierda se encontraba Nanjiroh. Tenía una taza de café en las manos y en la otra un cigarrillo.

-Oe, Shikamaru-Kun, acércate a los veinteneros de este lado.

Shikamaru se unió a ellos, necesitaba acercarse a él para buscar la mejor manera de darle el golpe final. Le había prometido que no haría nada en contra de él, pero si encontraba una razón ajena a su pasada conversación, no la dejaría pasar. _Ya es hora de arreglar cuentas…….._

Nanjiroh le tendió la mano, Shikamaru se la exprimió y lo miró inquisidoramente.

-_**Ya me demostraste que eres fuerte……creo que deberías soltarme la mano**_.-le dijo Nanjiroh tratando de ser simpático.

-_**Disculpa, pero toda mi delicadeza la guardo para las mujeres, mi fuerza sólo con los hombres**_.-Fue la contestación del Nara. Si no se daba cuenta de lo que contenían esas palabras era estúpido.

Lo que más odiaba de la situación era que él quería entenderse como amable y simpático ante todos, cuando era un monstruo en realidad.

La gente siempre había llamado a Shikamaru machista, incluso Chouji, pero hacía años que él había cambiado su machismo por respeto. Conocía mujeres increíbles, su madre, la Hokage, Ino, Temari………Claro está que no tenía porqué demostrárselo a ellas, pero las respetaba.

-_**Dónde dejaste a tu noviecita, Nara-Kun?-**_inquirió Nanjiroh-_**La mía está de compras, mi familia es adinerada y me gusta complacer a mi novia.**_-el pavoneo llamó la atención de todos, que lo miraban con recelo-_**le doy dinero y ella feliz.**_

_**-No creo que Temari se levante antes del mediodía y para cuando lo haga**_-sonrió un momento para continuar-_**estaré en la habitación para darle motivos a que vuelva a dormir.**_

El grupo de hombres le sonreían en aprobación, todos notaron que Shikamaru pretendía bajarle los humos al insoportable heredero de los Ibu. Nanjiroh lo miró con odio.

-_**Bien, caballeros, debemos comenzar. En esta reunión, nombraremos los estrategas que representaran al país del Fuego, sin importar su procedencia. Hemos seleccionado a sólo diez de los enviados por las aldeas pero sólo se seleccionaran los tres representantes de este compendio. Entendemos que la madurez e inteligencia que han demostrado los hacen capaces de ser sus propios jueces y cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de votar por un compañero.**_

Shikamaru y todos los demás centraron su atención en el viejo que precedía la reunión. Pasaron dos largas horas y en sólo minutos llegaría la hora de almuerzo. Las votaciones se habían realizado y los viejos debían tomar la última decisión.

Mientras esto ocurría, los viejos verificaban las votaciones.

-_**Es muy joven….**_

_**-Pero es muy bueno….podría ser un gran líder si le damos la oportunidad.**_

_**-Aún así pienso que es muy joven.**_

_**-Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso, somos cinco miembros del consejo, así que simplemente votemos. Levanten la mano los que estén a favor.**_

Cuatro manos se levantaron.

-_**Bien**_-habló para todo el mundo el más anciano de todos-_**Los nuevos miembros del grupo de estrategas del País del Fuego serán: Kenji Ryosuke(2), de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, Akira Tomoe (3), de la Aldea de la Arena, junto a quien será su líder Nara Shikamaru.**_

Shikamaru se quedó helado, absorbiendo de un solo sorbo toda la nicotina contenida en su cigarrillo.

-_**Arigatou Gonzaimasu**_- dijo agradeciéndole el gesto a todos sus compañeros cuando hubo despertado de su ensimismamiento.

El viejo de larga barba le guió hasta una habitación más apartada. Cuando hubieron entrado, el silencio se le hizo incómodo a Shikamaru.

-_**Es un honor**_.-sólo atinó a decir

_**-El honor es nuestro joven shinobi. Está de más el informarle que deberá reportarse al Señor Feudal en persona. Necesitarás presentarte ante él y regresar aquí en dos días con las instrucciones que se le pidan, por lo que te recomendamos que empaques tus cosas. Akira y Kenji te acompañarán**_-justo un segundo después añadió-_**Le enviamos a informar a la princesa Tsunade, así que no te preocupes por ello.**_

El Nara estaba estupefacto. La noticia era muy buena para su Aldea, excelente mejor dicho, pero no para él………_"Dos días sin mi Temari…….Mendokusai……no es justo"_……

-_**Una cosa más, Nara**_-le dijo el anciano de larga barba blanca-_**nadie puede saber lo que haces. Lo que se ha hablado en esta sala, quedará sólo al conocimiento tuyo, Akira, Kenji y Tsunade. Nadie más lo sabrá.**_

_**-Pero cualquiera que estuviera en la sala lo sabría. **_–Dijo el Nara, a fin de confirmar lo que se entendía.

_**-Nara, no me hagas pensar que me he equivocado contigo. **_

_**-Entonces para eso dos de sus compañeros y usted nos sacaron de la sala….ja! No podría esperar menos……esto no es Genjutsu…..es más que eso…, creo que lo leí en uno de los libros de mi padre. Se refiere al hecho de borrar la memoria temporal de quien se le aplica.**_

_**-Excelente, no te has equivocado. Cuando salgas de aquí nadie recordará lo que se dijo o pasó. Sólo nos falta una persona por aplicarle el Genjutsu, por orden de su padre y ha prometido guardar el secreto.**_

-_**Mañana a primera hora saldremos**_.-luego añadió para sí mismo- _"Gracias al cielo que les agradecí antes que les nublaran la cabeza"_

Caminaba retraído hasta donde se encontraba su amante, era lo que más le preocupaba luego de la noticia. Tenía que dejarla y no encontraba la mejor mentira.

………_.Temari mía……………._-se dijo antes de entrar en la habitación.

**(1) Frase perteneciente a mi amiga Mago de Oz de su fic "It´s time for Traffic Rock´n Rol**

**(2) Personaje perteneciente a mi amiga Nara Villbs, extraído de su fic, Historia de un Zorro.**

**(3) Personaje perteneciente a mi amiga Amy Black Nara extraído de su fic, Dulce Noviembre.**

**Hey, what´s up? Aquí un nuevo capi, dedicado para todos los que me han escrito un review (Síiiiiiii se les agradece el que lo hagan). En el caso de que alguno no haya recibido una contestación mía directamente, PERDON (veáse Huevo Cartoon, Perdooooooooóname). **

**One favor, please. En mi profile (dando clic sobre mi nombre de usuario en fanfiction) encontrarán un poll (encuesta) sobre los próximos fics que escribiré. Pueden votar tanto como deseen (hasta 4). Capice? De esa votación decidiré los próximos fics que publique. Esto de ninguna manera quiere decir que Un tiempo para nosotros ha concluido o está por concluir, nada de eso, como diríamos aquí en mi país, "Ahora es que falta mambo". **

**Arigatou por molestarse en leer y, a los que dejan reviews (buenos, malos o whatever) son una delicia.**


	10. Amor

Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10. AMOR**

-_**Kami……..he dormido como un lirón…….-**_Dijo Temari en voz alta a sabiendas de que se encontraba sola en la habitación.

Se tomó el tiempo para ducharse mientras tarareaba algunas canciones que creía olvidadas. El bañarse sólo lo hacía por reglas de urbanidad, pero no por deseo de quitarse el olor de su amante de encima.

_Olía a hierbabuena………no……olía a hierba mojada………….sí eso era……….. Shikamaru olía siempre a la hierba __bañada por el rocío de la mañana en el bosque de los Nara……….._aspiró profundo y suspiró. Sonrió feliz al saber que ya reconocía el olor de su piel tanto como la suya.

Ese olor iba a estar con ella siempre. Volvió a cantar en voz alta mientras se ponía un cómodo Yukatá de casa para esperarlo.

"_**Tengo marcado en el pecho **_

_**todos los días que el tiempo **_

_**no me dejó estar aquí**_

_**tengo una fé que madura, **_

_**que va conmigo y me cura**_

_**desde que te conocí.**_

_**Tengo una huella perdida **_

_**Entre tu sombra y la mía que…."**_

Su sombra……………..se obligó a reír sintiéndose ridícula por ser tan infantil. Todo le recordaba a él. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatara. Se dejaría de pendejadas y lucharía en nombre de ese amor. Ya no le importaba gritarlo. A nadie.

-_**Anda, Temari…….que ya eres una mierda, coño**_.-su discusión consigo misma fue interrumpida por una lechuza que golpeaba la ventana de cristal.

-_**¿Un mensaje?.**_...-tomó el papel y lo leyó.

Un instante pasó y sintió la llave girar el cerrojo. Era él.

-_**Temari…….-**_dijo y se acercó a ella con su característica media sonrisa.

-_**Shika……..mi amor**_-le alzó los brazos tal y como si fuera una niña y él la abrazó-¡_**cuánto has tardado en regresar!...**_-El notó el tono de broma de ella y sonrió.

-_**Haber déjame adivinar………tengo dos hipótesis…….o eres insaciable o no has podido prescindir de mi irresistible presencia?**_-Él estaba decidido a seguirle el juego.

_**-El genio aquí eres tú…………….**_

Shikamaru se sonrió nuevamente y cerró los ojos apretándolos y colocando un dedo sobre su cabeza como lo haría un Naruto cualquiera frente a un problema difícil de lógica.

-_**Ambas hipótesis son correctas y…..-**_rió un poco antes de añadir-…_**la tesis está probada……soy un irresistible semental.**_

Temari se apartó de él cruzándose de brazos, se giró sobre sus talones y respondió – _**Has aprobado el curso, "Como convertirse en hombre y no morir en el intento"**_. -Ambos rieron a tal punto, que Shikamaru se sentó sobre la cama. Temari aprovechó y se colocó frente a él y el Nara le rodeó la cintura hundiendo su cara en el vientre femenino por unos segundos hasta calmar su risa. Respiró profundo para recuperar la compostura.

-_**Últimamente…………no nos hemos cuidando, Temari.-**_le dijo un poco más serio.

-_**Sí, lo sé………espero el período en estos días. Sí llega, cuando pase, visitaré al médico para planificarnos. ¿Te parece?-**_dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza del shinobi.

_**-Sí, de acuerdo. Pero…………si no te llega…….-**_su voz se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-_**Ni lo digas**_.-trató ella de bromear para calmarle.

-_**Perdóname, no quise importunarte con esto. Dejemos que el destino obre y luego nos preocupamos. ¿De acuerdo?**_

_**-De acuerdo**_-dijo soltándole la coleta finalmente y enredando sus dedos sobre las gruesas hebras negras.

-_**Kami……Temari….**_ –Ahora ella le masajeaba el cráneo-…_**y pensar que debo partir mañana y estaré dos días sin ti.**_

_**-**__**¿Vas de misión?-**_El se limitó a asentir. Ella le tomó el mentó y lo guió hasta sus ojos –_**Acaso no te dije esta mañana que deseaba repetir?**_

_**-¡Soy un mártir!-**_dijo colocándose una mano en la cabeza en pose dramática

_**-Ja, descansa esclavo, debo ir a una reunión también. **__**¿Podrías decirme de que trató la tuya para ir preparada?**_-Esa pregunta temida había llegado

_**-Bueno…………pues………..sobre esto y aquello……..que si Akatsuki que si**_ _**Taka…..diferentes cosas**_-respondió nervioso.

-**Ah………-**la respuesta de la kunoichi sembró la duda ante su respuesta_**-…..bien, entonces te vas de misión y regresas en dos días, ¿correcto?**_

_**-**__**¿A qué se debe el interrogatorio, Temari?**_

No fue su mejor respuesta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar ser imprudente al hablar cuando lo presionaban. Nunca escuchó los consejos de Asuma al respecto. Tras su incoherente hazaña, Temari lo miraba con reproche con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Perdona, cariño………..mira, no voy por misión. Yo……debo ir a Konoha a atender un**_ _**asunto personal, eso es todo**_.-Se mordió la lengua.

_**-Mentir no se te da bien. Pero entiendo el secreto profesional, Shikamaru.**__** Ambos somos ninjas no lo olvides.**_

Maldita mujer.

Cuando hubo levantado la cabeza y la mirada del suelo, ella ya se había vestido y tomaba su abanico a la espalda. Se encaminó con pasos firmes hacia la puerta y giró de la cerradura.

_**-Shikamaru………tan pronto regrese, hablaremos. No de esto que ha ocurrido, sino de nosotros………………..**__**¿que tal una cita?**_

Eso sí lo sorprendió. Él le había mentido y ella continuaba en su afán de llevarlos con bien. Sonrió feliz con los ojos llenos de esperanzas teñidas de amor.

-_**Déjamelo a mí**_-respondió tranquilo-_**cuídate en el camino, por favor y………..regresa pronto.**_

_**-Lo haré.**_

Era evidente el mensaje que Temari insistía en enviarle….era un maldito crío.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, llevándose su adorable presencia, trayendo la desazón para él.

_**Kusoooo….**_-gritó colérico. Ella era buena y lo amaba. Para colmo luchaba por él, por ellos. -_**Mierda, mierda, mierda…..-**_gritaba mientras golpeaba la imaginable vergüenza vestida de blancas sábanas. Era vergonzoso verla tan fuerte, tan madura, tan mujer, tan decidida a amarlo y él, tan……., no le demostraba la misma entereza y confianza.

Se levantó de la cama, se pasó la mano por el enmarañado pelo y se hizo la coleta. Salió de allí, necesitaba aire y un maldito cigarrillo. Necesitaba las luces y la piedad del cielo. Necesitaba una idea y valor. Necesitaba paz y una merienda. Una bebida suave y ternura. La necesitaba a ella.

Caminó hacia la tienda de la esquina, compró algunas cosas que sabían a ella le gustaban, sus cigarrillos………_"¿sake?, no hace mucho calor…….un licor, podría ser… melocotón… parece rico…..a ver que me falta……."_

Shikamaru miró todos los pasillos a su alrededor. Nada. Volvió a ver más detenidamente. Encontró lo que buscaba. Ser cursi no era su especialidad, pero por arreglar el daño, cualquier cosa.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Temari se había ido. La veía llegar.

_**-**__**"Bien, Shikamaru**_-se dijo así mismo-_**olvídate del mundo y se el hombre que ella espera que seas"**_

Cuando Temari se dispuso a abrir la puerta sintió una presencia muy cerca de su espalda.

_**-Ya no me asustas, Shika-Kun, soy capaz de percibirte a leguas.**_

_**-Mendokusai……….**_

Temari miró y vio la venda blanca que pendía de su mano izquierda.

_**-¿Y, esto?**_

_**-Tranquila, mujer problemática.**_

_**-¿Sado?, esto será divertido.**_

_**-Tsk…-**_Shikamaru le vendó los ojos y no le contestó.

Temari se dejaba llevar feliz, él había planeado algo sólo para ello y esto, viniendo del hombre que menos entendía las mujeres, era el mayor de los logros.

Sintió dos manos que la cargaban como si fuera una niña. Sintió la brisa agitar sus cabellos. Sintió ternura. Se sintió amada.

Shikamaru depositó su cuerpo con cuidado.

-_**Quédate aquí parada un segundo**_.-dijo volviendo con ella tres minutos después.

-_**Bien**_-dijo quitando las vendas que tapaban sus ojos-_**esto es para nosotros**_.

Lo que vio era perfecto y no pudo ocultar su aflicción. Estaban bajo la protección y el amparo de un frondoso Alcanforero. Para su comodidad un mantel blanco se expandía sobre la hierba haciendo una perfecta combinación. Una botella con una bebida que no alcanzaba a descifrar y una canasta con frutos y dulces.

No lo pudo evitar, dos perlas desafiaron su inquebrantable temple y bajaron juguetonas por sus mejillas teñidas de rubor.

-_**Sabes, Shikamaru………lo mejor de todo es que has dicho que esto es para nosotros, no para mí**_.-Lo miró con tanta ternura como sus compungidos ojos le permitían expresar.

Se giró para verlo y lo encontró observándola con amor. Tomó su mano izquierda entre la suya y se arrodilló ante ella. De su espalda sacó un ramo de crisantemos, azaleas, peonías, lotos, gladiolos y pimpinelas y se lo entregó con manos temblorosas.

-_**Dime si me vas a querer eternamente…….sabes que soy un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero te quiero para mí hoy y siempre, Sabaku No Temari. He cometido errores contigo, lo sé y no espero que me perdones, más sí que me entiendas. Conmigo no tendrás una vida perfecta, pero te juro que te amaré sobre todas las cosas**__. __**Al tratar de elegir una flor que fuera contigo hoy, me di cuenta de que te amo en todas las maneras que te presentas, así que decidí traer un poco de todas.**_

Temari estaba anonadada. Temblando como una debilucha de pies a cabezas. No pudo articular palabra alguna. Desvió la mirada al piso. _¡Qué se supone que está haciendo?...esto es una proposición……..pero que debo hacer, que debo decir…Kami Sama_

_**-No entiendo lo que me dices, Shikamaru………yo……**_

_**-¿Estás dispuesta a completar mi vida? ¿Me aceptas tal y como soy, con todos mis defectos, como yo te acepto a ti? ¿Me prometes amarme tanto como para tolerar mi familia, mis amigos con todo tu corazón como yo prometo hacerlo con los tuyos? ¿Y me prometes que, a pesar de ser la mujer más problemática del mundo, nunca cambiarás y siempre serás la mujer de la que me enamoré?**_

Temari tragó saliva. Y se llevó ambas manos a la cara ocultando sus lágrimas.

-¿_**Que he dicho para ponerte así?...si malinterpreté tus sentimientos, perdóname, pero yo tenía que decirte los míos……..si en algo te he faltado ahora….**_

_**-No es lo que has dicho lo que me ha hecho llorar-**_replicó limpiándose el rostro con la mano derecha, sin soltar la izquierda de Shikamaru. Respiró profundamente, lo miró a los ojos y tomó las flores que él le había ofrecido anteriormente-, _**sino lo equivocada que he estado sobre lo que creía cierto. Pensaba que lo sabía todo sobre nuestra relación y tenía miedo a mirar más allá por miedo a sufrir. Pero ya no tengo miedo, soy feliz porque estás aquí. Tú eres mi única verdad.**_

_**-Entonces, mujer problemática, ¿me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?**_

_**-Nunca pensé que me lo pedirías.**_

_**-¿Eso es un sí o un no?**_

_**-Es un por y para siempre.**_

_**-Te amo, Nara Temari.**_

_**-Y yo a ti, Shikamaru.**_

Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada llena de intensión que hizo que se le aceleraran los latidos. La besó apasionadamente y quiso mimarla como nunca. Fue muy despacio, asegurándose que ella gozara todo lo posible. Fue quitando cada pieza del yukatá muy despacio, mientras le besaba la piel. Cuando ella estuvo por fin desnuda, se desvistió él. Se tumbó a su lado y volvió a empezar, despertando en ella el mismo deseo de cada vez, el mismo deseo por él y sólo con él.

Shikamaru la penetró lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla. Entraba y salía con delicia criminal. Enredaba las manos en su cabello sin dejar de mirarla y la atormentaba sin prestar atención a las súplicas desesperadas de ella para que le diera el placer que sólo él era capaz de entregarle.

Al fin, el deseo pudo más que él, le levantó las caderas y la hizo flotar sobre una nube de placer tan intensa que Temari gritó una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba junto al de él.

Saciados y calmados se medio vistieron y degustaron las raciones que Shikamaru había preparado con amor.

-_**Son hermosas**_-dijo ella finalmente, era la primera frase en media hora que se pronunciaba, luego de haberse dicho todo.

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**_preguntó incrédulo.

_**-Las flores, son hermosas.**_

El Nara sonrió satisfecho.

-Sabes que debo partir mañana. Es algo de……..

-No es necesario que me lo expliques lo entiendo.

Juntos esperaron el anochecer. Sólos, él y ella. Juntos como estaba predispuesto. Unidos hasta el fin.

**Bueno…………….para que no se quejen un capítulo lleno de amor y sin maldades jejejeje**

**Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios y los ánimos y los insultos y todo lo demás.**

**Rose**


	11. ¡Es mentira!¿Es mentira?

CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11.**** ¡ES MENTIRA! ... ¿ES MENTIRA?**

Cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos ya había anochecido. Temari lo miraba con adoración mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre las firmes piernas de la kunoishi y sentía los dedos deslizarse delicados sobre su cabellera negra.

-_**Cuando me soltaste la coleta, mujer**_.-le dijo con la voz tan ronca que resultaba casi inentendible.

_**-Bien sabes que me gusta tu pelo suelto y me aproveché que dormías plácidamente para asaltarte, ja!**_

_**-Mendokusai……**_

_**-**__**¿Será siempre así?-**_le dijo mientras se bajaba un poco para poder entenderle mejor.

_**-Claro, siempre te **__**permitiré soltar mi pelo sin molestarme**_.-el bromear para salir de situaciones difíciles se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Era mucho más fácil que enfrentarse a las preguntas de Temari.

_**-No me refiero a eso. **_

_**-Lo sé.¿Quieres saber si seremos siempre así, felices como ahora, verdad**_?-Se atrevió a decir.

Temari tenía razón. La duda también lo había asaltado desde la primera vez que la hizo suya y se sintió completo.

_**-Te responderé en su momento. Pero creo, sin temor a equivocarme, **__** que cada quien es responsable de su propia felicidad. Si te propones ser feliz lo logras y punto. Esto no quiere decir que no cueste esfuerzo**_ –Respondió con firmeza para luego añadir- _**Mi preocupación es si estaremos comprometidos con esa meta. Yo lo estoy.**_

_**-Creo que te respondí ayer**__**.**_

_**-Ja! Es cierto, pero me gusta escucharte decir que mueres por mí.**_

_**-Presuntuoso.**_

_**-Problemática**_

Shikamaru se levantó de su almohada temporal y le ofreció ambas manos a Temari para que se levantara. La alzó con fuerza y en un segundo se encontraba cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. Él sujetó las manos tras su espalda obligándola a abrazarse aún más.

Temari lo miraba atónita. Le sorprendía que ese hombre que para todos parecía tosco, pudiera cambiar tanto con ella. La apretó un poco más y los músculos de las manos se estiraron tanto hasta causarle dolor.

_**-Hey, ¡genio!, ya suéltame.**_

_**-No, si te das cuenta eres tú quien me abraza a mí y no me oyes quejarme.**_

_**-Por un lado, es cierto, pero no eres quien me obliga a abrazarte y, por el otro, mis brazos tienen un límite.**_

_**-Vaya que eres problemática.**_

_**-¿Alguna otra palabra que se te ocurra, genio?**_

-_**Tsk…………caminemos**_.-Dicho esto la soltó, no sin antes darle un beso. Temari se dispuso a recoger los desechos en una bolsa y la manta en la canasta. El pasó la bolsa a Shikamaru y tomó la canasta con ella.

_**-La basura para mi……..igual que mi madre……..Mendokusai**_

_**-¿Es feliz tu padre?**_

_**-Eso dice él, yo digo que es un sometido.**_

_**-Carga la bolsa y vamos rápido que es tarde y tienes que madrugar.**_

_**-Es hereditario……Seremos dos sometidos en los Nara……….Mendokusai……**_

Temari rió ante el comentario, aún más por la forma cansada en que él lo decía.

Caminaron por el sendero que daba a la calle, ya muerta. Era ya medianoche. Iban de la mano. Temari lo notó absorto y quiso sacarlo de esos pensamientos. Acercó la mano a su cintura rodeándola.

_**-Kyaaaaaa Mi brazo**_

_**-En eso no pensaste cuando me abrasaste a mí. ¡Ne!**_

_**-Mendokusai………..**_

Llegaron al hotel y Shikamaru bostezó abriendo sus brazos de par en par para luego dejarlos caer de súbito. Parecía un crío. Temari entró al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Salió y fue hasta la cocina y puso té verde para los dos.

_**-Shika, no te duermas aún.**_

_**-Estoy mirando las estrellas, mujer.-**_dijo mientras seguía mirando hacia el infinito_**- Las nubes estaban muy lindas hoy, ¿las viste?**_

_**-Sí, sólo un poco, dormí casi toda la mañana y en la tarde………..Ven a tomarte el té conmigo.**_

_**-¿Puedo tomarlo aquí?**_

_**-No, lo tomarás conmigo en la bañera, quiero hablar contigo sobre un sueño que tuve anoche.**_

_**-¿Y para eso tengo que mojarme?**_

-_**Yaroooooooo**_-gritó mientras lo alcanzaba con la cuchara con que había disuelto la miel en el té.

_**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Mendokusai……… sólo quier**__**es verme en cueros todo el día pervertida, enferma sexual, depravada, degenerada, violadora de menores………**_

Temari reía a más no poder. Cuando se calmó un poco, sirvió el té en dos tasas y les echó miel.

_**-Te gusta muy dulce o………**_-Temari olvidó por un momento todo pensamiento lógico.

El ninja se estaba quitando la ropa delante de ella, lentamente, y con mal intención, queriendo torturar la mente de la kunoichi.

-_**Medio amargo y…………te espero en el baño**_-fue lo único que le dijo antes de entrar y dejar la puerta entreabierta.

Tarde se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y lo miraba sonrojada, con la bandeja en la mano. No se había movido en el sexteto de segundos que le tomó desvestirse.

"_Maldito niñato_", pensó y lo siguió, _"Si quieres guerra, la tendrás."_

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Shikamaru cerró los ojos acostado en la bañera para no verla_**. **_

"_Esta batalla la gano yo, problemática mujer."_

Ambos mantenían la guardia arriba en busca de torturar la mente del otro. Temari lo miraba incrédula.

"_Se dio cuenta de mi intención el muy maldito, ja."_

Se entró a la bañera y se dejó caer acostándose de espaldas sobre él.

_**-Las tácticas de manipulación directa**__** no son válidas en esta batalla, Sabaku No Temari.**_-Dijo el Nara aún sin abrir los ojos y con media sonrisa.

_**-Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.**_

Shikamaru rio a carcajadas y la abrazó.

_**-¿Qué pasó en el sueño que tuviste?**_

-_**Estábamos sentados en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un Sugi frente a nosotros una casa blanca, con ventanales en madera y cristal. Habían muchos girasoles en la entrada. Gaara jugaba con alguien con arena y kanguro también, con marionetas pequeñas, como si ellos fueran niños….Luego estabamos solos, mirando las nubes, y……eran muchas escenas como si fuera una película.**_-Ella se detuvo un momento ensimismada, rememorando la visión.

-_**Eso es fácil. Sólo soñaste con nuestro futuro**_. –él dijo mientras le acariciaba los brazos.-_**No te preocupes, será así de perfecto. Te lo prometo**_.

_Nuestro futuro……….Shikamaru siempre habla de nosotros…….__Sé que lo que él me prometa, lo va a cumplir………confío en él con todas mis fuerzas…_

_._

Ella correspondió a sus caricias y en segundos se giró para estar frente a él y lo besó con furia, arrancándole sollozos, mordiéndole los labios, saboreando su lengua, tocándolo. Shikamaru la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no daba cabida a la pasión que esa mujer tenía hacia él y eso, lo complacía. La dejó seguir, sabía en el fondo que el hecho de que ella estuviera tan arrebatadoramente sensual y que lo estuviera amando sin pudor, lo llevaría a la locura total. Y lo hizo. Dos minutos más tarde. Temari tomó el miembro de su novio entre las manos y lo introduje totalmente en ella. Lo cabalgó eufórica, sin miramientos. El orgasmo llegó raudo y veloz, igual que sus movimientos.

Él se levantó de la tina y la llevó a la cama. Durmieron abrazados uno al otro, como lo harían prontamente siempre.

La mañana llegó y con ella su partida. La aldea estaba en calma y Shikamaru se despertó molesto por tener que dejarla esos dos días, cuando sólo algunos pocos habían comenzado juntos. Ya tendría tiempo para pasarlo a su lado, cuando terminara su misión se aseguraría de regresar a Konoha y hablar con su padre de ella. La llevaría con él y anunciarían su compromiso. Deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes, a este nivel de relación, perder el tiempo era una tontería. Temari se despertó con el sonido de la ducha, lo esperó despierta en la cama. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y tomó se duchó también. Cuando ella terminó, Shikamaru ya había preparado té y le extendió una tasa.

_**-**__**Vuelve a la cama y duérmete.**_

_**-No puedo, debo despedir mi futuro esposo. Te acompaño a la entrada de la aldea.**_

_**-No es necesario, Tema.**_

-_**Quiero hacerlo, Shika**_. –Dijo ella imitándolo. Shikamaru le sonrió agradecido. Muy adentro, sí quería que ella lo acompañara.

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y se despidieron con un beso apasionado. Akira y Asuke los miraban sintiéndose felices por su dicha.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la imagen de los tres shinobis se perdió en el horizonte. De vez en cuando, Shika se giraba para sonreírle o simplemente levantaba la mano en forma de saludo, esperando que ella se fuera, más no lo hizo. La imagen de ella con su sonrisa burlona, sus cuatro coletas y su abanico en la espalda hasta ese último minuto en que la vio, lo acompañaría en el viaje.

Temari se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Nanjiroh recostado de un árbol.

_**-Uy……voy a llorar……..que escena tan conmovedora.**_-se burló de ella.

Temari se hizo la desentendida y caminó a paso seguro lejos de ahí, pero una mano la detuvo con fuerza.

_**-Suéltame o lo lamentarás.**_

_**-Ohhhhhhhhhhh……….¿ahora te recargaste de energías con tu joven amante y te crees fuerte?**_

_**-No me creo fuerte, lo soy. Puedo acabar contigo aquí y ahora si me lo propongo, pero tienes razón en algo. El amor de mi novio me ha fuerzas para luchar contra cualquiera que se interponga.**_

_**-Ya veo……..me imagino que lucharas con su prometida también.**_

_**-…….**_

_**-O con su amante de turno…………como se llama…………a ver…….la Yamanaka….**_

_**-Que demonios estás diciendo…..-**_Temari estaba furiosa.

_**-Acabo de captar tu atención, ¿no?-**_Dijo con burla

_**-Olvídalo, yo me largo.**__-_Pero el la detuvo tomándola del codo.

_**-Yo que tú me escucharas. Acabo de llegar de Konoha y estuve de visita en la casa de los padres de tu noviecito.**_

_**-No juegues conmigo, maldito, no te atrevas…….**_

Aunque ella no se lo pidiera, el continuaría. Necesitaba dañarla lo mejor que pudiera. Temari lo odiaba por su habilidad para hacer juegos de palabras, peor aún cuando esas palabras involucraban su amado amante.

-_**Es una cuestión de interpretación**_.-protestó él.-_**Conozco a su padre y a los miembros más viejos de su clan. Ellos tienen una alianza con otro clan……tú sabes en busca de fortalecer el **__**kekkei genkai……..¿Interesada?**_

_**-Empezaste, termina.**_

_**-Capté tu atención, lo que sigue es fascinante. Como sabes las técnicas del clan Nara no son consideradas kekkei genkai, sin embargo son exclusivas de su familia. Ellos, los Nara, se unirán a otro Clan, el Clan Ranmaru, para que los hijos de esta unión si posean Kekkei genkai………….me imagino que entiendes su punto……..no creo que pertenezcas a esa familia,**__**ni que tengas técnicas de línea sucesoria así que…….por lo visto……**_**-**añadió con burla exagernado un suspiro-…_**he llegado a una especie de punto muerto……..¿eres una de sus amantes o sólo novia?**_

Temari lo miraba horrorizada. Esa era una posibilidad…….No, estaba jugando con su mente y ella no podía permitirlo. Hubo una pausa muy larga. Después, Temari empezó a hablar aunque le faltara el aliento.

_**-Eso no………eso no es tu asunto**_.-Los malditos nervios la estaban atacando y sus extremidades mostraban pequeñísimos temblores, aunque no fueron imperceptibles para Nanjiroh quien disfrutaba de la humillación a la que la estaba sometiendo.

_**-No tienes porqué ponerte histérica, querida Temari. **_

Lo que, naturalmente, hizo que ella se pusiera aún más histérica. Podría haberle gritado. Decirle que era el hombre más ruin que había conocido, pero se obligó a respirar hondo para poder rebatirle con la misma fuerza que él mostraba.

_**-No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Nanjiroh.**_

El soltó una carcajada de placer al oír el enojo en su voz

_**-Ah, ¿No me crees?...porque no vas y le preguntas a él. Lo sabe desde que tenía seis años, así que si no te lo ha dicho ha sido para burlarse de ti u obtener tus favores sexuales.**_

La furia cegó a Temari y lo abofeteó. No sabía si por escuchar sus palabras o por que pudieran guardar alguna verdad. Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

_**-Eres una maldita mal agradecida, después de lo que he hecho por ti.**_

_**-¿Y que se supone que has hecho por mí, Ibu Nanjiroh**_?-lo dijo gritando. El temporal arreciaba por segundos y llovía a cántaros ya, obligándola a gritar para ser escuchada sin estar necesariamente cerca. –_**¿hablar incoherencias sobre el hombre que amo?**_

_**-No voy a negarte que morí de celos **__**cuando vi que te enamoraste perdidamente. Pero fui a Konoha por el mero interés de saber si el estúpido ese te correspondía como merecías.**_

_**-¿Y a que tanto interés, Nanjiroh?...Ya déjalo pasar…..Onegai……..-**_Temari había bajado la guardia, ya no sabía que pensar y las dudas la golpeaban. Empezaba a sentirse vulnerable.

_**-Aún te amo, Temari.**_-Este último comentario la asaltó por sorpresa y la miró confusa.

_**-No me jodas con esas, Nanjiroh.**_

_**-Tanto te amo, que lo odio por saber lo que te hace en este mismo instante.**_

_**-Está de misión, así que no quieras…….**_

_**-¿Estás segura?...Te dijo a que misión iba……….te dio detalles….**_

-_**Ya basta……….-**_Temari se giró decidida a no escucharlo más.

_**-Si sigues sus pasos lo encontrarás**__** en brazos de otra.-**_dijo seguro y con la voz preñada de amargura-_**si miento, te juro que no volveré a molestarte mientras vida tenga….hazte un favor y sal de dudas…..será peor si te humillas después, cuando ya no tengas remedio y simplemente te conviertas en otra de tantas**_. –

_**-**__**Pero si no miento**_-continuo-_**estaré aquí para ti. Ya se que comandaras mi equipo y que pasaremos tiempo juntos, ojala y tengamos una oportunidad donde pueda demostrarte cuanto te quiero.**_

-_**Ni lo sueñes**_-había dicho pero Nanjiroh había hecho un sello con las manos para invocar la técnica de transportación.

_**-Shunshin No Jutsu.**_

Desapareció dejando a Temari con la indecisión corroyéndole el alma. La duda pudo más que su fortaleza interna y corrió tras Shikamaru.

"_¡Es mentira………….!."_

Corría desesperadamente para alcanzarle.

"_¡Es mentira…………..!"_

Iba a demostrarle a ese estúpido de Nanjiroh que su amor era sincero.

"_¡Es mentira…………..!"_

Que él los envidiaba porque se amaban y no podía tener algo tan hermoso como lo de ellos.

"_Es mentira………….."_

Nadie podría contra ellos, ni su clan ni nadie. Juntos eran más fuertes que cualquiera.

"_¡Es mentira………….!?"_

Los alcanzó a ver y se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto. Se aferró a un bambú y divisó cuatro figuras……….ellos eran tres.

"_¿Es mentira…………..?"_

Se acercó para cerciorarse de que no eran ellos.

"_¿Es mentira………….?."_

Aquel fue uno de esos momentos en el que el uno parece estar en mitad de una pesadilla y suplica despertarse. Pero ella se había dado cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Temari puso su abanico en el suelo……..le costaba respirar…… se agarró a él para mantenerse firme, pero no podía.

Empezó a nublársele la visión y se limpió los ojos. Ya no llovía…….eran sus lágrimas. Se sentía como un animal malherido, no podía dejar de mirar a las personas que estaban frente a ella, no eran cuatro, eran cincos.

Dos de ellas tan unidas que parecían una…………¿cómo iba a notar la diferencia en la lejanía si ella estaba en sus brazos?...le acariciaba la coleta y parecía besarlo……….él la tenía abrazada.

Temari cargó su abanico y lo puso en su espalda, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero un gesto de cariño terminó por acabar con su ya dañado corazón.

Shikamaru había tomado a la hermosa mujer, cargándola y ella le rodeó con las piernas. Giraron alegres y abrazados. Los demás sonreían.

No podía seguir ahí………….. Sentían un dolor inmenso.

Tenía que salir de ahí………… Un peso insoportable.

Debía salir de ahí…………….. Eran un quintal sobre su pecho.

Quería salir de ahí……………. Tenía que llorar o colapsaría.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara. Empezó a correr, quería correr todo lo que pudiera.

A 100 metros de ahí, una figura masculina festejaba su victoria.

-_**El daño ya está hecho, querida Temari**_-dijo en voz baja-_**vendrás a mi pidiendo perdón y yo estaré aquí para consolarte y te haré enteramente mía aunque sea lo último que haga.**_

000000000000

Besos a todos mis queridos lectores por hacerme sentir tan dichosa. No hay que ser Shikamaru para saber que 85/10 es igual a 8.5 jejejeje casi nueve reviews por capítulo, me emociono hasta las lágrimas……………..sniff sniff Un poco más en serio, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad son bellos ustedes todos. Ojala y pudiese verlos personalmente y les daría abrazos a todos. Gracias por su apoyo desmedido. No quiero volverme repetitiva, pero gracias del alma.

¡Back to the fic!, pues ya ven, no hay felicidad completa, necesito agriar un momentito la trama. ¡Ahora es que falta mambo, así qué aguanten ahí!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me regalen sus minutitos en cada lectura.

Rose


	12. Dolor

**DOLOR**

Temari frenó de pronto. ¿De quien demonios se suponía que huía? ¿De ellos? ¿De ella? ¿De él?. Levantó la vista al cielo y apreció el inmenso azul.

-_**Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma**_-dijo.

Se giró sobre sus piernas y avanzó hacia ellos. No iba a pasar su vida con alguien como él, pero tampoco le permitiría que se riera en sus narices.

Quizá tendría que agradecerle luego a Nanjiroh. Al final, el tuvo la razón en una de las cosas que le había dicho. La segunda estaba por verse, pero no era de extrañarle.

Llegó al punto donde los había encontrado. Hablaban animosamente y decidió acercarse aún más y comenzó a escuchar las conversaciones. Chouji y los otros dos ninjas charlaban animadamente fuera del alcance de la pareja formada por Shikamaru e Ino. Al parecer, los demás les habían dado su espacio.

_**-¡Quién lo creería, Nara Shikamaru**_!-decía la bellísima rubia-ya era hora.

-_**Tsk……….sabes que lo he sentido siempre. Estoy enamorado y te lo debo a ti**_-dijo sonriendo y con la cabeza baja de vergüenza-_**gracias, Ino.**_

-_** Y…….¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Temari?-**_preguntó la rubia.

_**-No lo se…………**_

_**-Shikamaru Nara…….yo no puedo esperar a que quieras decirle, debes hacerlo lo más rápido posible, mi paciencia tiene un límite.**_

_**-Lo sé……….pero es problemático……..no sé si lo entienda……ella…..**_

_**-Sí, lo sé. Pero lo hará por mí, no te preocupes por eso.**_

_**-Tsk……..mendokusai……..**_

_**-¡Es que no puedes hablar sin usar esa palabra!..Kami……voy a ponerlo más fácil, sino se lo dices tú, vendré yo misma y hablaré con ella. **_

-_**No te atrevas………..-**_Dijo el Nara, pero en su voz no había amenazas.

_**-Somos mujeres y nos entenderemos.**_

_**-Problemáticas…………**_

_**-Mi Shika……….ya debo irme a preparar todo para la boda…….cuento contigo, ¿de acuerdo?...**_

_**-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.**_

_**-Lo sé.**_

Dicho esto último, Ino se levantó de la hierba, le dio un beso en la frente a Shikamaru y se marchó.

Temari tuvo que armarse de valor para no interrumpir la conversación y decirle, que no era necesario planificar tanto para decirle lo que ella ya sabía……peor aún, lo que había sabido siempre.

La kunochi esperó que se marcharan y se juró a si misma no volver a llorar por esta situación. Ya nada le importaba. Ya lo había perdido todo.

El trayecto hacia la habitación del hotel se le hizo el más largo de toda su vida. Le angustiaba pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan sólo quince días. Era tanta su felicidad que le había escrito a sus hermanos para contarles su dicha. Ahora debía ingeniárselas para mentirles al decirles que todo había terminado por "diferencias irreconciliables."

Jamás volvería a confiar en nadie en la vida. Jamás.

Entró a la habitación y se dejó caer vencida sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo.

-_**Te odio por lo que has hecho, Nara Shikamaru, pero aún me odio más a mí misma por haberte permitido que hicieras esto conmigo.**_

Temari se dejó llevar por el cansancio de su corazón y se durmió.

Doce horas después seguía tumbada sobre la cama. Decidió salir a comer algo para intentar poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Se detuvo frente al puesto de ramen más cercano. Ordenó la sopa y miró al cielo preguntándose que demonios le estaba pasando y porqué.

-Me parece que necesitas un trago.

La barítono le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Nanjiroh ofreciéndole un trago de sake.

_**-Me ayudó contigo y espero que pueda hacer lo mismo por ti ahora.**_

_**-Gracias**_-dijo Temari y se lo tomó de un sorbo y sin pensarlo.

_**-¿Vas al edificio de los viejos feos?-**_le escuchó decir-_**oí que comandas al grupo de prácticas de combates. Felicidades, aunque esté de más. Se lo fuerte que eres cuando te lo propones.**_

_**-Gracias**_-parecería que no podía pronunciar otra palabra.

Nanjiroh se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir.

-_**Por esta misma razón te pido que seas fuerte ahora. Mañana regresa él y no quiero que te vea como estás hoy. Saca fuerzas y demuéstrale que eres mejor que él.**_

Lo miró a la cara y él parecía devorarle con los ojos. Pero aparte de deseo, sus ojos reflejaban algo más. ¿Culpa, triunfo o quizás una mezcla de ambos?

Temari jamás pensó que escucharía esas palabras de consuelo de su enemigo. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Nanjiroh ya se había ido. Tenía deseos inmensos de preguntarle por la boda de Shikamaru, más no se atrevió. Temía que al hacerlo, empezase a gimotear y eso no podría soportarlo.

Se dirigió al edificio de los consejeros donde ya la estaban esperando. Luego de saludarlos, sacó un pergamino donde tenía las tácticas que había pensado. Lo desdobló sobre la mesa y levantó la vista hacia los maravillados ninjas.

-Comencemos.-afirmó con voz segura.

Temari había estado luchando todo el día y hasta muy entrada la noche por concentrarse en su trabajo y terminarlo. Tenía la mente llena de imágenes de Shikamaru que no hacían más que distraerle. Cuando llegó a dormir a su habitación, se duchó e incluso luego de eso, la fragancia del Nara aún permanecía sobre su piel y es que él estaba en todo el lugar. Se recostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño y casi le pareció ver su sedosa cabellera negra extendida sobre la almohada a su lado, y sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, debajo suyo, alrededor suyo…………

Ella vio pasar la noche y la noche la vio despierta. Miró el reloj por enésima vez. _Las seis ya_. En sólo horas lo volvería a ver.

Se acabaron las lágrimas.

Una vez en el baño, Temari se enjuagó la cara con agua fría., ahora se sentía mucho más calmada. Sólo sus ojos hinchados y su nariz sonrojada evidenciaban el hecho de que había estado llorando.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Nanjiroh tenía toda la razón. Tenía que hacer frente a los hechos por muy dolorosos que fueran. Además de haberle roto el corazón, la había traicionado una vez más.

Se cambió de prisa y se dirigió a la reunión diaria. Saludó a todos al llegar y tomó su lugar en la mesa. Uno de los viejos precedió la reunión del día.

_**-Bien, hoy recibiremos instrucciones de los estrategas comandados por el joven Nara. Temari, usted deberá seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. **_

_**-¡Hai!-**_respondió sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma por sonrojarse como una estúpida al escuchar su nombre.

La noticia le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Sabía que llegaba en ese día, pero no que fuese tan rápido.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, lo vio entrar con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada que todo el mundo notó. Los viejos le indicaron que debía reunirse con ellos primero. Shikamaru se disculpó y se dirigió a Temari.

-_**Temari…………..-**_dijo con voz dulce y una mueca torcida en señal de sonrisa malamente fingida.

_**-Shikamaru, ¿Regresaste muy pronto, me sorprende?**_

_**-Sí, necesitaba volver a verte y hablar contigo.**_

_**-¿y bien?-**_Shikamaru la miraba incrédulo. Esa no parecía la misma mujer que le había despedido con tanto amor.

-_**Lo haremos a solas, en nuestra habitación, ¿Te parece?-**_le dijo mirándola fijamente, Temari parecía no inmutarse.-_**Ya termino con estos viejos y nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo?**_

Temari no le respondió.

-_**Te he extrañado tanto, mujer-**_Temari seguía guardando silencio-_**ya regreso.**_

"_Algo anda mal",_ pensó el Nara y miró alrededor suyo mientras caminaba hacia los viejos.

En el extremo izquierdo de la habitación, Nanjiroh le sonreía con malicia.

El ibu se acercó a Shikamaru despacio y aparentó cruzarle, pero le retuvo con su mano en el hombro izquierdo. Shikamaru le miró de soslayo.

-Gracias, Nara.-dijo y le dejó el hombro libre.

Shikamaru sintió escalofríos de imaginarse lo que esa sonrisa y ese agradecimiento podían significar.

0000 000

**Como ven los problemas se agudizan. Espero postear en los próximos dos días. El trabajo me ha mantenido un poquito alejada, pero les prometo sacarles de la intriga prontamente.**

**Besitos y, como decimos aquí, se les quiere de gratis.**

**Rose, Angel Blanco.**


	13. ¡Es Verdad!

-Por…favor…No me toques

**CAPÍTULO 1****3. ES VERDAD.**

Shikamaru no salió de la habitación de los viejos por un largo período, tanto que a los demás ninjas les pareció una eternidad. Un ninja salió y pidió que se marchasen hasta nuevo aviso.

Temari se dirigió al hotel agradeciéndole al cielo por que le concedió un poco más de tiempo. Llegó a la recepción y decidió pedir otra habitación. Dormir cerca de él no era una buena opción.

_**-Joven, necesito otra habitación.**_

_**-**__**No creo que tenemos disponible, hay demasiados ninjas visitantes, pero primero debo confirmar. Le avisaremos prontamente.**_

_**-Arigato**_.-dijo y caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con el Nara.

Entró a la ducha y se mojó completa. Al terminar el baño arropó su cuerpo aún mojado con un yucatá blanca y salió. Lo vio sentado frente a ella con las piernas abiertas y la mirada perdida.

Shikamaru la miró escudriñándola. Parecía tan triste y estaba tan hermosa que se le encogía el corazón. El sol se colaba por la ventana y se reflejaba en su pelo dorado de mechas plateadas. Simplemente le cortaba la respiración.

_**-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?-**_preguntó él, esperando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y su cuerpo. La deseaba.

Temari asintió sonriendo. No estaba entre sus planes el que la viera vencida, ni hacerle sentir que ganaba la batalla.

_**-Muy bien, gracias.**_

El sonido sexy de su voz hizo que a Shikamaru se le encogiera el pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, cedió al impulso.

-_**Temari mía………….mi amor**_-susurró mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia ella. Se acercó tanto como la piel le permitió y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y el mundo desapareció. Luego del arrebatador beso, Temari le apartó un poco.

-_**Shikamaru**_-ella lo interrumpió con voz temblorosa y sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara -_**sólo nos queda el día de hoy juntos. El acuerdo fueron quince días, ¿lo recuerdas?**_

_**-No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, Temari….-**_él no podía creer lo que le decía. Hasta ese momento había pensado que estarían juntos por la eternidad. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le recordara que eran solo amantes de ocasión?

_**-¿No entiendes?...te lo recuerdo entonces…….habíamos quedado con que…..-**_pero el joven Nara la interrumpió.

-_**Si se lo que dices y te entiendo, pero creí que teníamos una relación……….un compromiso………que habías aceptado el ser mi esposa……que……..Temari, ¿hay algo que yo deba saber?**_

_**-Shikamaru, fuiste tú quien dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, por mi parte, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir**_.-Respondió tajante y dura, aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y la tomó de los hombros. La sujetó contra sí varios segundos, ella pudo notar como palpitaba su corazón y le temblaban las manos. La rodeó por los hombros con su mano izquierda y con la derecha se ayudó para recostarla en la cama suavemente y se acostó encima de ella.

-_**Temari, ¿a que estás jugando?**_ –le preguntó y tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-_**Mira que estoy temblando por el mero hecho de querer hacerte mía**_-en sus ojos pudo notar el deseo y en su vientre sentir su palpitante masculinidad.

Con sus manos comenzó a trazar una línea imaginaria por todo lo largo de sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en su cuello

-_**Por…favor…¡No me toques!-**_Temari se lo quitó de encima bruscamente.

Shikamaru se enderezó en sus codos y levantó la cara hacia ella.

_**-¿Pero que te he hecho?**_-preguntó sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo-_** Temari…..si no hablas conmigo, no puedo entenderte**_.

_**-Debo salir de aquí……….me voy a otra habitación…ya la ordené y creo que me la tendrán lista a esta hora**_.- Ella pasó junto a él tambaleándose, pero el intentó agarrarla. Temari retrocedió y chocó contra la pared.

_**-¿A otra habit**__**ación?, pero ¿qué diablos hablas, Temari?…….¡Tú puesto es aquí conmigo, en mi cama!-**_Shikamaru comenzó a alzar la voz enfurecido. Le frustraba el hecho de no entender lo que le pasaba a Temari.

-_**Me voy de aquí**_-dijo Temari, pero Shikamaru la tomó entre los brazos antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo- **Dormirás aquí. Pediré otra cama si quieres, pero antes tranquilízate**.

_**-No puedo. Ya no puedo soportarlo.**_

Ella sollozó contra el pecho del shinobi sin preguntarse como era posible que pudiera calmarse en brazos de él, el traidor.

Él se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama y la tranquilizó arrullándola.

_**-Vuelvo enseguida, Temari.**_

Shikamaru se fue. Ella no sabía adónde, pero deseaba que no volviera, menos después de haber llorado como una tonta en su pecho. Se metió al baño y la lavó su cara y al salir se encontró con el Nara sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Se había quitado la chaqueta shinobi, la banda de la Hoja, y la camiseta negra. Se encontraba desnudo del torso hacia arriba.

_**-Lo siento, Shikamaru.**_

Shikamaru levantó la vista cuando ella intentó disculparse. Él se estaba quitando la coleta y se masajeaba el cráneo con los dedos, parecía tener dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo parecía tranquilo, pero el gesto que había visto en sus ojos era imponente.

Ella contuvo un suspiro y la tentación de pasar toda la noche en el cuarto de baño.

_**-Ya hablaremos mañana, cuando hayas descansado, pero ahora quiero que te tomes esto.-**_Le extendió el brazo con un trago de sake puro. Muy adentro le agradecía el gesto, esos últimos tres días habían sido una pesadilla.

Ella se tomó el trago de un sorbo y se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de nerviosismo. No fue inconciencia, sino el resultado de los ojos negros que se posaban interrogantes sobre ella. Pasaron dos minutos y nadie decía nada. Temari le miró de soslayo y la mirada de él aun estaba ahí, imponente. Ella se giró nerviosa.

_**-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?-**_Shikamaru cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos. Estaba descalzo ya.

_**-No.**_

_**-Eres mi mujer y me perteneces. **_

Por respuesta sólo escuchó un suspiro.

_**-Bien, si no vas a hablarme, ven a dormir conmigo en nuestra cama**_-hizo énfasis en la palabra nuestra y, dicho esto, se quitó los pantalones y se dejó caer en el lecho.

-_**No puedo…..-**_le volvió toda la tensión de la duda.

Shikamaru sonrió.

-_**Temari, no me importa si tienes el período. No es motivo de molestia para mí**_.-diciendo esto movió los dedos de la mano derecha en señal de que se acercara_**.-¿O es acaso que no puedes dejar que tu futuro esposo te abrace?**_

-_**Shikamaru, ¡NO!-**_La última frase había acabado con la poca cordura de Temari. Estaba burlándose de ella……….._su futura esposa_………….pensó.

-_**Temari………..-**_Shikamaru la miraba incrédulo, sólo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que la actitud de Temari no era SPM

Temari se dejó caer a su lado sobre la cama. No podía demostrarle que sabía su secreto y que estaba sufriendo por él.

_**-**__**Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces permíteme abrazarte toda la noche, no voy a pedirte más**_-dijo Shikamaru.

Temari asintió. Era muy egoísta por su parte, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la abrazaba y esa sería su última noche juntos, debía aprovecharse de él tal y como él lo había hecho con ella.

Shikamaru extendió su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se sintió protegida y mimada.

_**-Gracias, Temari.**_

Ella notó que él tenía una erección y trató de separarse.

-_**Puedo controlarlo, Temari. Quiero hacerte el amor, no voy a negarlo. Pero sólo si tú también lo deseas. Mañana hablaremos. Duerme bien.**_

El problema real de Temari era que no podía controlarse con él. El error más grande había sido quedarse en esa habitación junto a él. Sólo sentir su olor la estaba aniquilando lentamente. Para peor de males, Shikamaru había dejado reposar todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Temari y su respiración calentaba el principio de su espalda.

_**-Shikamaru…..aléjate…..por favor….-**_Temari abrió los ojos, desconcertada. El hecho de que pudiera estar atada tan profundamente a un hombre que la engañaba la devolvió a un estado de cierta racionalidad.

Shikamaru entendió su negativa como una forma de atacarlo sexualmente. Aprovechó el que ella estuviera frente a él para subir sobre ella. El peso de su cuerpo provocó una respuesta explosiva en Temari.

_**-Temari, no he conocido una mujer más problemáticamente incongruente que tú. Primero dices una cosa, luego haces otra….**_

-_**No….-**_El sonido que salió de la boca del shinobi era más bien un gemido.

Temari por su parte, estaba tan débil, tan dispuesta a él. Se giró para encararlo. –_**he dicho que no. Si no te detienes ahora, me iré de aquí.**_

-Lo siento…….-Fue la única respuesta que escuchó de Shikamaru.

La mirada del shinobi se tornó sombría. Sus hermosos, profundos y esquivos ojos negros le dijeron a Temari más que mil palabras. Estaba triste. Temari se giró para darle la espalda. Pocos minutos después lo escuchó levantarse y acostarse en el frío piso. Pasó una hora antes de que ella pudiera dormirse.

-- -- -- -- --

Temari se despertó sola, pero el olor a té le indicó que Shikamaru ya se había despertado. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en la misma silla donde había estado esperándola después del baño el día anterior. En una mano tenía una taza de té y en la otra unos documentos. Ella se sentó apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

_**-Buenos días.**_

La mirada de Shikamaru pasó de los papeles a ella.

_**-¿Has dormido bien?**_

_**-Sí, gracias. Al parecer tú no, el piso no es muy agradable aún para ti que eres un ninja.**_

_**-Me dormí luego de comprender algunas cosas.-**_agarró una taza vacía y el jarrón con té_**-¿Quieres un poco?**_

_**-Sí, por favor.**_

Él le sirvió una taza con expresión meditabunda.

_**-Tienes miedo a unirte conmigo, ¿verdad?**_

-No-no tenía sentido disimular delante del shinobi más inteligente que conocía-_**Creo que ya tienes suficientes asuntos en que pensar ahora.**_

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y le pasó la taza con gesto inexpresivo. Ella dio un sorbo.

_**-Dijiste que me amabas, Temari y eso implica aceptar algunas condiciones y desafíos, ¿no lo crees?**_

_**-Sí, lo sé. Pero me retracto, no quiero vivir contigo**_.-Después de mucho pensar se dio cuenta que era mejor terminar ella, dolería menos y la hacía verse más fuerte.-_**Para mi es más importante mi misión como mujer ninja de la Arena, si me caso contigo, debería mudarme a la Hoja y no pienso abandonar mis hermanos por ti. Dentro de mi vida no caben los hijos y un esposo. Lo siento, Shikamaru.**_

_**-¿Lo sientes?-**_Shikamaru estaba desconcertado- _**¿qué significa eso, Temari?**_

_**-Shikamaru………..**__**lo siento……. yo no quería que te enamoraras de mí, fui muy clara desde un principio. Seríamos amantes y lo hicimos. Me envolví en esa burbuja que formaste a nuestro alrededor y creí que te amaba, pero al verme sola sin ti, entendí que esto no era cierto.**_

Los ojos de Shikamaru rebosaban angustia y desorientación.

-_**No tenemos ningún fututo, ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?-**_Temari se levantó de la cama- _**Voy a darme una ducha**_.

Shikamaru quería reventar de rabia. Recordó las palabras de Nanjiroh y lo entendió. Le daba las gracias por haberla dejado sola. Seguramente había aprovechado su ausencia para convencerla y ella había aceptado. Parecía ser que en el fondo, aún amaba a ese tipejo.

Temari lo encontró sentando en el marco de la ventana. Ella vestía un Yucatán sencillo azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

_**-Siento mucho no ser la mujer que necesitas. **_

Shikamaru se giró para verla.

-_**Mírame, Temari**_.-ella lo miró y todo el mundo se distorsionó. Él no la miraba con reproche ni decepcionado ni con lástima, como ella pensó que lo haría. La miraba con dolor.-_**Dejemos una cosa muy clara entre nosotros antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Es verdad que debo separarme de ti por un tiempo, pero eso no quiera decir que no te ame. No se como te enteraste, se supone que muy poco lo sabemos, pero ya he pensado la forma de arreglarlo**_.-Le dijo pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Eso ya no importa, Shikamaru. No me interesan tus razones por muy valederas que parezcan. El plazo terminó ayer y hoy nos separamos sin reproches. Somos adultos, ¿no?

-Temari……….-le dijo angustiado-_**no sé lo que sabes, ni que te han dicho, lo único que se es que yo……..necesito que escuches mi versión de lo hechos….yo…**_

_**-¡Cállate, Shikamaru!-**_gritó histérica-_**no quiero escucharte decir nada. Sé que te vas a casar y se muy bien con quien, no me importa nada más. **_

_**-Temari………**_

_**-Admítelo, maldito cobarde………..**_

_**-Temari……….**_

_**-¡Admítelo!**_

_**-Sí………pero eso no quiere decir que te iba a fallar. **_

_**-Ya lo hiciste.**_

_**-Temari………….Acabo de decirte que voy a quedarme contigo,….¿es que no me amas?**_

_**-Sí, te amo. Parece ser que no puedo evitarlo, pero eso no significa que no haya futuro alguno para nosotros.**_

Temari se sintió flaquear, pero la fuerza de lo que realmente quería era demasiado poderosa para resistirse. Podrían seguir midiendo sus fuerzas durante toda la noche, pero sólo había una cosa que realmente le importaba. Y ella no podía resistirse más tiempo. Dejó escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma que Shikamaru entendió como una señal de rendición. Extendió los brazos ante ella y Temari corrió a refugiarse en ellos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

_**-Shikamaru……olvidémoslo todo, sin rencores…….**__**y hazme el amor, Shikamaru hasta dejarme dormida, no quiero volver a verte al despertar. **_

_**-No me merezco esto**_-dijo él por fin.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de que la besara en la boca, debería haber sido un beso cargado de agresividad, pero sus labios eran delicados y seductores. Ella se mantuvo tensa e inmóvil contra él todo lo que pudo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar las emociones en su cuerpo. Lo deseaba y lo sabía. Su boca fue cediendo a los labios de él.

Él le acarició la espalda mientras su lengua se deleitaba con la de ella. Temari sintió las lágrimas de él sobre su cara y abrió los ojos espantada. Él estaba llorando, seguramente por piedad, estaba claro que se casaba con otra y que le había engañado.

Shikamaru usó sus labios de forma que sirvieran para mitigar su dolor. Temari ya sabía que él tenía que cumplir su maldita condena, y se había enterado por otra persona. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ese dolor y no lo haría, no ahora. Aún tenía muchas situaciones que sobrellevar y no quería que ella pasara por eso.

Deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de Temari y desde allí, subió hasta sus pechos, que acarició a través de la fina tela del yucatá. El gemido de placer de Temari no hizo sino excitarlo todavía más.

Shikamaru siguió acariciándole los pechos, jugando con sus pezones, hasta que Temari se arqueó contra su cuerpo. Entonces, el Nara le quitó el camisón y adoró su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro para que ella le recordara, él sabía que quizás esta sería su última vez y dejó salir todo el deseo y el amor que sentía por ella.

Cuanto más la acariciaba, más la deseaba. Shikamaru no podía ni quería apartar sus manos y su boca de ella, ni de su entrepierna. El Nara sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Se moría por estar dentro de ella, por sentirse unido a ella en cuerpo y alma. Jamás había necesitado nada parecido, ni amado de tal manera.

Shikamaru se apoyó en las manos de Temari y la miró a los ojos mientras la penetraba lenta y exquisitamente, Temari no podía dejar de jadear mientras el se movía en su interior lentamente al principio, y frenéticamente cuando éste comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Nunca le soltó las manos, ni por un segundo. Nunca dejó de mirarla, donde vio pasar cada una de las emociones de Temari, donde se dio cuenta que el amor que ella sentía por él no se había muerto. Cuando Temari comenzó a alcanzar el orgasmo, le clavó la uñas en la cara dorsal de las manos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Shikamaru siguió moviéndose más deprisa, hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax y descendieron juntos de las nubes.

Temari cerró los ojos, para no volverlo a ver. Shikamaru le soltó las manos y se vistió. Ella lo escuchó moverse en la habitación, guardando las cosas que le pertenecían. Lo sintió acercarse a ella y luego el calor de su boca sobre su frente.

**-Aunque no quieras verme, sé bien que me escuchas-habló como si estuviera suplicando por su vida-tú te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón y aunque no me creas, yo siempre estaré para ti…….siempre. Soy mayor y responsable de mi destino y mi destino eres tú.** –le colocó algo en la mano, parecía ser una cadena, pero ella no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.- _**Vive, Temari, intensamente como si se te fuera a acabar la vida. Y, por favor, jamás tengas miedo de sentir, de ilusionarte ni de sufrir decepciones, es lo que acabo de hacer contigo y te juro que salí ganando.**_

El sonido seco de una puerta se escuchó.

-- 0000000 --000000000--00000000--00000

Sniff sniff sniff…….Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora para este fic y creo que es el más triste por dos razones.

Temari, lo peor en la vida es rendirse cuando ni siquiera se ha luchado.

Shikamaru, porque no se le permite luchar.

Espero sus comentarios, yo por mi parte, voy a seguir llorando otro ratito más.


	14. Legado Familiar

Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14. LEGADO FAMILIAR.**

-….._**Te juro que salí ganando….**_

El sonido seco de una puerta se escuchó.

-_**Soy una maldita cobarde………….-**_Temari se dio vuelta en la cama mil veces. Había terminado con el hombre que amaba y no le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Él se casaba con otra, probablemente era Ino, eso no era seguro. Aunque pensándolo bien, prefería que fuese ella. Ino lo amaba y ella lo sabía, eran de la misma aldea, de clanes………pero ella no tenía kekkei genkai. Peor aún, entonces era claro que Ino y Shika eran sólo amantes.

Él era culpable. También lo era ella.

Siempre había sido lo mismo. Desde un principio. Ella nunca había tenido el valor de defender lo que por amor le pertenecía. Y Shikamaru se había atrevido a reclamárselo.

"_Soy mayor y responsable de mi destino"………._ ¡maldito genio! Incluso hasta momentos como ese, en que lo vio completamente derrotado, no perdió su agudeza.

Y entonces recordó, lo que tenía en su mano. Lo miró detenidamente, era una cadenita con el símbolo de los Nara. Había visto ese dije tantas veces, mientras le hacía el amor suspendida en el aire, pendiendo de su cuello, girando al compás de sus movimientos. Era un recuerdo muy hermoso en verdad. Y ella entendió el mensaje……_"__Soy mayor y responsable de mi destino"…, _pero ella no y él se lo mostraba. Su destino era ser una Nara, igual que él, tener sus hijos, vivir juntos, en aquella casa soñada.

Pero su orgullo era aún más fuerte que sus propios sueños.

Se vistió con su habitual atuendo ninja. Tenía reunión luego de la llegada de Shikamaru. Se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro. Respiró hondo antes de entrar, buscando con el aire las fuerzas que le faltaban a sus piernas. Lo vio sentado en el centro de la mesa. Taciturno. Todos los demás conversaban, él por parte se mantenía callado.

Temari tomó su posición en la mesa directiva, justo al lado de Shikamaru, quien ni siquiera se volteó a verla.

-_**Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí. Es para mi un honor darles a conocer los detalles de este convenio. Al fin y al cabo, saben que vinieron a representar su aldea, más no el propósito real de la misma**_. –El viejo carraspeó para continuar- _**A mi lado se encuentra el joven Nara Shikamaru, de la Aldea de la Hoja, quien fue elegido por el Señor Feudal como su representante en nuestro Consejo. Nadie hubiese esperado algo similar, porque es el honor más grande que pueda ser concebido a alguien y sé que el jounin Nara no defraudará a su clan, su aldea, su Hokage, ni al Señor Feudal**_.

Se escucharon los aplausos. Shikamaru estaba impávido. Una media sonrisa fingida hizo asomo en sus labios. Temari lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo. Estaba orgullosa de él, hubiese deseado voltea a verle en la cara, besarlo y decirle que era feliz por él pero no se atrevió.

Sin darse cuenta, su propio yo interno, le había hecho una mala jugada. Lo miraba con deleite y sin reparo alguno, directamente a él. Lo notó al darse cuenta que Shikamaru se ponía de pie para tomar la palabra, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos. Ella se estremeció al notar la sombra de dolor en sus ojos. Tenía ojeras y los ojos vidriosos. Parecía como si hubiese llorado y ella sabía el motivo.

Y ahí estaba. Sentada a su lado. Viendo al hombre que amaba erguirse delante de ella, imponente, delicioso y triste.

_**-Somos miembros de este selecto grupo porque así lo quiso Kami Sama y es nuestro deber proteger el legado que se nos concede. He recibido órdenes directas del Señor Feudal para cada uno de nosotros y créanme si les digo las órdenes que no son nada fáciles. Requerirán de una entrega total de nosotros por mucho tiempo. **_

Shikamaru notó la atención y la tensión en cada uno de los presentes.

-_**Nuestro problema mayor no es Akatsuki, sino otro. Necesitaremos de cinco años para completar esta misión y, antes de proseguir, necesito saber si cuento con ustedes para ello. Los que entiendan que no pueden, sólo díganlo ahora.**_

Temari lo observó boquiabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una misión de cinco años? Acaso el Señor Feudal estaba completamente loco. Ella estaba completamente hundida en sus pensamientos cuando notó la mirada en ella del Nara.

-_**Esperamos por su respuesta, Sabaku No Temari**_ –le dijo Shikamaru serio_**- Bien sabe que es su responsabilidad las estrategias de combate.**_

_**-Debo hablarlo con Gaa… Kazekage Sama y…..**_

_**-El Kazekage ya ha sido informado al respecto.**_

_**-Entonces no queda más que hablar. Nada más me ata**_ –Esto último lo dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

_**-De ser así entonces, me reuniré con los equipos ya formados antes de partir a Konoha. Nos volveremos a encontrar dentro de un mes, yo con mi equipo y cada grupo con su líder. **_

La reunión sucedió por alrededor de tres horas. Temari lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, lo veía trabajar y hacer su mejor esfuerzo ayudando los equipos. El último equipo era el de ella y lo miró dirigirse hacia ellos.

-_**Es poco lo que debo decirles, siendo Temari su líder**_-dijo con voz cansada-_**confío plenamente en ella como persona y en sus habilidades como ninja. El País del Fuego cuenta con ustedes**_-y dirigiéndose a Temari-_**Habla con cualquiera de los de mi equipo, ellos te informarán el Jutsu que utilizaremos para comunicarnos unos con otros**_.

-_**Eso no será necesario, Shikamaru**_-dijo la kunoichi-_**si nos estaremos viendo…..**_

_**-Creo que no has entendido, Temari, yo debo ir con el Señor Feudal durante el tiempo que dure la misión. Nos veremos sí es el caso en contadas ocasiones. Necesitaremos de este jutsu para comunicarnos entre nosotros y sólo en ocasiones que así lo requiera.**_

_**-Entiendo………….**_-Luego de esto, Temari bajó la mirada al piso y ahí la dejó hasta que el Nara se fue de su lado.

Su vergüenza fue mayor al notar, que no podía ser sincera ni consigo misma. Era tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevió a pedirle que la llevara con ella, menos a llorar su partida, menos aún decirle que había cometido un error y que sí quería estar con él.

_Por favor Kami, no permitas que me vea llorar…_

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verlo a los quince años, tumbado en el techo, los ojos marrones brillantes, la boca suave e incitadora ofreciéndole un beso….

_Por favor Kami, no permitas que me vea llorar…_

Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, seguía respondiendo como una adolescente excitada al oír su voz…..

_Por favor Kami, no permitas que me vea llorar…_

Shikamaru dijo adiós con la mano y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la Aldea con nada más que un recipiente con agua. Temari continuó trabajando una hora más tarde. Llegó a su habitación del hotel y se recostó mirando hacia el techo.

_Gracias, Kami Sama, ya se ha ido……….._

"_Cinco años"…….._podría pasar cinco años sin volverlo a ver. Lo dudaba mucho, pero ese sería su castigo. Quizás era causa del destino que fuese así. Quizás era en pago a su cobardía. Quizás Kami la castigaba por no defender su amor. Quizás……………

Desde el momento que lo vio cruzar las puertas de la Aldea, se daba cuenta que llevaba un peso con el cual no podía seguir cargando. Se permitió llorar todo lo que pudiera. Ahogó todo el peso contenido en su pecho hasta ese momento. Descargó su furia contra ella misma. Se sintió miserable y sola. Fría y vacía. Sin él.

_Yo voy a luchar contra ese sentimiento, porque yo, Sabaku No Temari, no voy a dejarme joder de nadie. ¡No señor! _Esos pensamientos le sonaron a autodefensa más que lógica, porque no la tenía.

La lógica era otra y ella lo sabía. Shikamaru era un buen hombre, el mejor que había conocido, inteligente, apuesto y un amante delicioso. Pero, por otro lado, era heredero de un clan que se imponía y su suerte ya estaba echada. Ella por su parte, siendo hermana del Kazekage y Embajadora de su Aldea, no podía convertirse en la segunda de nadie. Sabía bien que tarde o temprano le pedirían que se casase o simplemente le buscarían con quien. Cuando conoció a shikamaru su sueño de casarse con un aliado y por amor estaban resueltos. Pero no contaba con que el destino del Nara estaba echado.

O O O O O O

Shikamaru llegó a la Aldea de Konoha y no supo cuando, ni cómo. Su camino se le hizo tan corto como para pensar todo lo que tenía en mente. Hablaría con sus padres, ellos tenían que entender. Él era el heredero, pero también era su hijo. Con su madre quizá iba a ser un poco más "problemático", pero su padre era otra cosa y con ese último pensamiento se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

_**-Tsunade Sama.**_

_**-Vaya que eres importante, Shikamaru. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mira que representar al Señor Feudal en tan importante misión es un logro que muy pocos pueden darse. Ya todos están informados de esta mención que tienes. Tu familia está ansiosa por verte, así que no te quitaré más tiempo, luego me informas lo que necesites.**_

_**-Arigato Gonzaimasu, Tsunade Sama.**_

Caminó conciente de que su andar no era el que todos estaban acostumbrados. Caminaba a paso doble, demasiado rápido, demasiado problemático para él, pero tenía que llegar a su casa. No tocó la puerta, sólo se limitó a quitarse las sandalias e ir a la cocina. Era mediodía y a esa hora su madre y su padre estarían almorzando. Era el momento perfecto.

_**-Otōsan, Okāsan……**_

_**-¡Shikamaru!-**_gritó su madre eufórica y poniéndose de pie le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza-_**supimos las buenas nuevas**_.

_**-Oe, Okusan, no lo mimes que no es señorita**_-dijo Shikaku sin levantar la cabeza de su plato-_**mira que ya tiene responsabilidades de hombre.**_

_**-Mendokusai….Tsk…. ¿Puedo sentarme a comer**_?-dijo Shikamaru sonrojado

_**-Claro, hijo…..-**_dijo su mamá con los ojos llorosos.

_**-Tsk………en esto estoy de tu lado, las mujeres son muy problemáticas, hijo. Mira que ponerse a llorar.**_

_**-¡Soy su madre! Tengo derecho a velar por su felicidad.**_

_**-Otōsan, Okāsan……de eso quiero hablarles.**_

_**-¿De qué Shikamaru?-**_preguntó la madre curiosa. Shikaku dejó los kankis al lado del plato y se dispuso a escuchar.

El cabeza del Clan Nara conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que algo grande les diría. Shikamaru se notaba ansioso. Giraba sus dedos pulgares uno en frente de otro y mantenía la mirada baja. Su madre le puso un plato con Oyakodon (1) y se sintió preocupada de ver la cara de ambos Nara, eran idénticos aún más con los años.

De tal palo tal astilla.

_**-Escúpelo, Shikamaru o ¿piensas quedarte callado todo el día?-**_dijo Shikaku impaciente. No le gustaba la seriedad de su hijo.

_**-Hablarles de mi felicidad. Creo……..creo…que….me gusta alguien**_-dijo echo un manojo de nervios.

_**-¿Y?-**_Ni Shikaku, ni Yoshino entendía donde radicaba el problema.

_**-Quiero hacerla mi esposa.**_

………

Ambos padres lo miraban con las bocas abiertas. Era imposible lo que escuchaban.

_**-Shikamaru, hijo, sabes el compromiso que tienes con el Clan. **_

_**-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Otousan?**_

_**-No y lo sabes. El deber es el deber. La única opción sería que tu prometida acepte y que la mujer que gustas tenga kekkei genkai.**_

_**-No, lo tiene papá.-**_dijo con tristeza, hecho que sus padres no pasaron por alto-_**pero ella es una excelente mujer, una mejor ninja y yo……..yo….la amo.**_

_**-Sabes que no podemos estar de acuerdo, hijo**_-le dijo su madre con dulzura.

_**-Otōsan, Okāsan, no busco su aprobación, les estoy dejando saber mi decisión. Yo soy un hombre y soy dueño de mis propias decisiones…..**_

_**-Y por la misma razón sabes que debe honrar tus orígenes, Shikamaru. Pensé que eras lo suficiente maduro como para hacerlo. Pero si no puedes, entonces deja que el Clan se encargue de mí y has lo que te venga en gana.**_

Luego de decir esto, Shikaku se levantó de su silla y salió de su casa dando un portazo. Yoshino se acercó a Shikamaru y le abrazó como no lo hacía desde que era un niño pequeño. Shikamaru le devolvió el abrazo.

_**-La amo, Okasan………tanto que duele**_.-dijo Shikamaru dejando caer las lágrimas sobre el brazo de su madre. El gesto acabó con cualquiera expresión de dureza de Yoshino.

Era su único hijo, su adoración y orgullo. Quiso criarle fuerte, y lo había logrado, quizás por esta misma razón no solía ser cariñosa con él. No era justo que él tuviese que cargar con todo el peso de un nuevo ideal del clan.

-_**Lo sé, musuko mío, lo sé**_.-le dijo arrullándole mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo-_**porque no vas a tu cuarto y descansas un rato. Yo hablaré con Shikaku para hacerle entrar en razón, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a tu matrimonio con Shiho. Ni yo, ni tu padre. **_

Shikamaru se limpió la cara antes de pararse frente a su madre. Le regaló una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

-_**Sal de tu escondite, Shikaku y deja de jugarle sucio a tu propio hijo. Ya es demasiado con que tenga que casarse con alguien que no ama. Peor aún si no tratamos de entenderle.**_

Yoshino sabía desde siempre que Shikaku estaba en la pared contraria, escuchando por la ventana.

_**-Mendokusai……Yoshino….-**_dijo entrando a la casa y mirando hacia la escalera que, segundos antes, su hijo había ascendido.

Shikaku entró a la habitación de su hijo sin preguntar. Ahí le encontró sentado en la cama, el pelo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros y con la mirada fija en el piso.

-_**No son las mujeres las problemáticas hijo, somos nosotros**_.-dijo Shikaku mirando a su hijo el cual mantenía la vista perdida-_**Yo daría mi vida por verte feliz, como lo soy yo, Shikamaru. Pero esto no está en mis manos. Si tomas la decisión de faltar a tu palabra, yo te apoyaré aunque me duela. Tú eres mi sangre, mi hijo y te amo. Te amo desde antes de que nacieras, por eso pensé que hacía lo mejor para ti convirtiéndome en el cabecilla de mi Clan, sin saber si eso era lo que querías para ti.**_

Shikaku se acercó un poco más a su hijo y lo miro. Shikamaru aún no había levantado la mirada. Shikaku le tomó por el hombro y luego pasó su mano a la nuca y lo acercó a él, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran.

_**-Te amo, musuko mío, ya pensaré en algo, lo haré…….**_

_**-Lo sé, papá y no te culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.**_

Shikaku convirtió el amarre en un abrazo, se irguió y caminó hacia la puerta.

_**-Le diré a tu madre que te duele la cabeza y que no tienes hambre**_.-dijo asiendo la manecilla de la puerta para cerrarla-_**trata de dormir, yo pensaré por los dos.**_

Shikamaru agradeció el gesto amable de su padre, pero no se llevó del consejo. Esa sería la primera de muchas noches en vela.

-- 0000 -- 0000

_**-¿Cómo está**_?-preguntó Yoshino a su esposo.

Por respuesta su esposo giró negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender la situación.

Yoshino decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué, cómo, quién? Sólo sabía que su hijo amaba a alguien, que era una ninja. La mejor forma era preguntarles a sus amigos.

Chouji, no era opción. Era un hombre y los hombres no hablan de esas cosas. Ino, ella era perfecta. Yoshino siempre pensó que Shikamaru e Ino terminarían casándose, pero la idea le cambió cuando notó que ambos jugaban al amor con otras personas. Decidió terminar sus quehaceres e ir a hacer una visita a la floristería Yamanaka.

-_**Voy a por unas flores, Shikaku**_-vociferó desde la puerta para evitar ser cuestionada por su marido-Ah….y si Shikamaru despierta, su comida aún está servida en la mesa.

Shikaku sabía de antemano que su problemática mujer no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, algo se tendría entre manos. Pero tenía mucho que pensar, por él y por Shika.

Inoichi se encontraba sentado al frente de su negocio. Yoshino le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y le saludó.

_**-¿Dónde está tu princesita, Inoichi?-**_preguntó Yoshino.

_**-En la floristería, ¡pasa adelante!-**_contestó Inoichi.

Yoshino le agradeció y se dirigió dentro de la floristería sonriendo. Parecería como si Inoichi hubiese avejentado cinco años después de la noticia de que su hija contraía matrimonio, para él seguía siendo su pequeña flor.

_**-¡Yoshino!-**_gritó Ino eufórica al ver la madre de su mejor amigo.

_**-Ino…….hija……….te necesito**_-le dijo Yoshino con los ojos empañados de lágrimas e Ino no perdió en tiempo en abrazarla.

Su plan estaba resultando. Ya le había ablandado el corazón a Ino, ahora la haría hablar.

Una hora más tarde, Yoshino se dirigía a su casa sonriendo triunfante e Ino a la oficina de la Hokage por un permiso para salir de la Aldea.

-- 000 -- 0000 --0 000 --

**(1) (**_**Padre e hijo**_**) Normalmente pollo y huevo, pero a veces también salmón y huevas de salmón**

**No me asesinen. Los amo demasiado para que me quieran matar, pero necesito que entiendan la situación. Quisiera cambiarlo por ustedes y los mensajes que me han enviado, pero quiero apegarme a mi idea original. Espero que lo lean con el mismo amor con que los escribo. Gracias por leer.**

**Rose**


	15. Perdóname Temari

CAPÍTULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15. ****PERDÓNAME, TEMARI**

Ino, ayudada por Tsunade y su técnica de transportación, llegó a la Arena en una hora. Gracias a Kami, la vieja estaba de buenas. Aunque en realidad, cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su preferido, ella cedería encantada. Tsunade nunca había estado de acuerdo con las costumbres fofas de antaño, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra ellas, más que limitarse a mirar desde lejos como ocurrían las cosas.

Ino no sabía qué haría, ni cómo lo haría, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo por él…por ellos dos.

Las puertas de la Aldea de la Arena eran diferentes en tamaño y forma que en Konoha. El viento azotando la arena desértica les daba una impresión de ensueño. El calor, por su parte, era infernal.

_**-Yamanaka Ino, de la Aldea de la Hoja en misión diplomática, requiere inmediata reunión con la Embajadora de Suna, Sabaku No Temari**_.-fue su saludo al entrar.

Los guardianes de la puerta, tras informar a Temari, la trasladaron inmediatamente a las oficinas de la Embajadora.

Temari sabía que en algún momento de la vida tenía que enfrentarse a Ino, su rival. Quizás este no era el mejor momento, porque se sentía débil y sola, pero tenía que sacar fuerzas del piso si era necesario. No iba a dejar que la modelo frustrada de Konoha le entristeciera más, si eso era posible.

Temari no pudo mantenerse sentada en la espera y se levantó de su escritorio con los puños a ambos lados de la cadera, lista para atacar. Se sorprendió ver a Ino con una humilde sonrisa en la cara y en actitud noble. Le sonrió al guardia que le había traído y le murmuró un "gracias" que a Temari le sonó real.

_**-Temari senpai……..-**_saludó Ino. Estaba bellísima y Temari no pudo sentir más que celos. Ino era tan femenina, delicada, arreglada y ella………..

_**-Ino Yamanaka…….¿qué se te ofrece en Suna? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué se le ofrece a la Hokage?**__** Entiendo que viniste en misión diplomática.**_

_**-Temari………yo no vine en misión diplomática, sino a título personal. Hay algo que le había pedido a Shikamaru y no sé si le dijo que………-**_pero la Yamanaka fue interrumpida abruptamente por Temari.

_**-Yo no discuto mis asuntos personales con nadie, si quieres discutir los tuyos conmigo es tu problema**_-contestó Temari a la defensiva.

Ino la miró fijamente y la entendió. Si la había visto aquella noche, sí amaba a Shikamaru y sí la odiaba a ella.

_**-Temari senpai…….necesito que me escuche, sin ser interrumpida, son tantas cosas que debo decirle que no sé como empezar…….**_ Ino hizo el Ojigi(1) perpetuo mientras le decía esto a Temari, pero ella se mantuvo inconmovible.

Al Ino notar que no eran aceptadas sus disculpas, realizó la Dogeza(2) con la elegancia que la caracterizaba. Temari respiró profundo y aceptó. No era de Ninjas tomar las cosas a modo personal. Por otro lado, el no aceptar un pedido bajo estas circunstancias y si se mantenía imbatible, le estaba dando las de ganar a la Yamanaka. Ella era tan inteligente como Shikamaru y no iba a dejar que la insolente Ino le molestara.

_**-Lo que tengas que decir dilo ya y no me des más vueltas.**_

_**-Voy a hablar sin parar, de cosas que me duelen, de cosas pasadas así que voy a sentarme**_.-Ino miró al piso y suspiró. Hasta para sentarse tenía gracia exquisita-_**He amado a Shikamaru toda mi vida, desde la primera vez que mi padre me permitió jugar con un amigo. Él fue mi primer amigo y mi primer y más grande amor. **_

A Temari esa confesión le hervía la sangre, pero se dispuso a escuchar. Mientras más majaderías diría Ino más tierra echaba sobre el sepulcro.

_**-Cuando alcanzamos la pubertad, ambos empezamos a vernos como algo más que amigos. Yo, por mi parte, siempre disfruté de las bondades de la belleza masculina, admiraba todo hermoso mortal, pero Shikamaru era más reservado. No fue sino hasta los exámenes Chunnin, cuando lo **__**vi pelear contra ti cuando lo empecé a ver como hombre.**_

_**-¿Puedo ofrecerte agua?**_-preguntó Temari queriendo parecer amable y tener todo bajo control.

_**-Gracias, sí, te lo agradezco. **__**Me es difícil………bueno, para ese entonces le coqueteaba abiertamente para que se diera cuenta que yo lo notaba, pero él tenía sus ojos puestos en ti. Me sentí perdedora por primera vez en la vida, cuando les ayudamos a rescatar la alumna del Kazekage Sama. Ese día también me di cuenta que tú le correspondías. Aún estando herida no pude olvidar que le dijiste que eran dos en uno. Peor aún cuando se lo comenté a Chouji y él me dijo que Shikamaru le había contado que lo habías visto llorar. Él…………..él compartía sentimientos conmigo y no contigo. También me habló de las veces en que lo había visto reir contigo…Si lo conoces tanto como yo, sabes que Shikamaru no es un tipo expresivo.**_

Al decir eso, Temari vio como corrían dos lágrimas por las mejillas rosadas de la Yamanaka. Quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, que SU shikamaru sí era un hombre expresivo…mucho más de lo que nadie había sido con ella.

_**-Esa era la forma en que el expresaba amor, su ingenuidad no le permitía abrirse a ti, pero te lo dejaba saber. No sé si te diste cuenta en ese entonces, pero yo……….yo te odié, **__**Temari, te odié con toda mi fuerza. **_

La Yamanaka se pasó la mano por el rostro para limpiárselo y Temari le tendió un pañuelo. Temari no creía lo interesante que se volvía esa conversación. Así que eran celos de ambas partes, ¡Quien lo diría!

_**-Lo siento………Temari……siento haberte dicho que te odiaba, pero he decidido hablarte con la verdad y no voy a ocultarte nada por doloroso o molesto que sea**_.-Tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó-_**Un día volvíamos de una misión y le pregunté si le gustaba alguien y le rogué que me dijera quién, y el sólo me dijo que esa persona no lo quería como hombre más bien como amigo. Supe que eras tú y quise aprovecharme del hecho que no le correspondías. Le pregunté como me veía a mí, sabiendo que había tenido sentimientos anteriores por mí, y me dijo la verdad. Que me había querido por mucho tiempo, pero que yo parecía más interesada en los populares como Sasuke, Kiba, Sai o Neji. Yo lo desmentí y le dije que lo quería apasionadamente…………..les sorprendieron mis palabras y las aceptó besándome. Fuimos amantes desde que éramos unos niños…………catorce años, una edad muy tierna, pero nuestra relación nunca lo fue. Ambos lo decidimos así, sin compromisos ni ataduras. Era un juego de pasiones en el que yo salí perdiendo.**_

Ino volvió a suspirar, ahora su respiración se tornó más tranquila, parecía relajada. El peso del dolor cargado por muchos años hacía esto y Temari lo sabía bien.

_**-**__**Antes de ser amantes, fuimos amigos. Siempre me habló con la verdad. Una semana antes de la celebración de sus 18 años, me dijo que no podía sacarte de su mente y que estaba enamorado de ti. Me dijo que pensaba decírtelo en la fiesta y que no le importaría si lo rechazabas. Me pidió perdón, yo le mentí haciéndome la "amiga"-**_Ino sonrió con tristeza-_**inclusive le ayudé a comprar el anillo que pretendía regalarte para pedirte que fueras su novia**_. –Ino miró su mano tristemente-_**se veía tan hermoso en mi mano…….y te odié aún más por la suerte de tenerlo sin ningún esfuerzo…yo me sentía una maldita perdedora……..tantos años con él y no fui capaz de ganar su amor……….de ganarlo de ti!.**_

Ino miró a Temari con recelo esperando una reacción de la Kunoichi. Temari sólo le devolvió la mirada comprensiva a Ino. Ella se dio cuenta que la actuación de Ino fue producto de los celos desmedidos. Quizás en su situación hubiese hecho lo mismo.

_**-Me pidió que guardara ese anillo**__**, por temor a perderlo….era muy lindo…..tenía el símbolo Nara…….creo que lo convirtió en dije y lo lleva con una cadenita al cuello…….**_

Al oír esto, Temari no pudo evitar la reacción y se llevó la mano al pecho. No pudo evitar las lágrimas. Ino la miró comprensiva.

_**-Te lo dejó, ¿no es cierto?**_

Temari asintió tristemente y se descubrió el pecho para que Ino pudiera ver lo que llevaba escondido en él.

-_**Entonces sí lo amas……………-**_suspiró hondamente para continuar- _**Cuando te vi llegar a la fiesta, noté el brillo en tus ojos y me di cuenta que en realidad le correspondías…….y cuando lo vi correr hacia ti, tan entregado que no le importó su comportamiento infantil…………decidí vengarme de algo por lo que no tenías culpa. Yo estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaría así que le dije que el anillo se me había extraviado y que me ayudara a buscarlo. Fuimos a aquella habitación apartada y le dije que ahí lo había perdido. Te vi llegar y le pedí que hiciéramos el amor por última vez, en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos y él se negó…………mierda……….te odié más, Temari**_.-Ino comenzó a sollozar y levantó su mirada a Temari-_**le dije que había encontrado el anillo porque te había visto escondida entre las cortinas…….tomé una sustancia que le había quitado a Sai, era un alucinógeno, se lo daban en Raíz para olvidar el dolor en caso de ser herido y me lo apliqué en los labios y lo besé ………tú sabes lo que pasó ahí…….en realidad lo afectó porque cambió completamente…….tú lo viste todo………..**_

Temari apretaba los puños con rabia infinita. Siempre supo que fue un plan. Pero siempre creyó que él era culpable también, no que todo era una ardid de la mujer que lloraba enfrente de ella clamando su perdón.

-_**Lo siento tanto…….te pido perdón…….nuevamente……..fui una estúpida…..cuando Shikamaru salió del "viaje" te buscó como loco y sentí una pena inmensa y asco por mí misma. Jamás volvimos a estar juntos. Jamás.**_

_**-Y aún así me mientes……**_…-dijo Temari.

_**-No te he mentido………es toda la verdad……..-**_dijo Ino ofendida.

_**-Y ¿qué se supone que hacían cuando él iba a su misión con el Señor Feudal? Yo los vi, burlándose de mí**_-Temari se había levantado de la silla enfurecida.

-_**Estas equivocada, Temari………..yo vine por dos razones. Él me escribió diciéndome que era seguro que lo amabas y que estaban felices juntos. Por mi parte, Sai y yo decidimos casarnos y vine para pedirles que fueran nuestros padrinos, para que él se diera cuenta que mi amor por Sai era limpio y que aceptaba el amor de ustedes y que lo sentía. Él estaba muy feliz y me pidió que estuviéramos solos unos minutos…..si lo hubieras visto con mis ojos, desde donde yo lo estaba viendo, te hubieses dado cuenta de que lo único que hacía era hablar de ti**_-le dijo Ino con una sonrisa sincera en los labios-_**hablaba de ti con tanto amor y, por primera vez, no sentí envidia, sino una paz inmensa, porque me transmitió su felicidad y ya no volví a sentirme culpable con él……me lo contó todo.**_

Ino rió burlona y a Temari le pareció aún más hermosa.

_**-¡TODO!...me dijo que hacían el amor y que se sentía volar contigo, que eras………bueno……..seguro te lo dijo y si no lo dijo, seguro lo sentiste. Estaba tan feliz. **_

¡Dios! Sí que había metido la pata juzgándolo cuando lo vio con Ino………

-_**Y…………..que era lo segundo**_-se atrevió a preguntar Temari.

_**-Pues, es algo desagradable. Hay un tipo que no soporto y creo que era tu novio, Nanjiroh Ibu**__**. Disculpa si te ofendo con esto.**_

_**-No lo harás.-**_Al escuchar ese nombre, Temari tembló. Sabía que algo malo había pasado.

_**-Es familiar de los Ibu de Konoha y les pidió que aceleraran el proceso de matrimonio con el Clan Nara. Ellos eligieron a Shiho, una amiga de Shikamaru de infancia…**_

Temari creyó morir…………Maldito Nanjiroh………

-_**Shikamaru habló con sus padres de ustedes dos.-**_Eso sí que sorprendió a Temari-_**pero el Clan se niega a darle la libertad a Shikamaru. No sé que planeaba hacer, pero él me dijo que se quedaría contigo aunque le costara la vida…… su madre vino a pedirme que hablara contigo.**_

¿Su madre?...

-_**y que………-**_pero Ino la entendió perfectamente y le contestó antes de que formulara la pregunta.

_**-Ella quería saber quien eras y si lo amabas también.**_

_**-Entonces puedes decirle **__**a su madre que sí amo a su hijo……..con todas las fuerzas de las que soy capaz……….pero no son lo suficiente para enfrentarme conmigo misma ni con mis miedos internos………….yo no puedo compartir mi vida con él.**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Temari le abrió su corazón a alguien.

-_**Mi vida ha estado llena de frustraciones, maltratos, miedos y soledad. Eso, sumado a un hecho que sucedió hace algunos años, me convirtieron en una mujer fría hacia los sentimientos. Cuando estoy con Shikamaru renace la mujer en mí y me siento viva, pero cuando menos lo pienso, algo sucede que me hace volcar nuevamente en mí misma y mis temores.**_-tomó la silla al lado de la Ino y se sentó_**-¿Sabes porqué no lucho por él?...porque temo no vencer nunca ese miedo………y él no se merece eso**_.

_**-Yo no sé como Shikamaru pretendía quedarse contigo al final, pero no en balde**__** es un genio…….deberías darle una oportunidad.**_

_**-Ino……..te agradezco que vinieras y me aclararas tantas cosas, pero yo no………además estaremos separados por tanto tiempo……..no funcionaría**_.

_**-¡Sabaku No Temari!-**_dijo Ino con su peculiar energía-_**Eres una de las kunoichis más admiradas por su fortaleza, como es posible que te dejes vencer tan fácilmente por viejas burocracias y …….**_

_**-¡Es que no lo entiendes!-**_Ino se sorprendió de oir a Temari gritar. Cuando levantó la vista tras la sorpresa, la vio llorando_**-¡Lo amo tanto, que no lo merezco……..no lo merezco!**_

Diciendo esto Temari cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar. Ino se acercó a ella y le acarició las coletas.

_**-Son muy lindas tus coletas………..**_

–_**Gracias**_-Temari sonrió ante el gesto inocente de Ino.

Temari se quedó clavada al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Ino abrió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. El gesto la invitaba a apoyarse, a rendirse a un calor que nunca había sentido, el de una amiga……un gesto cargado de una promesa que iba a quitarle el peso de los hombros, un peso con el cual llevaba cinco años cargando.

_**-Por lo menos dime que estarás en mi boda……….que serás mi madrina y que podré ver**__**te junto a Shikamaru aunque sólo sea momentáneamente en mi boda…….dime que lo harás feliz ese día y será mi mejor regalo de bodas.**_

_**-Te lo prometo.**_

Ino se levantó para irse y le dijo adiós con la mano a Temari. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, se devolvió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó por primera vez:

_**-¡Sí lo mereces, Temari!**_

-- 00000 -- 00000 -- 0000 --

**Sigo sumida en llantos…………****Amo los comentarios que me hacen dentro y fuera del fic………..estoy muy feliz por los nuevos integrantes en la lectura……aún más por tener el constante afecto de cierto grupo de lectoras fieles y amigas entrañables en la web, ustedes saben quienes son…….las que nos enviamos mensajitos..Amy, Nara, Ichi, Mago de Oz……. **

**Rose**


	16. Detalles

Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16. ****DETALLES.**

-_Joven Nara, es un placer tenerle por aquí, me imagino que ha venido a visitar su prometida, ¿no es así?_-dijo un hombre de mediana edad, características muy parecidas a las de Nanjiroh y ademanes afeminados-_pero que descortés, pase, pase adelante_.

-_Gracias. Necesito hablar con Shiho_.-Dijo el Nara haciendo caso omiso de la invitación del tío de Shiho.

_-Shiho, cariño, sal de la biblioteca te busca tu novio._

_-Tsk…….Mendokusai…..-_susurró el Nara. Estaba condenado a compartir con esa familia.

De las escaleras bajó la joven Shiho, usando su bata de laboratorio, el pelo en una coleta en la nuca y sueltos varios flequillos que le daban un aire desaliñado. Tenía sus lentes en la parte alta de su cabeza haciendo aún más notorio su rinnegan.

Shikamaru sabía que los viejos de su clan tenían razón en elegir a una esposa con rinnengan. De ser así, sus hijos serían los más poderosos de Konoha, con las habilidades del doujutsu más fuerte que existe, la habilidad mortal del manejo de sombra, su coeficiente intelectual y, sino heredaba su falta de interés, probablemente tendrían a un futuro Hokage.

_-Shikamaru-kun_…..-dijo la poseedora del doujutsu.

-_Shijo, ¿cómo estás?-_pregunto el Nara con aire despreocupado y con evidente falta de interés.

_-Bien y tú……..pero….no sé porqué pregunto…..te ves muy bien._

-_Y lo estoy_-dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo el tartamudeo de la nerviosa joven-_necesitamos hablar………a solas._

-¡_Claro!-_Shiho no podía ocultar la emoción en su voz.

_-Caminemos al bosque Nara, de todas formas aún no lo conoces._

-_Sí….-_contestó y luego habló en un tono mucho más alto de voz-_tío saldré con Shikamaru kun un momento._

_-¡Claro que sí!-_y añadió con voz insinuante-_no hagan cositas sucias…._

Shikamaru prefirió ignorar el comentario malintencionado y prefirió reír tratando de no carcajearse, al ver el tío caminar contoneando las caderas como señora.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la casa de los Nara. Shikamaru siempre delante con las manos en los bolsillos y sin prestar atención al nervioso andar de su acompañante.

_-Tú casa es muy linda, Shika-kun, mi madre siempre ha admirado su hermosa_ _residencia_-dijo la joven tratando de poner algo de conversación.

_-Sí, mi problemática madre vive por nuestro hogar.__ Se la pasa sembrando cuantas flores le ofrecen los yamanakas._

-_Yo te prometo hacer lo mismo_-Shikamaru la miró de reojo-_ser una buena esposa para ti, Shikamaru-kun._

_-Mira, Shiho, de eso quiero que hablemos. Ves ese árbol de allá_-mencionó señalando un frondoso árbol-_ahí solía jugar cuando era pequeño con mi papá, encontraremos dos sillas para acomodarnos y hablar más cómodamente, ¿te parece?._

Shiho asintió. La joven Ibu no cabía de la felicidad ni en su propia piel. Por fin, después de tantos años, el hombre al que había amado en secreto toda la vida, quien sería su futuro esposo, la estaba tratando como mujer. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era lo más lógico; en sólo dos meses se convertiría en su marido para siempre.

Llegaron al lugar donde le había sugerido su prometido. Shikamaru le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a sentarse y así lo hizo. Luego él, justo en frente de ella.

_-Shiho…quiero hablarte__ acerca de nuestro matrimonio…_

-_Yo también………quiero decirte tantas cosas_-Shikamaru creyó esperanzado que ella estaba en la misma posición de él, quizás estaba enamorada de algún otro joven y eso definitivamente le ayudaría.

-_Es bueno saberlo_-dijo por fin-_fíjate……….yo no soy partidario de los matrimonios arreglados porque, al fin y al cabo, no funcionan, por lo menos no en una persona como yo, que cree fielmente que el amor es el resultado de la convivencia con alguien quien te agrada en muchos aspectos._

-Entonces quieres decir que no te agrado…….-Shiho parecía no entender y Shikamaru notó la expresión de desconcierto de la joven.

_-¡No!, no es eso. ¡Claro que me agradas mucho!, pero no como mujer._ –le tomó ambas manos con las suyas produciéndole a la joven un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal-_ como amiga sí. Eres estupenda, inteligente y…_

_-Pero no te gusto..._

_-Yo quiero ser sincero contigo antes de todo…..estoy enamorado de alguien……hace algo más de cinco años._

Shiho por fin entendió. Su rostro se desencajó y adoptó una posición poco habitual e incomoda y sus mejillas, anteriormente ruborizadas por la cercanía con el Nara, se tornaron amarillas y frías.

_-Qué……que quieres decir……._

-_Es obvio Shiho_-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo amistosamente-_nos conocemos de toda la vida y sabes como soy, sincero hasta lo indecible y quiero que me entiendas, como trataré de entenderte yo. Fíjate, tú y yo somos muy parecidos aburridos, algo inteligentes, cínicos……..y nunca esperé que surgiera nada entre nosotros más que el respeto y la admiración por nuestros trabajos. Me imagino que es tu mismo caso, yo nunca creería que te agrade más que como…_

-_Te equivocas, Shikamaru…….-_dijo la joven en un tono serio y con la voz quebrada-_Sí me gustas y mucho, demasiado diría yo. Yo si te he amado siempre, si no te habías dado cuenta, lo siento mucho por ti. Nos vamos a casar y eso es un hecho, ¡yo no voy a permitir que no suceda!_-esto último en un tono de voz demasiado alto.

En verdad la joven estaba fuera de sí. La noticia de que Shikamaru quería a otra mujer le tocó muy hondo. Por su parte, Shikamaru no salía de su sorpresa y la miraba con expresión seria.

_-Esper__aba que me entendieras, Shiho…_

_-¿Qué quieres que entienda?...nos vamos a casar y es lo único que importa._

_-Pero yo no puedo amarte. Amo a otra…ya te lo dije._

_-¡No me importa!...ME OYES, NO ME IMPORTA…te casarás conmigo…serás mi marido y me responderás como tal…lo demás me tiene sin cuidado._

Entonces sí que tenía un problema, pensó el Nara, y se puso de pie.

_-Creo que es poco lo que podemos hablar contigo en ese estado…_

_-No conocerás ningún otro, Shikamaru…es tu regalo de matrimonio, ¿me entiendes?...ustedes quieren mi rinnegan…yo te quiero a ti…no hay otro trato.__-_su voz se tornó amenazadora.

-…-Shikamaru estaba sin habla_-¿no te importa tener mi cariño para unirte a mi?...te hacía más fuerte, Shiho…_

_-Y lo soy, sabes que con mi poder puedo destruir cualquier cosa………._

-_No hablo de fortaleza corporal o habilidad, hablo de fortaleza espiritual, moralidad y amor, Shiho…me casaré contigo, mi padre dio su palabra en nombre de mi clan, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a amarte…_

-_Ya te dije, no me importa si me amas o no, sólo quiero ser tu esposa. Lo que pienses al respecto me tiene sin cuidado, al fin y al cabo tú, en nombre de tu clan, te someterás a mis demandas.-_Esto último lo dijo poniéndose de pie, dándole a entender a Shikamaru que sus intentos de convencerla eran en vano.

_-Es tu decisión y deseo__, pero creo que estás cometiendo un grave error_-Shikamaru también se levantó y la dejó con la palabra en la boca, caminando a paso rápido por donde minutos antes, ellos habían llegado.

La acompañó, como lo mandan las leyes, hasta su casa y se despidió, no sin antes dejarle entre palabras la confirmación.

-_Nos vemos hasta el día de la "boda_"_, por ahora ni te acerques a mi_-esto último añadido con sorna, pero la Ibu no iba a dejar su brazo torcer.

_-Y de ahí en lo adelante, todos los días de tu vida._

-_Eso está por verse.-_El Nara no aceptaba amenazas. La guerra estaba declarada.

Shikaku había observado todo desde la distancia. Sí que había metido la pata honda al doblegarse a su clan y fijar la vida de su hijo. Tenía que buscar una salida, pero por muchas vueltas que le dio la cabeza, no había encontrado una viable, más que la que Shikamaru ya había usado. Se notaba que era su hijo. Siempre tan inteligente y, si lo admitía, lo era más que él.

Shikamaru entró a la casa, dando un portazo. Shikaku lo miró desde la columna donde yacía recostado.

_-Oe…__el hecho de que te acuestes con una mujer, no te da derecho a dártelas de hombre, sino en tu casa……..hasta donde tengo entendido, el hombre aquí soy yo._

_-Lo siento…es qué..._

_-No te excuses….sé como te sientes y no me siento orgulloso de ello...todo esto es mi culpa, hijo…_

_-Sí que me la pusiste difícil, papá…pero buscaremos una solución._

-_Traté, Shikamaru, pero no la encuentro_ –De su bolsillo, Shikaku sacó una caja de cigarrillos y lo encendió-_en verdad, no la encuentro_…

Shikamaru sabía porqué. Su papá había dejado el hábito cuando él nació y sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy preocupado.

-_Ya pensaremos en algo_-le aseguró Shikamaru y siguió a su habitación.

-- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 --

-Temari_, y ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer en la boda?-_le preguntó Gaara quién se encontraba recostado en uno de los marcos que adornaban la habitación de su hermana.

-_Pues, la verdad…no lo sé, nunca he ido a una, me enseñaran todo el día anterior a la boda, Ino me dijo que es muy fácil…espero que sí_-dijo Temari mientras guardaba algunos Yukata en una pequeña maleta.

_-El Nara estará ahí… _

_-Sí, es el padrino de la boda… _

_-Estará a tu lado todo el tiempo… _

_-Sí… _

_-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Nada… _

_-Hmmm_…-Gaara cerró sus enmarcados ojos y mantenía sus brazos cruzados. No se había movido un centímetro.

-¿_Qué te parece este color_?-dijo Temari colocándose un Yukata frente a ella.

-_¿Qué te parece ser sincera contigo misma?...estoy harto de verte auto compadeciéndote…pareces la menor aquí_…-le dijo Gaara, sin inmutarse, al final abrió los ojos y vio como su hermana lo miraba sorprendida-si tanto te gusta el imbécil ese, convéncete a ti misma de que lo que está pasando es por tu bien.

_-¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así!...eres la única persona que sabe lo que me ha pasado…_

_-Y por lo tanto, debo decirte lo que pienso-_le dijo mirándola fijamente-_si te digo la verdad nunca te he visto casada, te he visto y quiero seguir viéndote como la mujer ninja que eres…tienes más pelotas que todos los miembros de mi consejo...nunca pensé que una nimiedad te volviera tan débil_…hay que ver lo que hace un hombre

_-Estoy enamorada de…_

_-Y ¿crees que no lo sé?...pero el no está contigo porque no le da la gana, tiene un maldito compromiso con su clan y bien sabes lo que eso significa._

_-¿Estás diciéndome que apruebas el que me convierta en su amante de turno?_-le espectó consternada

_-Estoy diciéndote que dejes de llorar y actúes. Si tanto amas al vago de mierda ese, pues disfruta lo que puedas a su lado…no quiero verte vieja y amargada……_

_-Deberías estar apoyándome en vez de estar de su lado…_

_-Como quieras, yo ya me voy._

Se detuvo porque en ese momento llegaba una joven del servicio del kazekage con un postre para Temari.

-_Gracias_-dijo Temari, lo tomó de prisa y empezó a engullir con deleite la "castella" de té verde.

Gaara la miraba detenidamente.

-_Me pregunto que prefieres...comer ese pedazo de pastel cuando te apetece o harina sin procesar diariamente…-_y diciendo esto se marchó.

Temari dejó de comer y se quedó pensativa mirando los restos de la deliciosa tarta.

-- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 --

En Konoha la noche pasaba en paz. Un grupo de amigos se reunía como todos los días a tomarse los tragos que les hacían olvidar su diario vivir.

_-Mi hija se casa el sábado…….._

-_Es la octava vez que lo repites_-dijo el cabeza del Clan Akimichi.

_-Baka, con lo problemática que son las niñas deberías estar agradecido del que se hace cargo_-le dijo Shikaku con la voz melosa por el alcohol.

-_Y, ¿cuándo se casa Shikamaru?-_preguntó Inoichi. Shikaku se encogió de hombros, haciéndole notar a sus compañeros que no era un tema de su agrado.

-_Y ¿Porqué no le preguntas a él mismo?-_dijo Choza señalando la puerta del bar.

Hacia ellos avanzaba a paso resuelto el hijo de Shikaku.

_-Oe, muchacho, que es muy temprano aún…_.-dijo el padre al ver su hijo acercarse creyendo que, como todos los días, lo buscaba luego de su borrachera.

-No vine a buscarte…-los tres hombres lo miraron extrañados-…_vine a acompañarlos_.

Un minuto después, Shikaku pudo cerrar la boca.

-_Lo que quiera mi hijo_-le dijo al camarero_-¡Yo pago_!

-- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000 --

-_Temari…¿A dónde se supone que vas?-_preguntó Kankuro mientras aceitaba a Karasu.

_-A una boda,¡Soy la madrina de Ino, Baka, ya lo olvidaste!_

_-Sí…y, ¿Qué pasará con el vago?_

-_Supongo que pasaré las noches con él_…_, Gaara tiene razón_-Kankuro abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, pero antes de poder reprocharle su hermana ya se había ido guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.-_ ¡prefiero comerme el pastel!_

-_Bien por ti hermana_-dijo hablando consigo mismo el manejador de marionetas, aún sin entender el último comentario de su hermana. Cualquiera que fuera el significado, iba tras del manejador de sombras.

Temari avanzó sin ganas de aminorar el paso aún cuando esto significara no dormir, no le interesaba hacerlo, le interesaba llegar y verlo a él. Lo demás se iba al diablo, ella sería feliz y lo haría.

* * *

**Migbird, me sugirió que quitara las negritas de los diálogos porque dice que cuesta leerlos así. Así que posteé este capi sin las negritas. Continuaré haciéndolo así, a menos que exista algún otro pedido. Ichi hana por su parte me hizo ver algo muy importante y quiero aclararlo, aún en el manga el personaje de Shiho no tiene definida su personalidad (más bien parece una Ino desarreglada con personalidad de Hinata y cerebro de Temari). Yo la puse como loca-frenética-inestable por conveniencia en el fic. Así que no me la tomen a mal a la pobre freak. ¿Capice?**

**Mis saluditos y gracias a algunos excelentes lectores que no he incluido anteriormente. Especialmente a GoraT, quien gentilmente me está ayudando en la corrección de la traducción (trabalenguas) del fic "Un error de los Grandes" y a marieta88 por tanto amor. A mis lectores desde el inicio Tsunade25, Shikakunlover, Kakashi, Lola, neji´s eyes, chabe……..estos nombres ya me los sé de memoria y cuando no los encuentro en los reviews de un capitulo digo y pienso, si será que no lo leyeron? Jejeje Mis nuevos lectores antwanie, zanahoriavolatil, chabe, flor440, sheshet asakura, rozeta, cata y migbird, gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar, leer y comentar son muy pero muy amables.**

**No estoy diciéndoles adiós con el fic, es sólo que estoy sentimental últimamente. El SPM no perdona a nadie Ja!**


	17. Mi amigo, mi hermano

**Este capítulo está dedicado a los que me habían preguntado por Chouji. Es un personaje al que quiero muchísimo y, quienes han leído mis fics anteriores, saben que siempre lo incluyo. Su personalidad me encanta, habla poco, pero cuando lo hace, mata.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 17. MI AMIGO, MI HERMANO**

El hijo único de Choza Akimichi se acercaba despacio con su peculiar estilo al caminar. Era tanta su gracia que, a pesar de su gran tamaño, parecía flotar como lo haría una bailarina clásica. Muy a pesar de esas características, Shikamaru podía adivinar su presencia a metros de distancia.

-_Es extraño que no me llegara el olor de tus patatas antes que tu presencia, amigo_.-le dijo Shikamaru sin levantar la toalla que cubría su rostro del sol. Estaba acostado en el mismo tejado donde desde niños acostumbraban a hacerlo ambos. Pero este día no veía las nubes. Chouji sonrió.

-_No hiciste una buena combinación, Shikamaru. Problemas con la novia, problemas en la casa, la ausencia de la amante y tomar sake sin destilar acompañado del trío InoShikaCho no puede dar un buen resultado, peor aún si no está tu mejor amigo para sacarte de ese lío._

Shikamaru sonrió y se destapó los ojos. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, su amigo de infancia, su hermano de adulto, Chouji Akimichi. Nadie podría imaginarse que se convertiría en un ANBU, nadie. Ni siquiera él mismo.

_-Se te ve bien el uniforme, te ves menos_-Shikamaru se detuvo abruptamente evitando morir de un golpe_-más delgado-_sonrió nervioso.

-_Sí, ¿verdad?_-Chouji hizo alarde del cumplido de su amigo pavoneándose a su lado.

_-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Chouji_?-dijo Shikamaru riendo abiertamente.

-_Nada, así de simple_-bromeó_-¿Cómo estás?_

_-Echo una mierda._-La risa se cambió por una mueca.

_-Se te nota. Eso te pasa por casanova. _

-_Sereno, amigo. No tengo tu suerte, tienes a una novia divina, buena, inteligente, nada problemática_.

_-Ni yo la tuya. Kami les da a algunos la suerte de ser los que atraen chicas, como tú o Sasuke y por esa razón consiguen lo que quieren. En cambio algunos, nos envían una mujer especial que reúna las cualidades que tienen cada una de las que has estado._

_-Hubiese preferido un golpe con __Bubun Baika no Jutsu, que un golpe a mi autoestima._-contestó el Nara

_-Te adulé, si no te diste cuenta._

_-No es adulación, Chouji. Algunos no queremos todas las chicas, sino a una._

_-Ella, "una", ¿cómo está?_

_-Supongo que bien. Sabes lo fuerte que es_.-Con esta afirmación le cambió el rostro a Shikamaru.

-_Te hice una pregunta, Shikamaru_.-Chouji lo miró con sonrisa burlona y Shikamaru entendió la indirecta y se sentó de golpe.

_-Más buena que la barbacoa Coreana. Es una diosa_-sus manos formaron el cuerpo de una mujer curvilínea-_me trae loco_.

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, te lo juro, créeme._

-_En serio, amigo. ¿Cómo están tú y ella?-_Chouji se recostó al lado de su amigo. Sacó su paquete de patatas con salsa BBQ y sonó formal por primera vez.

-_Mal, muy mal, Chouji. No sé que hacer, por primera vez en la vida, no lo sé. Yo sólo deseo estar con ella y sabes que no puedo evitar el maldito compromiso_.-Shikamaru apretó los puños contra el suelo, se mordía los labios con ira, tratando de acallar las verdaderas palabras que quería decir.

-_Conmigo no tienes que ocultar nada, Shikamaru_-respondió el Akimichi ante la conducta de Shikamaru.-_Desahógate._

_-Lo sé, pero me duele hablarlo_-Shikamaru meditó un momento antes de continuar-_ Dolor, es lo único que siento. Dolor por no tenerla conmigo, de que sea mía para siempre._

_-¡Qué equivocado estás, Shikamaru!_-El Nara se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su amigo-_El dolor no viene de las cosas que nos han pasado, sino de las que quisimos que pasaran y no ocurrieron. Dices que sientes dolor, cuando deberías sentir aún más amor del que tienes o ¿Es acaso que ya olvidaste los maravillosos momentos que pasaste con ella? Si esto es correcto, entonces si sientes dolor, de lo contrario es un sufrimiento y el sufrimiento es opcional._

Las palabras de su amigo estaban cargadas de sabiduría. Shikamaru no cabía en su asombro.

_-Verás, si decides darte por vencido, continua sufriendo. De lo contrario, levanta tu trasero perezoso del suelo y busca una salida._

-¡_Chouji!-_exclamó Shikamaru con un dejo de dolor en su voz, escondió su rostro en su mano derecha, apoyada ahora en su frente.

_-Siento haberte ofendido amigo, pero tenía que decirte la verdad. Ella llega hoy, me lo ha dicho Ino. Prepárate para enfrentar lo que venga, saca valor_.-Shikamaru le miró preocupado- _En todo has tenido la culpa. Le dijiste que ibas a estar a su lado, que se quedara contigo, cuando lo único que puedes ofrecerle es tu compañía esporádica y eso no es justo_.-su tono era muy bajo, tratando de sonar sensible- _Compréndela, es mucho lo que le pides._

-_No es mi compañía esporádica, Chouji, es mi corazón lo que le ofrezco_-Chouji se volteó a ver a su amigo, por primera vez en la vida, lo veía llorando-_mi vida si es necesario, mis sueños, yo quiero estar con ella, vivir y morir a su lado._

_-Shikamaru lo que le ofreces es muy poco y lo que le pides mucho. Es su libertad por la tuya condicionada, el ser amante en vez de esposa. Ella será tu mujer a tiempo completo, tú serás su hombre cuando las misiones, tu clan y tu familia te lo permitan_. _Ella tendría que aceptar tener fuego de día sin calor en las noches. Esperar, a eso se va a dedicar, ¡a esperar a que aparezcas!_

-_Chouji, por favor-_clamó Shikamaru colocando su mano en frente para que su amigo se callara, pero esto no era una opción para el Akimichi.

_-Aún no termino._ –Respondió Chouji encarándolo- _Si decidieran tener hijos, ella tendría que despojarse de todo su egoísmo en el sentido completo de la palabra, para aceptar retoños bastardos. Tendría que aceptar la desaprobación de todo el mundo, aceptar las humillaciones que esto acarrea en Konoha y la humillación en Suna. Y eso serían cuando lleguen, ¿Quién se supone que cuidará de ella en sus embarazos?, ¿De tus hijos? Aunque, pensándolo bien, no creo que quiera tener hijos…por lo menos no contigo, así que nuevamente la valerosa Temari, deberá dejarlo todo por su amado Shikamaru y no tener el placer natural de llevar un hijo en su vientre. Es poco lo que le pides, en verdad._

_-Lo siento, soy un idiota. Tengo el alma henchida de ella y el miedo a perderla me nubla la razón-_Chouji le abrazó comprensivo y el calor de ese abrazo no fue un aliciente, sino un desahogo.-_Lo siento, amigo, lo siento._

_-Te perdonaré, si prometes luchar aún más y no darte por vencido tan fácil. _

_-Lo haré, te lo prometo._

_-No te rindas, trata de ofrecerle algo mejor que eso, ¡ella lo vale!, es la mujer que amas, no lo olvides. Siempre hay una solución si se quiere, ¡siempre!_

_-Chouji eres un gran amigo. _

_-Sólo prométeme que vas a encontrar una solución. Luego no quiero que te aparezcas por mi casa, mi mujer se enamore de tus "encantos" y me quede sin nada_.-le colocó el dedo acusador en frente_.-¿Está claro, Shikamaru_?

-_Como el agua_-terminó el Nara y sonrió.

_-Vamos a mi casa, mi mamá prepara un guiso levanta muertos y creo que lo necesitas._

_-Gracias, amigo_-le dijo Shikamaru sincero, Chouji asintió y quiso avanzar, pero la mano de su amigo le retuvo-_Gracias, de corazón._

-_Shikamaru, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no?-_Shikamaru asintió-_Entonces no_ _me lo agradezcas, es mi obligación de hermano._-y se burló de Lee asiendo pose de chico guay.

* * *

_-¡Sabaku No Temari! Que gusto tenerla nuevamente por nuestra aldea.-_dijo Izumo.

_-El gusto es mío chicos_-les sonrió la dueña de las cuatro coletas rubias.-_Soy la madrina de la boda de Ino_-dijo orgullosa.-_Así que los veo allá_.

_-¡Ahí estaremos todos!-_contestaron Izumo y Kotetsu al unísono, volteando sus miradas al son de la caderas de la kunoichi.

Temari se dirigió al mismo hostal de siempre. Solicitó una habitación y subió a ducharse. Lo hizo deprisa y sin muchos miramientos. Iba a buscar al hombre que amaba antes de ver a Ino, de todas maneras la rubia no la esperaba hasta las seis de la tarde. Cambió su ropa habitual ninja, por un atuendo ligero y jovial.

"_Si yo fuera Shikamaru, donde estaría ahora…" _La solución se presentó ante sus ojos "Floristería Yamanaka"

_-¡Ino!_

_-¡Ja! Llegaste y no es hasta las seis el ensayo, tienes cuatro horas libres_-La Yamanaka puso un dedo en la frente-_deducción, viniste a ver a Shikamaru_.

_-Sí, no pude evitarlo_. –Sonrió nerviosa-¿_Dónde está?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?_

_-Realmente no lo sé, pero aquí hay alguien que puede ayudarte, ¿no es así, Yoshino-San?_

"_Trágame tierra_", pensó Temari, _"Es su madre y yo brincando como colegiala en celo"_

_-Si sigues derecho por la calle paralela a ésta, lo encontrarás a cinco minutos de distancia, acaba de salir de donde los Akimichi_-añadió Yoshino amablemente.

-_Etto…sí…gracias_-Temari se apresuró a salir, muerta de vergüenza.

Yoshino sonrió al notar los nervios de la muchacha. "Es muy hermosa", pensó la madre del Nara, "muy sensual y curvilínea, los Nara, nunca cambian"

-_Deberías regañarle_-añadió tratando de parecer seria-_El pobre de Chouji tuvo que llevarle donde su madre para que le prepara el guiso milagroso "levanta muertos_"

Temari la miró sorprendida, parecía no entender.

-_Mira que ahogarse en alcohol por un pequeño contratiempo entre ustedes_-Temari la miró sorprendida, la madre de Shikamaru estaba al tanto de la relación y le insinuaba que él se había emborrachado por ella-_Eso no es de hombre, pero es un Nara al fin y al cabo, ¡Igual que su padre!_.-luego tomó pose de mártir y miró al cielo -_Si mi madre los viera se revolcaría en su tumba junto a todas las mujeres que han sufrido por causa de un Nara._

Yoshino se acercó peligrosamente a Temari, cuyo corazón no cabía en el pecho y palpitaba a mil por horas. Eran demasiadas informaciones en dos minutos. Finalmente, Yoshino se detuvo frente a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-_Detenlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_-sonreía cómplice-_demuéstrale quien es que manda para que lo tenga claro de una buena vez._

-_Lo haré_-repuso Temari sonriendo aliviada-_y lo sermonearé en nombre de las dos. Déjelo en mis manos._

-¡_Bien dicho!-_terminó diciendo la madre-_Anda y ve con él._

Temari se apresuró a la puerta y se detuvo en seco.

_-Gracias, Yoshino-Sama._

Yoshino le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

-_Ésta me la pagas, Ino_-repuso Temari entre dientes cuando pasó a su lado.

_-Considéralo mi regalo de novias.-_añadió Ino a carcajadas.

_-Yoshino-San eres un amor_.-Dijo Ino abrazándola.

-_Sólo quiero que Shika sea feliz_.-repuso dulcemente-_y ella está muy enamorada de él, aunque no me lo dijeras, el brillo en sus ojos la delata. Soy feliz sabiendo que mi hijo es correspondido._

-_Eres una gran mujer y mejor madre_ -Ino la miraba admirada.

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba despacio al lado de su amigo, el guiso de su madre si que era delicioso, pero comer esa cantidad no era aconsejable para caminar a un paso más rápido.

_-Estaba delicioso, es obvio porque de lo contrario ustedes no estuvieran tan..._-tragó seco antes de continuar-…_fuertes y saludables_.

_-Las manos de mi madre son mágicas.-repuso Chouji orgulloso._

-_Espero que Fuyiko, sea buena en la cocina_.-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

El Akimichi se hizo una cola imaginaria para parecerse a su amigo e imitó su voz-"_Es una diosa."_

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Deteniéndose al oír una sensual voz femenina que ambos conocían muy bien, más aún Shikamaru.

_-Hola, Chouji_

El corazón del Nara paró de golpe y todos sus sentidos se inhabilitaron excepto su oído. Era su voz, ella, su mujer, Temari. Se volteó lentamente, temblando de pies a cabeza.

_-¡Temari!-_saludó Chouji con una sonrisa.

_-Me preguntaba si conoces a algún apuesto joven que quiera divertirse un rato conmigo-_le preguntó ignorando completamente a Shikamaru-_quiero conocer los balnearios en Konoha, pero como no conozco a nadie._-En su voz fingió inocencia total.

Shikamaru estaba anonadado con el escenario. Temari estaba flirteando con él deliberadamente. No podía ser más feliz.

-_Yo sí tengo varios amigos que podría presentarte_-esto último lo dijo mirando a Shikamaru -_te presentaría a este de aquí, aunque si te soy sincero no es mi primera opción, es muy aburrido y sería muy problemático_

Shikamaru colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera, abrió la boca y ojos en señal de divertida sorpresa.

-_Es lindo. Podría ser una opción_.-dijo Temari coquetamente.

_-Entonces te lo presento, Sabaku no Temari este es mi amigo y hermano Nara Shikamaru_-dijo Chouji sonriendo.

Shikamaru se puso de rodillas con la cabeza baja como si estuviese delante de la Hokage o el Señor Feudal.-_A sus pies mi querida reina, sus deseos son órdenes._

Temari hizo un además teatral de los tiempos de la colonia, tomando de la punta de su yukata y bajando con la pierna derecha tras la izquierda.

Shikamaru tomó la mano derecha de la joven y la besó en el torso, levantando su mirada hacia ella.-_Si la dama tiene calor, los balnearios de Konoha son exquisitos._

-_Me parece bien, pero no tengo traje de baño_-lo miró con picardía.

-_No lo necesitarás_-La voz de Shikamaru se tornó más profunda, al igual que su mirada.

-_Bueno_-repuso Chouji nervioso -_los dejo solos para que puedan disfrutar de la naturaleza juntos_.-y diciendo eso salió caminando, rumbo a la casa de Fujiko.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y la abrazó sin importar la mirada de los curiosos.

_-Temari, estos días sin ti han sido años_- susurró tomando su rostro con ambas manos-_te amo tanto._

-_Y yo a ti y soy una tonta, una completa idiota y_-Shikamaru la hizo callar con un beso.

_-No digas una palabra más y vamonos de aquí_-Shikamaru la tomó nuevamente de las manos y le sonrió.-_quiero que estemos solos tú y yo, no quiero compartirte con nadie-_dijo señalando a los que los veían.

_-¿Preparada?-_preguntó Shikamaru.

Temari rió ante el hecho y le siguió.

A cien metros de ahí, desde el segundo piso de la biblioteca de Konoha una muchacha rubia con lentes veía por la ventana al hombre de su vida en brazos de otra mujer.

-_No te preocupes, pronto será tuyo.-_dijo con rabia una voz femenina en un cuerpo de hombre.

* * *

El camino que tomaron era pedregoso y la vegetación muy espesa.

_-¿Estás seguro de saber hacia donde vamos?-_preguntó Temari, no le agradaba el camino en lo absoluto.

Él asintió sonriendo. Su cercanía la alteraba cada vez más al punto de estremecerse con cada contacto.

Cuando llegaron a un hermoso riachuelo desértico, ella se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un entrante que no podía ser visto desde el camino. Era un paraíso privado.

-_Bienvenida a Nara´s Hotel and Spa_-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor-_Esta es la tierra de mi familia, Temari._

-_Es hermoso_-dijo la kunoichi mientras se sentaba y estiraba las piernas-_me gusta muchísimo._

-_Debo reconocer que hoy está más interesante que otras veces_-lo dijo con un tono sensual.

Temari abrió los ojos para saber por qué y lo vio mirándola directamente a los pechos. Ella fingió no darse cuenta y se recostó sobre sus codos con el yukata abierto dejando sus piernas al descubierto.

_-Eh, es muy íntimo…_

-_Sí_-él se sentó junto a ella y notó su rubor_-¿Te molesta si continuo mirándote?_

_-De ninguna manera, tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer, es tu derecho mirarme y, si te_ _apetece, disfrutarme también_-esto último lo dijo tomándolo del mentón para acercarlo a ella. El olor de ese hombre la mataba y, aunque ella no era masoquista, tampoco quería apartarse de su perturbadora proximidad.

_-Por Kami Sama, Temari, si vas a besarme hazlo ya. _

_-¿Dónde deseas que te bese?_

_-La mera idea de que tu lengua roce alguna parte de mi cuerpo me excita hasta hacerme_ _daño_.-dijo mirando su entrepierna-_no eres ciega y lo sabes_.

El deseo se apoderó de él y se desvistió en un tiempo record. Ella lo observó con fascinación y sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Temari le acompañó en la tarea y pudo notar como la erección del shinobi dejaba muy claro su anhelo. Los ojos de ella se desviaron hacia allí y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. Él apoyó una rodilla junto a ella, completamente desnudo. Temari tembló de deseo.

_-Estás nerviosa de hacerlo al aire libre, ¿no?_

_-Y excitada, añádele._

El cerró los ojos con una emoción desconocida.

_-Temari…_

Ella lo besó en los labios. El beso lo sorprendió, pero no mucho tiempo. Él le devoró los labios y le exigió entrega completa. Ella pareció entenderlo y le dio todo o que el beso pedía de ella. Temari se apartó un poco de su pecho. Tenía los pezones tan erectos que le dolían y el miembro de él palpitó ante la evidencia de tanto deseo.

Temari aún conservaba el pequeño triángulo de encaje entre las piernas que apenas cubría su sexo.

_-Bellísima_-farfulló él casi sin poder articular palabra.

-_Soy tuya, mi amor_-replicó ella con un hilo de voz mientras se contoneaba voluptuosamente.

A él le encantó la muestra de confianza y le fomentó el deseo de conectar con ella en el nivel más elemental. Ella alargó los brazos hacia él.

_-Hazme el amor, Shikamaru._

Eso fue lo que necesitó para pasar a la acción. Las endurecidas puntas de sus pechos se clavaban en el pecho de él. La voracidad de los labios de ella se encontró con la ansiedad en los de él. Las manos ávidas del shinobi bajaron por sus piernas la pequeña ropa interior mientras la besaba en el cuello. Normalmente se deleitaba con besarla eternamente, pero en ese momento necesitó imperiosamente saborear sus endurecidos pezones. Los succionó con placer y Temari sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Temari gimió su nombre en un largo aullido de deseo. Shikamaru sonrió ante su respuesta, estuvo con muchas mujeres que le aventajaban en experiencia, pero ninguna había conseguido que él se estremeciera de deseo. Solo Temari podía hacer eso y con extrema facilidad.

Siguió disfrutando con la piel cremosa y delicada de ella, igual que su tierra, igual que la arena de Suna. La tocó con suavidad provocadora en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Temari no sólo se arqueaba con una silenciosa exigencia, sino que su pelvis también se elevaba con un abandono arrebatado. Ella gimió y lo acarició por cada rincón que pudo alcanzar en un intento de torturarlo con el mismo placer que él estaba dándole. Pareció dar resultado porque el dejó escapar una serie de sonidos sordos y se restregaba sobre ella.

Temari adoraba esa parte de Shikamaru. Él no contenía su pasión. Por su parte, Shikamaru trataba de no explotar en ese momento. Ella estaba arrebatadora y sobre la tierra se esparcía una maraña de rizos dorados confundiéndose con la maleza del lugar. Sus ojos desbordando pasión, su boca entreabierta incitándolo.

Shikamaru aprovechó que ella se cimbreaba de placer y la tomó por la cintura llevándola consigo dentro del agua. Empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras el agua les enfriaba la piel. Cuando el nivel del agua alcanzó su cintura, sintió como Shikamaru se introdujo en el agua, la sentó en sus hombros quedando justo frente a él, el punto más vulnerable de la anatomía de la kunoichi. Le lamió con frenesí mientras con las manos tomó sus nalgas, empujándola hacia él.

El ninja sintió como el terciopelo húmedo de los pliegues vaginales empezó a latir en su lengua. Ella estaba lista y servida en bandeja. La tomó por la cintura para que ella pudiese resbalar las piernas por sus hombros, su pecho, hasta las caderas del shinobi. Temari enredó las piernas en él y se aferró con las manos a sus hombros. Ella elevó la pelvis con una provocación evidente.

-_Shikamaru, ponte protección_-le ordenó cargada de deseo.

-_No_-y ella se aferró a él-_No_.-repitió moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

Él empujó dentro de ella, pero la postura no les permitía una penetración muy profunda, no tanto como a Shikamaru le gustaba. Se decidió a elevarla hasta su cintura, mientras ella oscilaba su pelvis hasta que sus cuerpos cedieron y se sintieron completos. Él empezó a moverse con una carencia que ella ya conocía bien. Ella se movió al mismo compás y se estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

_-Si, Shikamaru. Mi amor, sí…_

Aquellas palabras fueron como el disparo de salida y él empezó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas. Cada embate le alcanzaba en un punto oculto de su cuerpo y le lanzaba descargas de placer. La sensación fue aumentando de intensidad y a ella le pareció que se quebraba en mil pedazos. El cuerpo de ella se contrajo contra la dureza de él y se arqueó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

-_Si pudieras ver tu rostro_-dijo Shikamaru entrecortadamente-_eres tan bella._

Ella quiso suplicarle que parara, pero su garganta sólo podía emitir gemidos ininteligibles. Él no se detuvo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo un acto tan imponente de pies?

Temari notó como la tensión aumentaba en su vientre, pero esa vez decidió que no se dejaría llevar sola a la conmoción.

-_Túmbate_-le ordenó y Shikamaru la llevó hasta la orilla aún unida a él.

Shikamaru se dejó guiar por tantas sensaciones que pensaba que perdería la razón. Ella estaba sobre él y se veía hermosa, con las nubes enmarcando su cuerpo. Sentía el agua bajo su piel y la acariciante sensación de la arena. Temari comenzó a moverse sobre él deliciosamente y se dejó caer hasta introducirse un pezón de él en la boca. Lo mordisqueó delicadamente y lo lamió. Cuando empezó a succionarlo, él se puso rígido y se liberó con una palpitación ardiente mientras soltaba un grito ensordecedor. Ella pudo compartir la experiencia tan plenamente que se sintió como si fueran una sola persona.

Después de pasado dos minutos, Shikamaru le levantó el rostro hacia él.

-_Te amo, Temari-_sus ojos denotaban una sinceridad completa-_pero tú no te mereces esto._

-_Yo decidiré que me merezco o no_-le sorprendió de pronto-T_odo lo que quiero en el mundo lo tengo ahora, aquí contigo. No te pido más de lo que puedas darme._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Completamente._

Esa entrega desinteresada de ella le dio el valor necesario para entender que esa mujer se merecía todo y estaba seguro de que lucharía por ello.

Y se quedaron tendidos así. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos hasta un punto más profundo que el meramente físico.

* * *

**Largo, ¿verdad? Jejeje Gomen. No quería hacerles perder tanto tiempo en mis ideas locas, pero que se le va a hacer. **

**Gracias por el soporte de siempre. Mi cabeza está girando a 360 respecto al próximo capítulo. Es la boda de Ino y me ha tocado tremenda tanda averiguando las costumbres de esos tiempos respecto a las bodas, pero espero sacar el capítulo el finde. **

**(Besos)n**


	18. La boda Ino y Sai

**Capítulo 18. La Boda de Ino**

Shikamaru se vistió a toda prisa, la boda era al despuntar el alba y ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Menuda elección de hora para casarse, las 8:00am, sólo a la problemática de Ino se le ocurre algo similar.

-_¿Dónde diablos habré dejado los jodidos anillos?-_se dijo nervioso-_Mamá_-gritó_-¿Has visto los anillos?_

_-¡Yaro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre perder los anillos?, sólo faltan media hora y no te has terminado de vestir._

Al final, su madre fue quien encontró los anillos en su ropa ninja sucia. Salieron hacia el templo Shinto(1) a toda prisa. Al llegar allí, Shikamaru notó como el sacerdote se paseaba de lado a lado mirando su reloj.

Una mano delicada le sostuvo y él no tuvo que voltear la cara para saber quien era. La apretó suavemente un momento.

-_Mamá, papá_-hizo una pausa en espera de que sus padres se giraran-_ella es Sabaku No Temari, de la Aldea de la Arena._

-_Es nuestro placer conocerte_-dijo Shikaku.

-Yo ya había conocido a la encantadora Temari –dijo Yoshino sonriente.

-_Gracias, Yoshino Sama, Shikaku Sama_-dijo Temari haciendo una reverencia-_me encantará conocerles mejor cuando comience la recepción, ahora creo que nos esperan.-_añadió sonrojada.

Todos notaron que las miradas estaban ante ellos.

-_Debemos adelantarnos_-dijo Shikaku sacándolos del trance y haciendo honor a la tradición donde los familiares y amigos entran primero.

Shikamaru tomó a Temari de la mano y la encaminó hacia el altar. Se sentaron en los puestos que ocupan al lado del civil que firmaría su acta.

-_Pobrecito Sai_-bufó Shikamaru por lo bajo-_no sabe en el lío que se ha metido_.

-¡_Baka_!-contestó Temari apretando su mano.

Shikamaru se colocó al lado de ella y la rodeó por la cintura con el brazo.

_-¿Qué haces, Nara_?-preguntó alarmada.

_-Hago constar ante el pueblo que eres_ mía –Temari le miró divertida_- ¿Es que no ves como te miran todos? Está bellísima con ese Furisode(2) azul._

-_Ni hablar de ti, elegantemente ataviado con tu Homongi(3)_.-añadió sonriendo- _me gusta el escudo de tu clan. _

Instintivamente Shikamaru miró al pecho de la mujer y allí, en la unión de sus pechos, escondido justo en el lugar donde perdía la razón, se encontraba pendiendo el dije que le había regalado. Temari se percató de la mirada y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Shikamaru se paseó la lengua por los labios provocativamente. Temari se sonrojó con el halago y miró a su alrededor con disimulo. Notó entonces a una joven de no más de 19 años que la miraba directamente a los ojos y con recelo. "Es ella", pensó. Tomó la mano que Shikamaru había puesto en su cintura y trató de alejarlo.

-_Shika-kun, cariño, tu familia política está aquí. No les conozco, pero lo sé_ _por como me miran_ –El Nara no cedió ante la petición y mantuvo su mano adherida a su cintura.

-_Silencio, Temari. Llegaron los novios_.-Temari dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada principal.

Y ahí pudo ver, más hermosa que nunca, a Yamanaka Ino entrar vestida con su Shiromoku(4) blanco al lado del que a partir de ese día sería su esposo. Caminaron despacio y sonrientes.

-_Se aman_ –dijo Temari. Shikamaru sonrió.

_-Y yo a ti_-dijo Shikamaru. Ella lo miró con la boca entreabierta y la mirada enternecida. Si ese vago se lo proponía, podía ser el hombre más adorable del mundo.

Detrás de ellos caminaba el sacerdote que precedería la ceremonia. El hombre alto, barbudo y con cara de pocos amigos comenzó el ritual de purificación del lugar poco después de saludar a los novios, los padrinos y sus familiares directos.

La ceremonia transcurrió con la misma belleza con que Ino la había planeado. Más hermosa aún por el detalle que su padre tenía para ellos.

En un momento, Inoichi se acercó al sacerdote y pidió la palabra. La cual fue cedida por una reverencia del mismo.

-_Sai_ –dijo dirigiéndose a quien se casaría con su hija- _en vista de que tus padres no están presentes, Kami Sama los guarde en la gloria, quiero que me concedas el honor de aceptar mi apellido como tuyo y verme como a tu padre en lo adelante._

Sai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apoyar su cuerpo en su rodilla derecha e inclinar su cabeza agradecido hacia el padre de su esposa. Ino no pudo contener las lágrimas y le lanzó un beso a su padre.

-_Gracias, Otousan_-diciendo esto se pasó el antebrazo por sus ojos a fin de que no le vieran llorar. Pero el gesto fue apreciable a todos los presentes. Mujeres, hombres y ninjas conmovidos hasta las lágrimas.

Shikamaru se acercó a Sai y le pasó el Juzu(5) y los anillos guiñando sus ojos. Ino y Sai intercambiaron estos símbolos de su unión ante la mirada orgullosa de los padres de la novia y de felicidad de sus amigos.

Shikamaru fue por el sake y Temari por el Sabasuki(6) el cual sirvió con mucho cuidado. Luego miró complacida a su amado mientras tomaba la palabra.

-_Los novios ahora compartirán y manifestara el deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unión con el tradicional San San kudo. Es problemático explicarles algo que todos sabemos, pero es mi deber como padrino; San san kudo(7) significa "tres-tres-nueve"; tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano. El número impar tres es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo del número impar._ – se escuchó la barítono de Shikamaru.

-_Como es su intención unir sus vidas, unan sus manos y declaren su consentimiento ante Kami Sama, Hokage Sama, Familiares y amigos_.-dijo el sacerdote.

Sai tomó la mano derecha de Ino entre las suyas, Ino comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Temari no pudo escapar a la escena y una lágrima traicionera le enjugó el rostro, miró a Shikamaru quien la veía serio y dulce a la vez. Shika y Temari se mantenían ambos tomados del brazo como lo manda la costumbre, sin embargo Temari sintió como la mano de Shikamaru trataba de tomar la suya.

-_Temari_-dijo Shikamaru en un susurro imperceptible para los demás-_toma mi mano_.

Temari sólo pudo alcanzar sus dedos, ya que los brazos del Nara eran mucho más largos que los de ella. Él hizo un esfuerzo final y encorvó los dedos abrazando los de su amada. Antes de que Sai comenzara su recital, Shikamaru le apretó los dedos en señal de que lo viera y así ella lo hizo.

Desde ese momento y hasta terminada la ceremonia no fue capaz de dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado, le tomaba los dedos, la miraba con dulzura y le prometía amor eterno junto a Sai e Ino, repitiendo al unísono cada palabra jurada.

_Yo, Sai te tomo a ti, Ino, Yo, Shikamaru te tomo a ti, Temari_

_Como mi esposa, Como mi esposa,_

_Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero _

_y en lo adverso, en la salud y en lo adverso, en la salud_

_y en la enfermedad. Amarte y en la enfermedad. Amarte_

_y respetarte todos los días de y respetarte todos los días de_

_mi vida. mi vida._

Ino tuvo que secar sus lágrimas del rostro para poder continuar. Temari sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían las piernas, no podía dar crédito a lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, por ella y por ellos. Se sentía en las nubes como si volara y no podía dejar de llorar de amor. Le agradecía al cielo el que todas las chicas lloraban, así no tomaban su gesto como fuera de lugar.

Temari sollozó bajito y sintió nuevamente los dedos que apretaban los suyos y ella también, bajo un dulce susurró, le juró amor eterno.

_Yo, Ino, te tomo a ti, Sai Yo, Temari, te tomo a ti, Shikamaru_

_como mi esposo. como mi esposo._

_Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero _

_y en lo adverso, en la salud y en lo adverso, en la salud _

_y en la enfermedad. Amarte y en la enfermedad. Amarte_

_y respetarte todos los días de y respetarte todos los días de _

_mi vida mi vida_

_-Ante Kami Sama, Hokage Sama, su familia y su aldea, yo los declaro esposo y esposa-_finalizó el sacerdote-_puede besar a la novia._

_-Te debo esto, Temari_-le dijo Shikamaru acercando su oído a su oreja-_y todo lo que viene a continuación._

Ella lo miró y le contestó sollozando –_Ya hemos sellado este juramento con nuestros ojos que son la puerta de nuestro corazón._

_-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que el cursi era yo_-Temari no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del Nara y le agradeció el gesto de sacarla de ese trance. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar si ella seguía mirándolo de aquella manera.

El padre de Ino aún lloraba en las piernas de su mujer, la que a su vez era calmada por la madre de Shikamaru. Choza encima de la cabeza de Inoichi y Shikaku mirándolos con incredulidad, aunque todos ya había notado que se había secado una lágrima indiscreta.

_-En nombre de mi amigo Yamanaka, les pido que nos acompañen al Hirou __No Gui(8) de sus hijos_ –se escuchó la voz de Shikaku. Ino se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

A partir de este momento, las lágrimas de felicidad fueron reemplazadas por sonrisa y los felices nuevos esposos, Sai e Ino, cambiaron sus kimonos tradicionales por trajes occidentales, Ino de blanco, Sai en frac negro.

Shikaku se acercó a Shikamaru y le tomó por el hombro. –_Ten cuidado con algunos invitados_-Shikamaru le sonrió-_tengo un consejo que darte. _Dicho esto caminó hacia la salida seguido de su hijo.

_-Tu matrimonio no permite arreglos, ya hablé con todos los del Clan__ y para disolverse sólo sería con la aprobación de __katei saibansho(9) de ambos clanes_ -carraspeó despacio y cerró los ojos mostrando preocupación- _sin embargo estuve investigando y a ti, como el hombre, se te ofrece una concepción que no ponga el riesgo en matrimonio. Cuando me casé con tu madre mi concesión fue que tú, como mi primer hijo, fueras la cabeza del clan cuando yo lo entendiera. No es mucho, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente listo como para figurar algo antes de tu boda._

Shikamaru vio una luz en la oscuridad. Abrazó a su padre fuertemente –_Arigato, Otousan. Ya sé cual será mi concesión._

Shikamaru volvió a la fiesta con su típica media sonrisa y con un albor de esperanza en su mirada. Unos diez pasos a su derecha, estaba ella, su Temari junto a Chouji y a su novia tomando sake y riendo feliz. Ino se le acercó por la espalda.

-¡_Shika-Kun!_ –Shikamaru dio un salto por la sorpresa y vio como Sai reía a carcajadas por el hecho.

-_Tal para cual_-murmuró bajito.

Sintió una mano apoderarse de su antebrazo y halarlo impulsivamente

-_No es correcto que venga a una recepción sin mi prometido_-dijo irónicamente Shiho.

_-__ Creo haberte dicho que no quería verte hasta la boda, Shiho_ . _Soy el padrino y tú no eres la madrina, me parece que no hay incorrecciones_ –propuso serio sin siquiera mirarla.

_-Bueno, tus funciones terminaron, ahora hazte cargo de mí_, _como es tu deber –_incitó melosa -_No quiero que te vayas con tu amante_ –Shiho le demostraba abiertamente lo celosa que estaba- _acompáñame donde mi familia, necesito presentarte unos parientes._

Shikamaru la siguió hasta su tío y algunos familiares que le acompañaban. Temari miraba la escena a lo lejos preocupada. Sobretodo por el hecho de que Shiho la miró directamente y con odio en varias ocasiones. Temari bajaba la mirada porque se sentía fuera de lugar. Ella era la intrusa aquí.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo y los presentes notaron la situación.

-_Shikamaru-Kun, es increíble que pronto deberé llamarte Shikamaru Sama._ –la sátira reinaba en el aire_- no veo la hora en que cumplas con tu OBLIGACION y te CASES con mi adorada sobrina._

_-Me alegra que toque el tema de las obligaciones, porque en mi familia los hombres mandamos_ –propuso el Nara burlón- _y a mi no me da la gana de estar con ustedes en estos momentos, prefiero compartir con... _–el mencionar el nombre de la kunoishi hubiese sido una falta de respeto mayor y Shikamaru se contuvo-_ Así que, mi querida futura esposa, recógete en tu hogar o mantén la distancia, no querrás importunarme._

-¡_Esto es humillante_! –gritó humillada.

-_Y será peor si no me obedeces como es tu deber_ –repuso con una mueca burlona adornando su cara y en un tono mayor al usado por la joven.

Dicho esto, dejó a los Ibu con cara de repulsión y odio y se dirigió hacia sus amigos y a Temari.

_-¡Oe, Chouji, estás emborrachando a mi mujer, pervertido, no te conformas con una!_

-_Recuerda que soy un tipo grande_ –rió a carcajadas.

Shikamaru le brindó su brazo a Temari quien vaciló momentáneamente, pero al ver que su hombre estaba resuelto a mostrar su amor hacia el mundo, ella le cedió su brazo orgullosa y se juró jamás volver a bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Llevaría ese amor en alto.

La fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la noche. Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza ya estaban ebrios en un rincón. Yoshiro se acercó a su hijo a pedir auxilio.

-_Temari, regreso en un momento, voy a llevar a mi padre a la casa_ –le dijo Shikamaru y dirigiéndose a su amigo- _tú deberías hacer lo mismo y llevar al tuyo._

_-¡Lo dices porque no pesan igual!_ –bromeó Chouji

_-Si no te importa, prefiero acompañarte, quizás hasta te sirva de ayuda_ –le sonrió Temari – _no quiero quedarme sola aquí, Shika, el ambiente es muy hostil. _

-_La niña tiene razón, además así me ayuda a poner un poco de café para despertar a este señor, talvez bota la borrachera_ –era Yoshino quien se acercaba.

-_Gracias, Yoshino Sama_ –le dijo Temari.

-_Sólo Yoshino, hija_ –repuso la madre del Nara.

Se encaminaron como toda una familia a la residencia de los Nara. Temari sólo la había visto a lo lejos, nunca antes había estado allí. La verdad que la casa era preciosa. El jardín era muy grande y los faroles en él le daban un toque mágico. Temari miraba anonadada a todos lados.

-_Es bellísimo_ –dijo la kunoichi de la Arena fascinada.

-_Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero estos vagos que tengo en la casa no se dan por enterados_.-bromeó la madre del Nara.

Shikamaru llevaba su padre acuestas y prefirió no discutir con su madre para que abriera rápido la puerta.

Entraron al fin y las mujeres se fueron a la cocina a preparar el café, mientras Shikamaru arrojaba a su padre en su habitación en el segundo nivel de la residencia. Se detuvo un momento para soñar con la imagen de la cocina. Su madre y Temari charlaban animadamente, Yoshino ponía el café y Temari preparaba las tazas. Se sentó en medio de la sala con miedo a interrumpir la intimidad de las mujeres. Sintió el olor del café y deseó una taza. Temari se acercó y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

-_Tú también has tomado demasiado hoy_ –le dijo sonriendo.

Yoshiro subía con una bandeja hacia su esposo.

_-Niños, recuerden apagar las luces cuando se vayan a acostar_ –dijo Yoshino sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a su hijo.

¿Temari había escuchado bien? ¿Yoshiro la había invitado a quedarse a dormir en su casa? ¿Con su hijo? Kami Sama era muy bueno para ser real.

Shikamaru se tomó el café de un sorbo y la tomó de las manos –_Vámonos_ – musitó. Temari le siguió solícita. Subieron las escaleras asidos de las manos y Shikamaru, en dos ocasiones, se había girado para sonreírle y hacerle señas con su dedo índice sobre la boca para que hiciera silencio. A Temari el gesto se le hizo tierno, parecían dos novios viéndose a escondidas. ¿En realidad no era eso lo que eran?

Entraron a su habitación. En una esquina un pequeño escritorio con un computador personal y un par de libros abiertos. En la otra un mueble con cuatro gavetas, donde supuso guardaba algunas de sus ropas. Su cama estaba perfectamente tendida de blanco, exactamente bajo la ventana por donde se colaban los rayos de luna.

No sabía porqué pero se sintió nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez. Shikamaru la abrazó por la espalda y olfateó desde su nuca, hasta su hombro. Reposó su mentón en el hombro de la kunoichi y le susurró despacio –_Terminemos nuestra unión_.

-_Ya tengo tu símbolo conmigo y tengo tu amor, ya hicimos los votos y aquí está tu beso_ –se inclinó y le besó tiernamente en los labios- _sólo falta que yo te entregue algo a cambio _–le dijo sensualmente.

-_Yo ya he elegido lo que quiero_ –su voz no sonaba sensual, lejos de eso estaba serio.

La tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. –_Temari _– susurró despacio- _dame un hijo._

Por respuesta, vio como Temari abrió su yukata y lo dejó caer al piso. Con sólo su ropa interior, se tumbó sobre la cama. Shikamaru estaba embobado mirándola, más hermosa aún con los rayos de la luna sobre su piel.

-_Soy tuya, Shikamaru_ –decía mientras le tendía su mano derecha- _Hazme el amor cada vez que lo desees hasta que juntos forjemos el fruto de nuestro amor. Yo lo guardaré en mi interior para ti._

Shikamaru sintió tanto amor por esa mujer como arena en el mar, como nubes en el cielo. Y la tomó como suya y ella lo aceptó. La amó con pasión eterna y con cada orgasmo un sueño surgía, el de unir sus vidas mediante el lazo santo y bendito de un hijo.

Y le hizo el amor una y otra vez, hasta que cayeron rendidos durmiendo uno al lado del otro, como estaba predestinado que terminaran.

* * *

Templo Shinto (1) : Templo de religion shintonista, native del Japón.

Furisode(2):Es el estilo más formal de los kimonos usado por mujeres solteras.

Homongi(3) : Kimono que posee un escudo en la espalda, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que van desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior.

Shiromoku(4) : kimono nupcial de color blanco (shiro es blanco y moku pureza). Se usa con un gorro en forma de media luna, indicando la entrega y la infinita fidelidad de la esposa.

Juzu(5) : Rosario japonés

Sabasuki(6) Es un conjunto de tasitas grande, mediana y pequeña, una sobre otra, donde los novios toman sake en deseo de eterna felicidad.

San san kudo(7) : Shikamaru lo explicó.

Hirou No Gui(8) : Fiesta después de la boda.

katei saibansho(9**) ****: **Juzgados de familia que regulan los divorcios que se realiza con la mediación del jugado de familia (chotei rikon)

* * *

_Otra vez me puse sentimental, llorona y extensa. Van a tener que perdonarme. _

_Gracias por leerme, son una de mis razones importantes para escribir. Recuerden dejarme saber cualquier sugerencia que tenga, quejas, tomatazos, flores, besos y demás. L__os halagos fomentan mi ego (que rico!) y las críticas constructivas mejoran mi forma de escribir._


	19. Separación

**Capítulo 19. ****Separación.**

En la noche, Shikamaru se despertaba para saber si era cierto. Si ella estaba a su lado, que no era una ilusión de su mente perturbada. Pero no, podía estar en paz. Su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, ella estaba ahí y olía a él.

Ella…la recordaba horas antes, quizás minutos. El sabor de su boca, la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo su piel, el rastro de humedad que dejaba su lengua al recorrer su miembro, la irracionalidad de sus movimientos cuando estaba sobre él, la palpitación de su sexo al alcanzar el orgasmo, sus convulsiones espontáneas antes de relajarse completamente.

Shikamaru observó la mujer que dormía a su lado. Se moría por tocarla una vez más. La había escuchado varias veces balbucear su nombre entre sueños. "Es mía", pensó. Volteó su cara y vio la hora del reloj en su escritorio. 5:32:07 am. Se rió de si mismo. A pesar de gustarle dormir más que nada, estaba despierto por el sólo hecho de saborear su cercanía.

Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho siendo aun un niño, todas las mujeres son dulces ante el hombre que aman.

"También la puedo disfrutar mientras duerme", sumido en ese pensamiento le venció el sueño.

-- -- -- --

"Esta mañana será un fastidio. Tremenda borrachera me he pegado anoche y estoy hecho una mierda. Para colmo tendré que lidiar con el problemático hijo que tengo. Voy a despertarlo antes de que su madre se enoje. ¡Mujeres!"

Shikaku caminó despacio tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar su mujer. De seguro y le propinaba una paliza, después del numerito que había montado la noche anterior. Pensándolo bien, probablemente le perdonaría, era la boda de Ino. Pero esto no significaba que no recibiera una reprimenda. Era mejor prevenir, que lamentar.

Tocó con los dedos la superficie rústica de madera de la puerta de Shikamaru. Los deslizó hasta el picaporte y le giró.

-¡_Kami Sama_ ¡ -No era lo que esperaba ver, ni lo que se imaginaba. Ante él su hijo dormía plácidamente y sonriendo abrazado a la mujer que amaba. Denotaban una paz, amor y entrega inigualables. Por la ventana se colaban rayos de sol que iluminaban sus torsos desnudos. Las sabanas blancas servían de espejo a la luz y les daba un aire irreal, casi angelical a la escena. (1)

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y no se atrevió si quiera a cerrar la puerta. Tenía que respetar esa magia.

Shikaku se llevó los brazos hacia el pecho, descansando la espalda en el barandal de la escalera. Sintió la mirada de su mujer sobre él.

_-¿Los has visto?_ –dijo Yoshino susurrando por temor a despertar a los amantes.

_-¿Qué he hecho, Kanai(2)?_ –dijo Shikaku conmocionado, intentando bajar las escaleras sin caerse, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento nublándole la vista. Su corazón estaba roto. Había acabado con la vida de su hijo sin proponérselo.

-_Todo lo que has hecho por tu hijo, lo hiciste por amor_ –Yoshino sonó comprensiva- _Te aseguraste de que tuviera un futuro y eso es lo que quiere cualquier padre para su hijo._

_-Pero no es lo que quiere él, mujer. ¿Es que no lo ves?_ –preguntó Shikaku sentándose en la cocina en espera del café de todos los días.

_-¿Y cómo se supone que podías prever eso?-_le inquirió indignada- _¿Acaso tienes una bolita de cristal para adivinar el futuro? Hiciste lo correcto en su momento y ahora juzgas tu capacidad como padre porque no salió como Shikamaru quiere. Eres un insensato, Shikaku. _

_-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer según tú?_ -preguntó enfurecido- _Yo soy el único responsable_ –dijo señalándose el pecho con su dedo índice – _No debí atar a mi hijo a un maldito contrato._

_-No lo ataste a un contrato, Shikaku, eso lo hizo tu clan_ –le cortó tajante- _Lo ataste a tu vida, para que hiciera honor al apellido que le heredaste y no hay nada de malo en eso._

Unos escasos segundos pasaron antes de que Shikaku respondiera.

_-Amo a mi hijo, Yoshino._

_-Y has actuado en nombre de ese amor, Koi mai (3)_-le habló amorosa- _Tu hijo es más inteligente que tú y buscará la forma de ser feliz_

_-Arigato, Yoshino… Aishiteru Kanai-_diciendo esto tomó a su esposa de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente.

_-Oe, que no estoy para escenitas tan temprano en la mañana_ –Dijo Shikamaru bostezando sonoramente.

Shikamaru estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la escena mirándolos amorosamente. Yoshino sonrió nerviosa y Shikaku fingió mirar hacia otro lado. En realidad llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando y luego viendo a sus padres, pero estaban tan dentro de su conversación que no habían notado su presencia.

-_Musuko, ¿hace que tiempo estás ahí?_ –preguntó Yoshino nerviosa.

-_Acabo de llegar_ –mintió evitándoles una vergüenza mayor – _¿has hecho café o té?_

-_Dame un minuto_ –sonrió Yoshino y les dejó en el comedor.

Shikamaru se sentó frente a su padre y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Shikaku aún lo evitaba con la mirada.

-_Oe, Chichi(4)_ –dijo mientras le pasaba su mano derecha. Shikaku se la tomó –_Yo también te amo. _

Shikaku abrió los ojos. "Así que me escuchó", pensó. Lo miró mientras asía la mano tan grande como la suya, recordando los momentos en que aún eran un niño. Su hijo estaba dándole ánimos en vez de ser él quien se los ofreciera. Necesitaba sacar un tema que mejorara el ambiente.

-_Toma agua antes de la infusión_ –le respondió Shikaku con sorna- _necesitas hidratarte_.

Shikamaru se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Su padre lo había visto con ella, por algo la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta cuando les escuchó bajar por las escaleras.

Shikamaru se limitó a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo a su padre. Tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador y se la tomó de un trago.

-¡_Santo cielos!, es peor de lo que pensé_ –Shikaku bromeó nuevamente.

_-¡Ni que lo digas!_ –Respondió Shikamaru siguiéndole el ritmo- _estoy muerto y ella aparece fresca como una lechuga_ –esto último mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-_Ohayou gozaimasu_ –dijo Temari sonriendo y mirando a su amante- _Lamento haberles ocasionado cualquier molestia con mi presencia anoche. _

-_No tienes porqué_ -repuso Yoshino- _yo te invité venir._

Temari sonrió. Querer los miembros de esta familia, le resultaba muy fácil, demasiado fácil.

Shikoku fue hacia su mujer y le susurró al oído –_Celestina_. Yoshino sonrió.

-- -- -- -- --

Temari quería esperar por Shikamaru pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Tsunade lo había enviado a llamar para los detalles de su viaje al lugar de residencia del Señor Feudal y esto le iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Ya tenía dos horas que había salido. Ella había recibido dos notificaciones, mintió cuanto pudo, pero no podía esperar más. Quizás era lo mejor, así no tendría que despedirse quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Se despidió de Shikaku y Yoshino con besos y abrazos, algo inusual en ella. Muy dentro de sí sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en volverlos a ver.

-_Gracias_ –repuso Temari mirando a Yoshino a la cara- _por todo_ y _por él_

A Yoshino se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Temari le sonrió en complicidad callada.

La kunoishi de la Arena se encaminó hacia las puertas de la aldea de Konoha para enfrentar el cargo que se le había asignado. El lugar de reunión era su bella Suna y quería ver sus hermanos. Para su bienestar habían elegido su aldea como cede de los entrenamientos de los equipos. Eso le proporcionaba comodidad a ella y seguridad a su aldea. De esta forma además, no sería tan difícil volver a ver a su amado vago. Contaba con Kankuro para que la sustituyera y de seguro que encontraría la forma para que aceptar sin rechistar.

El sol estaba más caliente que nunca y le golpeaba la piel. Pero su piel estaba renovada, igual que su cuerpo y mente.

Shikamaru llegó a su casa sin apuros. Bien sabía ya que Temari se había ido porque aún se encontraba frente a la Hokage cuando le llevaron el reporte de las entradas y salidas de la aldea. Era de noche y estaba muy cansado.

Pasó de largo por toda la casa sin saludar. A esta hora sus padres se encontraban en el bosque, como todos los días. Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer de bruces sobre la cama. Olfateó el aroma que aún había en sus sábanas. Se volteó para poner su cara al techo y el ruido de un papel chamuscado lo hizo percatarse de la presencia de uno bajo su espalda. Era de ella. Eran sus letras.

_Shikamaru,_

_Te has ido por unas horas y te extraño como nunca, no sé que será del día de mañana sin ti. _

_Acaban de informarme que estaré en Suna la mayor parte del tiempo. Si tienes unos minutos, date la vuelta. Yo estaré ahí para ti. _

_Gaara y Kankuro están vacunados. Si te muerden, no te pegaran la rabia. XD_

_Te amo,_

_Temari_

_PD: Necesitaré más ayuda para tu regalo, anoche no funcionó._

Shikamaru sonrió y guardó el preciado papel en su chaleco jonin. "Pobre Temari" pensó, "Viajando y en ese estado." Siempre había pensado que las mujeres eran problemáticas, pero quizás tenían sus razones. "La maldición de Eva" no perdona a nadie, pero le daba un buen mensaje, ella podía ser madre. La madre de sus hijos.

Sintió los pasos de sus padres al subir las escaleras. Se detuvieron frente a su habitación y tocaron.

-_Ya ella no está_ –dijo de forma jocosa- _pasen adelante, pueden mirar_.

Sin embargo, las caras de sus padres denotaban una tristeza que no le gustó al Nara. Sus vestimentas tampoco eran las usadas para el bosque.

-_Shikamaru, ya ha llegado la hora de tu boda_ –dijo el padre cabizbajo.

-¿_Cuándo?_ –preguntó Shikamaru sin darle importancia. No iba a permitir que su padre se afligiera más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-_Dentro de quince días exactos a partir del día de hoy_. –respondió Yoshino.

_-Aquí estaré_ –diciendo esto miró al techo nuevamente- _le pediré tres días al Señor Feudal._

Shikaku salió de la habitación sin dar siquiera las buenas noches.

-_Hizo todo cuanto pudo._ -Yoshiro acarició una pierna de su hijo y siguió a su esposo.

-_Lo sé_ –añadió y se durmió pensando en Temari.

0..0

Hacían doce días que no veía a Temari, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos. El Señor Feudal se encargaba de mantenerlo tan ocupado que no le daba tiempo a aburrirse ni a ver las nubes. En las noches se la pasaba planeando lo que haría cuando llegara a Konoha y pensando en ella. En su princesa de la Arena.

El momento de partir había llegado y Shikamaru se dispuso a salir para cambiar su estado civil y sus sueños.

El camino a Konoha se le hizo muy corto. No quería llegar y darle la cara a Shiho. ¡Dios cuanto lo había intentado! Hasta la Hokage intercedió por él sin resultados. Le había escrito una carta día tras día pidiéndole que recapacitara. Algunas le llegaron sin siquiera abrirse. El día anterior recibió una donde le informaba donde iban a vivir. Estaba decidida a marchitarle la vida. Pero él no se lo permitiría, aún le quedaba una última jugada.

0..0

Temari iba flotando hacia Konoha. Gracias a Gay Sensei se había enterado que Shikamaru estaría por Konoha, haciendo quien sabe qué, pero a ella no le importaba. Le daría la sorpresa de su vida. Llegaría antes que él, se instalaría en el hostal y le haría el amor hasta que pidiera clemencia. Sabía que los permisos eran sólo por días, a veces horas y tenía que aprovecharlo a cualquier precio.

No hubo problema alguno con Gaara. Kankuro le dijo que el deseo se había apoderado de su mente y se negaba a ayudarla, pero cuando ella astutamente le dijo que esto le subiría puntos ante el consejo de su aldea y que estaría al mando de tantos buenos shinobis, cambió de parecer.

El viento soplaba a su favor.

0..0

Shikamaru llegó a Konoha pasado el mediodía. En dos horas sería un hombre miserablemente atado a una mujer que no amaba. Entró a la villa sin siquiera detenerse a registrarse, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Quiso saber de Chouji, de Ino, pero no tenía tiempo, de todas formas los vería en un par de horas.

Llegó a su casa y encontró a sus padres, uno sentado frente al otro con la misma tristeza que antes. Su madre había llorado, de eso estaba más que seguro. Los besó a los dos.

-_No pude hacerte la maleta, hijo_ –dijo Yoshino amargamente- _no tuve va…_

_-No hace falta, Haha(5). Viviré cinco años fuera y cuando venga no necesitaré tantas cosas. Déjalas ahí, de seguro que me encantará dormir aquí de vez en cuando_.-dijo Shikamaru tratando de alivianar la situación.

Se bañó y se colocó su Homongi. Se soltó el pelo y se rió de la imagen que le devolvió el espejo. Era el vivo retrato de su padre. Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la sala donde lo esperaban sus padres junto a un representante del Clan, Nara Otori.

-_Shikamaru San_ –saludó el ansiano.

-_Otori Dono_ –respondió Shikamaru y miró a sus padres con una sonrisa.

-_He venido como representante del __katei saibansho de nuestro Clan. He aquí el acuerdo que se firmara. Usted, como próximo cabeza, tiene derecho a conocer su contenido antes de firmarlo._

Shikamaru tomó el rollo de papel en sus manos. Lo deshizo y lo leyó rápidamente.

-_Hay algo que quiero agregar_ –repuso serio- _tengo entendido que se me concede una petición._

_-Sí, así es. ¿Cuál es, Shikamaru san?_

_- Quiero que mi primer hijo nacido sea el único heredero a cabeza del Clan a mi sucesión independiente de las condiciones que se puedan considerar. El único contexto que se requerirá es que lleve mi sangre y que yo le reconozca como tal._

_-Algo más_.-preguntó Otori.

-_Nada más_. –respondió Shikamaru

Shikaku le miró orgulloso.

Chouji e Ino hicieron su entrada un minuto después. Ino le hizo una señal imperceptible para las demás personas que estaban en la sala, mientras Chouji le ofrecía un abrazo a su amigo. Luego fue a por Ino y ésta le retuvo cinco segundos más de lo necesario para susurrarle al oído una información que el Nara no podía analizar en ese preciso momento.

_-Temari está aquí y vino a verte._

* * *

**(1) Para entender mejor la escena, pueden ver esta preciosísima obra de arte hecha por Rama Chan ( ramachan. deviantart. com/ art/ Softness-62434236). Soy admiradora de su arte (reverencia)**

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Kanai(2) : Esposa**

**Koi mai (3) : Amor mío**

**Chichi(4) : Papá o papi**

**Haha (5) : Mamá o mami**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Trayéndoles un capítulo diferente, que aclarará muchas dudas y pondrá alguna que otra. Esperando poder ganarme el lujo de mantenerles a la expectativa y que vuelvan a leer.**

**El próximo capítulo no lo he terminado de escribir aún, me resulta incómodo, pero espero terminarlo para final de semana. Será la boda de Shikamaru. Espero poder contar con ustedes.**

**Les amo!**

**Flores y tomatazos recibidos con el mismo amor.**


	20. Shikamaru se casa

**Cap****ítulo 20. Shikamaru se casa**

Temari llegó a la aldea de Konoha. El camino se la hacía familiar cada vez más. Había exactamente 20 cedros a la derecha, 22 a la izquierda; 23 píceas a la derecha y 14 a la izquierda. Cuando se iba sabía que a partir del cedro 10 de su izquierda, no vería a Shikamaru. Cuando regresaba contaba sólo 2 píceas y veía las puertas de la Aldea, 5 más y lo veía a él.

Ya no le pedían registro en la puerta. Konoha era su segundo hogar. Llegó al mismo hostal de siempre, donde le tenían la misma habitación de siempre. La que daba exactamente al cerezo. Se instaló lo más rápido que le permitieron sus extremidades y bajó con miras a visitar a los Nara. Primero para saludarlos, segundo para esperarlo llegar.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ino en el vestíbulo preguntando por ella. ¿Cómo se había enterado que estaba ahí? Además su cara no era la misma de siempre.

-_Temari, estaba preguntando por ti ahora mismo_ –pausó un segundo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa –_viniste a alguna misión particular._

-_No_ –negó además con la cabeza- _vine por Shika, supe que regresaba hoy a la aldea y quise sorprenderle._

Temari sonrió, pero Ino se mantuvo seria y bajó la cabeza.

_-Amiga, tenemos que hablar, podemos ir a tomarnos una taza de té si gustas._

_-Seguro_ –respondió Temari perpleja.

Por el camino le explicó que se había encontrado con Konohamaru y éste le dijo que ella estaba en la aldea. Temari estaba curiosa por saber lo que arrojaba la actitud de Ino. Se veía preocupada y no mostraba su habitual alegría. Entraron a un pequeño restaurante y ordenaron té verde. Temari con miel, Ino amargo.

-_Ino, no me gusta tu semblante_ –A Temari no le gustaba que le anduvieran con rodeos. Era una particularidad de su familia. Kankuro y Gaara eran iguales.

-_No creo que sea buena idea que veas a Shikamaru Kun hoy_ –Ino mantenía su mirada fija en el té que tenía enfrente.

-_Ino_ –le dijo Temari asiendo la mano que la kunoichi de Konoha tenía sobre la mesa_- si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ya. _

Ino suspiró sonoramente y la miró.

_-Shikamaru se casa hoy._

Temari pensaba que, a estas alturas, esa noticia no podía afectarla. Estaba tan errada. Tomó la taza de té y se la llevó a los labios, no para ingerir el líquido, sino para ahogar su propio suspiró y acusar el ardor del líquido caliente por sus llorosos ojos.

-_Lo siento, Temari_ –dijo Ino- _te lo hubiese informado pero no me atreví a enviarte ese mensaje con Kankuro. _

-_Está bien, Ino_ –Esas palabras eran un tonto consuelo propio más que una convicción.

-_No, Temari, no lo está y lo sabes. Deja de hacerte la insufrible conmigo_. –De los ojos de Ino se escaparon dos lágrimas. ¿A quién quería Temari engañar con esa actitud? Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente notaba que estaba destrozada por dentro_.- Soy tu amiga, pero tu actitud no me deja acercarme a ti._

Temari apretó la mano de Ino y se mordió los labios. Ino pagó lo consumido y la llevó de vuelta al hotel. Todo el trayecto sin hablar. Ella sabía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Llegaron a la habitación y vio que Temari se quedó parada mirando hacia delante. Ino cerró la puerta y fue hasta su amiga. Estaba temblando y tenía la cabeza baja. Entonces la vio de frente, llorando a lágrima viva con los puños cerrados asiendo la tela de su yukata. Ino le tomó una mano y la sentó en la cama. Quiso expresar palabras de consuelo, pero sabía que con esa mujer no servirían de mucho y prefirió callar.

-_Deberías irte a vestir_ –le dijo por fin Temari.

-_No, creo que me necesitas contigo_ –dijo Ino comprensiva.

-_No, Ino_ –dijo Temari sollozando- _él te necesita también._

-_Tienes razón_ –dijo Ino- _pero me quedaré aquí contigo_.

Ino no podía creer que, a pesar de estar ella sufriendo como estaba, aún se preocupaba por él. No sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas y la admiró por eso.

-_Ino, te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero prefiero estar sola_ –dijo aparentando estar calmada- _necesito estar sola. Cuando te marches arreglaré mis cosas y me marcho de aquí es lo mejor_.

-_De acuerdo_ -Ino la comprendió y se marchó de su lado. Quizás fuera mejor que la dejara sola. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la vio por última vez. Ino notó que ella estaba muriendo tratando de mantenerse calmada frente a ella.

-_Necesito un favor, Ino_ –le pidió antes de que saliera –_no le digas que estuve aquí_.

Ino no contestó. No mentiría. Simplemente mostró una sonrisa y se marchó.

OO..OO

_-Temari está aquí y vino a verte._

-¿_Qué dices, Ino_? –preguntó asombrado

-Temari está –le contestó tartamudeando- la vi y ya le expliqué la situación.

Shikamaru no le contestó. Murmuró un "gracias" y fue a sentarse al lado de sus padres.

Los Nara se dirigieron al templo Shinoista juntos, callados y cabizbajos. Por primera vez después de 18 años, Shikaku sostuvo la mano de su hijo todo el trayecto. Yoshino hablaba de vez en cuando para decirle a su hijo lo bien que se veía en su kimono. Shikamaru le sonreía.

Llegaron al templo. Los Ibu le esperaban. Shiho se veía muy bonita en su shiromoku. Shikamaru les saludó a todos con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y se colocó al lado de Shiho. No hubo si quiera un intercambio de palabras. En ese mismo instante llegó el sacerdote que oficializaría el encuentro. Shikamaru le ofreció su brazo a Shiho y esta lo aceptó gustosa y sonriente. Shikamaru podría jurar que no la había visto reír de esa manera en toda su vida. Ni una sola vez. Se armó de valor y se detuvo un momento. La miró a los ojos y la guió hacia un lado de la sala de espera.

-_Shiho _–dijo en voz baja- esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para no cometer un error. Nuestra felicidad está en juego y se que en el fondo tú tampoco quieres esto.

-_Shikamaru, lo siento_ –respondió resuelta- _mi felicidad no está en juego, está a tu lado. No me importa que no me ames, ya aprenderás… con el tiempo_.

_-Estás actuando como una niña caprichosa, Shiho por ¡Kami!_ –su voz sonó implorando- _si de veras me amas entonces apiádate de mí. De seguro encontrarás a un hombre que te ame y valore como yo amo y valoro a Temari. _

_-Yo te amo, pero me quiero más que a mi misma _–le cortó tajante- _y mi felicidad es tenerte a mi lado a cualquier costai._

-_Y tu desdicha, Shiho._

_-No me amenaces, Nara, en una hora serás oficialmente mi esposo_.-dijo con altanería.

-_Ha sido tu deseo y se te concederá, pero recuerda que te advertí primero.-_Shikamaru caminó dos pasos delante de ella y le dio la espalda.

En eso alcanzó a ver la gota que derramó el vaso. Su desdicha completa. Ibu Nanjiroh se acercaba a ellos sonriente.

_-¡Itoko Chan_! –se avalanzó sobre Shiho y la abrazó.

-¡_Mei san!_ –ella correspondió al abraso.

-_Shikamaru Sama, mi querido jefe y ahora familia, tengo dos palabras para ti_ –dijo con sarcasmo haciendo alusión a su posición ante el consejo y casi esposo de su prima-_felicidades, por tu boda con mi primita._

Tomó del brazo a su prima y la llevó hasta la entrada del corredor. Se devolvió donde Shikamaru y le tendió la mano. Shikamaru sólo le miró.

_-¿No quieres saber la segunda? –_Preguntó riendo- _GRACIAS, por dejarla para mí._

Shikamaru contuvo las ganas de golpearlo en plena cara hasta verlo sangrar. Odiaba a ese hombre. Se empeñaba en agriar su vida y lo había conseguido. Encima de todo tenía las cachazas de burlarse de su situación. En su lista de "cosas por hacer" estaba vengarse de ese tipejo.

La boda transcurrió sin penas ni gloria. Ambas familias muy adineradas y votaron la casa por la ventana. Suntuosa y escandalosa por demás. En la decoración imperaba el lujo y la opulencia. Shikamaru estaba asqueado. Recordó con tristeza su boda con Temari, llena de rosas. En esa materia, Ino era una estrella. No sabe cuantas veces miró el reloj en espera de que todo pasara. El sacerdote se dio cuenta y malinterpretó la situación.

_-Bueno…al parecer el novio tiene prisa por estar a solas con su esposa, así que __dejémonos el protocolo a un lado y proclamemos esta pareja como esposo y esposa._

Shikamaru dio gracias a Kami que las normas de la boda entre clanes no exigía el juramento nupcial.

Salieron hacia el Hiroi no Gui, aún más suntuosa que la ceremonia de casamiento. Los padres de Shika decidieron se apartaron de la multitud y se sentaron junto a sus amigos los Yamanaka y los Akimichi. Shikamaru se les unió.

_-Bueno_ –dijo al fin, luego de una hora de silencio- _terminemos con esto_.

_-¡Nara Shikamaru!_ –dijo Ino tratando de animar los presentes- _nunca te había oído hablar de sexo en público._ -Shikamaru sonrió. Los demás no.

Shikamaru se acercó a su esposa, quien conversaba animadamente con sus amigos. –_Quiero irme de aquí._

Shiho se sonrojó y se excusó ante las miradas de envidia de sus amigas. Se había casado con uno de los mejores prospectos de Konoha.

-_Shikamaru, ¿A dónde vas?_ –dijo Shiho viendo que él tomaba una dirección errada.

_-Te dije que me largaba de aquí, no a donde iba_. –le respondió.

-_Acompáñame a nuestra casa_ –dijo Shiho- aún no la conoces.

Shikamaru la siguió. La casa que ella le mostró no podía ser la de ellos. Parecía más bien un castillo y Shikamaru odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Prefería la casita blanca que un día soñó junto a Temari. Pero los Ibu eran tan ricos como los Nara, pero con más amor al dinero y a las exigencias de la "sociedad". Shiho se dirigió al segundo piso y Shikamaru tomó asiento en la sala de la casa. Pensó que si llegaba algún día borracho, probablemente se perdería.

Diez minutos pasaron y la feliz novia llamó a su ahora esposo hacia su habitación. Shikamaru subió.

_-¿Qué sucede, Shiho?_ –preguntó sin emoción alguna.

Shiho se encontraba con una pieza de seda muy delicada y sensual recostada sobre la cama.

_-Se supone que ahora me harás el amor esposo mío_ –dijo seductoramente.

Shikamaru sonrió despacio y se acercó hacia ella. Shiho tembló.

-_Mi querida, Shiho_ –dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su garganta.- _creo que no lo has entendido._

Shiho se dejó arrastras por el sensual sonido de su voz, más que por su contenido. Se arrojó a los brazos del Nara y buscó su boca. Shikamaru no accedió a besarla y continuó hablando.

_-Shiho_ –le escuchó decir- _seré tu esposo y lo sabes…toda la vida si así lo quieres._

Ella no pudo más y le atrapó la cara entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla.

_-Shiho…_

-Bésame, por Kami, Shika bésame…

-_Shiho…ya te dije seré tu esposo…_-el Nara tomó ambas manos de la joven y se las quitó de su perfil. Se las unió y colocó en el pecho de la joven _-…toda la vida…hasta que muera…pero nunca…nunca…seré tu amante. Eso no estaba en el contrato_.

Diciendo esto se giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Corrió hacia el hostal donde Temari se hospedaba.

-_Sabaku …No… Temari…está_…-dijo entre jadeos al dependiente de la recepción.

_-Se fue hace más de una hora_ –respondió el joven.

_-¡KUSO!_ –dijo golpeando el escritorio con el puño cerrado.

Por primera vez en la vida, le faltaría el respeto a la Hokage y saldría de la Aldea sin pedir su autorización. Ni siquiera se detuvo a informar a Konohamaru y Godei quienes estaban de guardia en la puerta. Corrió tanto como pudo. Sabía que ella era rápida. Demasiado. Molesta aún más. Odiaba no hacer su rutina todo el tiempo. Si tuviera la capacidad y energía de Lee, otro gallo cantaría.

* * *

**El capítulo me salió muy corto. ****Lo siento. No puede hacer una boda explícita, porque no la quería. Simple. No puedo escribir lo que no me gusta. Sólo puedo casarlo con Temari y porque se lo presto por un ratito y ya. Fuera de esto...Ahí salió el personaje más querido del fic, el primisimo, Ibu Nanjiroh haciendo de las suyas y aún le quedan por hacer.**

**No se desesperen, estoy tratando de terminar el fic en cinco capítulos más. Hay cosas que no quiero dejar. Luego de éste me dedicaré a otro fic SHIKATEMA (¡qué casualidad!), el que se ha elegido en votación hasta la fecha (el de la niña de ellos dos, SHIKEMARI. Ahora se me ocurre una idea, yo soy de ustedes. Cuantos capítulos más?**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS (me colocó de rodillas y hago la dogenza), ustedes son lo máximo. Me he vuelto adicta a sus comentarios en todos los fics que estoy colocando (son tres ufffffff). Buenos o malos son recibidos con el mismo amor.**

**Atari!**


	21. Luna de Miel

**Mi mente pervertida me ha jugado una mala pasada. ****Es quizás porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y me estoy haciendo más vieja. Aquí esta el capi de dos encuentros Shikatema (lemon) en dos ambientes diferentes, para que noten el crecimiento como pareja. ¡Ah! y tiene muchas expresiones en japonés. Al final encontrarán el significado de mi porno-vocabulario (con esto me gustaría ganarme un mini punto de Mago de Oz). **

**He decidido colocarles la traducción en virtud de que Marieta88 y Tsunade25 quieren arrancarme la cabeza. Si me faltó uno, perdonenme. Besos**

**Capitulo 21****. Lunas de Miel.**

Había realizado una travesía de medio día en sólo tres horas, y estaba muy cansada. Su cuerpo le pedía dormir con desesperación. El sol ya se había puesto. Algunas estrellas podían verse ya. Sería una hermosa noche. Se quedaría exactamente ahí.

Era preferible seguir aún en las cercanías de Konoha. Si peligraba, tendría ayuda rápidamente. Se decidió por preparar la carpa que la protegería del frío de la noche. Y la noche cayó y se hizo oscuro. Y el frío llegó y con el, aumentó su soledad.

La vegetación de Konoha era muy densa y le fue muy fácil conseguir madera para su fogata. Mientras calentaba agua para bañarse, los mismos pensamientos rotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que él se casaría con otra aunque la amara a ella. Pero la mente suele hacernos jugadas sucias e increíblemente engañosas. Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, la seguridad se fue a la mierda y con ella su dignidad. El hombre de su vida a esta hora debía estar en brazos de otra, ofreciéndole su cuerpo y su apellido… Aunque no su corazón, ¡Consuelo de idiotas! El amor es egoísta y punto.

¿Hasta cuando aguantaría esto? ¿Qué tanto podría soportar por amor? No lo sabía, pero lo intentaría. Por él, cualquier cosa. Eso era un hecho.

Mientras se bañaba prepararía ramen instantáneo. Lo odia, pero no tenía salida. Aseó su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. Se colocó su ropa nuevamente, detestaba dormir tan vestida pero como kunoichi, no tenía otra opción. Tomó la sopa y la engulló sin tomarle gusto.

Deseó con todas sus ganas tener a los miembros del Clan Nara en frente para darle una paliza y otra mortal a Ibu Shiho, por no querer romper el acuerdo.

"Nara Shiho, estúpida cuatro ojos ¡qué te has creído! Te casaste con él, pero me ama a mí. Que te quede clara esa mierda. No puedes negar que eres familia de esa basura. Y pensar que me acosté con él. ¡Qué asco!" -hablar sola era común en Temari. Nunca había tenido amigas y no estaba Gaara cerca. Si no se desahogaba sería aún peor.

"Mierda estoy agotado de chakra", pensó Shikamaru pero sonrió al divisar a lo lejos una pequeña fogata. Allí estaba ella. Se acercó despacio tratando de que no le viera. La vio llorando mientras hablaba, caminando de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, mirando hacia el piso y señalándose. ¡Por Kami estaba hablando consigo misma, y por todo lo alto! ¡Sí que estaba enojada!

"Y yo lo amo y es de otra, sí, ¿y qué? No, corrección, se casó con otra, pero es mío. ¡MIO CARAJO! Y a esa perra que ni piense que le daré el gusto de quedarse con él. NO SEÑOR, ese hombre es MÍO, y nos casamos ante Kami y voy a darle dos hijos…una hembrita…un varoncito…y…-las lágrimas ahogaron sus gritos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

_-Tres…_ -la voz masculina y ronca de Shikamaru salió de entre las sombras del bosque. Con la misma pesadez que siempre.

_-¿Qué..?_ –dijo Temari nerviosa buscando su cara. Era su voz, ¡Kami!

-Que _me darás tres hijos y tengo buenas razones que lo justifican_

-_Shikamaru…_-se lanzó corriendo hacia él y de un salto se aferró a su cuello con ambas manos y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.-_Amor mío, cariño _–decía entre sollozos mientras le besaba la cara por todos lados.

-¡_Tranquila que me estás matando, mujer!_ –respondió Shika abrazándola más a él y acariciando su pelo y espalda- _Problemática._

_-¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Y tu boda?_ –preguntó ella besándolo por todo el rostro.

-_Ya terminó y como buen hombre vine en busca de mi_ mujer –dijo besándola en plena boca, ahogándola con su lengua y el dulce sabor de su saliva.

_-Vamos adentro_ –dijo deslizándose por el cuerpo del shinobi. Temari soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir el miembro erecto de Shikamaru rozar su pubis. Caminó despacio delante de él contoneándose apropósito.

-_Temari, gírate_ –le ordenó con voz sensual. Temari así lo hizo. De repente sintió una sensación que había sentido en una ocasión anterior, específicamente en el exámen chunnin.

_-__Kage Mane No Jutsu completado satisfactoriamente._

-¡_Qué demonios!_ –dijo mientras se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del shinobi.

Shikamaru hizo la mímica de quitarse el yukata de Temari y cada una de sus prendas. El Nara se detuvo primero en sus piernas perfectamente tonificadas por el continuo ejercicio comenzaron a transpirar y ese sudor hacía brillar sus músculos resaltando la belleza de su cuerpo. Luego en su vientre plano y lizo donde se formarían sus hijos, sus pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de su forzosa respiración y, por último, en su boca entreabierta, donde minutos antes había escuchado que era amado. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, la miró por cinco segundos y liberó el ninjutsu.

Se acercó a ella que estaba indefensa ante su ataque y la tomó en brazos como a una niña.

_-Se supone que así __es como debo llevarte_ –dijo depositando un beso en la fría punta de la nariz de Temari.

El shinobi la depositó sutilmente sobre el saco de dormir que ella había preparado y la besó con pasión inmensurable. Temari se sentía en el séptimo cielo, emborrachada por la sensación de placer que le producía un beso apasionado de ese hombre.

Temari, enajenada por su propia excitación, se giró sobre él colocándose encima. Empezó a recorrer con sus labios un camino comenzando en la sonrojada cara, la boca entreabierta, su nuez de adán, su agitado pecho, su esculpido vientre, hasta llegar a la fuente de aquel intenso calor. Shikamaru la detuvo introduciendo sus dedos en la caracolada melena.

- _**Ōraru sekkusu ne? (sexo oral, cierto?)**_**–**dijo levantando la cabeza para verla- _Así no voy a aguantar mucho, mujer _

-_Ya verás que sí, confía en mí_ –le dijo Temari guiñándole un ojo.

_**-¡Chijo!**_ (Pervertida)–le dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Shikamaru le dejó que hiciera a su antojo. Tuvo que aferrarse al suelo cuando la chica tocó con sus labios calientes su sexo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y le hacía temblar involuntariamente mientas ella lamía, acariciaba y succionaba, al principio con timidez, luego con verdadero gozo.

-_Temari…detente_ -A Shikamaru le hubiera gustado poder controlarse, pero era imposible.

Era tan arrebatadoramente sensual, transpirando por el calor y el descontrol hormonal, la coleta desecha, los ojos casi cerrados de pura excitación y la boca entreabierta tratando de consumir la cantidad de aire que sus exprimidos pulmones le exigían rendidos ante la humedad que cubría su sexo.

_-__**Aieki**__…hmmm_ –dijo ella saboreando la gota que se escurría maliciosa por su glande - _**Bitamin esu. (ambas hacen referencia a que le gusta saborearlo)**_

–_**Chotto matte kudasai**_ (espera un momento por favor)-dijo sentándose de golpe y tomándola por los hombros.

Aflojo la presión y la levantó un poco hacia él. Ella le miró ilusa con los ojos adormecidos apoyando su frente en la suya. Shikamaru le miró impresionado por un tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno. La mujer que tenía frente a sí tenía la boca entornada y mojada, la melena rubia en completo desorden revolviéndose furiosa por todos lados, jadeando justo en frente de su misma boca haciéndolo respirar su aliento, todo aquello por él.

_-__**Seikō ne**__? Shikamaru kun (entro, verdad?)_–Preguntó con voluptuosa desfachatez tomando su sexo entre las manos.

_-__**Onegai shimasu**__…(Por favor)_-dijo el shinobi en un especie de letargo voluntario. Estaba loco de deseo por ella, de ser uno, de completar ese todo que ellos formaban.

_-__Quédate así-_ dijo instándola a quedarse de rodillas. Él se dio la vuelta y se colocó detrás de ella. Acarició su espalda, cintura y nalgas con ansias y delirio.

-¿_Puedo?_ –se atrevió a preguntar, no sin antes tocar su sexo con su mano derecha; el pulgar en el clítoris, el índice tratando de invadir su cavidad hasta que ella le pidió que parase.

-_**Kimochi-ii**_ -exclamó deteniendo la mano intrusa.

Shikamaru entonces comenzó a adentrarse en las profundidades del cuerpo femenino dándole placer. Sujetando las manos de los hombros, empujó el cuerpo de Temari contra él. Tenía prisa y no quería parar, no podía parar. Sabía que tendría poco tiempo, así que sus manos viajaron aventureras hasta el punto donde sucumbían sus ansias y la sintió restregarse contra su mano y arremeter con más fuerza contra él, convulsionarse, tensarse y a deshacerse a su alrededor alcanzando el goce buscado y gritando al unísono.

Esa sería una de las muchas noches en que se encontrarían a escondidas, durante cada una de las misiones que realizaban para el Señor Feudal. Haciendo que cada encuentro, pareciera el primero.

Cuando Temari despertó se encontró con sus piernas enlazadas a la del shinobi, abrazada a él.

_**-**__**Ohaiyo (buenos dias)**_–dijo Temari con voz sosegada.

_-__**Konnichiwa(hola)**_ –respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-_Anoche, dijiste algo sobre tener tres hijos_ –indagó curiosa.

-_Es muy fácil, pensé que con tu inteligencia ya te habías dado cuenta_ –Temari le ofreció un golpe en el costado que le hizo toser varias veces antes de poder continuar -_Temari, el tres nos ha unido de diferentes maneras. Tres besos la primera vez, hicimos tres veces el amor antes que me dijeras que me amabas, tres días de distancia nos separan, tres veces hemos salido en citas, tres días duraste en Konoha siendo mía, tres veces me miraste y me guiñaste el ojo el día de la boda, tres veces has cocinado para mi, tres veces hemos luchado juntos _–Temari comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el pecho y a abrazarlo y Shikamaru rió al punto de llorar antes de soltar –_y tú me llevas tres años de edad_.

Por respuesta, un certero codazo en el oblicuo izquierdo le dejó sin respiración ni habla por cinco minutos. Shikamaru se carcajeó divertido. Temari le dio la espalda, yukata puesto, mejillas inflamadas, mirando hacia la nada.

-¡_Mendokusai, mujer!_ –Dijo sonando más adolorido de lo real- _que no se te puede echar una broma. _

Shikamaru se colocó su chaleco y pantalón y se acercó a ella tomándola por el hombro izquierdo. Ella le retiró la mano molesta.

-_Temari…_–dijo con voz melosa- _**Watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete (Abrázame fuerte)**_

_-__Shikamaru… A veces pienso que sin ti me volvería loca, demo, ¡qué mas da, si estoy loca justamente por ti_!

Él le estiró los brazos y ella se refugió en su pecho.

_-Sabes que te amo, Sabaku No Temari_

_-Sabes que eres mío, Nara Shikamaru_

-_Enteramente_ –respondió el shinobi.

_-Eso no es cierto.._-Añadió Temari con tristeza al recordar lo pasado hacía apenas horas.

-¿_Porqué?_ –preguntó como si la respuesta fuera obvia- _Temari, me casé anoche y abandoné a mi esposa por huir con mi amante, ¿Te parece poco?_

Temari bajó la cabeza abochornada y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-_Ni se te ocurra, Temari_ –dijo Shikamaru acercándose a ella y tomándola del mentón para que le viera- _no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Te amo a ti y punto. No es deshonroso._ –la besó dulcemente en los labios y le habló desde su boca- _Yo no me avergüenzo de ti, ni de lo nuestro. Pero hay quienes no entienden nuestro amor y tenemos que ser fuerte y aprender a vivir con ello._

Temari le miró y asintió sin convicción. Recorrieron el trayecto de ese día y llegaron a Suna con la noche.

-¿_No piensas quedarte?_ –le preguntó Temari con la voz angustiada- _ya es muy tarde, yo podría despertarte muy temprano._

_-No puedo_ –dijo Shikamaru tristemente recordando sus responsabilidades con el Señor Feudal. - _Voy a irme de aquí ahora y no se cuando te vuelva a ver. Lo único que quiero al partir es ver tu sonrisa y que me digas que me amas. Ese va a ser mi único acompañante por esta noche y hasta mañana para llegar al País del Fuego._

Las lágrimas cayeron libres por el rostro de Temari y Shikamaru se silenció por unos segundos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡_Maldición, no puedo pensar así!_ –lo escuchó decir.

_-Shikamaru….__te extrañaré tanto que me duele desde ya._

-_No llores, por favor_ –le dijo besándola en la cabeza_._

_-Te amo, Shikamaru_ –y ella buscó su boca- _perdóname por comportarme así._

_-Temari, mi vida depende de ti. Tú eres todo lo que me importa, todo lo que tengo. Es la ley de los hombres la que se interpone entre nosotros, porque de otra forma tú fueras mi esposa y __me quedaría aquí contigo_ –Shikamaru se detuvo un segundo y Temari sintió su pelo humedecerse con las lágrimas del shinobi. El la sujetó aún más fuerte para que no lo viera llorar- _Lo único que puedo hacer por nuestro amor es crear un vínculo más grande que la fuerza del mil hombres…un hijo…nuestro hijo…a quien le he sucedido ante el consejo todo el poder de mi clan_.

Temari se sorprendió de aquellas palabras y el dolor que las envolvía.

_-¿Qué has dicho, Shika__maru?_

_-Legu__é mi sucesión a mi primer hijo. Por eso te lo pedí aquella noche y confío en que hagas mi sueño realidad._

_-¿Kami Sama, Shikamaru pero cómo?_

Y él le contó lo de su padre, lo que pensó y lo que quería. Ella le entendió y lo adoro aún más si era posible. Su hijo era lo único que él podía darle cuyo valor no fuera negociable ni transferible. Y a pesar de esto, había pensado como hacerle reconocido ante todos.

_-¿Es posible que algún día me sorprenda de que hagas algo sin pensarlo?_ –le dijo ella mientras le besaba mil veces.

_-No._ –dijo sonriendo- _Te volveré a ver muy pronto. Cuídate. Volveré cada vez que pueda, los días pasaran rápido entre tus gestiones, ya veras. Mantente hermosa para mí_. –le dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios- _dime que me amas, Temari._

_**-Aishiteru (te amo)**_

OOO…OOO

Casi dos años habían pasado desde que su misión como representante ante las aldeas del Señor Feudal comenzara. Su vida transcurría entre su trabajo, la visita a sus padres y Suna.

Temari había decidido mudarse y vivir sola en un departamento que compartía con él, cuando venía a ella. Se amaban sin preguntas y sin reservas. Todos sabían quien era Shikamaru y que hacía con la hermana del Kazekage, pero nadie los juzgaba en Suna.

El misterio y la duda que existía entre ellos habían empacado todas sus cosas y se habían embarcado en un viaje sin regreso y tras irse, dejaron la verdadera esencia del amor. Se amaban y no había cabida para otro sentimiento.

Aún no habían tenido su anhelado hijo, pero lo intentaban cada vez que con sus cuerpos se declaraban la guerra del amor. Temari había perdido las esperanzas. Quizás Kami se negaba a completar la perfección de su unión.

En Suna eran una pareja más de enamorados. Cenaban juntos, iban al cine, a bailar. ¡Sí! Shikamaru había aprendido a bailar solo por complacerla, aunque ella tuvo que emborracharlo para hacerlo. Al final terminó tomándole el gusto al baile y a la bebida.

Shikamaru se acercó al departamento que compartía con Temari, introdujo su llave y entró. Encontró una nota en la pequeña salita. Shikamaru odiaba esto. Significaba que estaba fuera. Aunque ella nunca sabía cuando él venía le dejaba una nota sólo para que él no se preocupara. Esos detalles lo hacían dichoso.

Se duchó despacio. Aquí podía darse el lujo de bañarse detalladamente. Se afeitó la barba que ahora le crecía descontroladamente. Cuando iba a Konoha se la dejaba por el simple hecho de oír a su madre confundiéndolo con su padre.

Su matrimonio arreglado era un asunto aparte. Cada vez que iba a Konoha, pasaba por su "casa" para saber como se encontraba Shiho. Cinco minutos de agonía bastaban. Ino y Choji los veía bastante. Él les enviaba notitas cuando iba a pasar por Suna y ellos junto a sus amores viajaban allí y se unían a las jergas nocturnas. Tal era su costumbre que Yoshino y Shikaku aprovechaban para enviarle cosas allá. Shiho los odiaba a ambos porque supo por Nanjiroh lo que hacían, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto.

Fue hasta la cocina y comió alguna que otro snack y tomó una cerveza que trago deprisa. El calor en Suna era infernal. La cerveza estaba deliciosa. Tomó dos latitas más y se fue al techo. Media hora más tarde bajó por dos más y luego otra vez, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Temari regresó pasada las 7:00pm a su departamento. Regularmente le informaban cuando Shikamaru llegaba, pero en esta ocasión, ningún conocido se lo hizo saber. Entró a la casa y reconoció su rastro. Sus sandalias en la entrada. Su chaleco shinobi en una de las sillas. Su identificación de Ninja de la hoja en otra.

-_Shikamaru, Baka, ¿cuando vas a aprender?_ –Temari se preocupo al no recibir respuesta. No estaba donde sus hermanos, porque se lo hubiese dejado saber, no estaba en la habitación, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina. Notó la puerta semiabierta de la nevera y la ausencia de dos paquetes de cerveza.

-_Sí se tomó las doce, lo encontraré muerto._ –dijo Temari sonriendo. Sabía lo que el alcohol provocaba en el heredero de los Nara.

Shikamaru perdía su forma habitual de ser, tranquila y apacible, nada problemática, y despertaba el lobo dormido en él. Inclusive en su cama, habitualmente sensual, se arrebataba hasta convertirse en un pervertido salvaje. La mayoría de las veces tenía que controlarlo o acabaría con la poca conciencia moral que le quedaba.

El sonido de una lata rodando por el techo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Caminó por las escaleras de emergencia y lo vio tumbado sobre su espalda, con la pierna izquierda flexionada, la derecha sobre ella y ambos brazos bajo su cabeza.

-_Ya se acabaron las cervezas, ¿quieres que vaya por más o está bien así?_ –dijo Temari divertida. Shikamaru no le contestó.

Ella se acercó para tratar de calmar la maraña de pelos negros. Lo vio con la cara inexpresiva y ella sabía bien lo que esto indicaba. Algo andaba mal y no encontraba solución. Se decidió por sentarse a su lado.

_-Ya me duele la espalda, ¿Te importa si vamos a__ la cama_?, dijo cansado.

Temari se irguió y le cedió la mano para ayudarlo a parar. Ella sabía que él odiaba eso. Lo hacía sentir "menos hombre", pero necesitaba buscar la forma de conseguir la frase idónea para que él comenzara a hablar. A Temari le fastidiaba el tener siempre que usar esos artilugios con él, pero Shikamaru no era una persona abierta.

Entró de prisa al departamento directo a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Temari recorrió el pequeño departamento y aseguró las puertas. Se duchó y slaió en su bata de baño. Se detuvo desde la puerta de la habitación y lo observó.

–_Estoy ha__rto, Temari_, dijo con voz odre al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba. Temari le miró sin entender lo que quería decirle. Shikamaru se giró sobre su espalda y la miró.

-Tenemos _dos años juntos, ¡DOS AÑOS! Y no te he podido preñar, coño_ –dijo alzando un poco la voz cuasi entendible –_si seré estéril…¿Es que no voy a ser capaz de darte un hijo?_ –dijo y Temari entendió. El alcohol era capaz de sacarle sus más íntimos deseos a flote y revelarlos.

_-Baka, yarou…__¡no es un hijo son tres! Además, quejándote y lloriqueando como niña no vas a lograr nada_. -le dijo tomándolo por el cuello seductoramente_- ven con mamá_.

Si a Shikamaru le preguntase cual es la cualidad que más admiraba en Temari, era su habilidad para sacarle una sonrisa, desde aquella primera vez que se despidieron en Konoha hacia muchos años ya.

Shikamaru se recostó sobre la cama y le abrió de golpe la bata de baño.

- _**Nonbê (borrachito)**_–le dijo Temari riendo de verle sonrojado por el alcohol.

_- __**Kyo'nyū …megamisama**_ (Dios, que senos)–dijo Shikamaru esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

_- __**Oppai-seijin**_ (pervertido de pechos)–dijo bajito, mientras se dejaba masajear los pechos por las manos ávidas del shinobi de la hoja.

_-Ven a mi, Temari_ –le dijo seductoramente moviendo los dedos anular, mayor e índice hacia él –_no, no_ –añadió cuando ella se colocó sobre su pelvis- _sube, ven_…- Temari le miró con los ojos bien abiertos-…

-_**Chitsu…**_ -Temari los abrió aún más y colocó ambas manos sobre su torso, dejándole entrever su indecisión

**- **_**Ōraru sekkusu ne? Shikamaru kun.. **(Lo insita para que le practique sexo oral)_

-_Tú lo pediste_ –dijo mientras miraba maliciosamente el sexo de la kunoichi y le rozaba el Monte de Venus con una mano-_**Paipan… **(depilada)_

Un grito hondo se escapó incontrolablemente de su garganta al sentir la hábil lengua del shinobi encontrar, sin siquiera buscar, el punto exacto donde explotaba.

**-**_**Manjiru**__, hmmm_ –dijo saboreando con ganas la humedad entre las piernas de la kunoichi- _**Ketsu**_..-murmuró mientras apretaba las nalgas de la kunoichi haciendo que se contoneara sobre él.

Temari, presa de las sensaciones percibidas, trataba en vano de no desboronarse sobre esa habilidosa lengua.

**-**_**Kimochi-ii**_ -exclamó dejándose llevar.

Aflojo la presión y la levantó un poco hacia él. Ella le miró ilusa con los ojos adormecidos apoyando su frente en la suya. Shikamaru le miró impresionado por un tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno. La mujer que tenía frente a sí tenía la boca entornada y mojada, la melena rubia en completo desorden revolviéndose furiosa por todos lados, respirando forzosamente justo en frente de su misma boca haciéndolo respirar su aliento, jadeante y convulsa, todo aquello por él.

_**-Hame hame suru, Temari. (Hazme el amor, Temari)**_

_-_Su cuerpo sucumbió en pequeños espasmos al sentir la cálida envoltura que le rodeaba. La humedad hizo el paso fácil. Él le hubiese dado la vida si se la pidiese en ese mismo momento. La había tenido para él muchas veces, ya no podía contar cuantas, pero tan deliciosamente rendida, nunca.

La posición les permitió una penetración completa y profunda. Shikamaru la abrazó a él y hundió su nariz para exhalar el olor que emanaba del cuello de la kunoichi. Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia él y comenzaron la danza primitiva del amor carnal. El ritmo cadencioso de sus caderas perfectamente acopladas parecía detener cualquier otro movimiento a su alrededor. La fricción de sus torsos desnudos provocó una transpiración copiosa que, en vez de alejarlos, aumento su afecto y deseo. Shikamaru besaba su cuello, clavícula y hombro atacando en perfecta precisión el sistema nervioso de la kunoichi que solo atinaba a pedirle a gritos que no terminara nunca.

_-Mendokusai, Temari. Ya no puedo más_

-…

_-Temari…_

Shikamaru subió las manos por los costados de la kunoichi, aprisionando sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia él para hacer más profunda su penetración y fue Temari quien empezó a descontrolarse con las salvajes embestidas del hombre.

_-__**Megamisama, Temari…Iku **(Por Dios, Temari, voy a llegar)_

-_Si lo quieres, hazlo cariño, no pares_ - Ella lo miró a los ojos un segundo.

Temari no pudo decir nada más. No hubo gritos de pasión, sino un bramido callado que se desprendió de su garganta secándole los labios, haciéndole perder el sentido del tiempo y espacio. Ella se apoyó aún más a él rasgándole la espalda, por miedo a perderse en el abismo de convulsiones que le sofocaban.

La última embestida en conjunción a las convulsiones de las paredes vaginales de su mujer, profundamente sentidas en su propio sexo, acabaron con cualquier resquicio de cordura del shinobi.

**-**_**Iku… IIIIIKUUUUU!!-**_gritó eufórico en total descontrol de sus sentidos, esparciéndose con violencia dentro de ella.

Esa noche se quedaron en silencio abrazados, el corazón retumbando en el pecho del otro, sin importarles el tiempo que pasó hasta que ella se quedó dormida y él la recostó en la cama y se durmió a su lado sembrando cariño.

Y floreció…

* * *

**Notaron esta frase………y floreció…….osea, ya está embarazada, preñada, inflada, etc etc etc. ¿Complacidos? No lo hice antes, primero porque quiero ser realista con el fic. Muchas parejas no se preñan automáticamente ni con magia. Por otro lado, me gustan las parejas que tienen una vida antes que los hijos, me parece lindo. Bueno, basta de bellezas y sigamos con el drama (y no es amenaza jejeje)**

- **Ōraru sekkusu** ( オーラルセックス ): Sexo oral. Transvocalización del inglés "Oral Sex"  
- **¡Chijo**! , pervertida jejeje que lindo Shika

-**Aieki** ( 愛液 ): Literalmente "zumo del amor" o "zumo amoroso". Se refiere a las secreciones del hombre o de la mujer durante el acto sexual.  
-**Bitamin esu** ( ビタミン・エス ): Literalmente significa "Vitamina S" y se refiere al semen. ¡Temari depravada!

**-****Chotto matte kudasai. **Espera un momento, por favor.

**-****Seikō** ( 性交 ): Copular. Y yo que tengo un reloj de esos….ji!  
-**Onegai shimasu…-**Por favor, éste en forma de súplica

**-****Kimochi-ii** ( 気持ち良い ): Es una exclamación de placer.  
**-Ohaiyo: **Buenos días.

**-Konnichiwa** –¡Hola!

**-****Watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete. **Abrázame fuerte…ven porqué amo a Shika?

- **Nonbê**_._ Temari se burla de él y lo llama borracho.

**-****Kyo'nyū …megamisama. **Shika quiso expresar admiración por los senos prominentes de Temari. Podría traducirse, Por Dios que senos!

-**Oppai-seijin**: Alguien cuyo fetichismo son los pechos.  
-**Chitsu** ( 膣 ): Vagina.  
-**Paipan:** Vagina con depilación brasileña jejeje  
-**Manjiru:** Secreciones vaginales.  
-**Ketsu **( 穴 ): Nalgas, por no decir, cu..  
-**Hame hame suru**: Hazme el amor.

**-****Iku:** Estar llegando al orgasmo


	22. Adversidad

**Capítulo 22. ****Adversidad**

Y floreció…

A Temari le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran de otro modo, pero no había remedio. Tenía muchas cosas en su contra. Primero, ya hacían dos meses desde la última vez que vio a Shikamaru. Segundo, habían asignado a Nanjiroh como jefe de uno de los grupos que manejaba y tercero no había visto la regla desde aquella última vez hacía tres meses ya.

Todo el tiempo estaba incómoda. Los cambios hormonales provocaban este tipo de reacción y ella lo sabía, pero era feliz y realmente no quería esperar más, estaba segura y quería darle la noticia a su hombre.

Y, lo que era peor, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer. Aquello la aterrorizaba. Temari no se atrevió a decirles a sus hermanos que estaba embarazada. Gaara lo intuyó desde el décimo sexto día de embarazo, cuando su hermana nauseó el desayuno que usualmente engullía con voracidad.

La única diversión que tenía eran las pequeñas jergas que armaban sus compañeros de la misión. Nanjiroh, por su parte, no dejaba de asediarla en cada momento ni lugar. Y ella dejó de asistir a las "reuniones" post entrenamiento y evitarse la fatiga de enfrentarlo.

Sin embargo, un día cualquiera quiso olvidar sus problemas con sus amigos y obviar al estúpido de Nanjiroh. La noche cayó entre risas y cháchara. Ellos bajo sake, ella con jugos, pero ¡que más daba! La estaba pasando bien. Nanjiroh se mantuvo toda la noche callado y fue el primero en irse, Temari lo agradeció profundamente. No sabía porqué pero su intuición le decía que algo tramaba desde hacía un tiempo. Una hora más tarde se dirigía a su departamento acompañada de sus amigos. Se despidieron en la puerta.

Ella entró y se quitó el yukata de prisa. Con el embarazo el calor era aún más insoportable, si eso era posible. Tomó una ducha y se quedó con la toalla al cuerpo. "Kuso, olvidé la puerta" Caminó hasta la entrada y la aseguró. Luego fue a su habitación para descansar. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, aún no había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios. Las continuas náuseas no ayudaban tampoco. Podría decirse que comía mucho menos y estaba más delgada con excepción de sus pechos que crecían a velocidad luz. Sonrió por el recuerdo de que ese hecho le encantaría a Shikamaru.

-_Nemurihane No jutsu_ –pudo escuchar mientras caía en la cama de espaldas al techo. Eso era imposible, no estaba sucediendo, no esta vez.

Sintió las manos ásperas retirar la toalla que la cubría y tocar su espalda en un intento inútil de acariciarla.

_-__¿Cuánto tiempo, Temari?, ¿me extrañabas?_

Temari no podía hablar bajo los efectos del miedo y su mente recorrió mil y una formas de deshacer ese maldito jutsu. Procesaba rápidamente la información y no tenía opciones.

-_Nanjiroh, __**naikekudasai…-**_susurraba entre sollozos (No, por favor, No)

_-¿Porqué no?_ –dijo en torno de burla- d_eberías estarme agradecida. Tu novio tiene mucho tiempo que no viene por aquí._ -Sintió la boca áspera recorrer su espalda

-_Mou hottohiteyo, yaro_ (Déjame en paz idiota)–dijo cargada de rabia e impotencia, se sentía como una marioneta de las de su hermano.

_-¿Disculpa?_ –Dijo volteándola hacia él- _quieres decirme que quieres ponerte ruda conmigo._ –Se rió a carcajadas- _cariño, no eres nadie. Eres la amante abandonada del esposo de mi prima._

Mientras decía esto, Temari encontró una luz en el camino. Recordó que la primera vez que la violó y su cuerpo sintió dolor el jutsu dejó de tener fuerza. Necesita encontrar la forma de cómo infringirse dolor. Miró el kunai que sobresalía de la pierna izquierda de su asaltante.

-_No eres nadie, querida. Y ahora vas a sentir lo que es tener un verdadero hombre contigo._

Nanjiroh sintió el puño de Temari en plena cara. No se esperaba esto. Pero vio como la sangre bañaba su brazo derecho.

-_Muy inteligente_ –dijo irónico- _pero no te va a servir de nada cuando te mate_.

Temari olvidó su desnudez y dio dos saltos a la izquierda, evitando el infractor. Alcanzó su abanico.

_**-Ninpou Kamaitachi **_

Para cuando ella lo notó, Chouji estaba en la puerta anonadado. La novia de su amigo estaba en interiores, abanico en mano, destruyendo su departamento.

Temari se dejó caer al piso al sentir la presencia de su amigo. Cinco segundos más tardes Gaara y Kanguro aparecieron como por arte de magia. Temari aún lloraba en brazos de Chouji.

_-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ –preguntó el marionetista preocupado- _¿Temari?_

_-Nanjiroh…_

_-¡Kuso!_ –gritó colérico.

Gaara se acercó a ella.

_-Tranquila, ya pasó. Sabes que no debes alterarte así. Debes cuidar de ti y del bebé_ –dijo cariñosamente y luego un poco más serio- _a partir de este momento te mudas conmigo otra vez. De todas formas, no necesitarás de tanta privacidad cuando el estómago no te permita revolcarte con el vago. _

Temari sonrió y abrazó a su hermano. Kankuro aún se mantenía mirando para todos lados. Al final cedió al creer que el Ibu se había ido y fue donde su hermana.

_-__¡Menuda contrariedad, Temari llorando como nenita!_ –bromeó para mejorar la situación presente.

Chouji se mantenía estupefacto mirando el vientre aún plano de Temari. Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Nacerá en seis meses. __Aún no se la fecha exacta_ –dijo sonriendo al mejor amigo del Nara.

_-¿Shikamaru ya sabe que va a ser padre?_ –Temari negó con la cabeza- _Es importante que lo sepa, cuanto antes mejor. Creo que deberán protegerte._

_-De su protección nos encargamos nosotros, no te preocupes _–aseguró Kankuro.

-_No, Kankuro, sé a lo que Chouji se refiere_ –dijo pausadamente- _no es protección física, sino moral. Siendo el primer hijo de Shikamaru, sería el heredero a presidir el Clan, como su padre y abuelo. ¿Entiendes ahora?_

Kankuro y Gaara asintieron callados. Chouji se levantó del piso y le pasó un yukata a Temari.

-_Chouji_ –dijo Temari sonriendo tiernamente- _te gustaría acompañarme a darle la noticia a tu amigo._

-_**Omedetō (**Felicidades)_- Chouji sonrió tan amplia era su cara.

_-Arigato_ –respondió-_podríamos partir mañana temprano, por ahora, creo que tengo bastante trabajo._

_-¡Ah, no!_ –soltó Kankuro- _de eso nada. ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!_ –luego volteó dirigiéndose a Gaara- _¿Podrías enviar a las muchachas del palacio?_

_-¿No que éramos nosotros?_ –respondió el kazekage volteando sus ojos.

Cuando abandonaron el departamento llevándose consigo lo imprescindible para Temari, una sombra se escurrió de entre los escombros y se apresuró a la salida de la Aldea de la Arena

Durante la cena, un guardia entró de prisa y pidió permiso para hablar con el kazekage. Todos lo miraron espantados y Gaara le autorizó a que hablara delante de todos.

_-Ibu Nanjiroh acaba de matar los guardianes de la puerta. Y dejó una nota para la señora Temari._

Temari se apresuró nerviosa para ver el contenido de la nota y Gaara se la arrebató.

-_Tranquila_ –le ordenó tajante.

Gaara abrió despacio la nota y sus ojos denotaron preocupación. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de espertar. –_se dirige hacia Konoha, hay que movilizarse_.

Temari se levantó de la mesa y fue por su abanico recostado en la pared. –_Tú no te mueves y ya deja de cargar ese artefacto tan pesado, ¿quieres?_ –le ordenó el Kazekage.

-_Chouji, necesito que vayas a Konoha y le avises a la familia de Shikamaru lo que está pasando. Creo que el peligro es para él, más que para nosotros. Te enviaré con un escuadrón de la Arena. Supongo que tendrán formas para avisarle emergencias. Kankuro, tu sales mañana con Temari y carga su abanico. Yo avisaré a la Hokage que saliste para allá con una noticia importante. No daré detalles por si interceptan el ave_.

Chouni asintió levemente y se dirigió a Temari -_Cuenta conmigo, Temari y no te preocupes, no daré la noticia, tan sólo enviaré a buscar por él._

-_Arigato _–la escuchó decir antes de salir por la puerta.

Chouji viajó junto a cinco escoltas lo más rápido que pudo más no fue suficiente. El plan maquiavélico del rechazado Ninja lo contemplaba todo. Su inteligencia era una de sus virtudes.

Chouji y los cinco de la Arena fueron emboscados a mitad de camino. Los seguidores de Ibu recibieron órdenes de su líder para que les hicieran el trayecto difícil. Los seis se detuvieron a comer en un pequeño hostal y uno de los seguidores de Ibu encontró el camino fácil para detenerlos. En la comida colocó un somnífero mortal que los retrazó un día de viaje.

OO..OO

_-¡Mei San! (Primo)¿_Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó preocupada Shiho al ver la apariencia de su primo- ¿_Qué te ha pasado?_

_-¡Itoko Chan_! (Prima)–se avalanzó sobre Shiho y la abrazó- _Todo esto es por ti, querida, por ti. Tu esposo tiene un plan. _

-_Nanjiroh...que…-_Shiho estaba boquiabierta, su primo estaba herido frente a ella.

_-Shiho, escúchame detenidamente lo que debo decirte_ –le dijo forzando aún más su voz- _Temari espera un hijo de Shikamaru con el cual planean sacarte de en medio. Pero no debes preocuparte, me aseguraré de destruirlos a todos._

-_No a él_ –respondió Shiho tajante- _Será su maldita condena. Mátala y al bastardo en su vientre también. _

Su primo, Ibu Noa escuchaba tras la puerta.

OO..OO

Shikamaru estaba algo aburrido ese día. Su contratante había salido sin él. Decidió recostarse en el techo a mirar las nubes y pensar en ellos; sus padres, Temari, sus amigos y la hora en que los volvería a ver. Las nubes estaban muy hermosas, esponjosas y blancas.

**-_Subarasî tenki desu_ (**Que día tan bello)–dijo vagamente.

-_Shikamaru san_ –dijo un guardia_- tengo un mensaje para usted, es de la Hoja_.

Al oír el nombre de su aldea, Shikamaru se puso de pie de un salto. Abrió el pergamino y lo leyó. Le extrañaba que fuera Shiho quien le enviara un mensaje, pero quizás continuaba tomándose el título de esposa muy a pecho.

" _Tú padre está herido y te necesita "_

_Te amo,_

_Shiho_

_-__Mendokusai…_

"No debe ser nada grave que no me lo ha dicho mamá", pensó. Se giró hacia el guardia y agradeció la comunicación. Debía prepararse cuanto antes para salir.

OO..OO

Noa se descubrió asimismo cuestionando su lealtad a su sobrina. Nanjiroh era un hombre malvado. Él y Temari tenían una relación anterior y cuando rompieron él no lo asimiló. El día que regresó respirando entrecortadamente, con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara y lanzándole las pantaletas de Temari sabía que algo había hecho. Y no era bueno.

Poco tiempo después lo supo. Temari era la primera más no la última de las jóvenes violadas por Nanjiroh. Muchas de ellas se daban cuenta del ultraje cuando él estaba lejos y liberaba el jutsu. Noa y él tuvieron sus encontronazos por ese motivo, pero lo único que lograba era incrementar el repudio que Nanjiroh sentía por las preferencias sexuales de su tío.

La tentación estuvo a punto de cegarle varias veces e intentar comunicarse con los Nara. Pero Nanjiroh lo notó. Era muy inteligente el maldito. No le dejó solo siquiera un momento.

Shikamaru llegó a la aldea con su calma habitual y fue a la casa de sus padres. No había nadie ahí. Quizás estaba en el hospital, por lo que decidió seguir su camino hasta allá y, de paso, visitar su "casa".

Vio su pequeña mansión a lo lejos, pintada por enésima vez y en la galería estaba Noa, el tío de Shiho. Shikamaru le hizo un saludo de cabeza, no sentía aprecio por él, pero tampoco lo odiaba. Él era una marioneta más de Shiho y, mucho o poco, sentía pena por él. Aún más ese día en que le veía con la mirada triste, casi suplicante. Pero él no podía perder el tiempo en ese momento. Debía encontrar su padre.

Buscó por todo el hospital y sólo pudo aprovechar para saludar a Sakura, Ino y Hinata que laboraban ese día. Ino, como siempre, le brincó a los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Las demás enfermeras le miraban celosas. ¡Cómo había crecido el pequeño Nara hasta convertirse en una estatua griega!

Ino le informó que su padre no estaba enfermo y que quizás hubiese sido una jugarreta de su "amada esposa." A Shikamaru no le hizo ninguna gracia el chiste y fue directo a enfrentar a Shiho.

Ino había salido del trabajo pero no le acompañó, porque prefería vivir al margen de esa relación. Sin embargo, fue directo hacia el bar donde sabía que encontraría al famoso trío Ino-Shika-Cho. Para su sorpresa llegaba Chouji junto a cinco ninjas con franjas de la Arena corriendo.

-¡_Chouji!_ –dijo la rubia sonriente ajena al problema que se avecinaba- _¿A que no sabes quién está en la aldea?_

-_Ino, ¿Dónde está Shikaku?_ –preguntó apurado. La rubia se sobresaltó.

_-En el bar…que carácter._ –respondió

_-No lo entiendes__ Ino, Shikamaru tiene problemas._

_-¡Pero si acabo de verlo! _

-¿_Cómo? –_preguntó Chouji preocupadísimo-¿_Dónde está?_

_-A la vuelta, va hacia la casa de Shiho. Está muy molesto porque ella le jugó una broma para que él viniera hasta aquí._

_-No es una broma, Ino_

La respuesta le congeló los nervios a Ino.

-_Shikaku san, Inoichi san, papá…-_gritó Chouji a todo pulmón poniendo al bar en expectativa- _…es Shikamaru…debemos detenerlos…¡ya!_

Corrieron aturdidos por la zozobra de Chouji hacia el lugar donde Shikamaru debía estar y sin saber las verdaderas razones por las que corrían detrás del pequeño Akimichi.

OO..OO

-_Oe, Shika kun_ –escuchó el Nara decir justo cuando se disponía a abrir el portal de su casa.

-_Nanjiroh, no estoy para jueguitos hoy, ¿Dónde está tu prima_? –preguntó Shikamaru con su usual tono aburrido.

-_Ni yo tampoco. Ella no está_ –mintió- _Y ya que no está, ¿porqué no me preguntas por tu amante? Supongo que ya te dijo que soy miembro de su equipo_.

La noticia no le hizo ninguna gracia al Nara que lo miró de frente y con repudio. En verdad Temari no le había dicho nada aún, probablemente porque tenían tiempo sin verse. Shikamaru le dio la espalda para seguir su camino a la casa.

_-No podrás impedirme que esté cerca de ella ahora y eso debe estarte carcomiendo por dentro, ¿no es así niñito? –_le espectó con sorna.-_Deberías ocuparte más de tu mujer y dejar que yo me ocupe de tu amante_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Shikamaru se volteó tomándolo por el cuello hasta llevarlo al árbol.

-_Si te acercas a ella… si le pones un dedo encima…te mato_ –expresó el Nara con la voz ocre por la furia-…_te juro por mi vida que te mato como a un perro_.

_-Pues deberías matarme entonces…_

_-¿Qué dices_? –exclamó Shikamaru ahorcándolo con una mano y con la otra sacando un kunai y colocándoselo en el cuello.

A lo lejos escuchó a su amigo Chouji gritar, pero la furia controlaba sus sentidos y no le entendía.

_-Lo más interesante y penoso fue…._ –hablaba el Ibu

-_SHIKAMARU DETENTE_-gritaba Chouji desesperado

-…_cuando la estaba penetrando…-_prosiguió

-¡_NO LO HAGAS SHIKAMARU!_ –gritó su padre tratando en vano de alcanzarle con su sombra.

_-…Me pidió clemencia…_

-SHIKAMARU DETENTE… NO… NO… NO –gritaban todos.

_-…"__No lo hagas, espero un bebé"_ –fingió imitar la voz desgarrada de Temari.

_-MALDITO BASTARDO –_gritó shikamaru furioso.

_-El único bastardo aquí es el hijo que espera tu perra__._

El cielo se hizo oscuro bajo el manto de dolor de Shikamaru. La sangre se le espesó y le circulaba despacio. La respiración se paró en seco y la razón se perdió. Miró a su amigo que llegaba a su lado en ese preciso momento y le suplicaba que parase.

Shikamaru no le escuchó y paseó su kunai por la garganta del Ibu, cercenándole la piel de extremo a extremo. La carne se zanjeó y dio paso a la sangre que cayó a borbotones por la mano de Shikamaru que aún asía la camisa del Ninja.

Shikaku le tomó por la espalda y le quitó cuchillo. Shikamaru no tenía reacción aparente a nada externo. La única expresión que rondaba por su mente era a Temari embarazada, siendo violada por ese maldito y pidiendo clemencia por el hijo de ambos.

Shiho salió despavorida de la casa y abrazó a su primo que yacía en el suelo bañado en su propia sangre. Maldijo a Shikamaru mil veces y le aseguró que pagaría.

Al otro lado de la calle, Temari miraba la escena con espanto, Kankuro la sostenía y la soltó cuando vio que ya nada podía hacer.

Shikaku cayó al suelo aún abrazando a su hijo por la espalda y preguntándose porqué.

Shikamaru reaccionó al oír su nombre de los labios de la mujer que amaba y se giró hacia ella. Ella cayó al piso junto a los hombres del Clan Nara llorando amargamente.

-_Cariño, ¿por qué?_ –le dijo sollozando

-_Temari…_ -susurró mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

La Kunoichi de la Arena asintió mostrando una sonrisa tierna. –_Sí, es nuestro hijo_ –le contestó con amor ajena a las adversidades que la muerte de Nanjiroh traería consigo.

* * *

**Por favor no me amenace, ni me maten, ni me envien bombas, estoy de cumpleaños y no me pueden maltratar jejeje**

**Gracias por leer. a continuación el mini vocabulario de este capitulo.**

* * *

**Naikekudasai**** : **Por favor no

**M****ou Hottohiteyo **: Déjame en paz

**Omedetō: **Felicidades

**Subarasî tenki desu**: Hace un tiempo magnífico:

Ibu Noa, es el nombre que le he dado al tío de Shiho.

**Ufffffffff fue difícil. Espero les guste. Besos, Rose**


	23. Interrogatorio preliminar

No sé como empezar por agradecer las muestras de cariño de cada uno de ustedes en mis cumpleaños. Seré latosa, pero lo contaré. Recibí, fics y capítulos de mis amigas Amy, Marietta y Marina, dedicados para mi y hasta me he echado un ahijado! Tarjetas bellísimas y como no soy fan SHIKATEMA, me las enviaron con esos detalles jejeje Gracias Tsunade25, Neji Eyes y Kakashi. La llamada de una fan desde otro país, que lindo detalle, gracias Shikakunlover. Los emails y reviews de GoraT, Chabe, Ruthiealice, Migbird, Ichi...no se como expresarles mi cariño. Increibles, Gracias.

Inner: Que mierda, ya empezó a llorar otra vez´!

**CAPITULO 23****. INTERROGATORIO PRELIMINAR**

-_Sí es nuestro hijo_ –dijo Temari susurrando en el oído derecho de Shikamaru, asiéndose a su ropa por temor a lo que pasaría ahora.

Chouji e Ino miraron a sus padres Choza e Inoichi quienes miraban la escena con espanto. En el extremo derecho, Shikaku sostenía a su hijo por la espalda llorando, Shikamaru, a su vez, agarraba a Temari con su brazo derecho y ella le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos. Shikamaru tenía la mirada completamente perdida en un punto fijo; el cuerpo inerte de Nanjiroh Ibu.

Shikamaru había trabajado lo suficiente como para saber las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero ya lo había hecho. Había asesinado a sangre fría a un shinobi aliado por razones no valederas en el mundo ninja, las personales. Un ninja no puede sentir, ni mostrar sus sentimientos nunca y eso él lo sabía de sobra.

Bajo un manto de humo aparecieron dos shinobis ANBU delante de ellos. Shikaku levantó el rostro.

_-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?_ –dijeron al unísono ambos ninjas.

Silencio sepulcral.

-_Parece que no nos han entendido, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, ninjas?, deben darnos la información que tenga ahora._

-_He asesinado a Ibu Nanjiroh de la Aldea de la Roca_ –soltó Shikamaru sin atreverse a dejar de mirar al fenecido.

_-¿Motivos?_ –habló uno de los ANBU

_-No los había._

Ambos ANBU se miraron a través de sus máscaras y asintieron.

-_Entendemos que no quieras expresar razones con nosotros, pero sabrás que deberás acompañarnos_ –dijo el de la máscara redondeada acercándose a Shikamaru con intención de sostenerle. Temari se estrechó más contra él y Shikaku sostuvo el antebrazo del ANBU.

_-¡No lo toques! Es mi hijo_ –dijo aún con los ojos enrojecidos, tratando de no mostrar la oleada de sentimientos que se desataban en su interior- _yo lo entrego_.

El ANBU retrocedió y se mantuvo de pie junto a su compañero. Debía mostrar respeto ante Shikaku Nara, líder del Clan Nara. Shikaku le tocó el hombro a Shikamaru en señal de que debían irse.

Shikamaru miró con ternura la mujer que sollozaba en sus brazos. La tomó delicadamente de los hombros para que le viera. Ella no levantaba la mirada.

_-¡NO!_ –dijo cuando los sollozos se lo permitieron_- no fue tu culpa, Shikamaru, no lo fue._

_-Temari, debo irme_ –dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

_-¡NO!_ – gritó ella desgarrando su alma- _No…Kami…no me dejes ahora_.

Shikamaru miró a Kankuro. Su mirada bastó para que el Ninja de la Arena entendiera. Tomó hilos conductores de chakra de su equipo y se los lanzó a Temari para sostenerla. Kankuro abrazó a su hermana y la giró hacia él para que no viera partir a Shikamaru.

_-Vámonos_ –alcanzó a decir con voz profunda, tratando de mantener la ecuanimidad que le caracterizaba. "Un Ninja nunca muestra sus emociones…nunca". Shikamaru le hizo a

Kankuro una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento. Sonrió a sus amigos que aún se mantenían en sus lugares sin atrever a moverse, elevó su mirada al cielo y miró las nubes. Seguían tan hermosas como esta mañana.

OO..OO

_-Papá, ¿que le pasará a Shikamaru?_ –dijo Ino tratando de encontrar consuelo en su padre.

Inoichi aún mantenía su mirada en su amigo Shikaku quien caminaba despacio junto a su hijo. Tan parecidos ambos, hasta en la forma de caminar. El mismo compás, la misma mano en el bolsillo, la misma actitud ligera ladeando la cabeza en el mismo ángulo ligeramente hacia la derecha.

_-¿Papá?_ –fue ahora Chouji quien preguntaba.

-_Sólo tendrá dos opciones_ –soltó Choza de repente captando la atención de los presentes excepto de Temari que aún se mantenía llorando lastimeramente- _y eso ustedes deberían saberlo ya. Un Ninja no puede herir a otro Ninja sin razones valederas. Eso se considera alta traición y se le aplica la pena de muerte. Por otro lado, la Aldea de la Roca puede reclamarlo. En ese caso, Konoha lo exilia y expulsa quedando sin ciudadanía aparente y la Roca lo toma por el sólo hecho de castigarle._

En ese entonces llegaron al lugar los sirvientes de la casa Ibu y levantaron el cadáver de Nanjiroh. Shiho se volteó hacia los amigos de Shikamaru y luego hacia Temari.

_-Todo esto es tu culpa, Sabaku No Temari. __¡Maldita mujerzuela!, si no te hubieses metido en nuestras vidas esto no hubiese pasado_.

_-¡Tú fuiste quien se metió en las nuestras!_ –dijo Temari temblando por el esfuerzo y desasosiego. Kankuro la sostuvo más fuerte hacia él- _¡es tu culpa, maldita seas!_

_-¿Ah, si?_ –se bufó incrédula- _pues creo que los demás deberán enterarse mejor antes de juzgarme. _

Temari se temía lo peor y trató de levantarse, pero un calambre le cruzó el vientre y sintió las piernas adormecidas.

_-Nanjiroh era mi primo, pero era tu AMANTE. Shikamaru era mi esposo, pero era tu AMANTE. __¿Quieres que siga agregando cualidades a tu arsenal, adultuela? Solo nos cuesta esperar a ver a quien se parece el bastardo que llevas en el vientre._

Kankuro soltó a Temari tratando de ir contra Shiho, pero esta ya se había desaparecido junto a la humareda que dejó. Temari cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de sostenerse, pero las piernas no se lo permitieron. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la cara de Ino, Chouji, sus padres y casi toda la aldea de Konoha que la miraba con horror.

_-¡Dios!_ –se llevó las manos a su cara y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo. A lo lejos podía escuchar a los aldeanos cuchuchear sobre ello.

_-¿Es eso cierto, Temari chan?_ –preguntó Ino tristemente.

_-Ese niño es un Nara y yo soy su padrino_ –dijo Chouji ofreciéndole la mano a Temari.

Ella se la sostuvo, pero al intentar levantarse, las piernas le fallaron nuevamente.

-_Siento mucho dolor_ –dijo mirando a Ino y colocando su mano en su vientre- _aquí._

Ino abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran. –_Debemos ir al hospital, ahora._

OO..OO

Takeshi se sorprendió al ver llegar a Shikamaru junto a su padre y dos ANBUS hacia el ala este de la árcel de Konoha. Shikamaru se veía ausente y sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre.

_-Shikaku san_ –dijo Takeshi a modo de saludo y mirando a Shikamaru- _¿Qué hacen aquí?_

-_Van a interrogar a mi hijo_ –dijo Shikaku mirando hacia cualquier parte excepto la cara de su interlocutor- _se ha echado la muerte de un aliado._

El hombre le miró estupefacto. Eso no era posible. Shikamaru era su sucesor ante el Consejo de Inteligencia de Konoha, y a su edad, se encontraba incluso por encima de su padre. Era además Consejero del Señor Feudal y mano derecha de la Hokage.

-_No es posible_ –dijo el hombre sorprendido- _debe haber un error_.

Shikaku guardó silencio. Takeshi les siguió todo el trayecto y estaba decidido a seguir acompañándolos. Conocía demasiado a ese virtuoso joven como para no entender la simplicidad con que su padre ponía el problema.

Shikamaru fue trasladado a una de las celdas de interrogación.

OO..OO

- _Así que estos son los detalles, Kakashi_ –dijo la Quinta Hokage- _necesito que investigues y dejame saber los detalles. Aquí hay algo más._

-_Tsunade sama_ –dijo Shizune entrando de prisa a la oficina de la Hokage- _es Temari, la hermana del Kazekage, ha ingresado con dolor en el vientre y pide verla a usted personalmente. La he dejado con Sakura._

_-Muy bien, ¡qué esperamos!_ –soltó la fuerte kunoichi.- _Kakashi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

El ninja copia se giró hacia la ventana y partió sin responder. Se trataba de Shikamaru, el hijo de un amigo, el mejor alumno y el más querido de Asuma y un gran joven valor. Había sentido simpatía por el joven desde que profundizó con él en la venganza por la muerte de Asuma. Era vago como el que más, pero lejos de eso le adornaban las cualidades que todo ninja debía tener. Iría hasta el fondo de la situación aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

Tsunade y Shizune corrieron hasta la sala de emergencias en las que se encontraban Temari, Ino, Chouji y Kankuro esperándole.

-_Necesito espacio_ –dijo por fin la sanin_- espérenme fuera._

_-¡Hai! _–contestaron al unísono.

Tsunade comenzó a analizar detenidamente el cuerpo de la kunoichi, deteniendose levemente en su vientre. Temari le miró –_Sí, estoy embarazada_ –Tsunade asintió.

-_Por ahora solo necesitas descansar, pero te advierto que de repetirse esto tu bebé acarreará los resultados –_Tsunade se sentó a su lado_- acabo de enterarme de lo que ha pasado y desconozco los detalles, pero debes poner a tu hijo por encima de cualquier asunto personal u emocional que padezcas. Los problemas emocionales durante el embarazo __tienen como consecuencias parto prematuro, bajo peso al nacer, daño y muerte fetal. _

Temari asentía cabizbaja. –_Tsunade sama, Shikamaru…_

_- Yo atenderé ese caso personalmente y haré lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarlo. Despreocúpate_ –dijo Tsunade tranquila- _¿es el padre, no es así?_

_-Sí, Tsunade sama_

_-Mayor razón aún._-diciendo esto se levantó de la cama- _no entiendo la gravedad del asunto, pero iré para allá inmediatamente. Tendrás que quedarte esta noche aquí para observación, Ino o tu hermano pueden acompañarte._

_-Arigato Gonzaimasu_

Tsunade le sonrió antes de salir. Cerró la puerta y miró a los que esperaban.

-Estará _bien, ahora voy con Shikamaru. Ninguno de ustedes sale de la aldea sin antes hablar conmigo con Kakashi y esto incluye a Temari, ¿lo han entendido?_

_-¡Hai!_

OO..OO

Al enterarse del asunto, la Hokage pidió ser ella personalmente quien atendiera el caso y quien haría la entrevista al acusado. Caminó a la celda, se encontró con Takeshi quien esperaba sentado afuera.

-_Es bueno saber que estás aquí. Acompáñame_ –pidió la Quinta.

-_Tsunade Sama_ –dijo haciendo una inclinación corporal a la mujer que tenía en frente.

_-¿__Qué sabes al respecto?_ –preguntó antes de entrar.

_-Poco. Shikamaru estaba discutiendo con el fenecido y le cercenó la garganta al Ninja con un kunai. _

La Hokage se mordió el labio inferior temiendo lo peor y dirigió sus pasos hacia la celda que ocupaba Shikamaru y su padre, quien no accedió a dejarlo solo ni por un segundo.

_-Shikamaru, espero que tengas una buena explicación a todo esto_. –dijo tratando de sonar tan imparcial como su cargo le pedía- _junto a mi Kawamura Takeshi, de Inteligencia, dos miembros de la fuerza ANBU, Koharu Utatane del Consejo de la Aldea, mi asistente Shizune y tu padre en representación de tu clan. Como eres miembro de uno de los clanes de nuestra aldea, se te concede una audiencia para verificar la gravedad de tu situación y no dañar a tu familia. Deberás contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que se te hagan aquí. El valor real de las preguntas será valorada por los presentes. ¿Has entendido todo?_

-_Hai, Tsunade Sama_ –dijo Shikamaru mirándola.

Tsunade pudo notar con interés la forma en que Shikamaru la miraba ahora. Antes de empezar a hablar, ya él se consideraba culpable.

_-Según los miembros ANBU presentes, has dado muerte a un Ninja de la aldea de la Roca, Ibu Nanjiroh. Si es así, explícanos con lujos de detalles los motivos que te hicieron __cometer el hecho_.

Shikamaru suspiró hondamente. No podía darle los detalles de su vida personal. Simplemente le daría un resumen de los hechos.

_-El mencionado ninja y yo sostuvimos una discusión por asuntos personales que terminó en tragedia._

_-Shikamaru kun,_ –le interrumpió la anciana Utatane- _no estoy para perder tiempo con bobadas. Has matado a un hombre inmisericorde. Ahórranos el interrogatorio y detállanos los hechos. Todos los presentes sabemos el desorden personal con el que te manejas y ya he sido informada de que esto es causa de ello._

"Shiho", pensó Shikamaru para él. Estaba entre la espada y la pared sin remedio. Miró a su padre y comenzó a hablar, más de lo que había pensado que haría.

_-Yo tengo relaciones extramaritales con la kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena, Sabaku No Temari, hermana del Kazekage_ –dijo sintiendo un alivio en su pecho- _De esto hace más de dos años, mucho antes de yo contraer matrimonio_ –dijo a modo de disculpa- _Nanjiroh y Temari fueron novios pero habían terminado antes de que empezáramos a vernos. Él nos molestaba, sobretodo porque es primo de mi esposa. Discutimos y este ha sido el resultado_.

La sala se mantenía en silencio total. Tsunade sabía lo que había detrás de todo esto, pero no podía hablar. No ahora. Necesitaba hablar con él a solas y entender las razones que se escondían.

-_Entonces no solo has asesinado, Shikamaru kun_ –le interrumpió nuevamente la anciana_- también eres un adultero y un ninja con poca fortaleza moral, tan corta como para dejarse llevar por asuntos pasionales. Tu posición no es muy cómoda_. –dijo y luego dirigiéndose a los demás- _vamos a reunirnos nosotros y dejemos al "preso" solo_ –dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Los presentes se dirigieron a la puerta. Shikaku se rezagó un momento y se colocó al lado de su hijo.

_-Papá, necesito que cuides de Temari_ –dijo susurrando- _espera un hijo mío._

Shikaku suspiró por lo bajo y miró a Shikamaru de frente.

_-¿Un hijo? ¿Sabes __lo que has hecho, Shikamaru?_

_-Completamente._

OO..OO

_-Sakura_ –dijo Kakashi deteniendo a la kunoichi quien iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Temari _– espera un minuto._

Los demás le miraron en espera de lo que tuviera que decir el ninja copia.

_-No me creo el asunto del cual me he enterado y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados aquí_ –todos asintieron ante el ninja de los mil jutsus- _Sakura, tú te quedaras con Temari y verás que no le pase nada. Te lo pido porque eres la más fuerte de las kunoichis y temo por que alguien quiera aprovecharse de la situación en que está para atacarla._

_-Hai_

_-Ino, tu tienes acceso a la casa Nara. Investiga todo lo que puedas. ¿Me entendiste? TODO_ –Ino le miró insegura- _esto no es traición. Necesitamos ayudar a Shikamaru y no descansaré hasta dar con todo este asunto._

_-Kankuro, Chouji, ustedes vienen conmigo._

_-Antes de irnos, necesito un minuto a solas con Temari_. –Los ninjas asintieron.

Kakashi entró sigilosamente a la habitación, porque temía que la kunoichi estuviera dormida. Se detuvo frente a la cama y la vio triste y desvalida.

_-Temari san._

_-Kakashi sensei…_

_-Tsunade Sama me ha encomendado ayudarles con lo de Shikamaru_ –ella le miró sorprendida, la Hokage actuaba más rápido de lo que ella pensaba- _voy a investigar su situación. No te ocultaré nada, sino me lo ocultas a mí. ¿Estamos claro?_

_-Sí, Kakashi sensei._

_-Bien. Ahora trata de descansar. Yo haré todo lo que pueda__._

Temari asintió agradecida. Tsunade y Kakashi eran una luz en su actual oscuridad. Shikamaru había asesinado a un ninja, podían encerrarlo por vida o, en el peor de los casos, ejecutarlo. Shiho la odiaba a muerte, sabía que ella esperaba un bebé y también sabía que querría matarle. Si unía todas las piezas del rompecabezas, no había salida para ellos.

Se abrazó así misma y luego acarició su vientre despacio _–Todo estará bien, cariño, todo estará bien…_

Miró hacia la ventana y lloró de nuevo por lo bajo. No tenía muchas opciones y todas se le escapaban de las manos. Sólo una posible opción tenía el poder suficiente como para ayudarla.

Cerró sus ojos y oró.

* * *

Siguen los problemas, pero yo tengo una luz...KAKASHI!

Besos,

Rose


	24. Decisiones de Vida

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas. En verdad no se si llamarle a esto un capítulo. Lo escribí muy rápido, en unas dos horas solamente. Es que me voy para una cabañita en la montaña de paseo hasta el lunes. Prometo un capi lunes o martes. Así que si me tiran piedras, lo entenderé y trataré de recibirlas con la frente en alto jejeje**

**Capítulo 24. Decisiones de Vida.**

Hacía tiempo que sabía que su sobrina había comenzado con el vicio. Inmediatamente le perdió el respeto, aunque nunca el amor. No dudó nunca en ayudarla, pero ella no le escuchó ni un segundo.

Él lo descubrió, su familia nunca estaba para hacerlo. La heroína es muy difícil de descubrir por las diversas formas de presentación y ella las conocía todas: inhalación directa, vaporizada, intravenosa, oral, anal, intramuscular… Eran evidentes sus cambios de humor y la creciente violencia en ella.

Sabía quien la había inducido a ello: Nanjiroh. Tenía tantas razones para odiarlo, las adicciones, las continúas violaciones a muchas muchachas, y su repugnante recelo por su preferencia sexual.

Él trató de ayudarla miles de veces, pero fue inútil. El daño ya estaba hecho y ella no quería reconocer su problema. Shiho empeoró con el compromiso con el "muchachito" de los Nara, quien resultó demasiado maduro para ella.

Era siempre lo mismo cuando Shiho se encerraba en su baño. Se drogaba. Comenzaba primero con un estado de euforia donde expresaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos en forma de monólogos a pulmón abierto, hasta caer en la inconciencia. Él siempre se acercaba discretamente para enterarse de los más oscuros pensamientos de la joven y cuando ella se rendía a los efectos del opiáceo.

Fue así como se enteró de muchos secretos de la joven, los cuales siempre retuvo en su mente y corazón más no lo discutió ni con ella, ni con nadie más. Era un secreto entre dos. Al principio eran cosas inocentes, luego no tanto: cuando se inició en el vicio, de cuando se enamoró de Shikamaru, de su primer beso a manos de un tal Kiba Inuzuka.

Cuando sintió el rechazo de Shikamaru, Shiho se violentó de tal manera que él no pudo reconocerla y en lo adelante sus encierres eran aún mayores y sus caídas más seguidas.

Fue ahí como se enteró de un asunto que discutió con ella, más ella lo negó tajantemente, al parecer el joven tenía una relación con alguien ya y le amaba. Noa pensó que ella hubiese podido superar ese hecho si se negaba a la boda y empezara otra vida con otra persona. Pero parecía haber perdido la razón por completo.

También fue así como se enteró de otro hecho oscuro en su vida; cuando se convirtió en mujer tras la violación de Nanjiroh, el mismo día de su boda. Nanjiroh se aprovechó de la tristeza de la joven al ver marchar al Nara con la kunoichi de la Arena, la incitó a consumir con él para "olvidar el problema" y luego la desvirgó como a muchas tantas.

Pero lo que estaba escuchando en esos momentos no era posible. No de su dulce Shiho.

¡En que la había convertido ese cobarde de Nanjiroh! No podía ser posible, no… El sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Shiho lo miraba acusadoramente.

-Noa, que demonios haces aquí –gritó Shiho colérica, pero su reacción fue muy lenta como para poder detener a su tío que corría aterrado.

¡Maldito vicio! La reacción de la droga no la dejó detenerlo a tiempo. El efecto le aniquiló las articulaciones y cayó vencida, completamente sedada.

00:00:00:00

Hatake Kakashi salió de la biblioteca analizando las informaciones que había recopilado. Las opciones de Shikamaru eran muy pocas y pobres. Las leyes que regían las aldeas eran muy estrictas ante este hecho.

-_Kakashi senpai_ –escuchó decir a Shizune, quien se notaba sudorosa y nerviosa.

_-¡Yo!_ –contestó el ninja copia con el mismo semblante despreocupado de siempre.

-_Han llegado los de la Roca, Tsunade Sama quiere que estés presente_ –informó Shizune y, casi instantáneamente, el arco de los ojos de Kakashi cambió denotando preocupación.

Kakashi hizo un además de saludo para despedirse, luego movió sus manos haciendo el sello de transportación para llegar hasta la torre donde se encontraba la oficina de la Quinta Hokage.

-_¡Que bueno que llegas! Están esperando afuera_ –dijo la Hokage mordiéndolos labios en un gesto que expresaba el torbellino que había en su interior.

El sonido hueco de un nudillo sobre la madera

-_Dōzo_ –respondió la Quinta Hokage, al momento que erguía su pecho y espalda para demostrar tranquilidad.

-_Tsunade Sama, lamentamos importunarla con una visita tan poco amistosa_ –inquirió el mayor de los visitantes- _soy Kawamura Kunumitsu en representación del Consejo de la Aldea de la Roca y mi acompañante Ibu Lee, padre del vilmente asesinado, Ibu Nanjiroh._

Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia ante la mayor representación de la Aldea.

-_Es un placer recibirles, a mi lado, Hatake Kakashi, Jonin élite encargado de las averiguaciones respecto al desafortunado incidente._

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse sin permiso. Sólo una persona se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de intromisiones irrespetuosas, _Koharu Utatane._

_-Tsunade Hime –_espectó la anciana- _me imagino que pensabas enviar a llamarme, ¿no es así? Sería una imprudente falta de respeto tuya el no incluirme._

Tsunade se mordió la lengua para no hablar. Esa vieja la sacaba de sus casillas. En un ataque de rebeldía por parte de la Quinta, muy frecuentes en frente de Utatane, no le contestó dándole libre albedrío a los pensamientos de ésta.

-_Tiempo sin verle, Utatane san_ –habló Kawamura, tratando de suavizar la situación incómoda entre las dos mujeres. La anciana le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-_Usted es el famoso ninja de los mil jutsus, ¿no es así, Hatake Kakashi?_ –preguntó el viejo Kawamura.

-_Es un placer conocerle_ –dijo el shinobi de la Hoja.

-_Falta alguien más_ –contestó el cabecilla de los Ibu, notablemente molesto.

Hasta el momento no había omitido ningún sonido, ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar. Este comportamiento era natural, siendo el padre de Ibu Nanjiroh.

_-Nos encontramos en medio de las averiguaciones de lugar para… __-_expresó la Hokage, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por el padre de Nanjiroh.

_-¿Averiguando qué, específicamente?_ –Dijo malhumorado y con la rabia marcada en cada uno de sus gestos- _Mi hijo está muerto. Fue vilmente asesinado y quiero la cabeza del culpable. Nosotros no vinimos en plan de acuerdos ni negociaciones, vinimos a exigir la pena de muerte para el ninja que le mató._

Tsunade estaba esperando una reacción seria, pero no una fuera de lugar como ésta. Sin embargo no podía objetar. Su deber era parecer lo más imparcial posible frente a los visitantes y la aldeana, aunque con Kakashi su comportamiento fuera más real.

-_Sólo daremos una opción_ –dijo burlonamente- _él podrá elegir donde morir, avergonzado en su propia a aldea o aborrecido en la nuestra. Es un trato justo_.

El ninja copia notó la irritabilidad del ninja visitante, además de la indecisión de la Quinta y decidió intervenir.

-_Como ustedes deben saber ya, el implicado es miembro de unos de los Clanes más importantes de nuestra aldea y debemos tener claro las causas del acontecimiento antes de informarles las consecuencias _–carraspeó un momento antes de continuar- _Además, el susodicho trabaja en Inteligencia para el Señor Feudal, para el cual también debemos rendir cuentas._

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio analizando lo expuesto por el ninja copia. Para Kakashi fue una sorpresa lo último que había dicho. Más bien una revelación impresionante. Las palabras habían fluido de su boca para ayudar a la Hokage, pero en realidad esa era una oportunidad que se abría ante sus ojos.

00:00:00:00

_-No puede ser, no puede ser_…-repetía mentalmente el Ibu. Corrió cuanto pudo en busca de respuestas que nunca encontró.

La expresión en los ojos de Shiho mostraba cansancio emocional. No había vida, ni color. Su anteriormente apacible semblante, el que tantas veces adoró, estaba sombrío y lejano. Su voz era ronca y enferma. Su cuerpo temblaba. Tan drogada que no pudo seguirle. Hubiese sido una presa fácil, no sabía ni remotamente lo que era dar un golpe.

Se hospedó en un hostal casi a la entrada de Konoha. Si Shiho le encontraba y se descontrolaba, podría escapar. Sabía que era una muchacha emocionalmente dificil, pero llegar a ese nivel de peligrosidad nunca

Estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación que le habían cedido y escuchó voces que provenían de dos aldeanos enamorados. No podían tener más de 20 años y se notaba que estaban ahí con el objetivo único de intimar.

-_Siento lástima por los Nara y por la aldea. Yo misma creo que estaré de luto_.

-_Sí, él fue mi examinador y reconozco que es increíblemente inteligente, pero muy buena persona. Me ayudó bastante con los puntos más difíciles._

_-¿Supiste que deja descendencia?_

_-Eso escuché, pobre mujer._

Esto poco le valió para entender que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto. Aún se negaba a creerlo, no podía creerlo.

Entró a la habitación y se duchó de prisa. Mañana sería otro día y seguramente tendría mucho que pensar.

00:00:00

Eran las 4:00am de la madrugada y el calor infernal no le permitía dormir a Hatake Kakashi. "Es un buen momento para hablar", pensó, "en la noche los hombres son más vulnerables". Con este último pensamiento se dirigió a la celda que ocupaba el hijo de los Nara.

_-¡Yo!_

-_Kakashi sensei_ –saludó el Nara quien estaba sentado sobre una butaca mirando por la ventana.

-_No he podido pegar el ojo, así que vine a hacerte compañía. Pensé que sería buena idea que habláramos un poco_.

-_Si…-_contestó quedamente- _¿qué quieres saber?_

_-Todo_

No le gustaba hablar de su vida personal y menos de Temari. Sin embargo, no tenía salida. Pero era más fácil con él. Kakashi tenía la habilidad de hacer que la gente fuera su amigo y le confiara sus secretos. Incluso fue el primer en saber que Asuma tendría un hijo.

Shikamaru le contó detalles menores de su relación y de Nanjiroh, pero no omitió las veces que les molestó ni la violación a Temari.

_-Hmmm, hay algo que no me encaja en todo esto_ –dijo Kakashi luego de que pasara un minuto y Shikamaru no había dicho nada más- ¿_sabes a lo que me refiero, no?_

_-Claro_ –respondió el shinobi- _se dejó matar muy fácilmente, ni siquiera me puso resistencia y sin embargo sabemos que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a Temari. ¡Y yo te aseguro que Temari es más fuerte que yo!_

-_Eso es obvio_ –bromeó Kakashi- _bien, ya tengo algo por donde empezar_ –hizo una pausa y continuó- _conoces a alguien con quien pueda hablar de su familia_.

_-No, sólo son Shiho y Noa, su tío. Los padres están visitando otros parientes y …_

-¿_Noa, dices?_ –le interrumpió Kakashi

_-Pues, sí…¿que hay con él?_

-_Hablé con Hyuga Neji para que vigilara al tío, mientras Hinata vigila a Shiho. Él me informó que había salido de la casa luego de discutir con Shiho y que se encuentra en un hostal._

_-Entonces tenemos por donde empezar_ -Shikamaru miró expresivamente a Kakashi.

_-Otro asunto, Shikamaru. ¿Tienes un contrato con el Señor Feudal, no es así? _

_-Sí…_

_-Lo necesito._

Shikamaru le informó la clave para accesar su escritorio en la oficina que tenía al lado de la Quinta.

_-Creo que debería irme entonces, tengo mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo ¡Nos vemos!_ –dijo el ninja copia antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

_-Kakashi sensei …_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Arigato gonzaimasu… Esto significa mucho para mí. Sé que voy a morir, pero no deseo que mi hijo crezca avergonzado de su padre. _

El mensaje había dado en el clavo. Kakashi hizo una señal con las manos y desapareció.

00:00:00

El mes de Julio en Konoha llegaba lleno de vida. Había flores por todas partes, los árboles estaban cubiertos de hojas verdes y todo parecía empezar de nuevo. El problema era el insoportable calor que se veía venir ya. Siempre era igual.

Las palabras de la Hokage retumbaban en su cerebro. "Sólo nos dan la opción de que decidas donde deseas se dicte tu sentencia de muerte, si aquí en tu aldea o en la Roca. Tú no te preocupes hijo, tengo al mejor a tu cuidado".

Tenía doce horas para tomar una decisión. Y no era difícil, moriría en su tierra y eso le informaría a la Hokage.

Pero también tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar en ese laxo de tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con su padre y su madre. Temari. Kankuro. Chouji e Ino…

Así que empezaría por lo primero. Solicitó papel y una pluma. También le pidió a uno de los guardias que fuera por su padre y que trajera el sello de su familia con él. El joven chunnin aceptó de buena gana y salió en busca del cabeza del Clan Nara.

Comenzó a escribir rápidamente. El reflejo de unos halos de luz solar sobre unos rizos dorados le sacó de concentración. Cuando levantó la cabeza la vio frente a él más hermosa que nunca.

Mirándolo con amor y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

_-Temari…_

* * *

**_El próximo será muy difícil para mí, porque mis ideas son tristes. Se llama Doce Horas. _**

**_Preview:_**

**_"-Papá, necesito que hagas algo por mí._**

**_-Tú solo dilo, Shikamaru._**

**_-Cuida de mi hijo, como si fuera yo mismo. Con las mismas lecciones de vida y amor que me diste. Dile a mamá que no cambie, también a mi bebé le tocará aprender a manejar una mujer problemática..."_**


	25. Doce Horas

**¡Dios! Que capítulo tan dificil. No me imagino como será despedirse de un amigo quien está condenado a muerte, así que sólo puse extractos de esas conversaciones. Dividí el capítulo, igual que su nombre, en las últimas once horas de Shikamaru. (Sí once, por que la duodécima es en el proximo capi). Perdónenme por tanta desazón :-(**

**CAPÍTULO 25. DOCE HORAS**

_**12 horas: Sabaku No Temari**_

-_Buenos días, papá_ –le dijo ella sonriendo, buscaba darle los ánimos que no tenía.

-_Buenos días hermosa mamá_ –respondió con una media sonrisa.

Ella se acercó y tocó las rejas que la separaban del hombre que amaba, asiéndolas en un pequeño abrazo. Shikamaru se acercó y le rodeó las manos. Luego sus brazos y dejó que su frente reposara en el frío metal de las rejas. Ella hizo lo mismo y levantó su vista hacia él.

Shikamaru bajó un poco la cara y acercó sus labios por el espacio que cedía libre entre las dos barras de acero. Ella acercó sus labios y trató de tocar los de él. Fue sólo un pequeño roce antes de que el metal marcara sus pieles.

-_Otra vez, Temari, onegai_ –suplicó el shinobi- _Kisu…_

Temari lo intentó nuevamente y sintió la humedad caliente de su lengua tratando de lamerle los labios. Ella se sintió tentada e hizo lo mismo. Degustó el sabor de su lengua, tan conocido para ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. La kunoichi de la Arena introdujo ambas manos por las aberturas y le acarició la melena que ahora llevaba suelta. Hundió sus dedos y tentó su cráneo, tocándolo calidamente. Era su necesidad amarse.

Shikamaru bajó sus manos y las colocó en su vientre. Se arrodilló y la tocó aún más.

_-Hola, bebé. Es papá…_

Temari no pudo resistirse al encanto del momento y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-_No le consientas tanto, Shikamaru. No quiero que sea llorón como tú. Si empiezas desde el vientre empeorará. Ya cuando nazca lo traeré conmigo y lo consientes, ¿de acuerdo?_

Shikamaru parecía no escucharla y seguía mirando con amor el vientre de Temari. Ya podía notarse la redondez en él.

_-Kiba me ha dicho que te ha olido y que es varón, así que le pondremos Shikeru, ¿qué te parece?_

-_Suena bien, Sabaku No Shikeru_ –dijo para molestarlo.

-_Ni lo sueñes princesa, Nara Shikeru. No hay discusión, yo lo hice, yo le escojo el nombre._

-_¡Hai, Shikamaru sensei!_ –dijo Temari haciendo un saludo militar que hizo se le moviera un poco el vientre desnudo.

-_Harás un embarazo enorme, Tema. Mira que ya se te está notando_ –dijo sonriendo Shikamaru, al notar la forma circular que estaba tomando el área donde antes habían ocho perfectos músculos abdominales formados.

-_Sí, ya lo creo. Luego no me dejarán entrar aquí, ¿verdad?_ –insistió ella, tratando de que él respondiera a su desolada inquietud.

_-¡Claro que te dejarán! Pero yo no, de hecho me ha surgido una idea. Que tal si te vas a Suna y, cuando tengas ya cinco meses, te vienes a vivir a Konoha con mis padres hasta que des a luz. _

_-No voy a separarme de ti, genio. No lo intentes…no me podrán separar ni tú ni nadie._

_-Tema, escucha, si estás aquí no le darás tiempo a mis padres para que atienda este asunto mío y lo resuelvan. Luego, vienes y mamá te cuidará. _

-_No lo sé, Shika, no lo sé_ –repitió.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Once horas: Senju Tsunade**_

_-Tsunade sama, no necesito pensarlo. Quiero morir aquí, en la aldea que me vio nacer y no hay discusión._- respondió el joven shinobi imperturbable.

-_Shikamaru, sabes bien que tengo a Kakashi trabajando duro por ti en busca de una posible solución. El pobre no ha dormido nada en dos días. Todos tus amigos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Deja de jugarte al fuerte y veremos lo que puede pasar._

-_Tsunade Sama, con todo el respeto, prefiero morir a vivir en la deshonra. Si consiguen la forma de que me bajen la pena, estaré encerrado muchos años lejos de mi gente, en otra aldea. ¿Cree usted que me gustaría vivir así? ¿Con que cara quiere que vea a mis padres, a mi mujer o a mi hijo?_

_-Voy a darte tiempo para que lo pienses, aún tenemos algo más de diez horas y…_

_-No necesito tiempo. Ya me he decidido._

La Hokage se giró hacia la puerta con la cabeza baja.

_-Shikamaru…yo… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? _

-_Sí. Tres cosas: Quiero hablar con algunas personas sin estos barrotes_ –dijo mirando las barras que lo encarcelaban- _quiero que le mientan a Temari. Dígale que me darán una prórroga de un año para que pueda ver al niño nacer. Eso me dará la oportunidad de hacer que se vaya tranquila y, la tercera, es que debe prometerme que no enviará a mis amigos con líderes que no sean lo suficientemente fuertes o inteligentes como para que les pase algo. Neji estaría bien, el mismo Naruto…_

_-Sí hijo. Es poco lo que me pides, para lo mucho que hiciste por la aldea, por los tuyos, inclusive por mi_ –dijo la Quinta bajando un poco la cabeza- _Yo quisiera poder hacer algo más, que te quedaras aquí con nosotros. Yo te necesito tanto, has sido un desahogo para mí. Haces tu trabajo, te quejas es verdad, pero cuando te decides lo haces con todo el corazón. Yo confío plenamente en ti…_

Shikamaru se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de la fuerte Hokage y al notar lo enrogecido de sus ojos y la amargura en el tono de su voz.

_-Eso será suficiente, Tsunade sama. Ha sido una mujer digna de mi admiración y respeto. Gracias por confiar en mi, es un honor –_Shikamaru se volteó hacia la ventana para ver el sol- _Mi vida ha sido buena, ¿sabe? No tengo porqué pedir más. _

_

* * *

_

_**10 horas: Tsunade, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji.**_

_-Muchachos necesito decirles algo. _

_-Los de la Aldea de la Roca no quieren darnos prórroga para la_ …-Tsunade se chasqueó los dedos con fuerza- _es necesario que se haga hoy o en tres días en su aldea. Shikamaru quiere que sea aquí y no quiere cambiar de parecer, así que necesito que lo persuadan._

_-Eso es muy difícil, Tsunade Sama. Usted conoce muy bien a Shika-kun y es un cabeza dura. –_contestó la Yamanaka visiblemente preocupada.

_-Es muy cabeza dura…-_señaló Chouji.

_-Necesitamos tiempo, hace unos minutos hablé con Kakashi y tiene una coartada. ¡Ustedes lo saben mejor que yo! Así que tenemos que trabajar y mucho. Pero hoy no lo resolveremos, necesitamos tiempo y debemos conseguirlos. Él me ha pedido hablar con ustedes y necesito que me apoyen en esto._

_-Porqué no le decimos a Temari, será más fácil para ella si le convence._-se escuchó decir a Kankuro, quien se mostraba inalterable antes ellos, pero muy preocupado por su hermana.

_-Por decisión de él, Temari no será informada de la fecha._

_-¿Nani?_

_-Como lo oyen. Le daré quince minutos a cada uno. El orden lo elijen ustedes. Convénzalo, es todo lo que pido._

_-¡Hai!_ –contestaron al unísono.

* * *

_**Nueve horas… Kakashi y Noah**_

Noah se balanceaba entre la idea de serle fiel a su prima o el deber de decir la verdad. Corazón vs. Conciencia.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte ese día, la cual junto al caluroso temporal, le daba un aspecto árido a la aldea. Un sonido extraño desde fuera de su habitación le llegó y decidió averiguar que era. Probablemente algún objeto se atascó con la brisa y sonaba incesantemente en su ventana. Se acercó sin precaución y la abrió de par en par.

_-¡Yo!_ – una voz muy grave le sorprendió.

_-¿Hatake Kakashi?_

Sabía muy bien su nombre pero necesita comprobar que el famoso ninja élite, el ninja copia, el ninja de los más de mil jutsus estaba ahí justo frente a él. Demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Oliendo tan bien, tan varonil…

_-Eres Noah, ¿no?_ –dijo extendiendo su mano- _soy Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi_.

_-¿Sí? He oído hablar mucho de usted. Es un ninja muy hábil, el mejor tengo entendido. Es un placer._

Dicho esto correspondió el saludo y se sonrojó del solo hecho de sentir la fuerza que emanaba de la mano del ninja copia.

_-¿Podría regalarme unos minutos? Necesito hablarle._

-_Claro, adelante_ -"Los que quieras", pensó.

_-Disculpa el que me haya entrado por tu ventana, pero no quería que se dieran cuenta que hablábamos._

-_Claro, no hay problema alguno_. –Noah se sintió desfallecer al fantasear con la idea de que alguien pensara al verlo que estaba involucrado con Kakashi.

-_Iré directo al grano_ –dijo con voz grave- _Estoy a cargo de la investigación del asesinato de su primo, Ibu Nanjiroh. Necesito que me diga lo que sabe del hecho que ocurrió hace unos días frente a su casa._

_-Pues no tengo nada que agregar a lo que ya conoce. De hecho me encontraba dormido en esos momentos y mi sobrina y yo no hablamos muchas cosas._

Kakashi se quedó pensando. Dudó un segundo antes de hablar.

_-Verás, hay cosas que no me encajan…. Espero que no me estés mintiendo, Noah, ¿puedo llamarte así, no? Me gusta tutear a la gente_

Kakashi iba caminando de lado a lado frente a Noa, a quien los nervios habían traicionado y decidió sentarse, las rodillas le temblaban. Ese hombre lo ponía nervioso.

_-Claro, llámeme como guste. Yo le llamaré Kakashi a secas._

_-Bien, Noah, me acabas de decir que estabas dormido, lo que sé no era cierto porque según testigos estuviste todo el tiempo tras la ventana. Luego dices que no hablas con tu sobrina, cuando se que eres la única persona que vive con ella y a quien ella le confía su vida si era posible._

_-Bueno, lo que estaba en la ventana si que era cierto. Lo demás no. Es decir, yo era su confidente hasta hace poco. Ya casi no nos hablamos._

_-Sin embargo, hablaste con ella justo antes de salir huyendo de tu casa._

Noah se quedó en silencio por un minuto que le resultó eterno. Kakashi había leído a través de su cabeza. ¿Eso era posible?

-_Ella y yo discutimos por una trivialidad, nada del otro mundo. Ella está enojada con mi pareja, no le gusta el tipo con el que salgo, eso es todo._

_-Tengo entendido que terminaste con tu pareja hace más de un mes. Sigues mintiéndome y me estás agotando la paciencia…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ocho horas….Sabaku No Kankuro**_

_-Nara _–dijo a modo de saludo el marionetista mirando de soslayo al amor de su hermana.

-_Kankuro san_ –dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarle- _gracias por venir. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no tener el roce necesario para pedirte un favor y sin embargo tendré que hacerlo._

_-El que desees._

Shikamaru respiro profundo antes de continuar.

_-Llévate a Temari a la Arena esta noche, quiero que hagas eso por mí. No quiero que me vea morir. _

_-Deberías esperar un poco, Temari es muy testaruda y lo sabes. ¿Porqué no aceptas el trato con los de la Roca y…?_

_-Morir exiliado no es una opción para mí._

Kankuro le entendió. Él también era un hombre de honor.

_-Cuenta conmigo. Yo tampoco quiero que ella sufra. Lo hará de todas maneras cuando se entere. Espero que no me pidas eso, creo que Gaara es mejor para esas cosas._

_-Lo haré yo._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Entrégale esta carta por mí. En cinco días exactos_.

* * *

_**Siete horas…Ibu Shiho.**_

Shiho se encontraba adormecida y virada sobre su espalda. Pensaba en él y en lo diferente que serían las cosas si él la hubiese amado como ella le amaba.

Shikamaru moriría en un par de horas. Ella podría salvarlo, más no quería. Primero porque estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo lo que le hiciera daño: Nanjiroh, Shikamaru, Temari y ella misma.

¿Cuándo moriría? Pronto. Sí, sería buena idea. ¿Cómo lo haría? No sabía. No quería morir bajo técnicas que bien conocía, sería muy aburrido. Preferiría morir bajo la influencia del opiáceo, alejada del dolor y la preocupación. Moriría con gloria y feliz. Luego se encontraría con Shikamaru y allí nada ni nadie le impediría tenerlo.

* * *

_**Seis horas: Sabaku No Temari**_

Shikamaru se encontraba escribiendo sobre un papel muy grande. El tintineo de las llaves le hizo saber que alguien venía a verle.

Se sorprendió al verla sin las coletas, el pelo totalmente rizado la hacía parecer mucho más joven. Sino fuera por la silueta curvilínea de la joven kunoichi, bien podría pasar por una niña.

El Nara se sorprendió del hecho de que el guardia abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar. "_Gracias, Tsunade sama",_ pensó para él.

Dio dos pasos hacia dentro de la celda y esperó a que el guardia volviera a cerrar. Uno, dos, tres pasos; los suficientes para que no les viera y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado hombre.

-_He extrañado esta cercanía, Shikamaru_ –dijo respirando en la nuca del shinobi.

-_Yo también, Temari_. –dijo casi inaudiblemente porque sus labios tocaban la piel desnuda de su cuello.

Daba gracias a Dios porque ésta era la última celda y nadie podía verlos. La besó con ansias, con necesidad y deseo. Con pasión desbordante mientras acariciaba su espalda con frenesí. Pidió al cielo una plegaria. "_Sólo una hora, Kami. Has que se olviden que ella está aquí conmigo"_

Pensando esto introdujo sus dedos entre el acaracolado pelo de la kunoichi y lo tiró hacia atrás un poco, en un intento exitoso de profundizar el beso, arremetiendo con su lengua sin control.

Temari podía jurar que se habían besado por quince minutos sin respirar. Su pelo estaba deshecho, su coleta también. La ropa estaba completamente descompuesta por el continuo vaivén de sus manos explorando el cuerpo del otro.

-_Shikamaru…si alguien nos ve…_ -dijo Temari jadeando.

_-No vendrán…_ -contestó mientras la seguía besando.

Temari en su inconciencia, le creyó, dejándolo que la besara otros mil minutos más.

…

El sonido de las llaves que giraban en el dedo índice del guardia les avisó que debían parar. Shikamaru se dejó caer molesto en su litera y Temari le sonrió con cariño. El Nara se recogió el pelo hacia atrás, tratando de rehacer su desaliñada coleta. Fue en ese preciso momento que Temari notó el enorme pergamino en el que escribía Shikamaru, del cual sólo pudo leer un nombre, Nara Shikakeru.

* * *

_**Cinco horas**__**: Yamanaka Ino**_

-_Ino…_ -dijo sonriendo cuando la hermosa rubia le daba las gracias al guardia que la dejaba pasar dentro de la celda de Shikamaru.

-_Shikamaru…_-se acercó a él y para su sorpresa no se lanzó en sus brazos, sino que lo abrazó tiernamente, abarcando la espalda del shinobi con sus brazos. "_El matrimonio la ha cambiado_", pensó Shikamaru tristemente. Acostumbrado a divertirse con las efusivas y exageradas muestras de cariño de la joven kunoichi.

Aún mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella no detuvo el abrazo, sino que Ino giró un poco su cabeza y le habló al oído, como si fuera posible que alguien los oyera.

-_Shikamaru_ –susurró delicadamente- _hay algo que debo decirte y no voy a guardarlo en mí. _

Shikamaru dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados en un intento fallido porque Ino dejara de sujetarlo.

_-Shika… amo a Sai, pero no se acerca a lo que sentí por ti una vez. Luché contra ello y logré sacar de mi mente la idea de que serías mío alguna vez. La saqué a puras fuerzas, luchando contra mí misma. Sólo lo logré a medias. Podía luchar contra el cariño más no contra la pasión. _

Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso estaba Ino haciendo una nueva declaración de amor ahora que iba a morir?

-_Luego conocí a Temari y el gran amor que siente por ti y me maravillé de ambos y quise encontrar a alguien quien hiciera una unión tan perfecta conmigo y lo encontré a él, a Sai. Nos queremos, eso es cierto. De hecho, ya esperamos un hijo. Sólo quería que supieras que te he amado con todas mis fuerzas toda la vida y que lo malo que te hice fue en nombre de ese amor._ –Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. Acarició los brazos que yacían lánguidos a ambos lados del shinobi y depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello del Nara que lo hizo estremecer- _Perdóname si puedes algún día y espero que Temari también pueda hacerlo. Ella es perfecta para ti. Tal y como dijo una vez en aquella cascada, donde mi primer arranque de celos fue obvio, "Somos dos en uno." ¡Cuánta razón tenía!_

_-Ino…_-susurró el Nara tomándola por los hombros para que ella lo viera a la cara_- yo también te quise y lo sabes. ¿Verdad?_

Ino se sonrió al notar que Shikamaru no tenía nada más que decirle respecto a ello y que sí la había perdonado.

-_Claro, nunca podrías olvidar mi esbelta figura_ –dijo marcando su perfecta cintura, guiñándole un ojo y sacando su lengua.

Esa era la Ino que él había aprendido a querer y de la cual se enamoró hacia ya mucho tiempo. El gesto lo llenó de amor fraternal, la haló del brazo hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, tan tierno que ni siquiera abrió los labios, sólo los depositó sobre ella dulcemente. Ino se llevó la mano a la boca y se sonrojó rememorando el pasado, notando que esos labios no tenían el mismo efecto en su boca. Ya no eran los labios del apasionado hombre con quien hizo el amor miles de veces, sino los de un amigo, su mejor amigo. Ino le sonrió agradecida.

_-Gracias, Shika…eres un gran amigo_ –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- _acabas de darme una lección de amor Shika. Aún te quiero, pero eres sólo un amigo y yo soy sólo tu amiga. Así ha sido siempre y así lo será hasta el final de nuestros días._

-_Y el mío está cerca… sólo quería hacértelo saber_ –dijo bajando la cabeza tristemente antes de continuar- _Ino, hay algo que debo pedirte…_

_-Yo también y lo haré primero_ –dijo sin darle tiempo a Shikamaru para reaccionar_- Te aseguro que te concederé todo lo que desees siempre y cuando me concedas el mío. Quiero que aceptes el trato de los de la Roca_. –dijo mirando como una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro del shinobi- _Necesitamos tiempo, Shikamaru._

_-Yo ya expuse mis ideas a la Quinta, Ino. De seguro ya se los dijo, pero te prometo pensarlo. Nada más. Sin embargo lo que voy a pedir es sin condiciones. Conmigo los jueguitos mentales no funcionan y deberías saberlo_.

¡Demonios! Se había dado cuenta de ello sin siquiera exponer su plan. Shikamaru volvió a abrazar a Ino fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Ino_…necesito que cada 23 de agosto Temari reciba un ramo de flores de mi parte_ –Ino se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Shikamaru. ¿Estaba llorando?- _Necesito que cuando nazca mi hijo seas su madrina, necesito que…_

Entonces fue Ino que lo abrazó. Sí. Estaba llorando en sus brazos. Temblando de impotencia.

-…_Veles por mi hijo, que seas como una tía para él. Necesito que sigas siendo amiga de Temari y la apoyes cuando te necesite. Necesito que me sustituyas, que seas la parte tierna mía, para que ninguno de los dos se sientan sólo nunca._

-_Ya es hora_ –dijo un guardia desde el otro lado. A su lado Sai contemplaba la escena. Shikamaru sabía que él lo había escuchado todo. Mucho antes de Ino llegar, había visto un ratón de tinta merodear por su celda y se sonrió.

-_Shikamaru…te lo prometo_ –le dijo la rubia sonriendo y se detuvo frente a Sai que la miraba con aire comprensivo- _¿sin condiciones, ne?_

Shikamaru le sonrió a la rubia y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Sai, luego de mover sus labios sin articular ninguna palabra, sólo para que Sai lo entendiera "_Cuídala, por favor."_ Sai asintió.

* * *

_**Cuatro horas: Akimichi Chouji**_

La imponente figura de su amigo Chouji le tapó la claridad de enfrente.

-_Shikamaru…_ -dijo con su bellísima sonrisa el menor de los Akimichi.

_-Oe, Chouji…_

El guardia los dejó solos.

-_Siéntate aquí a mi lado_ –dijo tocando la cama para que su amigo se sentara- _como puedes notar, mi mobiliario es muy escaso._

-Shikamaru, t_e acuerdas cuando_… -comenzó a hablar el Akimichi, rememorando ocasiones juntos cuando eran niños y adolescentes. Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, imaginándose que, como todos los días, estaba acostado en el lugar secreto que compartía con su amigo. El techo de la vieja solterona…

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos las palabras del Akimichi. Chouji no dejó de mirar a Shikamaru ni por un segundo. El Nara estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar en paz consigo mismo, podría jurar que estaba soñando despierto. Choji sacó un paquete de patatas y las hizo sonar provocando una sonrisa en el Nara.

_-Chouji, esta vez quiero la última patata para mí._

Chouji se llevó el antebrazo a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-_Oe, Chouji, no es para tanto amigo. Y yo pensé que era mi padre quien le enseñaría a mi hijo a llorar_. –Chouji se sonrió.

_-Eso se hereda, Shikamaru. _

Shikamaru rió a carcajadas. Chouji tomó el paquete de patatas y le extendió la última a su amigo. Shikamaru le tomó la muñeca y le habló.

-_Antes de comerla quiero que me prometas muchas cosas. Tendré un varón, ¿sabes?, Kiba me lo dijo, ¡esa nariz es prodigiosa!_ –dijo sonriendo sin sentirlo- _Por favor, amigo, cuida de mi hijo y de Temari como si fueras yo. Ya le encargué a Ino hacerle los mimitos, tú hazlo un hombre. A Temari no la toques_ –dijo riendo, chouji le acompañó.

_-No sé amigo, será difícil contenerme. Tu mujer es una tentación andante_…

Ambos sonrieron. Shikamaru le pasó el brazo por la espalda a su amigo.

_-Cuida a Asuma por mi. No quiero fallarle a nuestro Sensei. También quiero que visites a mamá, ella está acostumbrada a tenerme merodeando la casa. Tú has lo mismo. Sólo que ella sienta la figura de un hijo cerca, para que no se sienta sola. _

Shikamaru tomó la patata y se la llevó a la boca.

_-Lleva a papá a la casa cuando se emborrache. Serán dos viajes los que harás, pero te servirá de ejercicio y…_

-_No hagas esto, Shikamaru. No me pidas que haga cosas como si no fueras a estar. Tenemos tiempo si nos lo das. Yo me niego a seguir aquí sin tu compañía. Yo no tengo otro hermano que no sea tú. Te quiero y está de más decirlo. Por favor, no te despidas de mi…no lo hagas…-_dijo sollozando el joven shinobi.

-_Chouji, lo siento, pero ya vienen y no puedo darme el lujo de decirte que también te quiero. Que eres mi hermano, mi amigo…quiero que sepas que si alguna vez te sientes sólo, llévate unas patatas y siéntate en el banco, trataré de dejar mis asuntos un rato y voy a acompañarte. Te lo aseguro, estaré ahí…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tres horas: Nara Yoshino**_

_-Shikamaru, mi hijo. _

_-Mama_

Yoshino se arrojó a los brazos de su hijo, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-_Perdóname, perdóname hijo_ –repitió incesantemente por minutos mientras Shikamaru trataba en vano de tranquilizarla.

-_Mendokusai… Mamá, tranquilízate_. –Expresó sonriendo al momento que depositaba besos alrededor de la cara de su madre- _te amo, mamá_.

-_Fui muy dura contigo, demasiado, eras sólo un niño y yo quise hacerte un hombre muy rápido y…_ (1)-decía la madre llorando copiosamente, pero fue detenida por su hijo que aún besaba con fervor las lágrimas derramadas por su madre.

_-Lo hiciste bien. Has sido la mejor de las madres. Quiero que seas la fuente de inspiración de Temari y que veles porque crie a mi hijo tal y como me criaste tú. ¡Mira que soy un hombre lindo, mamá_! –bromeó tratando de calmar el llanto de su madre.

_-No la regañes, Tema no tiene mi carácter. Déjala que aprenda a ser madre sola y aconséjala cuando te lo pida. Ella te adora, sobretodo por no tener una madre modelo a seguir. Sé eso. Y si consideras que cometiste un error conmigo, entonces enmiéndalo con ella y mi hijo. Aunque te juro, que lo hiciste perfecto._

_-Shikamaru…_

_-Una vez le pregunté a papá como se había casado con una mujer tan mandona como tú y me dijo que eras cariñosa y amable con él en ocasiones, y no quiero pensar en cuales ocasiones es …_

Yoshino se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la boca. Misión cumplida. Había dejado de llorar.

-_Yo si debo pedirte perdón mamá. Confundí la expresión "te amo" cuando quería decírtelo, por "problemática" y fue lo único que escuchaste de mi hasta hoy. Te amo, mamá…(2)_

_

* * *

_

_**Dos horas**__**: Nara Shikaku**_

_-Muchacho, aquí te traje el sello del Clan, ¿para que lo quieres?_

_-Pasa y siéntate, papá. Necesito que hagas algo por mi. _

Shikaku entró a la celda que ocupaba su hijo y le pasó el sello del Clan.

_-Tú solo dilo, Shikamaru._

_-Te pedí el sello del Clan para estampar mi firma sobre él. esta es la declaración de nacimiento de mi primogénito y, por lo tanto, heredero del Clan, Nara Shikeru_ –dijo sonriendo- _sé que había elegido ese nombre para mi, pero mi problemática madre te lo impidió._

Shikaku se mantuvo en silencio sin siquiera corresponderle la sonrisa. La opresión que sentía en el pecho planeaba traicionarlo en ese mismo momento. Respiró hondo muchas veces.

-_Cuida de mi hijo, como si fuera yo mismo. Con las mismas lecciones de vida y amor que me diste. Has que mamá no cambie, también a mi bebé le tocará aprender a manejar una mujer problemática y pienso que con ella y Temari le sobra y basta. También tendrá a Ino y a Chouji, quienes le infundirán cariño por mí. _–dijo sonriendo, pero cambió su semblante por uno más serio- _Pero de ti espero más, papá. Yo soy todo lo que me enseñaste ser. Desde caminar hasta la forma de proteger a mis amigos. Desde pelear hasta la manera de tratar una mujer. _

_-Shikamaru, no me jodas con eso…_

_-Déjame las lágrimas a mi, papá. Yo nunca te he visto llorar y no quiero hacerlo ahora. así que tranquilo y escúchame, yo…_

-_Nunca me has visto llorar, porque no me lo permitiste, Shikamaru. Lloré al momento de saber que venías al mundo, lloré cuando te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, lloré cuando me dijeron que eras el único chunnin, exactamente la primera vez que tomaste el exámen, lloré cuando te vi llorar por tus amigos, lloré cuando te vi recostado al lado de tu mujer y supe que era amor del bueno, lloré de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada por ti, lloré cuando Tsunade me dijo que…-_Shikaku se llevó las manos a la cara y se limpió las lágrimas con rabia_- el problema hijo es que cuando estás a mi lado, es tanto orgullo que no hay cabida para las lágrimas, porque toda mi felicidad depende de ti._

_-Y dependerá ahora de Shikeru, papá. Sé un padre para él, sólo a ti te lo permito. A nadie más…_

* * *

Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi: (Bond, James Bond) Quise darle un tono a lo James Bond jejeje, no sé porque pero siempre lo relaciono.

(1)Idea lograda de una conversación con mi amiga Marietta88. Gracias por la lección, quizás sea la mamá perfecta para mi hija.

(2)Extraída de una conversación con mi amiga Amy Black Nara, ella es la poeta de mis amigas.

**Preview Capítulo 26. Final de una Vida, Principio de Otra.**

**-No hay distancias para nuestro amor y ahora llevas mi hijo en tu interior y aunque me aleje de ti, contigo voy… (Extraído de Distancias de Dany Rivera)**


	26. Final de una Vida, comienzo de otra

**_fBien, aquí les va el capítulo que narra la última hora antes de la ejecución prevista para Shikamaru. Es por este motivo que notaran saltos, los cuales dividí con 00:00 para que notaran los cambios de escena. En el próximo capítulo se aclararán las dudas que se dejaron en éste y los capítulos anteriores._**

**_A su consideración, con humildad y cariño, el capítulo 26._**

**Capítulo 26. Final de una Vida, Comienzo de Otra**

_-Y dependerá ahora de Shikeru, papá. Sé un padre para él, sólo a ti te lo permito. A nadie más…_

-Shikamaru…-su padre le abrazó con fuerzas-…estoy vencido, igual que tú.

00:00:00

-_Noa, si hay algo que puedas decirme lo escucharé_ –dijo el ninja copia- _sólo ayúdame a ayudar Shikamaru. No se si lo odias, pero es un gran muchacho. Las circunstancias no estaban de su lado en estos momentos, pero si lo conocieras mejor, te darías cuenta de que…_

-_Lo conozco y se que es bueno_ –dijo poniéndose de pie- _pero no puedo ir en contra de mis principios. _

-_Entonces, ¿es parte de tus principios ocultar la verdad? ¿O lo es el hecho de dejar que una persona se condene por algo que se puede solucionar?_

-_El intentó matarlo y eso es suficiente_ _para condenarse_ –Noah se paró delante de la puerta invitándolo a salir de su habitación.

_-No me iré has__ta que no me digas lo que sabes –_replicó Kakashi.

-No _puedes usar la fuerza conmigo. Eso le traería más problemas a su aldea. Pero si lo que quieres es que el infiel ese salga libre, entonces dile a Shiho que te diga lo que sabe._

_-Lo mismo que sabes tú y no te atreves a decirlo. Te hacía cualquier cosa, menos un cobarde _–diciendo esto se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación- _eso nunca me lo dijo Takeshi._

Para Noah el tiempo se detuvo completamente. Takeshi fue su amante por muchos años antes de que muriera en una misión ANBU. Lo amaba en verdad. Por su amor fue capaz de abandonar su familia y refugiarse en Konoha.

_-¿Conociste a Takeshi?...Claro__-_contestó luego de pensarlo un momento-_, fuiste líder ANBU y, por lo tanto, su jefe. Lo conociste…_

_-No fui solo su jefe. Fui su amigo. Estuve al tanto de su relación todo el tiempo. Él temía al igual que tú que fuera mal vista su preferencia sexual en la organización, pero a mí nunca me lo ocultó. Te amaba mucho y me dijo que eras muy valiente. Tanto como para dejarlo todo por él. _

-_Takeshi…-_dijo Noah mientras rememoraba su vida pasada y sonriendo sabiendo que esas palabras sí pertenecían al hombre que amaba.

-_Por eso me niego a salir de aquí sin saber la verdad. Tú no eres un cobarde y no eres capaz de traicionar la memoria de quien te amó tanto._

_-Yo lo pensaré Kakashi. Si recuerdo algo que pueda ayudarte. Te lo diré sin dudar_

_-Volveré luego y si necesitas algo llámame. Sólo recuerda que tú y yo tenemos todo el tiempo para esperar, Shikamaru no. _

00:00:00

Era increíble cuanto podía dormir después de su embarazo. Era definitivo, el hambre y la pereza se adueñaron de su ser. Había descansado, pero tenía un hambre atroz.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar los ronquidos de su hermano Kankuro. Él siempre guardaba unas golosinas riquísimas con él, los cuales ella robaba siempre. Últimamente los llevaba consigo, así que podía aprovechar que el dormía para adueñarse del rico manjar.

Caminó de puntillas hasta donde se encontraba. Estaba tirado sobre la cama cuan largo era. Sus ojos no la engañaban. El paquete estaba en el bolsillo izquierdo. La envoltura salía un poco, así que sería presa fácil de la hábil y hambrienta kunoichi.

Tomó la punta que sobresalía del bolsillo y la haló lo suficiente como para que el paquete saltara. Junto a la funda de golosinas, sobresalía un papel. Una carta de alguna novia de Kankuro quizás. La tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Sería divertido descubrir los oscuros secretos de su hermano.

Temari abrió un dulce – _cereza, que rico_ –dijo virando los ojos y gesticulando un aplauso. Subió hasta su habitación y se acostó sobre la cama. Un dulce y algo de que burlarse de Kankuro, no podía pedir más.

Abrió el papel despacio mientras saborear el dulce sabor de la golosina. Segundos después, el caramelo cayó encima de la cama.

Ni en sus más remotos sueños podía imaginar que su hermano fuera capaz de ocultarle algo así, mucho menos esperaba eso de él.

00:00:00

_-Espero_ _que no haya ningún inconveniente con la ejecución, Tsunade Sama_ –dijo el cabezilla de los Ibu.- _no existe ley sobre la tierra que me vaya a quitar el derecho de hacer justicia a mi hijo._

_-Se están haciendo averiguaciones sobre el particular._

_-Ya le he dicho que no hay nada que averiguar. El mató a mi hijo y merece morir. ¡Debe morir!_

_-Y yo le repito que a su hijo se le hará justicia._

_-¡Usted es la H__okage, haga que se cumpla la ley!_

_-A_ _Nanjiroh se le hará toda la justicia que él merezca_ –dijo con la voz resuelta y ecuánime- _lo mismo va con Nara Shikamaru y espero que eso le quede claro_. _Sí me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que atender._

00:00:00

_-Hemos llegado Akamaru_

Un portón gigantesco apareció de pronto. Unos cincuenta guardias custodiaban la entrada y le exigieron identificación inmediata.

-_Soy Inuzuka Kiba, de la Aldea de la Hoja. Traigo un mensaje para el Señor Feudal, es de suma importancia, se trata de uno de sus consejeros, el shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, Nara Shikamaru._

Al oír el nombre del manipulador de sombras, dos de los guardias se apresuraron a informar al Consejo.

Media hora después, Kiba fue entrevistado por los miembros del Consejo y luego con el Señor Feudal.

00:00:00

-¡_Dios mío!_ – exclamó Temari consternada- _esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, esto no es cierto._

Y llorando dejó la habitación para correr hacia el presidio de Konoha, dejando en el piso una carta donde podía leerse:

_Temari,_

_Perdóname por no poder estar más aquí para ti. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que al final, no diré nada más que gracias._

_Gracias por tu entrega a mi. Gracias por mi hijo. Gracias por ser tú. Cuida de Shikeru y dile siempre cuando lo amé._

_Yo seré su sombra y los protegeré siempre__ a ambos._

_Esfuérzate por ser feliz. _

_Te amaré eternamente._

_Nara Shikamaru_

00:00:00

_-Tenemos menos de una hora, __Donde demonios se ha metido Kakashi_? –gritó Tsunade a puro pulmón.

-No _lo sabemos, Tsunade sama. Le hemos dicho a Hinata y a Neji que lo busque con el byayugan. Aún no nos informan nada_.-explicó Ino visiblemente consternada.

_-__No lo he encontrado_ –escucharon decir a Neji. Hinata entró al lugar y negó con la cabeza.

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y entrelazó los dedos encima de este. Bajó la cabeza y clamó para sí _"Kami, que haya encontrado algo o alguien, lo que sea Kami Sama, cualquier cosa estará bien"_

00:00:00

-_Nadie puede entrar a ver al acusado_ –gritó un guardia mientras forcejeaba con una furiosa Temari.

_-Necesito hablar con él. Diez minutos, por favor. _

-_No es posible_ –le informó el shinobi al mando.

_-¿Qué debo hacer para hacerlos entrar en razón? Necesito hablar con ese idiota ahora mismo, ¿entiende?_

_-Un permiso de un alto rango ayudaría. _

_-Bien, iré donde Tsunade sama ahora mismo._

_-Eso estaría bien, pero no sé si la reciba para una trivialidad como está._

_Pero Temari no le escuchó, salió corriendo hacia el edificio principal de la Aldea sin siquiera detenerse a mirar lo hermoso que estaba el cielo ese día, con grandes y blancas nubes, las mismas que adoraba el padre del hijo que llevaba en el vientre._

00:00:00

-_Tsunade sama, son los de la Aldea de la Roca. Exigen que busquen al prisionero, sólo faltan quince minutos_. –Informó Shizune.

Shikaku se mordió el labio inferior y salió de la habitación en busca de Kakashi.

-_Tsunade sama_ –dijo Ino- _¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?_

_-Rezar._

Chouji la abrazó y le repetía al oído que todo iba a salir bien.

_-Y confiar_ –añadió el Akimichi- _hemos hecho lo humanamente posible. Pero confío que todas nuestras investigaciones y esfuerzos en proteger nuestro amigo den sus frutos. Ahora mismo Kakashi se encuentra entrevistando a alguien que de seguro sabe mucho más._

_-Debimos haberlo acompañado, Chouji._

_-No, Ino. Kakashi conoce detalles sobre este sujeto que prefiere tratarlos en privado con él._

-_¿Han visto a Temari?_ -Preguntó Kankuro irrumpiendo en la sala.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

_-Ya lo sabe. Lo ha descubierto._

_-Esto va de mal en peor- _dijo Tsunade- _Hay que encontrarla antes de que cometa una locura._

00:00:00

_-Shizune, necesito ver a la Quinta_ –informó Temari temblando.

_-Estás_ _mal, Temari. Eso no ayuda a tu embarazo. Debes calmarte_ –dijo Shizune mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro- _Tsunade sama está en una reunión con varios shinobis y a la espera están los enviados de la Roca. No puedo dejarte pasar. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti?_

Temari cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

_-Shizune, necesito hablar con él. _

_-Yo puedo ayudarte. Sígueme._

00:00:00

_-Pakun, debes informar a Kakashi cuanto antes. Él me dijo que sabes técnicas de transportación._

_-Despreocúpate. El mensaje le llegará en diez minutos._

_-Gracias, eres un can muy inteligente, increíblemente inteligente. _

_-Y además tengo unas almohadillas muy esponjositas._

-_Dejemos las bromas para más tarde_ –dijo Kiba mientras reía- _tú ya vete. Akamaru y yo ya cumplimos la tarea y te seguiremos más atrás. Luego te acaricio tus almohadillas._

_-¡Hai!_

00:00:00

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en su litera mirando las nubes por la ventana que daba a su celda.

Las nubes…trataba de dibujar con ellas los mejores momentos de su vida. Su infancia tan feliz, sus padres, sus amigos, su mujer, su hijo. Era su forma de agradecerle a Dios por una vida plena de acontecimientos felices; algunos otros no tanto, pero definitivamente había aprendido de ellos.

_-¡Nara Shikamaru_! -Gritó Temari enfurecida desde afuera- _¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? _–dijo mientras sostenía un papel en las manos.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó como nunca antes. Ella estaba ahí y no había que ser un genio para saber que el documento que traía consigo era la carta que él le había escrito. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Kankuro no lo había traicionado, sabía que era un Ninja de honor. Mujer problemática…

_-¿Es esto lo que __merezco de ti? ¿Cinco líneas_? –dijo sollozando mientras el guardia le dejaba pasar, no sin antes mirar a Shikamaru esperando alguna señal de que detuviera a la mujer más no lo hizo.

_-Háblame, Shikamaru…dime que no te estabas despidiendo de mí, que es una broma tuya…_

-_Temari…_ -dijo el Nara suavemente mientras le abrazaba. Ella impuso resistencia –_Estoy condenado a muerte y me ejecutan en unos minutos._

La resistencia cesó. El cielo se apagó. Las rodillas le fallaron y clamó al cielo por fuerzas para no desfallecer en ese mismo momento. Los brazos fuertes de su esposo la sostuvieron en pie.

-_Mi amor. Esto era lo que yo no quería. Debilidad en mis últimos momentos, pero estoy feliz de verte una vez más. Así que sonríe para mí, muéstrame la sonrisa de la cual me enamoré._. –dijo mientras sus propias lágrimas le engañaban- _No llores más por favor._

-_Shikamaru, ¿en verdad no me conoces?_ –dijo Temari apretándose contra los brazos que la sostenían- _¿Crees que te iba a dejar sólo? Tengo a nuestro hijo conmigo y eso me hace lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que venga_.

_-No quiero que me veas morir, mi amor._

Temari no soportó el peso de esas palabras y se derrumbó presa de su propia tristeza. Shikamaru la sostuvo asida a él por dos minutos. Apretada con él. Juntos. Como tenía que ser. Si Dios fuera bueno, seguro que la dejaría desmayada por mucho más tiempo para que no despertara hasta después de…

El leve movimiento de unos dedos que hacían la tela de su camiseta le dio a entender que ella ya había despertado. Temari subió su mano derecha y la llevó a la mejilla mojada del Nara. Con amor le secó las lágrimas y le asió la nuca, haciendo que bajara la boca hacia ella.

-Te amo Nara Shikamaru …

-Te amo Sabaku No Temari

-No, mi nombre es Nara Temari. Así lo juré ante Dios y así será siempre.

Entonces fue Shikamaru quien se aferró a ella para llorar en silencio, pero ella le tomó del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos y con ellos transmitirle toda la fuerza de su amor. Esa fuerza que tanto necesitaba en esos últimos minutos. Guió su boca nuevamente a ella y lo besó con el alma

-_Mi princesa de la Arena_ –susurró sobre los labios de la kunoichi. Ella le rodeó con ambas manos el cuello para que no pudiera zafarse de la prisión de sus brazos. Con sus labios dibujó la boca del shinobi.

Segundos más tardes sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente introducirse fisgona en su boca. Shikamaru no opuso resistencia a pesar que su conciencia le decía que debía parar y obligarla a partir. Pero sus besos lo embriagan y lo sumían en un estupor que sólo ella podía controlar.

Inconcientemente, Shikamaru bajó una mano al vientre de Temari y la acarició. Temari se tensó al sentir la caricia y sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Y así pasó. Su llanto silencioso se convirtió en sollozos que fueron escuchados incluso por los guardias que esperaban afuera.

Shikamaru supo entonces que la situación se había salido de control y que nada podía hacer. El reloj marcaba un cuarto para las cuatro de la tarde. La hora de su fin. Sabía que pronto vendrían por él y prefirió dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que lo embargan y no ocultarlos más. Estaba harto de hacerse el fuerte. El nudo en su garganta y la opresión que sentía en su pecho se intensificaron hasta asfixiarlo.

Presa del dolor, se cayó de rodillas y abrazó a Temari por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho acarició el vientre de la ahora madre una y otra vez.

_-__ Aishiteruzu Musuko mai…Shikeru…(1) –_repetía incesantemente tratando de expresarle a su hijo no nato el amor que sentía por él mucho antes de nacer mientras el dolor de no poder verlo nacer le consumía el alma.

El deseo de no separarse jamás, junto a la necesidad de tocarse por última vez, sumado al dolor que sentía, no le daba cabida a otro sentimiento más que la impotencia. Se quedaron así, abrazados ajenos a los ojos que los veían angustiados.

Temari se sintió morir tras escuchar unas llaves que se acercaban interrumpiendo el amor que se profesaban.

_-Temari ya vienen …Dios, tengo tanto miedo. Miedo de no ver mi hijo, miedo de no volverte a besar. Quisiera despertar de esta maldita pesadilla __ahora y olvidarlo todo._

El tintineo de las llaves cesó justo frente a ellos. No se atrevían a separarse, mucho menos a elevar los ojos.

_"Shikamaru no abras los ojos, quedémonos así para siempre…"_

* * *

**(1)Aishiteruzu Musuko mai…Shikeru: Te quiero mi hijo, Shikeru**

****

No me asesinen por favor, piedad. Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo para que no me tiren bombas; pero no puedo escribir una historia por complacer a los demas, por eso no acepto retos, escribo porque me inspire en algo y que yo entienda que puede ser real. Estos son los capítulos que restan. Publicando estos les comentaré sobre los próximos fics que publicaré.

Capítulo 27 Desenlace  
Capítulo 28 Shikeru  
Capítulo 29 Nuestro sueño  
Capítulo 30 Epílogo

**Preview: Capítulo 27: Desenlace.**

**-¡Noah, cuidado!**

……

**-¡Muere maldito traidor! –**gritó mientras con un kunai le atravesaba la espalda.

**...**

**-Nos veremos muy pronto, cariño mío**


	27. Desenlace

**Lo prometido es deuda y yo siempre cumplo. Hoy es sábado, aquí está el capi. El próximo lo publicaré lunes o martes. **

**Por cierto y para quienes les gustó el capítulo 21, "Luna de Miel", donde Shikamaru y Temari hacian el amor en la casita de campaña, aquí les dejó un link **_http: / gora-tendo . deviantart . com / art /Happy – Birthday – Rose - 96335848__, _**eso sin los espacios. Fue el regalo para mí de GoraT XD**

**Espero que les agrade de corazón. Besos.**

**CAPITULO 27. DESENLACE**

-_En verdad creíste que te escaparías tan fácil de mi_ –preguntó Shiho mientras miraba a su primo directamente a los ojos.

Noah se maldijo asimismo por el descuido. Había pedido servicio a la habitación y no preguntó quien le llamaba. Se quedó estupefacto mirándole. El ladrido de un can lo sacó de su ensueño.

_-No huyo de ti, querida Shiho. Simplemente ya no me apetece vivir a tu lado._

-¿_En serio?_ –musitó incrédula y le colocó el índice en el pecho- _yo pienso que temes de mí._

-_No lo hago_ –pero en su voz se reflejaba el miedo que trataba inútilmente de ocultar.

-_Deberías hacerlo. Planeo matarte. _

Sin quitar la vista de su primo se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche donde había una bandeja con servicio de té para dos.

_-¿Tienes té aquí? Quiero una taza, si es posible, y luego voy a explicarte como fueron las cosas. Te aseguro que para cuando termine, me temerás._

00:00:00

_-¡Yo!_

-_Kakashi sensei_ –gritó Shikamaru al ver que no era un ninja del escuadrón de ejecución. ¿Talvez significaba esto? ¿Quizás?

-_He ganado un poco de tiempo. Un día más para avalar nuestras sospechas. El Señor Feudal envió una comunicación sobre una ley que obliga a los que son miembros de su Consejo a tener un juicio delante de un corresponsal directo de él para asegurar que se haga justicia._

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. No sabía si llorar o reír. Llorar porque le atormentarían unas 24 horas más para un final quizás sin conclusión aparente o reír por saber que existía una luz en el camino.

Bajó la cabeza y observó como en los ojos de Temari, ya no había tristeza, sino una melancólica miraba llena de esperanza y en sus labios una tierna sonrisa que le invita a confiar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sí. Definitivamente reiría.

00:00:00

_-Esto no es posible. No lo acepto._

_-Reglas son reglas y debemos de acatarla. Y, como bien dijo usted ayer, yo soy la Hokage y veré porque se haga justicia._

_-¿Se burla de mí?_

_-No, sólo repito sus palabras. Mañana temprano se disiparan sus dudas._

_-Es usted una…_

El Ibu se disponía a insultar a Tsunade y le amenazaba con el dedo. En su mirada estaba plasmado el desprecio hacia la mujer. Sus intenciones se disiparon completamente al escuchar la imponente voz del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi.

_-Usted le está hablando a la máxima autoridad de Konoha y yo, como miembro de esta aldea, le exijo respeto ante mi superior._

El Ibu sabía que no era recomendable atacar a la Hokage ni verbal ni físicamente. Le restaba esperar.

-_Sumimaze, Hokage Sama_ –dijo el Ibu con una inclinación de su torso, lo que para una persona de su estirpe, era mucho pedir- _Kakashi dono._

_-Disculpas aceptadas. Si me disculpa, hay algo que quiero hablar con Kakashi._

-_Gracias por recibirme, Hokage Sama. Mañana esperaremos la llegada del Consejero y nos reuniremos todos_. –dijo el padre de Nanjiroh mientras salía.

Al cerrar la puerta apretó los puños y juró venganza por él y por su hijo.

-_Kakashi_ –dijo Tsunade para llamar la atención del ninja copia quien mantenía los ojos fijos en la puerta. _-¿Novedades?_

-_Esta mañana me dirigí directo a la biblioteca y leí que en estos casos, si una persona de la familia del fenecido demuestra el favor del acusado, la pena puede reducirse. Creo que encontré ayuda. Es Ibu Noah, sabe algo y lo sé. También se que es algo ligado a Shiho y a la muerte de Nanjiroh. _

_-Esas son buenas noticias Kakashi. Voy a llamar a los muchachos e informarles._

_-También deduje que Noah está en peligro. Así que dejé a Pakun para que le vigilara._

Los ninjas amigos se reunieron junto a Kakashi y Tsunade quienes les informaron de los acontecimientos. Kankuro, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Neji y Hinata miraban con luz de esperanza los resultados de sus esfuerzos.

En ese momento un clon de Pakun apareció.

-_Es Shiho, dice que va a matar a Noah._

Tan pronto dijo esto, Kakashi desapareció de la vista de Tsunade.

_-¡Síganlo y terminemos con esto Ya!_

-¡_Hai!_ –contestaron al unísono

00:00:00

-_A ver, querido tío, como te explico. Todo esto fue producto de un plan de Nanjiroh. La idea era provocar a Shikamaru para que lo matara. Yo utilizaría mi rinnegan para transportarlo y copiar un clon. Así Nanjiroh no moría y Shikamaru quedaría como intento de homicidio. ¿Qué ganábamos con esto? Shikamaru tendria un juicio que bien le otorgarían unos diez años de prisión y en este tiempo Nanjiroh aprovecharía para ganarse a Temari, a la fuerza si fuera necesario._

Sorbió otro poco de té y Noah la miraba con ojos desorbitados. Notó una sombra en la ventana más no dijo nada. Sabía de quien se trataba y que era su única defensa en esos momentos.

-_Ese plan era más conveniente para él que para mí. De todas formas también las tenía en su contra. Temari no lo aceptaría y menos con un hijo de otro. Shikamaru no me amaría porque ella estuviera con miles. Así que decidí cambiar el plan y cuando Noah me dio la señal de alerta, yo no lo transporté, lo dejé morir. _

En este punto Noah estaba temblando y Shiho sonreía malévola.

-_Él me miró antes de morir y en sus labios dibujó un porqué. Yo le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas sólo para él. ¡Santo cielo!¿Porqué no debía matarlo si yo tenía miles de razones para hacerlo? Me violó varias veces, me humilló incontablemente, me indujo al vicio, me obligó a acelerar esta maldita boda que destruyó mi vida y aún al final quería seguir fastidiándome, atándome a un acuerdo que sólo lo beneficiaría a él. ¡Maldito bastardo!_

_-Shiho, ¿está diciéndome que ustedes planearon todo esto por el sólo hecho de desgraciarle la vida a esta pareja?_

_-¿Ves porqué quiero matarte? Estás de su lado, de la perra y de él. Pero yo ya no sufriré más. He decidido matarlos a todos y así no sufriré más y eso te incluye a ti querido tío. Ya sabes demasiado. Aunque _–dijo tratando de coordinar las ideas en su mente frustrada- _creo que no debería matarla a ella, sino sólo al pequeño bastardo. Así se pasará la vida sufriendo por no tenerlos ni a él ni al bebé. Eso será genial._

Noah estaba realmente asustado. Su sobrina estaba completamente fuera de sí y lo mataría. Debió haberle dicho todo a Kakashi cuando tuvo tiempo. Ahora estaba sólo allí con su sobrina que iba a matarlo. Tenía que buscar la forma de ganar tiempo. Quizás alguien pudiese ayudarlo. Aunque con el poder del rinnegan "alguien" no era lo suficiente.

_-¿En verdad crees que serás feliz de esa forma Shiho? __¿Sin nadie a tu lado? Todos van a odiarte y tú te odiarás también. _

-_No me importa. Ya estoy consiguiendo lo que quiero. PAZ. ¡Yo maté a Nanjiroh, mataré a Shikamaru, al bastardito y a ti! Eso me basta. Y ahora, muere maldito traidor! –gritó mientras con un kunai le atravesaba la espalda_

_..._

_-Nos veremos muy pronto, cariño mío__, Takeshi, mi amor…-_susurró Noah. Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación. Kakashi había aplicado un jutsu de sustitución y en su lugar una almohada era cercenada por el kunai de la portadora del rinnegan.

_-Lamento mucho interrumpir tus sueños, pero tú no matarás a nadie más.__ -_Noah respiró aliviado, era Kakashi, el ninja más fuerte de Konoha.

_-¡Kami sama, ahora tendré que matarte a ti también! ¿Es que nadie puede meterse sólo en sus asuntos?_

Kakashi tenía un tiempo escuchando la conversación, de hecho, toda la conversación. Shiho estaba completamente loca y no sería una presa fácil con el poder de su rinnegan. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Kakashi levantó el protector de Konoha y destapó su ojo izquierdo con su mano derecha, mostrando su sharingan ()

_-¡Por amor de Dios, Kakashi sensei! Con el coeficiente de cualquier gennin de la academia es justo para saber que tu sharingan no es nada comparado con mi poder. Yo manejo los cinco elementos a la perfección y un estúpido genjutsu no puede conmigo, mucho menos que me "leas" los movimientos, porque no necesito mover mis manos. Así que, en definitiva, lo siento mucho por ti, pero tendré que matarte aquí y ahora._

_-Antes de que me mates, ¿Podrías decirme cual ha sido tu plan desde el principio? ¿Por qué mataste a Nanjiroh?_

_-¡Kami! Y Shikamaru que me había dicho que eras tan inteligente como él. Verás…-_

Shiho procedió a recitar nuevamente su maquiavélico plan a extensas de que escondidos se encontraban escuchando su relato Hyuga Neji y Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Lee, Tsunade, Kawamura Kunimitsu y Ibu Lee, quien no contuvo su rabia en contra de la atormentada joven.

_-¡Shiho! Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido. Fuiste una hermana para mi hijo, ¿cómo pudiste?_

Uno a uno los shinobis fueron apareciendo ante los ojos de la sorprendida Shiho. Estaba acorralada, era su perdición. Necesitaba calmarse. Buscó alivio en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, pero la rápida mano de Neji se lo impidió.

-_Tranquila _–le dijo.

Shiho se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por la cara en busca de calmar la ansiedad que la consumía. Tsunade sabía que iba a colapsar y dio órdenes de que no la atacasen.

-_Y, ¿quién es usted para juzgarme? Usted no sabe nada, NADA. Nanjiroh era un hombre malo, muy malo. Violaba jóvenes indefensas, incluyendo a la kunoichi de la Arena y a mi, asesinaba a las personas que no callaban sus oscuros secretos, incluyendo a las jóvenes que martirizaba. Él no mató a Temari porque la amaba de verdad. Yo fui la sustitución de esa necesidad y me dejé llevar por él por miedo. Un miedo que ya no tengo. Un miedo que ya no siento. Ya no es sangre lo que corre por mis venas. Es odio. Odio por todos. ODIO. ODIO. ODIO _–gritaba colérica, totalmente fuera de sí.

Mientras hablaba sostenía su cabeza y apretaba sus sienes sin control absoluto. Cinco segundos después los estragos por la falta de droga afectaban su sistema nervioso. Sus incoherencias se escuchaban cada vez menos y comenzó a caminar a paso lento de lado a lado. Las pupilas se le contrajeron. Se rascaba los brazos en busca de suavizar el adormecimiento de sus miembros y la respiración se le hizo pesada.

Finalmente colapso.

Tsunade se acercó a la joven y examinó su cuerpo.

-_Voy a matarla_ –exclamó en sollozos Ibu Lee.

-_No será necesario, su cerebro ya está muerto. Llevémosla al hospital. Lo que se ha escuchado en esta sala queda para nosotros y se discutirán sólo en la mañana en la reunión con el miembro del Consejo del Señor Feudal. Es todo. Retirémoslo._

_-Vámonos._ -Kakashi le tendió la mano a Noah- tú también necesitas descansar.

_-No tengo a donde ir y no quiero quedarme en este hotel sólo_ –dijo aún temblando de miedo en una esquina de la habitación.

Kakashi se acercó hasta donde él y se colocó en cuclillas para susurrarle en su oído.

_-Si me prometes que tratarás de dormir tranquilo, mañana podría llevarte a donde enterramos a Takeshi_.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Noah

–_Gracias, no sabes cuanto he deseado hablarle desde que nos separamos la última vez. Nunca le dije cuanto lo amaba_- se puso de pie y habló para Ibu Lee.

-_Si se me permite, puedo quedarme en la casa junto a ustedes. Así podremos discutir más a fondo. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirle._

_-Por supuesto._

00:00:00

La celda estaba a oscuras. Serían la una de la mañana. A su lado se encontraba Temari, quien había hecho el intento por descansar quedándose dormida al final. Shikamaru decidió dejarle la pequeña litera a ella y se sentó justo a su lado en el piso.

El sonido de unas risas le contuvo el aliento. Conocía esas risas. Eran Ino y Chouji. Luego escuchó una voz que gritaban pidiendo explicaciones sobre porqué no le habían informado nada. En vano, escuchó como Neji le explicaba a Naruto que él había estado de misión y que no había necesidad de decírselo. Las luces se encendieron. Las risas se acercaban.

Temari se restregó los ojos y miró a Shikamaru, quien la miró incrédulo, pero no podía dejar de esconder una sonrisa.

_-¡Shikamaru!_ –era su amigo Chouji quien venía corriendo al lado de Ino tratando de llegar primero.

-_Los ayudaré con esto, se lo diré yo_ -Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo dejando a Chouji y a Ino estupefactos- _Shiho se ha declarado culpable._

Shikamaru no se inmutó, no entendía. ¿Culpable?

-_Veras_ –continuó el ninja copia- _fuiste víctima de una trampa. Esperaremos a que todos lleguen para no tener que repetir la historia una y otra vez._

_-Entonces, ¿estará libre? _–exclamó Temari esperanzada.

_-No. A pesar de todo, Shikamaru lo asesinó. Ya sabemos que fue un plan y todo eso, pero se trata de una aldea aliada. Pero podré decirte que sí veras tu hijo nacer_ –esto último mirando la mano de Temari, quien se había llevado la mano al vientre por instinto.

_-Shikamaru, que mal te ves, ¡dattebayo!_

_-¡Yarooooooo_! -De un solo golpe por parte de la Haruno, Naruto cayó a los pies del Nara, quien no pudo evitar sonreir.

Shikamaru no sabía como reaccionar a los relatos del ninja copia. Se lo contó todo y con lujo de detalles. Era bien conocido la excelencia del ninja copia con sus palabras y las usaba majestuosamente, dándole el aire de una novela policial.

De vez en cuando, era interrumpido por uno de sus amigos para añadir algún detalle heroico por su parte, adornando el relato bellamente.

_-Shikamaru, ¡Es que no piensas decir nada, dattebayo!_

Shikamaru miró a su amigo de infancia Naruto, luego a cada uno de los presentes por separado. Tsunade, Sai, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi y, por último, a Temari donde se detuvo un momento. Volvió su mirada hacia sus amigos y en la puerta aparecieron sus padres. Yoshiro llorando en brazos de su esposo. Shikaku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asintiendo despacio.

Shikamaru les miró y sonrió

–_No moriré, mamá, papá_

Diciendo esto, se aferró a los brazos de Temari y lloró como nunca, descargando la ira y la impotencia, dándole paso a la esperanza y el amor que le profesaban sus amigos. Su corazón latió tranquilo y saboreó la dulzura de saberse vivo y no un muerto viviente.

_-__Gracias, Gracias…_repitió tantas veces como el llanto se lo permitió.

00:00:00

La mañana llegó hermosa y tranquila a Konoha. A las 8:00am se haría un juicio a Shikamaru. Noah y Kakashi servirían de testigos. Tsunade, por Konoha y Kawamura por la Roca como representantes ante el tribunal, precedidos por el Consejero del Señor Feudal, Hiro Tetsu.

Shikamaru se vistió con su ropa jounin y el protector de su aldea en su brazo. Igual que siempre y apareció resuelto ante todos.

-_Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, procederé a dar inicio a este juicio en contra de Nara Shikamaru._ –luego dirigiéndose sólo al acusado_- díganos su nombre y oficio_.

_-Soy Nara Shikamaru, del Clan Nara de la Aldea de Konoha, lugar en el cual nací, crecí y __al cual sirvo con honor. Soy un ninja Jounin miembro del Equipo de Inteligencia de Konoha, del cual precedo a mi padre como segundo al mando, miembro del Equipo de Descodificadores de Konoha, Dirigente del Equipo de Inteligencia de las Fuerzas Protectoras del País del Fuego y, como tal, Consejo del Señor Feudal._

_-Nara Shikamaru, se le acusa de asesinato de un ninja de una aldea aliada. ¿Cómo se declara usted al cargo?_

_-Culpable._

_-Luego__ de escuchar la aceptación de los cargos por parte del acusado, necesito escuchar la opinión de los representantes de las aldeas. Tsunade sama, si me hace el honor._

_-Nuestra aldea realizó una investigación a fondo de los hechos, encontrado que el acusado fue motivado por asuntos pasionales, más fue víctima de una trampa por parte de dos miembros de la aldea de la Roca, uno residente en Konoha y el otro como visitante temporal. Para ello, tenemos a dos testigos uno de cada aldea quienes validaran los hechos tales y como sucedieron._

Hatake Kakashi y Ibu Noah fueron llamados por separados como testigos y explicaron los hechos cada uno desde su perspectiva. Al término de su presentación, seis ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha y uno de Suna fueron presentados como parte del equipo de investigación que ayudó a la resolución del caso.

Por su parte, tanto el representante de la Aldea de la Roca como el miembro de la familia del fenecido se abstuvieron de hablar a favor de éste.

Temari se restregaba las manos nerviosas. Según les habían informado después, las opciones no eran muy alentadoras. Muchos mejores que la pena de muerte, eso sí. 25 años de prisión. Demasiados años.

Shikamaru se giró y encontró a sus padres abrazados. Su madre con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su padre. Éste le miró y asintió dándole muestras de apoyo.

Sus amigos todos le sonreían. Independientemente de la condena, sabía que contaría con ellos.

-_Nara Shikamaru_ –habló el consejero del Señor Feudal- _miembros de este tribunal, testigos y presentes. En relación a la pena a imponer por el delito de Asesinato previsto y sancionado por los Códigos de Seguridad y Conducta de las Aldeas del País del Fuego, la pena oscila entre 25 años o cadena perpetua, pudiendo tomar el límite inferior según el mérito de las respectivas circunstancias atenuantes, y como quiera que las actuaciones no demuestran que el acusado registre antecedentes penales por lo que se hace merecedor de la aplicación del límite inferior de la pena conforme al mencionado código, quedando la pena en veinticinco ( 25) años de PRISION._

Shikamaru miró a su mujer en la esquina. Temari le miraba sin que una lágrima brotara de sus ojos. Mantenía el mentón levantado y su mirada hacia él. Se levantó un momento para que la viera mejor y susurró un te quiero, inaudible para todo el mundo, perfectamente comprensible para él.

En su momento, él no entendió el porque ella vestía un yukata negro. Volvió su mirada hacia el consejero y agradeció al cielo por el hecho de que estuviera vivo aunque carente de libertad. Pero su nombre no se mancharía, ni el de su familia, ni el de su aldea. Su hijo no tendría nunca que bajar la cabeza ante nada ni nadie. Su padre estaba defendiendo el honor de su madre y a él. Nadie pisoteaba a Temari y mucho menos llamaría bastardo a su hijo. Nadie.

El consejero carraspeó antes de continuar.

–_Sin embargo y en virtud de que el acusado ejecuta sus funciones de manera excepcional tanto para su Aldea como para el Señor Feudal y tomando en consideración el bien jurídico afectado y el daño social que causaría el que un joven valor de su estirpe se mantuviese sin ejercicio de sus funciones. Yo, en nombre del Señor Feudal y del País del Fuego declaro que, si el acusado acepta, quedar como pena aplicable la quinta parte del tiempo de la condena continuando el ejercicio de sus funciones sin remuneración a las mismas, como Consejero de Inteligencia del Señor Feudal para fines del bien de nuestro país, quedando privado de su libertad para conducirse por cualquier otro lugar que no sea el lugar de residencia administrativa del País del Fuego. ¿Cuál es su respuesta, Shikamaru san?_

Había escuchado bien o su mente le jugaba una broma desagradable. Cinco años…sólo cinco años…no vería a sus amigos, su esposa, su hijo, su familia, pero eran sólo cinco años…nada que él no pudiera lograr.

Se giró para ver a Temari antes de contestar y se dio cuenta porqué llevaba ese yukata negro. Era un homongi(1) sencillo de su madre con el escudo del Clan Nara en su espalda. No se había equivocado con ella. Era la mujer perfecta para él.

Miró a la ventana y vio las nubes y sonrió.

_-__Acepto_

* * *

() Es el acto más sexy de todo Naruto. Me pone ahhhhhhhhhhh jejeje

(1) _**Hōmongi**_: posee un escudo en la espalda, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que van desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior. Se usa para ocasiones formales e informales.


	28. Shikeru

**¡Hola! Ya casi terminamos la travesía de mis locas ideas. Perdonen por manejarles la mente todo este tiempo jejeje. Algunos detallitos del capi. Narra el día anterior al y en el nacimiento del bebé de Shikamaru y Temari. Tsunade será la médico tratante y me dirán, ¿porqué la Hokage se pone en esos menesteres? Yo les contesto, porque quiero que así sea jajajaja Me parece tierno que sea Tsunade porque ella quiere mucho a Shika, sobretodo en mi fic y él le pidió en un capítulo anterior que ella cuidase de Temari, no? No supe como cambiarle el margen a las cartas para que se entendiesen como tal, así que decidí ponerlas en negrita. Creo que eso es todo. Besos y gracias del alma.**

* * *

_**Temari,**_

_**Gracias por el detalle. Te veías adorable en esa foto. ¿Cómo puedes caminar con semejante abdomen? Lo haces porque no estoy ahí, te aseguro que no dejaría que te movieras. Creo que le escribiré a papá y a Gaara al respecto. **_

_**¿Han cesado las náuseas?, le he preguntado a un médico aquí y dice que comas helado, refresco o té frío. **_

_**¿Cómo está Shikeru? Todos los días elevo una plegaria a kami sama, para que los proteja a ambos mientras no estoy. Tócale y dile que papá lo extraña.**_

_**Quisiera poderte escuchar decir te quiero otra vez. A veces pienso que la gravedad del amor podría unirnos nuevamente (1) y traerte a mi lado, a donde realmente perteneces.**_

_**Tan sencillo como eso.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Shikamaru Nara **_

Cuando Temari terminó de leerle la carta número 98 que recibía de Shikamaru, Sakura y Tenten la miraban con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Ino lloraba a pulmón abierto y Hinata se había desmayado.

-_Coño, Temari. ¡Que suerte tienes! Ese es amor del bueno, ¡Sí Señor_! –habló una efusiva Sakura, quien sin pensarlo había adoptado la posición de chico guay de Gay Sensei.

-_Yo no vuelvo a escucharte leer eso más_ –dijo Ino cuando se calmó un poco- _ni siquiera veo mis novelas, porque son mierda comparada con esto. Y para colmo de males diariamente debo explicarle a Sai porqué llego con los ojos rojos. ¡Luego se cree que es droga!_

_-Eres muy afortunada, Temari san –_Decía Hinata, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no tocar sus dedos, ya que Ino le dijo que ese hábito mantenía alejado a Naruto de ella.

Temari solo sonreía a sus amigas. Se armaba de valor cuando leía las cartas para ellas. De sus cartas solo asumía el amor que había en ellas y la invitaba a seguir adelante. Por él, por su hijo. Sí, realmente era afortunada.

A solas, cuando leías esas cartas por primera vez y hasta la quinta ocasión en que lo hacía, lloraba inmensamente. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba verlo aparecer de pronto, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su pasión, su voz con un extraño contraste de masculinidad y suavidad mezcladas, dando como resultado ese tono tan peculiar suyo, sobre todo al decir "problemático".

Sin saber como ni porqué decidió quedarse en Konoha. En la tierra del hombre que amaba, esperando por él. En incontables ocasiones se sintió tentada a volver a Suna, pero sabía que lo mejor era quedarse allí. Shikaku había acomodado una pequeña casa para ella en sus tierras, justo al lado de ellos.

El embarazo había sido lo suficientemente difícil como para hacerlo sola. Gracias al cielo, sus padres estaban ahí y eran increíbles. Había adoptado por costumbre levantarse temprano para tomar el te con ellos, desayunar, almorzar o cenar.

Si Shikamaru no hubiese existido, seguro que se habría enamorado de su padre. Aprendió el arte de la recolección de hierbas e ingredientes con Shikaku. Temari salía todas las mañanas con él. En poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amigo y hablaban de todo, sin excepción.

_-Temari san, te escuché llorar anoche._

_-Lo siento…_

_-No tienes que pedirme excusas. Sé lo sentimentales que se ponen las mujeres en tu estado. _

_-Lo siento…es decir, no sé que me pasa. La verdad, lo extraño. Aunque no nos viéramos tan seguido, compartíamos una vida juntos. Teníamos nuestro apartamento, nuestras ilusiones, nuestros momentos y ahora solo tengo el derecho de esperar aquí, de brazos cruzados._

_-Yo también extraño a ese vago, pero tienes razón al decir que sólo nos queda esperar –_dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz. Si no hubiese sido por Yoshino que le pidió espacio a su esposo, hubiese arrancado la puerta para calmar su llanto. Sintió la necesidad de cambiar de conversación_- ¿Sabes que encontraron a Shiho?_

_-¿En verdad? No había sabido nada de ella después que se escapó del hospital. _

_-La encontraron tratando de quitarse la vida en un barranco. ¡Pobre Shika! Si hubiese escuchado a Shikamaru…él le habló muchas veces, pero ella no recapacitó._

_-Él me dijo algo sobre ello._

_-Lo bueno es que su familia se hará cargo y se la han llevado a la Roca. Ellos tienen mucho dinero y han contratado a un ninja médico especialista en problemas mentales, aunque no creo que sea de mucha utilidad. La mente está ligada al corazón y deben estar en paz para que funcionen en armonía y el corazón de Shiho se fue hace tiempo. Su mente no regresará._

_-Es triste_

_-Lo es._

00:00:00

_**Shikamaru,**_

_**Ya casi llega nuestro hijo. Tsunade dice que sólo esperamos, que cualquiera de estos próximos tres días llegará. Estoy feliz. **_

_**No te preocupes por nada. Tus padres no me han dejado sola ni siquiera para respirar y me han pedido que duerma en tu habitación este último mes. Se los agradezco tanto, ya no me siento tan sola porque todo el aire huele a ti. Quisiera estar justo así al momento en que de a luz a tu hijo y él también te perciba en tu olor y te conozca.**_

_**Le he hablado de ti tantas veces y lo haré diariamente cuando nazca, para cuando vuelvas de solo verte sabrá quien eres y no tenga miedo de amarte sin medidas resarciendo el tiempo perdido.**_

_**Te amamos tanto.**_

_**Temari y Shikeru**_

Tomó la carta y se la llevó al pecho. Era ahora o nunca.

-_Shoto san_ –dijo pausadamente el menor de los Nara- _por favor, infórmele al Señor Feudal que deseo hablarle un momento._

_-Por supuesto, Shikamaru dono._

00:00:00

-¿_Dónde está Temari san? Aún no ha bajado a_ cenar –preguntó Shikaku a su esposa quien le servía la cena.

_-Deberías recordar que ya tiene nueve meses y que está cansada. Es una barriga enorme. ¡Pobresita!_

_-¿Está bien?_- preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

_-Sí. Inmediatamente termine contigo le llevaré la cena._

_-Dámela. Yo se la subiré._

_-De acuerdo, ¡abuelo consentidor!_

Shikaku le sonrió a su esposa y la besó en la frente. Yoshiro sabía que estaba nervioso. Por deseo de su hijo, debía ser padre y abuelo. Además estaba fascinado con Temari.

La admiraba como mujer y como ninja, de seguro su hijo había elegido bien su compañera de por vida y sabía porqué: era muy parecida a su propia madre en muchos aspectos.

_-Temari san, ¿Estás despuierta aún?_

Por respuesta escuchó un leve gemido. No lo pensó dos veces e irrumpió en la habitación. Ella estaba acostada ligeramente ladeada en forma de U, tratando de buscar desahogo tras la incomodidad de los pequeños dolores que le pasaban por el vientre cada cierto tiempo.

-_Temari…¿Ya es hora?_ –preguntó Shikaku tan nervioso como aquella vez, hace ya a dos decadas, al nacer Shikamaru.

-_Aún no. Recién empiezan._ –dijo con una ligera sonrisa tras el leve dolor pasado.

_-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?_

_-Ya te dije, Shikaku san. Estoy bien, recién empiezan. Tú tranquilo._

_-Iré con Yoshino y volveremos para acá. Hoy velaremos tu sueño entre los dos._

-_Por Kami, Shikaku estoy bien_ –dijo con una gran sonrisa y, tras darse cuenta que acababa de tutear al padre de su hombre, se llevó la mano a la boca avergonzada. Shikaku lo notó y sonrió.

_-Vamos, Temari. Es mi primer nieto, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? _–dijo mientras imitaba la forma de Temari.

Temari asintió y sonrió.

Esa fue la noche más larga de toda su vida. Los dolores fueron en aumento. Yoshino y Shikaku, en un principio, habían decidió dormir cada dos horas turnándose para acompañarla, cosa que nunca hicieron. Se quedaron toda la noche, exactamente ahí con ella, tratando de confortarla en su dolor.

_-Shikamaru ha sido tan vago, que esperó a que fueran las 11:00 am para nacer, no pudo hacerlo más temprano. ¡Caminó al año y medio!, ¿Puedes creerlo, Temari?_

Temari sólo sonreía ante tales historias, la verdad es que ya se las sabía de memoria

_-Lo primero que dijo fue mamá._

_-No es cierto, fue papá._

_-En tus sueños, Shikaku._

Hablaron tantas cosas, toda la noche.

Amaneció de pronto. Alrededor de las 9:00am, Yoshino chequeó a Temari y dijo que ya era hora de ir al hospital. Shikaku fue por los enfermeros quienes trajeron la camilla para trasladarla. Temari se negó rotundamente y dijo que caminaría lo más que pudiese, Shikaku le sirvió de apoyo, mientras Yoshino preparaba maletas y todo cuanto consideraba necesario para llevar.

-_Shikaku, gracias por todo lo que haces_ –dijo Temari, mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros del Nara.

-_Ojala y pudiera hacer más por mi hija_ –dijo demostrándole amor a Temari, un amor fraternal que nunca recibió de sus propios padres- _A ver, ¿Qué te hubiese gustado que mi hijo hiciera si estuviera aquí?_

_-¿Podrías cortas el cordón cuando nazca y arrullarlo por él? _

_-Será un placer._

Pasaron las dos horas más largas en la vida de la kunoichi a la espera del nacimiento de su hijo. Se encontraba con Yoshino en una habitación clamando al cielo por compasión para que todo terminara más pronto.

En el pasillo podía escuchar a Shizune y a las demás médicos y enfermeras regañar a sus amigos que vitoreaban eufóricos la llegada del bebé. Incluso se sonrió al escuchar a Naruto decir que cargaría primero el bebé que Gaara por el simple hecho de molestar al Kazekage.

-_Bien Temari, ya falta poco_ –asintió Tsunade tras hacerle tacto a Temari(2)- _coloca tus piernas en el estribo, vamos a comenzar a pujar._

_-Sí… _

_-Cuando te diga puja, lo haces. Cuando te diga aguanta, dejas de pujar. ¿De acuerdo?_

Temari asintió pero no sabía si realmente eso era cierto. Sentía dolor y miedo. ¿Qué tal si fallaba en el último intento? No, tenía que sacar fuerzas. ¡Era su hijo! Y ella no era una mujer débil.

_-Temari, puja._

Y así lo hizo, pero no se imaginó que el presionar su cuerpo de esa manera le produciría aquel suplicio.

_-Vamos respira muchacha, ya falta poco…vamos, una vez más, ¡puja!_

Escucha la voz de Tsunade a lo lejos, ya no tenía más fuerzas. Tenía 10 minutos pujando por algo que no salía y su cuerpo le comenzaba a fallar. Las piernas se le resbalaban traiciones del estribo. Tsunade las atrapó y las acercó aún más a su cuerpo aumentando su agonía.

_-Vamos, niña, ya casi, ¡Puja!_

Por respuesta ella dejó caer su cabeza vencida por el dolor y el suplicio.

-_Necesito entregar, hay algo que Shikamaru dejó para Temari_ –escucharon a Ino gritar desde el pasillo.

Al Temari escuchar ese nombre, abrió nuevamente los ojos y trató de no caer.

-_Yoshino…san… quiero ver lo que dejó Shikamaru_ –dijo entrecortadamente – _dígale a Shikaku que recuerde lo del cordón. Onegai_

_-Buscaré al feliz abuelo y callaré a Ino, tu pare mujer que ya quiero abrazar mi nieto_ –Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su nuera.

_-Shikaku, Temari está pariendo ya. Sé hombre y ve a cortar el cordón._

_-Mendokusai…-_Shikaku obedeció nervioso y se dirigía a la sala de parto. Antes giró y se quedó observando una figura caminando a paso rápido seguido de tres personas más.

_-Ino, ¿Qué es lo que deseas entregarle a Temari,? ¡La has desconcentrado con tus gritos!_

_-Shikamaru me dijo que le diera estas rosas como señal de su presencia aquí y que no se sintiera sola y como la escucho llorar de esa manera, pensé que talvez podría ayudar._

_-Gracias Ino, pero tendrás que esperar a que …_

En ese momento, la presencia de un hombre joven y alto, con el rostro cansado y sin afeitar unos dos días ,se dirigió hacia ellas. Venía vestido de la misma forma en que lo vio la última vez que dejó Konoha, hacía seis meses ya. Su uniforme ninja de Konoha. Yoshiro no podía articular palabra, ni los demás tampoco. La única que no notó su presencia fue Ino quien se mantenía de espaldas a la entrada. Nadie dijo nada, sólo sonrieron cómplices. Yoshino dejó caer dos lágrimas y sintió el brazo de su esposo a su alrededor.

La curiosidad de Ino la obligó a mirar hacia el punto de todos los demás ojos del lugar.

-_Yo se las entrego, Ino. Gracias_ –escuchó decir, más no fue capaz de articular ninguna otra palabra.

Todos le abrieron paso a la entrada de la habitación donde pudo escuchar un grito de Temari.

_-Gracias a Dios que llegas, creo que me desmayaría cortando el cordón al igual que lo hice contigo. _

00:00:00

_-Vamos Temari, ¡puja una vez más!_

Temari, en su dolor, no se percataba de la persona que había irrumpido en la sala.

_-No puedo más…_

_-Seguro que ahora podrás_ –dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Una mano retiró las de ella que agarraban con fuerza las sábanas. Otra la sostuvo por los hombros y la levantó un poco. Sintió ese olor particular que exhalaba la piel de su hombre. No se atrevió a mirarlo por miedo a que su mente divagara por el dolor.

-_Temari…-_ Aunque tenía los sentidos en total desorden, le pareció que alguien susurraba su nombre. ¿Era un angel? Sin saber si estaba alucinando o no, se giró hacia el sonido. Parecía llegar desde arriba…

-_Puja, mi amor, ya falta poco…_ -y sostuvo su mano aún más, haciéndole sentir que estaba ahí para ella.

_-Shikamaru…. _

Y él le transmitió su fuerza. La fuerza de ese amor que los mantenía juntos en la distancia. La misma fuerza que hacía que esa vida naciera en ese mismo momento. Y pujó.

_-Ahora quiero que te detengas un momento. _–Le informó Temari para acomodarle los hombros al bebé.

-_No puedo necesito pujar…_ -Dijo Temari, pero una mano guió la suya a su entrepierna.

_-Esta es la cabeza de tu bebé_ –dijo Tsunade mientras le hacía tocar la pequeña cabeza que salía de su cuerpo- _No lo hagas, por favor. Voy a acomodar el bebé, ya vienen los hombros así que el esfuerzo va a ser mayor, pero si no lo hago, puede romper su clavícula. Espera sólo un minuto_.

_-Tiene cabello, Shikamaru…siento su cabello. ¡Está ahí, y tú estás aquí!_

_-Estoy aquí por los dos. Por lo mucho que los amo._

-Temari, necesito que pujes una sola vez más con todas tus fuerzas. –anunció la Quinta.

_-Vamos, mi amor, yo estoy aquí._

Un alivio increíble le hizo sentir que ya todo había terminado. Su hijo había nacido. Esta era la misión más difícil que le habían encargado en su vida, pero una misión exitosa más que añadir a su lista.

Sintió los labios de su esposo contra los suyos besándola y murmurándole _gracias, Temari, gracias…_

Temari sonrió y lo abrazó feliz y se perdió entre sus brazos, teniendo la sensación de que estaban en una burbuja maravillosa y que el resto del mundo no los podía molestar.

_-Vamos, Shikamaru. Corta el cordón que ya queremos oír al niño llorar._

_-¿Dónde?_

-_Aquí está bien_ –dijo Tsunade señalándole el lugar.

Shizune tomó el bebé y le dio una palmadita en su pequeño trasero. Lloró una vez nada más. Shikamaru se preocupó y una anciana enfermera que estaba al lado rió.

-_De tal palo, tal astilla. Yo asistí a tu madre en el parto tuyo y tú tampoco quisiste llorar. Eras tan vago que hasta el primer grito de nacimiento te pareció problemático._

-_Mendokusai…-_contestó causando la risa de todos los presentes.

_-Aquí tienes papá, carga tu hijo._

-_Shikamaru, ¿sabes cargar al bebé?_ –preguntó Temari actuando por instinto de madre protectora.

_-Aunque no sepa tendré que aprender. No dejaré que nadie lo toque hasta mañana. _

La sonrisa de Temari pasó de completa a parcial en segundos. Para un buen entendedor hacen falta pocas palabras. El permiso otorgado era por un día. Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz por ello. No podía pedir más y agradeció a Dios en silencio.

Miró a Shikamaru llorar de emoción por su hijo, mientras lo besaba una y otra vez en su carita.

00:00:00

Yoshino y Shikaku entraron a la habitación minutos después sin importarle la opinión de las enfermeras de que había sido un parto muy largo y que debería descansar.

Yoshiro fue hasta donde su hijo y lo besó en la frente. Luego su padre se acercó abrazándolo y contemplaron al bebé que tenía en brazos.

-¡_Dios! Es igual a ti…_ -escuchó a su madre decir. Shikamaru sonrió orgulloso.

-_Eso dijo la enfermera_ –dijo Temari sonriendo adormecida.

-¿_Cómo te sientes?_ –le preguntó Shikamaru_- Tuve tanto miedo por ti, en la foto te veías tan frágil y con esa enorme bola delante de ti._

-_No podía estar mejor. Papá y mamá me han cuidado muy bien_ –respondió feliz y sincera.

Yoshino dejó escapar una lágrima y Shikaku le guinó un ojo a Temari en complicidad. El gesto no se les escapó a Shikamaru y se sintió completo. Ahora tenía todo lo que deseaba excepto su libertad. Tenía a su hijo en brazos, una esposa que lo amaba y unos padres que lo amaban a él y a su familia.

_-Para su conocimiento no dejaré que toquen al bebé hasta que me vaya, ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¡Déspota!_ –gritaron ambos padres y se abrazaron felices.

00:00:00

El nuevo padre caminó hasta la ventana con su bebé en brazos y así lo sostuvo hasta darse vuelta y notar que Temari y sus padres dormían. Al parecer la noche les había sido larga.

Caminó despacio entre la habitación con su hijo dormido en sus brazos. Se miraban uno a otro y Shikamaru pensó que volaba. Esa pequeña criatura de pelo negro y ojos que parecían bolitas de cristal era el ser más perfecto que había visto en el mundo.

Shikamaru se volteó de espaldas a los demás, de frente al ventanal que daba al jardín del hospital e hizo que el sol le diera en la carita para despertarle. Shikeru abrió sus ojitos perezosamente y Shikamaru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era tan vago como él.

Disponía de un par de horas a su lado y este tiempo se reducía por el hecho de que pronto dejarían pasar a sus amigos a saludar al bebé, a Temari y a él.

_-Shikeru, hijo, mi amor, mi bebé, la más amada, valiosa y única de todas las cosas que he hecho en el mundo. Soy tu papá y tú eres mi hijo, la continuación de mi existencia. El sentirte moverte despacito entre mis brazos me regala un sentimiento de orgullo y veneración que sólo entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos. Tú eres la realización de mis anhelos como hombre, porque en ti acabo de dejar la huella de mi paso por esta vida. No sabes ni te imaginas que me he pasado todas las noches pensándote, soñándote y amándote desde que supe que nacerías._

_¿Crees poder con todo el amor que tengo para darte, Shikeru?_

Temari, Shikaku y Yoshino despertaron desde la primera palabra que mencionó. Su voz era muy profunda como para que pasara desapercibida en el eco de una habitación cerrada. Los tres se miraron y sonrieron. Incluso siguieron haciéndose los dormidos para que él siguiera hablándole a su bebé.

_Ya casi tengo que dejarte bebé, papá debe emprender el camino de regreso y me separaré de ti por cuatro años. No puedo llevarte conmigo y te dejo rodeado de gente que te amará por mí. _

_Tu madre, esa mujer por las que nos disputaremos amor, será el transmisor principal de mi cariño hacia ti, ella te amará por los dos mientras regreso. Shikaku, tu abuelo, si te acostumbras a él, será más fácil cuando yo regrese, porque somos muy parecidos, casi iguales y por lo que veo tú también lo serás. Si no quieres hacerte la coleta, dile que no te obligue, tu eres un hombre y puedes imponer tus ideas, haz lo que yo no hice jejeje. Mamá, es una mujer problemática que te amará tanto como me amó a mi y te obligará a comer vegetales desde antes de que te salga tu primer diente. _

_Tendrás muchos tíos. Así que te daré consejos por separado. Hay un tío que comerá galletas contigo y te hará castillitos de arena, es el tío Gaara. Otro tío te traerá marionetitas para jugar y las hará mover para ti. Te daré un premio si le quitas la máscara a tu tío Kakashi, le tocas los senos a la tía Tsunade, le dices a tía Ino que debe perder peso y a tío Chouji que no hay comida en casa. Por cierto, jamás le comas la última patata y no menciones la palabra gordo delante de él. Tendrás un tío que te montará en su hermoso perro, otros dos tíos de ojos blancos que velarán por tu seguridad, uno de ellos es el tío Neji y su pelo es real, no lo hales que se enoja. El tío Sai te enseñará a dibujar las nubes y cuando aprendas, envíamelas a mí. No patees a la tía Sakura cuando te aplique las vacunas y si te escucho decir Dattebayo en algún momento, mataré a tu tío Naruto._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero ya casi no tengo tiempo, cariño mío, Shikeru, mi niño, mi sangre. _

_Ten piedad y perdóname por no tener tiempo para ti._

* * *

Frase extraída de la canción Lady, lady, lady de Joe Esposito.

(2) Hacer tanto, es medir con las manos la cantidad de centímetros de dilatación del cuello del útero de la madre.

Preview Capítulo 29:

"_Temari, ¿Cómo se siente el dormirse en tu regazo? Yo ya no lo recuerdo. Incluso en mis sueños ya no puedo verte. El tiempo es tan cruel, tanto como la vida"_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Los quiero a todos.**


	29. Nuestro Sueño

**Supuestamente este es el penúltimo capítulo. Si, leyeron bien. Era el penúltimo. Voy a hacer un último capítulo y luego el epílogo. No pude terminar en dos. Lo siento. Perdóoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonenme.**

CAPITULO 29. NUESTRO SUEÑO.

-_Temari, no estés triste. Es bueno que él conociera a su hijo y que estuviera aquí. El Señor Feudal es muy benevolente con Shikamaru._

-_Lo sé, Yoshino san. El problema es que tengo un conflicto mente-corazón, mi mente sabe que está bien, pero mi corazón es egoísta y quiero retenerlo conmigo_ –Temari se detuvo al ver a Yoshino sonreir- ¿_Qué?_

_-Es que me hace feliz saber que amas a mi hijo, es todo_.

_-Entonces debería carcajearse, porque es mucho el amor que le tengo _–dijo Temari sonriendo también.

Shikaku entró a la habitación donde las mujeres tomaban el té y charlaban. Temari amamantaba a Shikeru y Shikaku se acercó para besarlo en la frente.

_-¿Cómo está mi nieto querido? He venido a rescatarte de estas mujeres problemáticas_.

Temari le sacó la lengua y Yoshino le golpeó el costado izquierdo.

_-¡Kuso! Me has sacado el aire, Yoshino. No parece que hace tantos años que estás fuera de servicio. _

_-Eso es para recordarte que aún soy muy fuerte. __Si sigues llamando problemática terminarás durmiendo en el sofá, ¿me has entendido?_

Shikaku le regaló media sonrisa a la madre de su hijo y ella cayó, al igual que siempre, rendida ante él. Era estúpido luchar contra ello, ante esa sonrisa ella estaba completamente indefensa y el muy astuto lo sabía.

_-Ni pienses que me vas a comprar esta vez._

Por respuesta recibió un corto beso en los labios por parte de su esposo –_No digas cosas que no podrás cumplir jamás. Amenázame con lo que quieras, excepto eso._

Yoshino se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

_-¡Basta de mimitos delante mío!_ –sugirió Temari en tono burlón elevando al bebé hacia su abuelo.

-_Por Kami, Shikeru, despierta que si sigues dormido será aún más problemático hacerte eructar -Ambas mujeres sonrieron y Shikaku tomó al niño de los brazos de su madre_.

-_Eres idéntico a tu padre_ –dijo esta vez con cierta tristeza en su voz, tristeza que no pudo ser capaz de ocultar.

Yoshiro sintió la misma necesidad de siempre cuando se mencionaba su nombre en casa. Llorar. Nunca lo hacía frente a Temari porque se suponía debía darle fuerzas, pero ya había soportado una hora de plática con ella acerca de su hijo y ahora su padre. Eso era mucho pedir para el corazón de una madre. Y sólo hacían tres meses, tres meses…

No pudo reprimir el llanto que sentía venir y que no tardaba. Ella se conocía más que nadie y los síntomas indicaban un desborde; un nudo en la garganta, la opresión en su estómago, el palpitar de sus sienes, la boca cerca y amarga.

Tranquila, camina y sal como si nada pasara…veinticinco pasos hasta tu habitación, eso es todo lo que necesitas, aguanta, tú eres fuerte, aguanta.

Cuando Yoshino salió de la habitación el silencio se hizo inmenso. Temari se dispuso a recoger la ropita y los juguetes del bebé.

-_Temari, estuve pensando en que quizás haya algo en que ocupar nuestras mentes mientras esperamos que Shikamaru regrese._

_-Yo pretendo volver a servir como ninja aquí en Konoha. Ya hablé con Tsunade, pero no quiero hacer misiones muy arriesgadas por el bebé. Ya es mucho con perder uno de sus padres, pero el estar aquí donde cada cosa me recuerda a él, es muy difícil, Shikaku san_.

-_Lo sé y por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea. Recuerdo una conversación que tuvimos donde rememorabas un sueño en conjunto que tuvieron mi hijo y tú, cuando estaban en las reuniones aquellas, ¿recuerdas?_

-_Sí, eso fue cuando nos volvimos_… -se detuvo de repente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Decirle a su padre que era amantes, ¡Vaya forma, Temari!, pensó-…_cuando comenzamos a salir juntos._

_-Así es. Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre…_

00:00:00

Temari descansaba sobre una manta blanca bajo la protección de un sugi gigante que la protegía del sol sin necesidad de dejar de ver las nubes. A su lado descansaba un hermoso niño de pelo negro, ojos verdes y mirada seria y distante.

Era un niño grandioso, la combinación de inteligencia y personalidad de su padre mezclado a la rebeldía y sonrisa de su madre le había ganado el corazón de todos en Konoha. En estos últimos cuatro años de su corta vida, fue la mascota de todos los amigos de sus padres, el consentido de sus abuelos y tíos y el amor de su madre.

Se encontraba cansado de jugar con una mariposa que le había dejado Chouji antes de marcharse. La había examinado por horas desde dentro de su pequeña prisión. Al final la dejó ir.

-_Se ve más linda cuando vuela,¿ ne?_ –dijo a su madre mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-_Dios mío…-_exhaló Temari.

_-Sí, lo sé, soy idéntico a mi papá, __¿ne?_

_-Sí hijo, es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir._

-_Lo sé. Siempre pienso lo que los demás dirán o harán mucho antes de que lo hagan. El tío Sai me llamó perspicaz, el tío Kakashi en la academia me dijo que era inteligencia heredada de mis padres. Prefiero lo que dijo tío Kakashi, la palabra que dijo el tío Sai aún no lo busco en el libro que me regaló el abuelo. Es muy aburrido y sería problemático buscar esa palabra_ –dijo dando un sonoro bostezo.

-_No pareces tener cuatro años. Tienes la madurez de un adolescente o quizás un adulto, Shikeru._

_-Cuatro, casi cinco. Mamá, quiero pedirte algo. Quiero que hagamos la fiesta de mi cumpleaños cuando llegue mi papá._

_-Encanto, papi llegará mucho antes, espero. ¿Qué tal si mejor dejemos que el planeé tu fiesta?_

_-¡Genial!_

Shikeru recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre, de la misma forma en que su padre lo hacía para dormir. Acarició el pelo de su hijo con el amor propio de una madre. Sólo bastaron dos minutos para que Shikeru se durmiera profundamente.

Temari aprovechó el momento para sacar la carta que había recibido de manos de Chouji. Prefería leerlas a solas siempre. Ya no venían cargadas de la misma emotividad que un principio, más bien parecían desesperadas y tristes. Igual que las de ellas.

Muchas veces se sintió perdida, pero tenía demasiado a su favor. Su hijo, sus hermanos, sus padres, sus amigos. ¿Pero él qué tenía? Nada. Su soledad era aún peor y decidió entonces no sentirse miserable nunca más, no mientras él llevara la peor parte.

Aprovechó que su hijo dormía y quiso leer el documento que Chouji le había pasado. Sabía que era una carta de Shikamaru. En un principio recibía una cada vez posible, luego se hicieron cada vez menos y en cada Shikamaru denotaba una onda tristeza.

Finalmente, tendría unos meses que no sabía de él. Esta era la carta que confirmaba su regreso a su lado y más nada le importaba.

_**Temari,**_

_**He tratado de ocultar mis sentimientos desde el momento que me separé de ustedes, formando una coraza dura para todos, haciéndome más fuerte. Pero cuando me encuentro solo en mi habitación, me pierdo en mi mundo recordando en secreto los tiempos en que éramos felices.**_

_**¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido? Destruí mi vida y mis sueños por un solo sentimiento que cargo conmigo y cuyo peso me está matando: Miedo, Temari.**_

_**Intento ocultar ese maldito miedo y no puedo, porque en cualquier momento me asalta con preguntas para las que ya no tengo respuestas. ¿Cómo se siente dormir en tu regazo? ¿Cómo te gustaba que te hiciera el amor? ¿Qué se siente al escuchar tu voz? Lo siento, pero incluso en mis sueños no puedo verte, ni escucharte. En mi memoria guardo voces distantes que me llaman, pero ya no estoy seguro de que sea la tuya**_

_**Quiero verte, muero por verte, pero no sé si tenga el coraje para hacerlo. **_

_**Tengo miedo**_

_**Shikamaru**_

No decía nada más. Ni siquiera cuando volvería, nada.

-_Eres un tonto bebé llorón. Ya deja de jugar con mi corazón y regresa a mi_. –Dijo llorando Temari mientras abrazaba a su hijo más cerca de ella y de su corazón.

00:00:00

_-Nara Shikamaru__, acaba de llegar Señor Feudal._

-_Gracias, Sakuno_ –contestó sobriamente- _hazlo pasar._

_-Con su permiso, Tezuka Sama._

_-Shikamaru_ –dijo cariñosamente señalando el lugar donde debía pararse, justo frente a él- _Hijo, has hecho un trabajo inigualable, lo completaste aún sabiendo que no podrías, lo hiciste. Esto demuestra tu lealtad y verdadera fortaleza. Te vas, pero me gustaría que siguieras sirviéndome como hasta ahora. Si aceptas, lo harías desde tu aldea. Sé lo mucho que deseas estar con los tuyos._

_-Sería un verdadero honor, Tezuka Sama._

_-No hay más que hablar. Le dejaré saber a Tsunade que te compartiremos. Supongo que no pondrá objeción_ –Shikamaru sabía que no, eso era un lazo a favor de la aldea- _Bien, eres un hombre libre, puedes retirarte._

-_Gracias, Tezuka Sama_ –Shikamaru hizo una inclinación de respeto y caminó hacia la puerta.

Libre.

-_Shikamaru san_ –Era la voz del Señor Feudal. Shikamaru se paró en seco. ¿Era realmente libre?

_-A sus órdenes_ -Se acercó indeciso, arrodillándose con respeto.

-_Al salir se te entrega el pago correspondiente a los cinco años de servicio que me has prestado._

-_Pero, Señor, yo…_ -Shikamaru estaba confundido sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso no era posible, su condena fue muy clara.

-_Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que se te juzgó. Es mi manera personal de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por el País del Fuego. En nombre de todos Gracias._

-_No lo merezco, Señor…_

_-Nunca he aceptado un no por respuesta. Te acompañaran tres ninjas hasta tu aldea, no quiero perder tu cerebro. Sé feliz, hijo. Espero verte pronto._

Shikamaru se paró sin decir nada más. Miró al Señor Feudal a los ojos con respeto. En el tiempo que había laborado para él se había ganado la admiración propia de quien lucha por el bien.

00:00:00

Las puertas de su aldea se alzaban majestuosas ante sus ojos.

_-Has tardado, Shikamaru, ¿sigues igual de __perezoso_? –Un hombre corpulento, mucho más alto que él le habló. Le sonreía abiertamente. La sonrisa más dulce que Shikamaru conocía.

-_Chouji, amigo_…-no dijo más y le abrazó.

-_No pierdas tiempo conmigo y ve a tu casa. Tenemos toda la vida para hablar. Yo me encargo de tus acompañantes con el alojamiento y la comida. Sai le avisó a la Hokage, así que no necesitas pasar allá por ahora tampoco. Corre, hombre. Vete y no me veas así._

Shikamaru no pudo hablar un segundo más y salió corriendo cuanto podía hasta su hogar. Dejó su mano derecha al aire en señal de saludo a todos aquellos quienes le hacían el gesto de bienvenida. En otro momento les hablaría y agradecería. Ahora sólo quería llegar a casa. Su casa.

A lo lejos divisó el símbolo del Clan Nara. Saltó la cerca sin detenerse y llegó hasta la puerta. El miedo le asaltó. No tocó, nunca lo había hecho ni empezaría ahora. el olor dulce del té recién hecho le dolió en las entrañas. Extrañaba ese olor y el amor de las manos que lo preparaban. Se acercó sigiloso a la cocina.

-_Shikamaru, toma asiento, en un segundo te sirvo_ –dijo Yoshino sin siquiera mirarle.

Shikamaru no supo como su madre notó su presencia ni le importaba. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí y que era feliz. Antes de sentarse en la silla que le ofreció miró el temblor en los hombros de su madre. Estaba llorando. Shikamaru se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

_-Mamá…_

_-Lo siento, hijo, déjame servirte un poco de té_ –respondió nerviosa y llorando.

_-No, mamá. Hazlo más tarde, ahora solo quiero abrazarte un minuto._

Yoshino se giró frente a frente a su hizo y le abrazó con fuerza y amor, llorando con rabia contenida y dolor silente.

-_Tú padre, ve con él, descansa de su última misión, está arriba_- habló Yoshino entrecortadamente cuando los sollozos le permitieron.

_-Estoy aquí mujer_ –habló Shikaku con una sonrisa que no podía contener- _escuché una voz varonil hablar y supuse de algún amante tuyo y bajé a matarlo._

Shikamaru sonrió. Yoshiro le soltó para que fuese con su padre. Y así lo hizo. Shikaku abrazó a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza, de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

_-No me despeines_ –dijo bajo gemidos y sonrisas mezcladas- _Es muy problemático hacerme la coleta nuevamente._

_-Shikeru dice lo mismo._

La sola mención de ese nombre le paró el corazón a Shikamaru. Su padre tomó un jarrón con el símbolo de su Clan y extrajo una llave de ahí.

_-Es el regalo de bienvenida de Temari, Shikeru, Yoshino y yo, tu familia_.

Shikamaru no entendía a que se refería su padre. Tomó la llave frunciendo las cejas en señal de desconcierto. Shikaku sonrió y le sacó de dudas.

_-Justo a nuestro lado está un portal con nuestro símbolo en él. Ahí los encontraras. Y no quiero más preguntas. _

_-¿Qué fiesta?_-dijo obviando lo que le había dicho su padre.

_-La de su cumpleaños número cinco. Dijo que la celebraríamos cuando volvieras. Ve con ellos. Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de tu hijo._

Shikamaru no esperó más. Besó a sus padres varias veces y caminó hacia donde le había indicado su padre. Llegó al portal blanco otoñal con el símbolo del Clan Nara en él. Lo abrió despacio y todos sus miedos se agolparon en su corazón adueñándose de su mente. Los mismos miedos que se disiparon de golpe al ver convertir su sueño en realidad.

Ante él, estaba el sueño que una vez idealizó mientras dormía en brazos de la madre de su hijo

Frente a él una hilera de girasoles marcaba el camino para llegar a una hermosa casa con aire victoriano herméticamente pintada de blanco con grandes ventanales de cristal y madera que le daban un aire de embrujo. Caminó despacio tratando de grabar en su memoria cada paso dado.

Llegó hasta el portón de entrada e introdujo la llave en el cerrojo la cual cedió dispuesta a la mínima presión. La calidez de una paredes de un azul celeste casi blanco le recibió, miró a su derecha y encontró una mesita con una foto suya de niño, una niña rubia con cuatro coletas y un niño muy parecido a él, sólo que tenía enormes ojos verdes. _"Igual que su madre", _pensó, aunque no dudo un minuto al recapacitar y ver que esos mismos ojos verdes estaban tan soñolientos como los suyos.

Todo a su alrededor era blanco, tal y como lo había soñado aquella vez y se sintió dichoso. Tanto que dolía. Una chimenea de ladrillos ofrecía calor en invierno. Los recuerdos en papel de fotografías de sus padres, amigos, compañeros de equipo, los hermanos sabaku no, Asuma, estaban allí haciendo aún más cálido el lugar.

No escuchó ningún ruido e intuyó que su familia se encontraba en el segundo piso. Él no les había anunciado su llegada. Subió los escalones de tres en tres. Tres puertas; una a su izquierda, otra a su derecha y otra al final del pasillo.

_-A la derecha, el niño, a la izquierda, la niña, al final nosotros_ –dijo para sí.

Acercó su oído hacia la puerta derecha. Nada. Luego hacia el final. Nada. Decidió abrir la alcoba matrimonial y sonrió. Una gran cama blanca le invitaba al descanso. El sonido de una risa infantil lo sacó de su ensueño y miró por la ventana que daba al patio lateral derecho.

Sobre una manta azul, una joven mujer rubia leía un libro para un pequeño niño moreno. Shikamaru lloró conmovido y agradeció mil veces el cielo el estar vivo. Pidió perdón por las veces en que se sintió perdido e intentó dejarse vencer.

Esta vez no sería igual. Ya no tendría más miedo. Estaba ahí para ellos. Corrió escaleras abajo con miedo a perder un minuto más de sus vidas.

El resonar de unos pasos apresurados la hizo girar para encontrarse con él corriendo hacia ellos. El libro cayó de sus manos e intentó decir su nombre en monosílabos ininteligibles ante la mirada de su hijo que la miraba expectante.

-¿_Haha?_ –se acercó Shikeru colocando una mano en el mentón de su madre.

-_Shikamaru…_ -El Nara la miró y se quedó sin aliento. Estaba ataviada con un yukata azul y el pelo recogido. Estaba preciosa.

Shikeru se volteó despacio y miró al hombre que se había detenido de súbito llorando hacia él sin verle.

_-¿Chichi?_ –dijo el niño con una expresión entre sorpresa y preocupación.

Shikamaru cayó de rodillas. ¡Demonios! Siempre había sido tan débil, tan estúpidamente débil que en vez de abrazar a su mujer e hijo, estaba ahí llorando como un estúpido. El calor de una manita lo animó a limpiar sus lágrimas y mirarle.

_-¿Estás bien, Chichi? Mamá y yo te hemos estado esperando muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo._-Dijo haciendo ademanes de un círculo gigante con sus dos manitas.

A Temari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco, sin embargo sacó fuerzas desde dentro y le dedicó hizo que el corazón le palpitara a mil.

Shikamaru sintió que el corazón se le inflamaba. Todo iba a salir bien. Ya se las arreglaría. Tenía que hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a volver a estropear las cosas entre ellos por segunda vez. Se decidió a abrir sus brazos hacia su mujer y sostener la manita que le brindó valor.

_-¿Te volverás a ir papá?_

-_No, nunca más_ –contestó Shikamaru besándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- _Eso si ustedes me permiten vivir aquí. ¿Qué te parece Shikeru?_

_-Yeiiiii _–Respondió el niño aplaudiendo feliz.

- _Temari, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa en verdad, Sabaku No Temari? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo aquí y dejarme ser el padre de Shikeru a jornada completa y que tengamos otros hijos? ¿Puedo?_

-_Sí _–contestó Temari cerrando los ojos mareada por la emoción- _sabes que sí, mi amor. ¿Ya no tienes miedo, verdad? Yo he estado preparado para este momento toda mi vida._

-_Yo también_ –contestó sonriente-_ pero_ _no me había dado cuenta. Gracias, Temari._

_-¿Por qué?_ –dijo ella enderezándose.

Shikamaru cargó a su hijo en brazos y con su brazo libre la abrazó de nuevo.

_-Por darme el tesoro más preciado que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre: su hijo._

Temari apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó de la cintura mientras ambos miraban a Shikeru.

-_Debería ser yo la que te diera las gracias_ –dijo en voz baja- _Shiekru es lo mejor de mi vida porque viene de ti._

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Shikamaru sin aliento. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento y la distancia, ella le amaba con la misma fuerza de siempre. Sintió que las piernas le flojeaban y se dio cuenta de que no sabía poner en palabras lo mucho que aquello significaba para él, así que besó a la madre de su hijo con todo el agradecimiento del mundo.

Shikeru miraba a su madre y luego a su padre sin entender los motivos ni sus reacciones. Era un niño feliz. Tenía muchos amigos, más tíos, abuelos, su mamá y ahora su papá.

_-Haha, siempre me lees tú, ¿Puede hacerlo papá ahora? _

-_Claro cariño_ –Temari le tendió el libro a Shikamaru quien se recostó en la manta y colocó el libro ante sus ojos.

Comenzó a leer y se detuvo un segundo para bajar el libro y observar. Una nube en forma de humo de cigarro le hizo sonreír y saber que nunca más estaría solo.

* * *

**ver Capítulo 11.**

**En el próximo capi, Lemon de vuelta a casa jejejeje y el cumpleaños de Shikeru, con el cual vendrán todos los amigos con Shika. XD **

**Luego el epílogo... De ese no les cuento nada.**

**Besos**

**PD: Lo siento por los seguidores del SHIKAINO, favor de ver la escena final de Naruto shippuuden 75, claramente, Kishimoto habló, SHIKATEMA JEJEJEJEJE**


	30. ¡Promesa de Amor, de Ninjas, de Hombres!

**_Hemos llegado juntos al capítulo 30, final de mi fic. El epílogo será publicado esta misma semana._**

**_Estoy sumamente triste por terminar este fic. Creo que es el que más me ha gustado escribir por el apoyo recibido por ustedes quienes dejaron que mi mente fantaseara con ideas extraídas de mis sueños de otaku empedernida._**

**_Gracias del alma. _**

* * *

**CAPITULO 30. PROMESA DE AMOR**

_-Shikamaru, ya puedes parar __de leer el cuento. Shikeru está dormido. Llevémoslo a nuestra casa, es muy pequeño aún y podría resfriarse._

-_Nuestra casa_ –repitió él- _¿Tú idea, no?_

_-No, originalmente fue de tu padre. Yo la convertí en __el sueño que tuviste. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-Hmph. No esperaba tanto de todos. En verdad. _

Shikamaru levantó a su hijo dormido en sus piernas. Mientras caminaba se preguntó si era merecedor de tanta felicidad. Quizás sí, quizás no.

Llegaron hasta la habitación continua a la suya. Temari apartó el edredón de la cama, mientras Shikamaru bajaba al niño. Le quitaron las sandalias.

_-¿Crees que deba dejarlo con esa ropa o le ponemos algo para dormir?_

_-¡Shikamaru, es tu hijo, por Kami! Si Naruto llegara en estos momentos gritando porque quiere ramen, probablemente tu hijo no lo notar__ía y seguiría dormido como si tal nada_.

Shikamaru rió un poco ante el comentario. Y le quitó la ropa al niño, Temari le pasó un pijama de pequeños ciervos.

_-¿Mamá, ne?_ –sugirió Shikamaru observando detenidamente la pieza de ropa en su mano.

_-Definitivamente_. –respondió ella sonriendo.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando a su hijo mientras dormía. Temari salió de la habitación y lo dejó a solas. Estos dos tenían mucho tiempo que reponer y ella sabía que, de vez en cuando, la culpa le iba a asaltar.

Temari se preparó para ducharse y sacó de su armario, en la gaveta inferior izquierda una hermosa pieza para dormir. La misma que ella confeccionara en la espera para deleite de él.

Estar alejada de él todos estos años le había hecho ver lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo mucho que lo deseaba. Había visto lo que era la vida sin él y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el contenido de aquella última carta puso en evidencias las dudas de su esposo y ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Lo sintió llegar a la habitación y tocar a la puerta.

_-No tienes que hacerlo Shikamaru. Te recuerdo que esta es tu casa y yo soy tu mujer._

Shikamaru entró sonrojado por la vergüenza y la miró. Ella estaba de espaldas preparando con evidente tranquilidad su ropa para dormir.

-_Voy a bañarme_ –anunció ella, abriendo el yukata y dejándolo caer en el piso.

Aquel acto era el más provocativo que había realizado en su vida, teniendo en consideración que lo hacía con un hombre que, a pesar de ser su esposo, no le había visto en cinco años. No se sentía ni nerviosa ni avergonzada. Era mucha la espera y la iba a disfrutar al máximo.

Cuando se giró para ver a Shikamaru, quién no había movido un paso y la mira con los ojos y la boca abiertos, se limitó a sentirse estupendamente.

_-Temari…_

-_Dime, Shikamaru_ –sonrió ella, levantando la pieza del piso.

_-Estás…estás…desnuda_

_-Sí, ya lo sé. Voy a bañarme, ¿lo olvidas?_

_-Temari…_

-_Dime, Shika_ –sonrió Temari, que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-_Métete en la ducha por amor de Dios_ –le ordenó, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños para no abalanzase sobre ella, porque la necesidad de besarla y de tomarla estaba empezando a hacer estragos sobre su cuerpo-. _Por favor, Temari_ –le rogó abriendo la puerta de la ducha.

-_Está bien_ –accedió Temari con fingida molestia, sintiéndose poderosamente sensual.

Temari se detuvo ante la puerta de la ducha y se giró para verlo. Él mantenía la mirada fija sobre las generosas curvas de la kunoichi.

-_Te amo y te deseo con la misma pasión de hace cinco años, Shikamaru. Cuando salga de este baño quiero que me hagas el amor, ¿entiendes? No me importa nada más. _

-_Temari, no sé si pueda complacerte igual, es decir, ¡mírame!_ –dijo con la angustia reflejada en la cara- _Estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo de sólo mirarte_.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a mantener el control cuando Temari lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan sensuales o cuando dejaba caer todas sus defensas y se mostraba desnuda ante él, desnuda y vulnerable y a la vez tan confiada?

Le impacta esa mujer. Temari confiaba en él a ciencia cierta. La convicción de que así era, de que Temari le había dado todo su ser durante este tiempo, lo llevó a decidir que jamás la traicionaría. Su necesidad sexual la saciaba en perfecta armonía con su soledad.

-_El agua está rica_ –la escuchó decir mientras se bañaba, pero él prefirió no escucharla, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de sus perversos pensamientos.

Su esposa estaba en la ducha, preparándose para él y no se sentía lo suficientemente hombre como para satisfacer sus ansias. Pero haría el intento, moriría en el intento si era necesario. Le haría el amor hasta desfallecer. No había nada ni nadie que les impidiera desearse y hacer el amor sabiendo que entre ellos había respeto, cariño y amor.

Amor.

Ése era la esencia del asunto.

Shikamaru sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente cuando la vio salir del baño sonriendo, enfundada en un albornoz verde como sus ojos. Las piernas le flojeaban y se dio cuenta de que no sabía poner en palabras lo mucho que ella significaba para él, así que besó a la madre de su hijo con todo el amor del mundo.

Nada más rozar sus labios, su temperatura corporal se puso por las nubes, pero cuando el beso se hizo más profundo todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estallaron y sintió que el fuego le corría por las venas.

-_Temari, hace tanto tiempo ya_ –No había manera de ir despacio. Deseaba esa mujer con hambre animal. Era mejor disculparse ahora por un desenvolvimiento pobre que evitar la vergüenza de dejarla a medias.

Temari observó como la mirada del Nara se ennegrecía totalmente.

-_Shika, yo también te deseo. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es que me hagas el amor ahora. Quiero que entres en mí y no saber dónde empiezo yo y dónde terminas tú. ¿Crees poder hacer eso, amor?_

Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerzas y la besó en los labios.

_-Voy a ducharme. Podrías quedarte cerca para poder escucharte. No quiero separarme de ti._

-_Estaré aquí, esperándote_. –Antes de que Temari le diera tiempo de responder, sintió la boca del shinobi nuevamente sobre la suya. Tenía hambre de ella y se lo hacía notar.

Se separó con una sonrisa y fue hasta el baño. Temari se apresuró a buscar una bata de baño y toalla para su esposo. La puerta estaba entreabierta y lo vio desnudo de espalda a la puerta y ella tuvo que aferrarse al lavabo para no caer al suelo.

El tiempo había sido generoso con su esposo. Su cuerpo había madurado. La imagen en el baño era tan pecaminosa que ni siquiera en los más oscuros sueños húmedos que fantaseó en soledad lo había visto tan sexualmente apetecible.

-_Temari _–habló muy bajo y su voz se tornó seria. Él la había sentido todo el tiempo y fingió no escuchar para esperar la reacción de ella- _Voy a intentar ir despacio, pero te advierto que jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo ahora mismo a ti_ –habló con la respiración entrecortada.

_-Yo también te deseo_ –contestó Temari con la boca ebria de excitación.

La llave del grifo cerró y Temari se volteó cuando lo sintió girarse. Ella le tendió la toalla con la mirada esquiva y el semblante sonrojado.

-_Temari, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte esto, pero quisiera saber si tú has estado usando…_

-_No he vuelto a conocer otro hombre en mi cuerpo, desde aquella noche que pasé contigo_ –dijo ella cortándolo de tajo.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, tomó aire y los volvió a abrir para mirarla.

_-Mendokusai, mujer. No te preguntaba por un amante, sino por contracepción. _

_-Es lo mismo, Shikamaru. No los necesito, no los uso._ –Respondió con altivez.

Shikamaru sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba y se quedaba sin aliento.

_-No tienes que usarlos._ –Dijo besándola, mientras lanzaba al suelo la toalla que ella le había cedido segundos antes- _me faltan un par de hijos más._

Habían transcurrido cinco largos años desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor y la necesidad de volver a sentir el cuerpo de Temari bajo el suyo le nublaba la mente.

"Tranquilo, Shikamaru", pensó. Estaba completamente decidido a ir despacio. Subió una mano hasta acariciarle un pecho y fue recompensado con un dulce gemido. Aquel sonido hizo que su decisión de mantenerse ecuánime se fuera a la mierda.

Shikamaru deshizo el yukata de su esposa. Le temblaban las manos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso y demasiado excitado como para satisfacerla, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

-_Me parece que tienes mucha ropa encima y yo voy desnudo, Señora Nara_ –sonrió desabrochándole el sostén.

Mientras Temari sintió la necesidad imperante de acariciar el pecho sobre el cual había dormido tantas noches. Deslizó los dedos hasta el bajo vientre. Shikamaru sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna que le hizo tomar aire de más. La cargó en brazos hasta la cama y la depositó sin real miramiento de lo que hacía.

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos mientras le bajaba las bragas con cuidado. Tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para intentar no perder el control.

_-Kami, ¡Cuánto añoraba sentirte entre mis brazos_! –le dijo abrazándola.

_-Shikamaru…__hace mucho tiempo para los dos._

_-Lo sé, cariño, pero no te haré daño a pesar de mi evidente excitación_ –dijo mirándose la entrepierna- _sólo vas a sentir placer, te lo juro._

Deslizó ambas manos hasta el trasero de la kunoichi y se apretó contra ella. Temari no pudo evitar restregar la erección de su amante contra su piel. Shikamaru apretó los dientes y murmuró un "demonios" mal entendido.

La besó en la boca y ella comenzó a sentir un deseo increíble en la entrepierna mientras él deslizaba su boca por su cuello, llegaba hasta su escote y sentir sus labios juguetear nerviosos con sus pechos. Temari acariciaba la melena negra aún mojada, mientras las oleadas de placer sacudían su cuerpo.

Oyó un leve quejido por parte del shinobi.

_-¿Pasa algo, Shikamaru?_

_-Temari, te deseo tanto que me duele_ –confesó mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su entrepierna, tratando de calmar.

Temari se estremeció al sentirlo encontrar su clítoris y gritó de placer. Habían pasado cinco años y lo encontró como si hubiera sido ayer, lo acarició con ansia absoluta, deseando recargar su propia pasión sobre ese punto. Shikamaru se estremeció y gimió antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su mujer, al sentirla tocar su erección.

_-¿Qué deseas, Temari?_

_-A ti… En mí…. Ahora.-_respondió entrecortadamente.

Shikamaru se colocó justo al nivel en que sus ojos se encontraban y ella se supo perdida. Entonces, se introdujo en su cuerpo y Temari se tensó ante la exquisita intromisión.

-_Relájate, amor_ –le dijo él cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella y se detuvo justo ahí esperando una respuesta de ella invitándolo a seguir. Pero en realidad buscaba una excusa para no sucumbir en ese mismo instante.

Temari le elevó la cara con manos temblorosas y lo besó.

_-Shikamaru, te necesito ya…_

_-No puedo, Temari. Quiero aguantar, pero hace tanto tiempo y te deseo tanto…-_respondió mirándola con una necesidad en sus ojos que hizo que se le acelerara el pulso a la kunoichi de Suna.

A ella le pasaba lo mismo. Incapaz d expresar lo que estaba ocurriendo con palabras, lo abrazó de la cintura con las piernas y se apretó contra él, balanceándose rítmicamente por su miembro.

Shikamaru la tomó del brazo y elevó el torso de la kunoichi de modo que pudiese pasar sus brazos y abrazarla aún más. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron e instintivamente fueron marcando el paso de un ritmo que sólo llevan los amantes que se conocen. Temari sintió que le estallaba el corazón y que el mundo era sólo de ellos dos y para ellos dos.

Temari sintió que su orgasmo se avecinaba, muy pronto, demasiado rápido. Su cuerpo se acaloró y se encontró gimiendo de placer en el oído de su amante. Sintió como se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente de sensaciones y se dejó llevar dándose cuenta de que su universo se reducía a esa cama con ese hombre.

Shikamaru veía la luz aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. El placer lo estaba volviendo loco y sabía que no podía controlarlo. Agradeció al cielo el verla retorcerse arrítmicamente contra él y clavar las uñas en su espalda. Realizó una última embestida y abrió los ojos para verla arrastrándose por el clímax junto a él. Se veía hermosa.

A los doce años, la quería con la adoración inocente propia de un niño, pero a los veinticuatro la amaba con un apasionado corazón de hombre.

Shikamaru enterró la cara en el pelo de Temari, respirando su enigmático y provocativo perfume, sintiendo una felicidad que creía olvidada.

-_Ha sido…-_empezó a decir, pero no encontraba palabras.

_-Excelente._

-_Ha sido bastante más que excelente_ –rió Shikamaru recuperando la confianza perdida después de ese arrebatador encuentro.

-_Trascendente… irreal_ –sugirió Temari.

_-Yo diría que __demasiado real, Temari. Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera tomado el control y mi cerebro se hubiese quedado de espectador mirando embobado. ¿Me entiendes?_

_-Completamente_. –suspiró _-¿Te siente feliz de haber vuelto?_ –preguntó quizás por no haber escuchado nada parecido de su boca aún.

_-Demasiado feliz.__-_ dijo, pero se mantuvo un momento serio, aprensivo y añadió- _La felicidad no dura para siempre y cuando termina es mucho más duro si ha sido…trascendente. Como lo nuestro._

_-¿Quieres que hablemos de todo este tiempo?_

_-¿Ahora? No, no quiero_ –suspiró él- _pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo, pero no ahora. ¿No crees?_

_-No lo creo, nunca he entendido la necesidad de la gente de inquirir sobre las cosas trascendentes. Seamos felices y punto._

_-Seamos felices entonces_…-respondió él guiando su mano hasta el triangulo entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de ella brillaban al igual que su pelo y sus labios dulces lo invitaban a besarla nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo, cedió al impulso.

Se inclinó y aplastó los labios sobre ella y el mundo desapareció.

Ella introdujo los dedos en su pelo y pensó que iba a volverse loca cuando sintió como aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos. A los pocos minutos no había parte de ella que él no hubiera tocado.

El escenario no era menos perfecto que la última vez que estuvieron juntos, que la había acariciado, que le había lamido los pechos y recorrido con sus labios sedientos; pero esta vez había mucho más que deseo, hambre y necesidad. Esta vez, las palabras de pasión que le susurraba al oído iban intercaladas de te quieros.

Esta vez, nada que ella pudiera decir o preguntar o hacer iba a impedir que se unieran convirtiéndose en uno solo. Para que dejaran de ser sólo un hombre y una mujer amantes y se convirtieran en marido y mujer. Esta vez no había prisas ni tenían que volver a otra vida.

Delante de ellos sólo había una noche de amor y pasión y muchos años de vida por vivir.

00:00:00

Shikamaru se despertó con Temari entre sus brazos. Estaba completamente dormida, así que pudo observarla a gusto. Era realmente bonita. Toda una mujer.

Su atención cambió a sorpresa cuando notó otra respiración tranquila y acompasada que no era la suya ni la de ella. Acurrucado a una pierna de su madre, dormía su hijo. No pudo más que dejar escapar una lágrima de amor por ellos.

Se levantó despacio, lo tomó en brazos calladamente y lo llevó con él hasta su habitación.

_-Shikeru…_ -le susurró- _¿Quieres despertar y entrenar con papá?_

El niño asintió feliz aún con los ojitos cerrados. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru recordó las veces en que su padre hacía lo mismo con él; momentos que quizás no atesoró lo suficiente, pero que ahora, con su hijo en brazo, aparecían como fantasmas que le mostraban el mundo desde otra vertiente.

00:00:00

Cuando Temari se había despertado esa mañana, con las sábanas revueltas y empapadas de sudor, había alargado la mano para tocar a su esposo, pero sólo se había encontrado con una almohada vacía que no tenía su aroma.

Por instinto buscó el calor de un cuerpo aún más pequeño apretado a su pierna. No estaba.

Se levantó de prisa, temerosa de que todo fuera un sueño. El sonido de una pequeña vocecita intentando hacer un jutsu le hizo sonreír y sentirse dichosa. Se arregló de prisa y bajó hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Prontamente empezarían a llegar los amigos y lo mejor era dejar todo listo para entonces.

-_Shikamaru, Shikeru_ –llamó desde la puerta lateral derecha- _vengan a desayunar._

_-Más tarde mamá, no tenemos hambre_ –dijo el niño tras la sorpresa de su papá, quién notó que el niño no quería despegarse un segundo de él.

_-¡He dicho ahora y cuando digo ahora es ya!_

_-¡Hai, Hai!_ –contestó Shikeru con evidente molestia.

-_Un hai es suficiente, niño malcriado. A ver si tu padre te enseña modales. ¡Dios son tan parecidos!_ –dijo Temari aparentando enfado hacia la casa.

_-Es una mujer problemática, papá. ¿Cómo fue que la elegiste a ella?_

La pregunta de su hijo lo transportó nuevamente hacia otra escena con su padre. Sonrió y le tendió una mano a Shikeru. Lo levantó en brazos y lo subió sobre sus hombros.

_-Veras, hijo, toda mujer, en un momento es amable con el hombre al que ama…_

00:00:00

Shikeru había elegido celebrar la ceremonia de la fiesta de su quinto aniversario, en el jardín de su casa. Ino se había ocupado de todos los detalles con anterioridad, con lo que era probable que faltase algo.

La presencia de los padres de Shikamaru en el portón alertó a Temari a bajar a prisa. Fue hasta la habitación de su hijo donde Shikamaru terminaba de alistar al pequeño. Temari no pudo evitar reir abiertamente cuando encontró a Shikamaru tratando de hacerle a su hijo su primera coleta.

Se veían adorables y tan parecidos. Yoshiro había confeccionado para ambos, dos camisas blancas con el logo de su familia en el brazo derecho.

_-¡Mira mamá! Soy igual a papá, como __tú siempre dices_ –gritó el niño a todo pulmón, señalando su coleta y Temari le abrió los brazos para besarlo.

Mientras Temari abrazaba a su hijo, Shikamaru se quedó mirándola fijamente con adoración.

_-Vamos, Shikamaru, termina con esto y bésame de una buena vez. _

-¡_Bésala, papá, bésala!_ –dijo Shikeru mientras aplaudía con sus manitas- _Yo también quiero besarlos a los dos y haremos un triple beso. ()_

Shikamaru le tomó por la nuca acercándola hacia él y besándola, primero con cautela, después con pasión. Cuando se separaron, un par de ojitos verde esmeralda les miraban con sorpresa y con sus manitas volvía a unirlos, mientras depositaba un beso justo en el punto donde se unían las bocas de sus padres.

La ceremonia discurrió exactamente según lo previsto. El jardín estaba decorado con tiras de gasa blanca que adornaban los árboles y arbustos serpenteaban mezclándose con los globos de colores.

Shikamaru se negó tajantemente a hablar en público, harto de hacerlo para el Señor Feudal, y pasó por cada grupo de amigos que se acercaron a darle la bienvenida a casa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Chouji y Fujiko. Shikeru se abalanzó a los brazos de su tío quien le cargó haciéndolo girar repetidas veces. Fujiko sonrió y se tocó el vientre.

-_No has perdido el tiempo, amigo_ –dijo Shikamaru ofreciéndole su mano a Fujiko.

_-Lo dice uno que tiene mi edad con un hijo de cinco años_ –sonrió el menor de los Akimichi. Inmediatamente adoptó una pose con ojitos soñadores y sus manos entrelazadas al nivel de su mentón –_Shikeru, te he preparado las recetas de nuestra familia y servirán para el banquete de tu fiesta. Ese es tu regalo._

_-Gracias, tío_ –sonrió el niño agradecido mientras se metía entre las piernas del tío para ver a Sai y a Ino llegar.

_-Ino san, me han encantado los globos y las serpentinas._

-_Eres un amor, pequeñito_ –respondió Ino quien venía con la pequeña Saiko en brazos- _¿Porqué no me presentas a ese joven guapo que está a tu lado y que se parece tanto a ti?_

-¡_Claro! Es mi papá –_contestó con la boca abierta y sonriendo. Shikamaru pensó en que su alegría sin igual era producto del tiempo que pasaba junto a Naruto. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo entonces.

Ino le regaló una sonrisa a Shikamaru quien inmediatamente la abrazó tratando de no aplastar a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos. –_Es una niña hermosa._

_-Chillona y comilona, como su ma…_ –añadió Sai pero fue detenido por la furiosa mirada de su esposa. Sai extendió su mano hacia el Nara quien lo miró compasivo.

_-Mira Shikeru, te he traído una libreta para que hagas tus apuntes en la academia._

_-¡Es un regalo muy aburrido!_

_-¡Shikeru no seas odioso!_ –le gritó Temari tomándolo de una oreja.

El niño abrió el paquete y se encontró con la libreta cuya portada era un retrato de él y su padre abrazados.

-_Es el mejor regalo de todos, tío Sai_ –dijo después de acariciar la hermosa pintura.

_-Luego tendrás que dibujarnos a los cuatros, Sai._

-_Será un placer_ –dijo y luego de dudarlo un poco- ¿_Cuatro dijiste?_

_-Estoy trabajando en ello_ –dijo codeándolo en el costado y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡_Yaro!_ –rieron Temari e Ino.

Dos minutos más tardes se acercaron un grupo de amigos que Shikamaru reconoció al instante.

-_Disculpa los atuendos, Shikamaru kun, venimos de una misión._ –Habló el joven Neji Hyuga, con su atuendo shinobi muy mal colocado. Era obvio, era un ANBU. Con él, Hinata, Lee y Guy habían llegado, quienes aún no le saludaban porque lloraban abrazados.

_-Naruto-kun y Ten Ten-chan llegarán en cualquier momento, Shikamaru Kun. También estaban de misión._

-_Y, dime algo, Hinata_ –dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa encantadora- _¿Te atreviste? _

Hinata se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y Neji esbozó una sonrisa, reemplazada por sonrojo tras el siguiente comentario del Nara.

_-Lo mismo va para ti, Neji._

-_No eres el único con un hijo, Shikamaru_ –respondió.

Shikeru tomó a su padre del brazo y le señaló una montaña de arena que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

_-No te asustes, papá__. Es el tío Gaara. A ver que me trae este año_ –sonrió cálidamente, su padre le devolvió el gesto.

Matsuri se acercaba con cara enojada, seguida de otra hermosa joven castaña que parecía tan molesta como la misma Matsuri.

-_Shikamaru kun_ –saludó Matsuri ondeando la mano –_Gaara y Kankuro vienen con nosotras también. ¡Ah! Ella es María(), la novia de Kankuro_.

_-__María, no había tenido el placer de conocerte_ –dijo Shikamaru admirando la belleza de la castaña que acompañaba a Kankuro, recorriéndola con la mirada de abajo hasta arriba. María se ruborizó, ¡cómo era posible que nadie le hubiera dicho que el marido de Temari estaba tan apetecible!

Temari le miró con una ceja levantada y Shikamaru no pudo más que sonreír ante el hecho de molestar a su esposa.

-_El mío. Tú perdona al borracho de mi novio, que ha desbaratado la marionetita de Shikeru. Ven acá precioso y bésame_ –dijo la joven a Shikeru quien le fue encantado.

-_A ver, las muñecas por acá, los perros por allá_ –señaló Temari refiriéndose a los hombres y mujeres que se aglomeraban ante padre e hijo.

_-¡Shikamaru!_ –se escuchó el estruendo de una voz que se aproximaba furiosamente, voz que Shikamaru reconoció al instante y riendo sostuvo a Shikeru con fuerza evitando que Naruto se los llevara de encuentro.

_-¡He llegado primero que Gaara Dattebayo!_ –dijo abrazando a su amigo y desbaratándole la coleta.

_-Oe, oe tranquilo._

_-Acostúmbrate, dentro de poco trabajarás para mi y no para la anciana esa._

-¿_Cuál anciana?_ –preguntó Tsunade con evidente malhumor.

-_Yo me encargo_ –dijo una furiosa Sakura, quien inmediatamente le plantó tremendo tortazo al rubio en plena cara.

_-Shikamaru, hijo, ¿cómo has esta_... -para su sorpresa Shikamaru le abrazó cálidamente, murmurando un leve gracias en su oído.

Ella le sonrió sin contestar y le acarició el pelo, tratando de arreglarle la deshecha coleta. Shikamaru soltó un poco el abrazo y le tendió la mano a Gaara y luego a Kankuro que se acercaban sonrientes a la fiesta.

_-Kazekage Sama, Kankuro san._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido vago de mierda?_ –sonrió Kankuro más alegre que lo usual. Shikamaru le miró divertido e interrogante al mismo tiempo. Gaara le bufó por respuesta.

-_He recibido noticias de tu desenvolvimiento ante el Feudo, Shikamaru_ –habló el Kazekage- _No esperaba menos de ti._

_-Gracias, Kazekage Sama._

_-Gaara kun está bien._

_-Yo también puedo llamarte así, dattebayo!_

_-No. El vago y yo somos familia, ¿lo olvidas?_

Shikamaru se apartó un poco del grupo aprovechando que la atención hacia él o Shikeru había aminorado un poco y fue hasta la cocina tras Temari para ver que todo fuera bien. Ella le ordenó que desapareciera de su vista con sus amigos y los mantuviera alejados de la comida.

El joven Nara echó a andar hacia el jardín cuando vio aparecer en el portal a una de las personas a quienes debía su vida. Hatake Kakashi. No iba solo. A su lado, caminaba una joven con un vestido rojo a media pierna. Alta igual que su acompañante, de tez clara y ojos miel.

_-Si continúas mirándola a ella también. Te juro por el poder de todos los vientos, que te arranco los ojos, Nara, aunque eso signifique vivir con un ciego. ¿Me has entendido?_ –dijo Temari apretándolo del brazo hasta dejarlo marcado de por vida.

_-Tsk, Problemática._

El peliplatedo se acercó hasta el Nara y charlaron animosamente. La joven que le acompañaba era Rose, su novia y la única que se había ganado el título como tal. Era bien sabido la exclusividad de soltero empedernido del ninja copia.

Shikamaru miró a Kakashi y le susurró un gracias y éste le correspondió con un guiño amistoso.

-_Rose sensei_ –dijo Shikeru saludando efusivamente a su entrenadora de la academia y arrebatándole el presente que ella traía en las manos –_y ¿dónde está el tío Kiba? Me prometió que me daría un paseo sobre Akamaru hoy, pero ahora estoy limpiecito y mamá me matara si me ensucio._

_-Mi primo ya viene pronto y ¿qué crees?_ –le dijo la joven- _ha decidido prestarte a Akamaru por todo el día de mañana._

El niño saltó de alegría y fue a contarle la buena nueva a su padre.

La presencia de Shizune, Tenzou (Yamato), Izumo y algunos otros ninjas amigos más no se hizo esperar. La fiesta se convirtió en una especie de feria, donde se manifestaban todo tipo de sentimientos. Risas, lágrimas, amor, respeto.

_-Papá. ¿Me has traído un regalo?_

La frase se agolpó con sorpresa y la mente de Shikamaru trabajó al mil por segundo a fin de conseguir una respuesta que justificara su conducta. No encontró ninguna. Simplemente no había traído algo que fuera exclusivo para el cumpleaños, mucho menos que pareciera para la ocasión.

Era lógico. Nunca salía de su guarida, porque al hacerlo debía ir custodiado por guardias del feudo. Comprarle un regalo a él o a su esposa era algo muy personal y…

¡Kuso! No había una excusa valedera.

Nervioso se pasó las dos manos por el pelo. Temari sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su vestido.

_-Cariño, perdón, es mi culpa no habértelo entregado antes. Tu papá, mucho antes de que nacieras, te ha dejado esto conmigo._

El niño abrió con sumo cuidado la cajita que reposaba en sus pequeñas manos. De ella extrajo una cadenita de la cual se balanceaba un dije con el símbolo del Clan Nara.

-_Este dije fue un regalo de tu tatarabuelo, a tu abuelo, a tu padre. Él lo dejó conmigo para que yo entendiera lo importante que era traerte al mundo. Lo he guardo con amor hasta el día de hoy para que fuese él quien te lo diera._

El niño se giró orgulloso a su padre y le sonrió agradecido. A Shikamaru se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Esa mujer era única y cada vez que tenía oportunidad se lo recordaba.

-_Me lo pones, ¿papá?_ –pidió. Shikamaru se arrodilló y le colocó abrochó.

Tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo giró hacia él. El tiempo se detuvo para todos los presentes que contemplaban la escena. Algunos sonriendo, otros haciendo ademanes de aplausos, otros llorando.

_-Tú eres un Nara. Mi hijo. Nara Shikeru. Te amo tanto._

_-Ya no te irás, ¿verdad?_

_-Por nada en el mundo me separaré de ti o de tu madre._

-_Es una promesa ninja_ –dijo el pequeño mientras le acercaba el dedo meñique para que sellar el pacto. Shikamaru le pasó su dedo y lo entrelazó.

_-Una promesa de hombres._

Diciendo esto le abrazó fuertemente y sin cuidado alguno, casi lastimándole. Repitiéndole al oído frases que no eran claras para muchos, pero que casi siempre terminaban con un te amo.

* * *

**() Esta expresión pertenece a mi hija Estephany XD.**

**() Esta María no es otra que Marietta88, de su imagen sacada del fic It´s time for Traffic Rock´n Roll de Mago de Oz jejeje**

**()Y, mueran de envida, soy la novia de Kakashi jejejejeeje**

**Me resta decirles que Shikemari saldrá a la luz inmediatamente después de "Un tiempo para nosotros". Un adelantito, narra la historia de la hija de Shikamaru y Temari, no conocida por él. Debido a una guerra entre Suna y la Roca, Shikemari queda desprotegida y es encontrada por los Ninjas de la Hoja, quienes desconocen el origen de esta preciosa niña. Para colmo de males, la pequeña a perdido temporalmente la memoria debido a un jutsu aplicado sobre la aldea y no reconoce nada a su alrededor. Shikamaru se empeña en saber cual fue el destino de la mujer que amó y encuentra a una Temari. Se convierten nuevamente en amantes, pero ella nunca le revela el echo de que tuvo una hija de él.**

**_¡No más detallitos!_**

_**El 17 de Septiembre publicaré un one-shot, SHIKATEMA Of course!, llamado KUNNINGU, expresión del japonés que traducida es "hacer trampas en los exámenes". Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Amy Black Nara. Narra una situación donde Shikamaru tomará el examen de Jounin y quiere morir al enterarse de quien es su examinadora, con quien había tenido una tórrida relación la noche anterior. Jijijiji**_

**_Ah y falta tambien, Netamu: Esta historia se desarrolla entre shippuuden y años después. Se trata de dos parejas con un cuadro de bifrontismo, la cara vista SHIKAINO y TEMARISAI, la cara oculta SHIKATEMA - INOSAI._**

**_Nos vemos en el Epílogo. Gracias por sus comentarios y Mps._**


	31. Epílogo: Un Tiempo Para Nosotros

_**Epílogo. Un Tiempo para Nosotros.**_

Recostados sobre la hierba, la pareja de amantes eternos descansaban. El brazo de él usado como almohada donde descansan los sueños de ella.

-_Temari llamando a Shikamaru, responde Shikamaru_ –voceó Temari colocando una piedra en su boca y una ramita en su oído como si fuese un auricular.

_-¿Nani?_ -respondió desde la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

_-__Te has pasado todo el rato mirando las nubes. No es una novedad, pero hay algo en tu mirada que no me gusta. ¿Qué piensas?_ –preguntó Temari mientras le servía un poco de té a su marido.

-_Nada…Tsk…Mendokusai_ –Temari se levantó de su cama temporal con la firme idea de que se trataba de Shioko y su actitud en la comida familiar.

Shikamaru nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero no había perdido la deliciosa manía de recordarle que estaba a su lado.

_-¿A qué hora vendrán hoy__? Es tarde, ¿no?_

Temari asintió. _–Ya he terminado el almuerzo, tu madre me ayudó bastante. Sólo esperamos por los niños._

A pesar de que sus hijos ya eran mayores como para no llamarlos niños, ellos aún los atendían y trataban como si lo fueran.

_-Quiero ver a los chicos.__ Hace dos días que no los veo. Hablaré con Naruto, ¡No más misiones para ellos!. No puedo contar con Kakashi, el viejo está de males estos días con eso de que ya no puede leer bien el "icha icha paradise"_

Temari sonrió momentáneamente. Shikamaru trataba en vano de girar la conversación, pero ella no se lo permitiría.

_-Nara Shikamaru, __te conozco y no en vano voy a advertir algo, ¡no te metas en esos asuntos! ¿Me has entendido?_

_-Tsk…Mendokusai, mujer, no planeo hacer nada, ya te lo he dicho y…_-El dedo de Temari fue a parar en la boca de su marido haciéndolo callar.

_-A quien quieres engañar, ¿a mi? _–Llevó el dedo a su pecho para señalarse- _No juegues, Shikamaru, te conozco más que a mi misma. Deja que sea su padre quien decida por Shioko, no tú. Reglas son reglas._

_-¿En verdad crees eso, Temari?_

Temari se retiró zapateando arena cerca de él en un acto infantil a pesar de sus años. Shikamaru se sonrió y volvió a recostarse. Tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

Media hora más tarde, el cosquilleo producido por una larga melena negra en su nariz le hizo reaccionar. Shioko, su primera nieta, hermosa y alta como su madre Saiko. Traviesa e inteligente como su padre, Shikeru.

-_Hola, Shioko._ –Saludó Shikamaru sin abrir los ojos- _hueles divino querida._

_-Gracias. Tú también._

_-Shioko__…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Quién es el afortunado?_

La joven frunció el ceño. No podía engañarlo, era su mejor amigo, pero hablar sobre su vida privada no se le daba muy bien, sobre todo con sus padres rondándoles tan cerca.

Amaba al muchacho de la Roca, lo conoció en una misión y a partir de ese momento, se jugaban el todo por el todo viéndose a escondidas donde nadie más podría verlos. No contaban con la astucia del padre de Shioko, ni lo enojado que se pondría al enterarse de esa forma.

A partir de ese momento, su vida fue un suplicio. Le fueron impedidas las misiones y no podía salir de su casa. Como un recurso desesperado, su padre quería obligarla a aceptar el compromiso con un joven elegido por el Clan a extensas de Shikamaru. Shikeru era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si Shikamaru se enteraba que su princesa estaba en problemas, haría lo que fuese por salvarle.

-_Es un buen chico, abuelo. Me ama y quiere casarse conmigo. Pero papá no lo acepta porque no es de Clan. Se llama Ryoma._

Shioko se detuvo en seco al escuchar los inconfundibles pasos de Temari acercarse a ellos.

-_La comida ya está lista, tórtolos_ –miró a las dos personas que yacían acostadas en la yerba como dos novios adolescentes.

Shikamaru le extendió el brazo a la joven pelinegra y la acercó aún más hacia él. -_¿Tienes hambre, amor?_

La joven le miró con ojos de ensueño, esmeraldas heredadas por su descendencia materna se acercó al oído del jounin y le susurró –_Te necesito para mí sola un momento._

Shikamaru la miró y la besó en el mentón. –_Tendrás que convencer a la rubia que nos espía_.-esto último señalando a Temari con el dedo quien los miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada.

_-¿Podrían comenzar la cena sin nosotros? El sexi hombre a mi lado y yo necesitamos un tiempo de calidad a solas._

_-No puedo permitirles esto, lo siento mucho, no en frente de mis narices. ¡No, Señor!_ –exclamó Temari con fingida sorpresa.

Shikamaru acercó la cabeza de la joven a la suya formando un triángulo. –_Por favor, Temari…_ -ambos pusieron cara de ángeles y le sonrieron-…_empiecen sin nosotros. Debo complacer a esta hermosa mujer, nunca he dejado a una mujer insatisfecha. _

_-Creído…_

_-Estás celosa, ¿ne?_

_-Como no estarlo _–contestó la kunoichi de la Arena y colocó su mano sobre la frente de modo que pareciese con dolor_- no hay forma de que pueda competir con una mujer así. No me dejas alternativa que rendirme. Me largo de aquí. Tú, quédate con ella_.

Shikamaru volvió a recostarse en el pasto llevándose a su pecho a la hermosa joven en un tierno abrazo. Escucharon a Temari gritarles que no empezarían sin ellos, así que lo mejor era apurar el paso.

_-Y bien, mi amor, te escucho._

_-__Pues…verás…según el Consejo de nuestro Clan, ya debo contraer nupcias, ya tengo 17 años. Me dieron dos meses para elegir marido de modo que prevalezca no sé que cosa del Clan. _

_-Eso, obviamente, ya lo sé. Soy el cabecilla del Clan y para mi desgracia me conozco las reglas. _

_-El problema es que no me he decidido._

_-¿Nani?_ –Shikamaru se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la joven mujer- _Pero… yo pensé que tú… es decir…Shioko, yo noté el cambio drástico en ti y pensé que te habías enamorado de alguien y que la decisión de que te prometieras en matrimonio no fuera un problema para ti, sino una solución para que pares de verte a escondidas con él. No soy tonto y lo sabes bien…_

_-Estás equivocado_ –respondió cabizbaja- _Es un gran problema para mí_.

Shikamaru tomó a la joven por los hombros y la zarandeó de forma que ella le mirase.

_-A ver, chiquita, háblame.__ No te entiendo, ¿Acaso él no comparte tus sentimientos? ¡Mira que eres hermosa, mi niña!_

Shioko se sentó de golpe dejándolo sólo en el pasto. La sintió temblar y sollozar.

-_Tienes el pelo de mi madre_ –le dijo por lo bajo mientras acariciaba sus sedosa cabellera- _si te lo recogieras en una coleta en la nuca, fueras su vivo retrato_.

El cabecilla del Clan Nara abrazó a su adorada nieta y la joven se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas que acabaron en el yukatá de su abuelo.

-_Eres muy fuerte, Ojiisan_ –dijo la joven luego de calmarse, como una excusa para no llorar más- _No pareces tan viejo_.

-_No lo soy_ –respondió sonrojado- _Digamos que los Nara, tenemos la particularidad de enamorarnos perdidamente muy temprano. De hecho, jovencita, yo he sido el que me he casado más viejo, tenía 21 cuando tuve a Shikeru. Tu padre se casó a los 17 y te tuvo a los 18. No hay que ser un genio para deducir mi edad entonces. No soy un anciano, soy un hombre en la "Flor de la Juventud_" –esto con pose de chico guay.

_-Por mucho que trates, __jamás te parecerás a Lee Shishou._

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Shikamaru se soltó de su adorable prisión y se irguió ofreciéndole la mano a su joven nieta Shioko.

_-¿Qué tal si comemos, belleza?_ –la joven se levantó con la ayuda ofrecida y tomó al hombre por la cintura.

El hombre se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y agradeció al cielo por tener a su familia junto a él. Shikemari y Shikaku aún vivían con ellos, pero Shikeru se había casado muy joven. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar su media mitad a sus escasos quince años. Se casó a los diecisiete. Muy joven y enamorado de Saiko, la hermosa hija de Ino y Sai.

La vida era buena. Konoha era un excelente lugar para vivir.

Su anciano padre y madre vivían muy cerca. Shikamaru solía sentarse junto a Shikaku todas las mañanas, a degustar el café y desayunar. Fue la única costumbre de casa que Temari no pudo, ni quiso quitarle. Regularmente terminaban y paseaban por sus tierras o, simplemente, recordaban juntos viejas técnicas de sucesión.

Su posición como Consejero del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego aún se mantenía intacta. Era, junto a Neji Hyuga, la mano derecha de los hokages sexto y séptimo. Kakashi seguía leyendo sus libros y tenía un hijo, al que Rose obligó a llamarle Sakumo, en honor al padre de éste, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Chouji tenía cinco hijos junto a su amada esposa. ¡Quién lo diría siendo hijo único! Establecieron un restaurante familiar donde se daban cita todos los shinobis de su era a hablar tonterías, comer y emborracharse por el simple hecho de estar juntos. Las tradiciones había que mantenerlas.

Un día sin igual fue aquel en el que nacieron juntos, los primogénitos de Neji Y Tenten y el Séptimo Hokage, Naruto y la bella Hinata. Ese mismo día Hinata le pidió a su padre que le cediera su lugar en el Clan a su primo Neji, Hiashi le concedió la petición. Cuando neji se acercó a su prima para felicitarla, Hinata le pidió a su primo que se acercara a él hizo un sello con sus manos y le liberó de su eterno castigo. Temari tuvo que encargarse de calmar a su esposo que lloró junto a ambas parejas presentes.

Lee era el shinobi más fuerte en taijutsu, no de Konoha, sino de todas las aldeas y encargado de instruir a todos los jounin en las viejas artes de pelea y director de la Academia Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Kiba era jefe de escuadrón de caninos y se había casado con su ex sensei, Kurenai, luego de pelear por unas diez ocasiones con un enfurecido y celoso Shikamaru. Temari tuvo que encargarse de hacerle entender que era mejor con él, que con cualquier otra persona y Asuma tendría un excelente padre que le cuidara.

Shikamaru, harto de escuchar a Naruto quejarse de lo mismo, preparó un equipo entre Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Sai y Neji y se embarcaron una vez más en traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Y lo hicieron. Sasuke había regresado a la edad de 25 años. Sakura aún lo esperaba. Fue una bellísima y emotiva boda.

Gaara aún conservaba su posición de kage, casado con Matsuri y con dos bellos niños. Kankuro tenía tres y no tuvieron más porque María le obligó a parar. Podría decirse que Suna y Konoha eran las aldeas más fuertes y aliadas por lazos aún más estrechos que un simple acuerdo. De hecho, Shikamaru era su mano derecha en estrategia.

A pesar de ser el "Cobarde No. 1 de Konoha", era respetado y reconocido como uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea. Tenía la mujer de sus sueños como esposa. Su bella princesa de la Arena, Sabaku no Temari. Con quien tuvo tres hijos: Shikeru, Shikemari y Shikaku. Sus padres y sus amigos aún estaban todos en la aldea. No podía pedir más.

Su familia estaba ahí como siempre. Sentados a ambas cabezas, él y Shikaku su padre. A la derecha de ambos esposos, Temari y Yoshino. Al lado de Temari, Shikeru, seguido por Saiko y Shioko. A su izquierda, Shikemari y Shikaku. Todos parecían degustar en paz los manjares. De vez en cuando, Shikamaru levantaba la vista para observar a su nieta quien pretendía comer cuando sólo miraba el plato y hacía bailotear la cuchara en él. La paz fue interrumpida por la voz aburrida del cabeza del Clan.

_-Shikeru, __hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos a solas luego del postre._

_-Papá, si de lo que me vas a hablar es de esta niña malcriada, debo decirte…_-Shikeru se sobresaltó señalando ferozmente a su hija.

_-Bien, si quieres hablar ahora, lo haremos_ –interrumpió con un tono de voz que mostraba su enojo, estaba harto de la actitud de Shikeru con su hija- _Shioko va a casarse con quien quiera. No quiero que el clan la obligué a Nada. Es su felicidad lo que estamos tratando aquí._

_-Papá, por favor, te ruego que en esto no__ te…me dejes tomar a mi la batuta_ –la voz de Shikeru mostraba el cansancio de las continuas peleas con su hija_-. Por favor, hay cosas que deben hacerse tal y como están predestinadas. El destino está marcado. Las tradiciones se mantienen por patrones heredados a través de los años. _

-_No te conviene hablarme de tradiciones, Shikeru. No a mí. Te lo aseguro_ –le contestó Shikamaru con extrema acidez mientras Temari le apretaba la mano contra la suya en señal de desaprobación. Su esposa le conocía muy bien para saber, que a Shikamaru no se le retaba y menos con argumentos pocos inteligentes y tradicionalistas.

_-Por algo somos lo que somos. Uno de los clanes más fuertes de todo el País del Fuego. Eso se logra bajo hábitos mantenidos con el tiempo. Punto. El abuelo_ –dijo señalando a Shikaku- _fue cabeza de clan, ahora tú eres la cabeza y me la entregaras a mis veinte y yo debo entregárselo a Shioko. Ella debe casarse con alguien que aprobemos, como siempre ha sido._

A Shikamaru se le ensombreció la mirada. Se sirvió un trago de sake y lo tomó de un solo golpe y sin rechistar. Apretó los labios y observó a su hijo. Era igual de testarudo que su madre.

-_Shikeru…y esto va para todos los demás_ –habló por fin el Nara señalando a los presentes- _la felicidad no es algo que se pone en juego ni se mide. Se busca. Cada uno de los que estamos aquí es responsable de su propia felicidad. Eso se lo dije a Temari una vez y se lo repito a ustedes. Yo aposté por ella y lo logré. Soy un hombre feliz_. _¿Por qué atar a esta niña a un matrimonio que no quiere? Eso no es felicidad._

-_Papá, por favor_ –habló su hijo fastidiado- _no me vengas con un discurso sobre el amor y la felicidad. Estoy lleno como un puerco de comida. No es el momento, te lo aseguro._

_-Y yo te aseguro que me vas a escuchar a mí, ahora. De hecho, todos lo harán_ –respondió el Nara resuelto y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Shikeru bufó y se recostó en la silla mirando hacia su abuelo- _cuando conocí a tu madre, mi vida estaba atada a las tradiciones impuestas por el clan en ese tiempo. El Consejo me buscó esposa desde que fui concebido en el vientre de mi madre. Una muchacha buena a la que no amaba. Conocí a tu madre a la tierna edad de 12 años y quedé prendado de su belleza y fortaleza y desde ese mismo día me propuse la idea de que me casaría con ella, aunque tuviese que pelear con el mundo…_

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos a Nara Shikamaru. El hombre de pocas palabras. El que nunca opinaba a menos que se lo pidieran.

Temari, la mujer de hierro como la apodaba su hijo Shikeru, se deshizo en lágrimas al recordar los duros momentos que pasaron como pareja.

Shikeru abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran. Nunca había visto a su madre llorar de tristeza. Cada una de las palabras que su padre emitía taladraban su cabeza como si fuesen cuentos oscuros.

_-Fue por esa razó__n que fui a la cárcel. No iba a permitir que nadie empañara mi felicidad, peor aún que confabularan en contra de ella. El mismo día que asesiné a Nanjiroh, fue el mismo día en que me enteré que Temari te esperaba, Shikeru…_

Shikeru sentía una herida abierta en su alma. Su realidad se hacía obvia para él.

Shikamaru continuó contándoles la historia de ellos por espacio de media hora más. Shioko y Shikemari se unieron a las lágrimas de Temari. Por último, Yoshino y Shikaku, su hijo menor, también lloraban.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Shikeru mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana como si no quisiese enfrentar la cruda realidad que su padre le decía. Nunca pensó que su padre fuese un hombre tan fuerte.

Un luchador titánico vestido de noble cordero.

Siempre pensó que su valentía y coraje lo había heredado de su madre. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Cedió al impulso de su corazón y resbalaron dos gruesas lágrimas de dolor. Inmediatamente las secó con su antebrazo y miró a su padre que se acercaba a él.

_-Quieres decir, que yo fui concebido fuera de matrimonio, cuando estabas casado con otra mujer, __nací cuando estabas en la cárcel. Viniste a verme, luego te fuiste y regresaste cuando yo tenía cinco años. Soy tu hijo bastardo, papá, ¿es eso lo que quieres decirme?_

_-No hijo, no me malinterpretes. __Yo no uso adjetivos con los hijos, menos aún de esa forma. Eres mi hijo, mi primogénito, mi sangre_.

-_Papá, yo no recuerdo, no lo recuerdo_ –En su voz se notaba la angustia contenida por una verdad oculta a través de los años _-¿Por qué entonces no recuerdo cuando no estabas? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?_

_-No lo recuerdas, por que llené tu vida de amor, hijo. El amor borra viejas heridas y te hace fuerte. Nunca te mentí ni te oculté nada, simplemente creí innecesario el que supieras como forjamos un Clan bajo amor y honor, __olvidándonos de tradiciones arcaicas, sin necesidad de estropear su propia felicidad. Tú eres mi primer hijo. Te amo más que a mi vida y por eso no até la tuya. Te casaste con la mujer que "supuestamente" yo había elegido para ti, pero realmente, tanto Sai como yo, siempre supimos que se veían a escondidas. _

Entre todos se hizo una pausa silente que pareció una eternidad. Shikeru se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su padre.

_-Papá...__lo siento tanto…_

-_Shikeru, hijo_ – le habló calmadamente acariciando el pelo de su hijo-_Shioko es una excelente muchacha, criada por ti y eso me basta para saber que tendrá el suficiente discernimiento y perspicacia como para elegir el hombre correcto._

El joven apretó los puños a ambos lados sollozando sonoramente. Temari creyó recordar aquella vez en que Shikamaru lloró por sus amigos cuando intentaron en vano de recuperar a Sasuke. _"Kami, son tan parecidos, casi idénticos"._

_-Lo sé, papá. Perdóname porque hasta ahora no te había visto como lo que realmente eres. _

_-Sólo necesito que me veas como tu padre. Eso me basta y sobra._

_-Te amo, papá._

00:00:00

-_Shikamaru, que manías las tuyas. A pesar de tener 35 años juntos no cambias. Siempre con las mismas, te tiras en la cama, sin siquiera detenerte a quitarte las sandalias porque es muy problemático._ –Gritó Temari exasperada ante la actitud normal de su esposo- _¡35 años luchando con lo mismo! Esa forma tan chabacana de hacer lo que te parece menos…como decir esa maldita palabrita…problemático_.

Con el paso de los años, Shikamaru se había hecho inmune a los gritos de su adorada esposa. Pero ella siempre había sido una mujer suficientemente inteligente como para crear nuevas y disímiles formas de molestarle.

-_Maldición, Shikamaru, mueve tu problemático trasero de mi cama y vete a bañar. ¡Ahora!_ –Esto último haciendo que su abanico sonara lo suficiente para que él supiera que iba en serio.

-_Mendokusai…_ -Harto y molesto entró a la ducha y se aseó dejando que sus manos hicieran el trabajo que su mente no procesaba.

"Voy a jugármelas contigo, Temari", pensó saliendo completamente desnudo del baño. Gracias al constante ejercicio muscular, se mantenía en forma tal, que era la envidia de muchos jóvenes.

_-¡Ja! Con que esas tenemos, ¿ne?_ -Temari le miró salir por el rabillo del ojo.

"Maldición, tranquilízate Temari, ya no eres ninguna joven como para reaccionar así, carajo. ¡Je! El muy descarado, sale desnudo para desconcentrarme, pero no lo va a lograr, ¡no Señor! Juro que no pasaran cinco segundos para que esté abrazándome por detrás y no lo dejaré"

Para su fortuna o pesar, Shikamaru se acostó a su lado de la cama sin siquiera mirarle y fingió dormir apaciblemente.

"¿Nani?, se ha dormido…Es lógico, ya no soy tan bonita como era antes. Soy una mujer madura y…que más da…el deseo cambia con el tiempo, ¿no es así, Shika? El mío no, amor, te deseo igual que siempre"

Temari caminó hasta el closet y sacó una manta que colocó amorosamente sobre el cuerpo de su marido. Se acostó a su lado lentamente para no molestarle y le besó los cabellos. Súbitamente, Shikamaru se giró y la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y sin rastro de sueño. La tomó en brazos y la acercó a él.

-_Temari, tú me despertaste, tú harás que me duerma_… -dijo colocando su frente en la de ella y besándola suavemente en los labios.

_-No es mi culpa que te hayas acostado sin ducharte, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru tomó la mano derecha de Temari y la llevó hasta su entrepierna para que ella notara su excitación.

_-De esto sí que tienes culpa…_-Temari se sobresaltó con aparente ingenuidad-_ me enloqueces cuando te empeñas en amargarme el día. Nunca lo harás Temari, para ello tendrías que dejarme y yo haré todo lo posible porque eso no suceda nunca_.

Temari quiso apostar a la última jugada en su afán de romper la impasible calma de su esposo.

-_Es tiempo para dormir, Shikamaru_ –respondió mientras se acercaba maliciosamente hacia él y depositaba un beso en su pecho.

_-No, Temari. Ahora es, como siempre lo ha sido, __**UN TIEMPO PARA NOSOTROS**__…_

* * *

Cada palabra expuesta aquí es un conjunto de ideas que salen a flote producto de mis innumerables idas y venidas mentales. No me excuso por escribir, me excuso por inmiscuirlos a ustedes.

Lo siento, se que pude hacerlo mejor, pero aún terminando de escribirlo sin siquiera deternerme a verificar los fallos, he decidido publicar.

Por respeto a ustedes, no debí. Pero existe una razón valedera que me mueve y es el simple hecho de que no quiero decirle adiós.

Adoré la idea desde el primer día hasta siempre. Me excusé toda la semana para no sentarme a escribir. Inclusive anoche, pude escribir un one-shot sin ponerle la mano al epílogo.

¿A quien engaño? Temo perderlos a ustedes. No saben lo increible que se siente, publicar un escrito y encontrar tu correo atiborrado de reviews y mensajes personales diciendote lo mucho que les gusta lo que haces. Lo mucho que ha significado para mi conocer a nuevos amigos que se toman la molestia de agregarme a su messenger o llamarme al teléfono no importa en que recóndito lugar se encuentren y hablar conmigo de nuestros fics e ideas. Siento que si dejo de publicar, perderé esa parte importante de mi vida que significa contar con ustedes.

Compartir y tener amigos mueve el mundo, porque el mundo se mueve por amor. Y ya a mi me hace mucha falta el vuestro.

Gracias por todo ese amor recibido. Quisiera que esto fuera menos problemático y terminar de ´decirle adiós a este fic... y no lo haré... lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Me basta y sobra con seguir derramando lágrimas en mi teclado, las mismas que no me dejan terminar este epílogo.


End file.
